Le Conte Ensanglanté
by Alliana-Darkwing
Summary: Sarah n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être une énième Hunter qui détestait les vampires. Pourtant, c'est bel et bien ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Envoyée à l'Académie pour surveiller Kaname Kuran, elle commença lentement à croire en leur idéal de paix. Alors que des complots sombres se préparent, laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire d'une fille tiraillée entre son devoir et ses rêves.
1. Chapter 1

_*raclement de gorge*_

 _Hemhem. Voilà, voilà, j'espère que la fanbase de Vampire Knight n'est pas morte pendant mes années d'absence…_

 _Alors, je vous présente encore une fois une version de « La princesse Hunter aux yeux vairons », rebaptisée en « Le conte ensanglanté ». Version définitive -il n'aura fallu que trois fois pour l'avoir !-_

 _Je ne vois plus beaucoup de fanfictions en français, et ça m'attriste un peu. Je ne pense pas qu'on va pouvoir y faire grand-chose : beaucoup de gens ont été déçus par la fin de VK. J'en faisais partie. Disons que la nouvelle série de Matsuri Hino m'a redonné un peu d'espoir, et surtout, le goût à des personnages secondaires que j'adorais : Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Takuma Ichijo. J'espère pouvoir vous faire partager ce regain d'espoir avec cette ultime histoire, qui promet d'être longue._

 _Mais assez parlé. Vampire Knight n'est pas ma priorité, je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire, par contre, la famille Darkwing a été créée de toute pièce. Quelques libertés ont été prises quant au fonctionnement de la société Hunter._

 _Sur ce…. Bonne histoire._

 _Le conte ensanglanté, Primo Nocturno._

* * *

 _Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu le choix._

* * *

Anya essayait autant qu'elle le pouvait d'accélérer avec son fauteuil roulant. Elle avait été envoyée en émissaire pendant, allez, une semaine ? Et voilà ce qu'il se passe ?

C'était absurde. Elle entra sans se présenter dans le bureau de son père, mais en le voyant au téléphone, elle décida de le laisser finir son appel en paix. Celui-ci regarda la jeune femme, un sourcil haussé, mais n'eut pas d'autres expressions de surprise, il continua juste à parler, sa silhouette grande et imposante tournant autour de la table de travail. La brune se dit à cet instant que son géniteur savait très bien pourquoi elle était là.

L'ancienne chasseuse de vampires prit son mal en patience. Et enfin, son père raccrocha. Peut-être que maintenant, voudrait-il bien lui accorder un peu de son temps ? Elle ne tarda pas à s'exprimer :

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies envoyé Sarah en mission ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'elle se concentre sur ses études de politique… »

Edouard Darkwing la regarda calmement. L'aînée de ses jumeaux semblait furieuse, tiens. Ça ne l'étonnait malheureusement pas plus que ça. Anya avait toujours été très attachée à la petite dernière de la fratrie. Peu importe combien cette affection lui avait coûté, par le passé.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Sarah est en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien qu'une petite mission… de surveillance. Tranquille, et si tout se passe bien, elle sera revenue dans un an.

Elle s'étouffa à cela. Dans un an, si tout se passe bien ? Et il aurait décidé de cela à la dernière minute ? Anya s'insurgea un tant soit peu à ça.

— Et où est-ce que tu l'as envoyée, père ? »

Son père la regarda attentivement de ses yeux vert sombre, prenant le temps de s'allumer une cigarette. Quand il fumait, on avait l'impression que toute la tension du boulot lui retombait dessus, au lieu de s'évaporer. Ironique, puisque le tabac était censé relaxer un peu, avec la nicotine que celle-ci contenait. Des poils blancs commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez prématurément, dans sa chevelure et sa barbe rousses. Pas facile d'être roi, on dirait. Anya supposait que c'était normal. Les responsabilités énormes à porter devaient bien affecter le corps d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il prit son temps pour répondre, mais il finit par parler quand il se rassit dans le siège confortable de son bureau :

« À l'académie Cross. »

Encore une fois, la jeune femme a cru mal entendre. Mais vu l'expression toujours aussi sérieuse de son paternel, il fallait croire qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle avança son siège jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le front du bureau :

« Mais pourquoi, Père ? Il y a déjà des Hunters en position là-bas. Pourquoi envoyer l'héritière ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

— On est en sous-nombre là-bas. Et je préfère savoir que c'est Sarah qui me fait des rapports plutôt que Kaien Kurosu lui-même. Il est un poil trop collaborateur avec le chef du clan Kuran à mon goût. »

Édouard souffla une bouchée de fumée, avant de tapoter sa cigarette sur le cendrier. Son regard s'assombrit quand enfin, son attention se reposa sur sa fille :

« Si Sarah ne peut même pas mener à bien cette mission, peut-être n'est-elle pas celle qui devrait prendre ma place ? »

La discussion était close sur ces mots, Anya réalisa. Elle plissa un peu les yeux, restant encore un moment à le regarder. Puis elle manœuvra pour rebrousser chemin, laissant la porte claquer derrière elle.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Une mission presque apparue de nulle part comme celle-ci, c'est que le chef de la guilde avait une idée bien précise en tête. Et c'était manifestement quelque chose de plus important que de la simple surveillance concernant un projet de cohésion humano-vampire.

Et envoyer Sarah, franchement… Le roi avait quatre enfants. Pourquoi faire partir celle qui était l'héritière de droit au trône ?

La jeune femme en fauteuil roulant réfléchit tout en descendant la pente aménagée pour elle. Elle allait devoir enquêter là-dessus…

* * *

Sarah contemplait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle depuis la fenêtre de la voiture. Ses valises ont été faites à la hâte, après qu'elle ait été reçue par son père dans son bureau. Toute cette mission venait d'être inventée à l'instant, elle le savait. Et même si en soi, ce qu'elle avait à faire n'était pas difficile, la jeune femme en était agacée. En colère, en fait. Elle détestait les imprévus.

Elle n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à ses sœurs et frère… Nerveusement, la nouvelle étudiante remit une mèche rouge sang derrière son oreille. Ça valait peut-être mieux pour Kai, en fin de compte. Sarah ouvrit le dossier qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son entrée en voiture, fronçant les sourcils

L'héritière de la famille la plus prolifique en meurtres de vampires à l'Académie Cross ? On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague.

Ah. C'est peut-être parce que sa vie entière est une mauvaise blague, finalement. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses… Elle eut un mauvais sourire.

 _Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais exactement quelque chose pour changer ça. Arrête de te plaindre, ça me fera des vacances._

Hm. La petite voix dans son esprit n'avait pas tort. En fait, elle n'avait jamais tort. Ça énervait Sarah à un point… Elle leva ses yeux ennuyés. Encore et toujours de la campagne. C'est vrai que le manoir se trouvait au beau milieu de nulle part. Secouant la tête, elle reprit le dossier. Affiliation : Night Class. Elle se rappela les bribes de conversation entre son père et elle.

« — Père. Je croyais que la classe de jour était la classe réservée pour les humains. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec eux ?

— Tu le sais bien. Tu n'es pas humaine. Kaien Kurosu ne voulait pas compliquer plus les choses. Avoir une autre Hunter là-bas était déjà bien assez dur à négocier. Qui plus est, c'est de toi qu'on parle. »

Ah. Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'elle n'était pas une sorte de monstre, qu'elle pouvait très bien se contrôler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'exprimer. Ça fait bien longtemps que l'homme devant elle lui avait retiré son droit de le contredire. Une éternité que la figure paternelle avait laissée place à un inconnu qui se faisait appeler son roi. L'homme qui semblait dans sa trentaine d'années reprit alors :

« Par chance, le fait que tu te retrouves avec les dents-longues rend ta mission plus facile. »

Oh ? Et le fait qu'elle avait peut-être envie d'un peu de tranquillité, loin des gens qui risquent un jour de devenir ses victimes, ça ne compte pas ? Bien sûr. La mission avant tout. Elle fit en sorte que sa frustration ne se lise pas sur son visage.

« Et quelle est ma mission ?

— Tu observes et tu me fais un rapport sur les cibles que je te donnerai. Nul besoin de te dire qu'ils ne doivent en rien savoir qui tu es et ce dont tu es capable. »

 _Oui, ça, ça coule de source. Un travail d'espion ? Il aurait pu le refiler à n'importe qui. C'était trop facile. Ce qui voulait dire que…._

« Tu surveilleras Kaname Kuran, les nobles qui semblent proches de lui, et le directeur lui-même, Kaien Kurosu. »

Bien sûr, elle l'aurait parié. Elle se retient de le maudire à voix haute. Elle avait curieusement l'impression d'être une brebis sacrificielle envoyée dans la forêt d'une meute de loups affamés. Une Hunter n'ayant pas le droit de combattre en territoire neutre, entourée de vampires ? Elle n'allait pas rire du tout. Maudit sois-tu, Édouard Darkwing. Maudits soient tes plans.

« … Mais avant tout, je veux que tu prennes soin de toi. Ta tâche est importante, cependant, c'est une mission à long terme, d'un an. Profites-en pour te reposer. »

Bien reçu, Père. Elle essayerait de faire une sieste entre deux tentatives de meurtre. Elle se releva de sa position agenouillée, hochant la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« … Ne prends pas ça pour une punition, Sarah. Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

Menteur. Il l'aimait comme un maître d'échec affectionnait une pièce de son jeu, plutôt que de la façon dont un père aime sa fille. Dans son cas, malheureusement, ça voulait dire qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la sacrifier, si la situation lui obligeait.

« Bien sûr, père. »

Et elle s'enfuit de ce bureau de la façon la plus calme dont elle était capable.

Tu parles d'une mission importante. Il devait avoir quelque chose en tête, mais quant à savoir quoi, Sarah faisait chou blanc. Son père ne se laissait pas interroger sur ses objectifs finaux. Et ce n'est pas elle qui allait s'y risquer. Même si ça l'énervait prodigieusement.

Ce que le roi veut, il l'aura. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas besoin de se justifier.

 _Et maintenant quoi, Sarah ?_

 _Je n'ai pas trop le choix._ La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées quand la voiture s'arrêta. Déjà ? Le voyage devait durer deux heures, pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela faisait 10 minutes qu'elle était entrée dans cette fichue boîte de conserve.

Secouant la tête dans une tentative de revenir à la réalité, elle s'échappa de cette voiture, prenant rapidement ses deux valises en main, avant de lever les yeux. Devant elle, un escalier haut et imposant, qui conduisait à un ensemble de bâtiments, entouré lui-même de murs. C'est ça l'Académie ? Là, tout de suite, ça lui refilait plus l'impression d'une prison haute sécurité.

 _Arrête de geindre un peu et magne-toi les fesses. Ces marches ne vont pas se grimper toutes seules._

Tout en laissant un long soupir s'échapper, Sarah commença à monter. En jetant un coup d'œil au muret qui délimitait un côté des marches, elle vit une boîte postale. Oh ?... C'est sympa ça. Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'aller en ville à chaque fois qu'elle avait un rapport à envoyer.

 _Peut-être que je pourrais aussi contacter Hélène, Anya et Kai de cette façon…_

Un sourire étira ses lèvres rosées un instant, avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre sur sa montée. Bon sang, toute cette longueur lui semblait un peu excentrique sur les bords. La jeune femme se souvint que l'Académie avait été bâtie sous les ruines de l'ancien quartier général de la Guilde. Le fait d'avoir été positionné sur un sommet devait être fort utile quand on devait se protéger d'un assaut…

Mais ce n'était franchement pas un avantage pour ses petites jambes. Bref. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone qui se trouvait encastré dans le mur, à côté de la grille d'entrée. Impossible de passer au-dessus, même pour un saut de vampire, non ?...

« Qui est là ?

— Sarah Darkwing. Je devais intégrer la Night Class. »

Non, décidément, le dire ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Elle entendit à peine la réponse qui lui parvint, quelque chose à propos d'un gardien qui venait à sa rencontre. Cette aura, autour du bâtiment… ça se sentait qu'un Sang-pur avait marqué ce territoire et l'avait placé sous sa protection. Peut-être que ça effrayait un peu les Levels E.… Ou les Hunters.

 _Raté pour lui s'il avait souhaité ne pas avoir un Hunter de plus dans les pattes. Me voilà !_

Un sourire carnassier m'échappa. Peut-être qu'une année ici n'allait pas être si horrible que cela. Le grincement d'une grille la refit sortir de ses pensées, et une odeur familière se fit sentir. La jeune femme n'arriva pas à mettre un nom dessus immédiatement… Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'elle avait l'habitude de la sentir.

Qui vit-elle quand elle se retourna la prit sincèrement par surprise. Cette flagrance, ce teint pâle, ces cheveux argentés… Ces yeux d'améthyste aussi choqués qu'elle l'était.

« Toi ?

— Zero ? »

Deux voix qui avaient fusé au même moment. Retrouver Zero après une aussi longue absence fut la première surprise qu'eut Sarah quand elle entra dans cette académie qui allait tout changer pour elle.

Cependant, ce fut loin d'être la dernière.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je ne possède pas Vampire Knight, je ne tire pas profit de cette fanfiction, et seuls mes OC m'appartiennent._

 _Merci à PaulToretto pour son gentil review, cela fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Le conte ensanglanté, secundo nocturno_

* * *

 _Putain, si je m'attendais à cela en arrivant ici…_

Sarah resta sans voix pendant 2, 3 minutes. Bon sang. Zero Kiryu, ici ? Le retrouver là relevait de la coïncidence la plus improbable. Ou de la plus mauvaise plaisanterie de mauvais goût dont elle avait dû être témoin. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il fut plus rapide, retrouvant un air fermé et peu avenant.

« Alors c'est toi la nouvelle dans la Night Class ?

Je… Oui, c'est ça. »

Comme si la réponse ne pouvait pas plus le dégoûter, il plissa légèrement le nez, avant de se retourner, indiquant seulement d'un coup de tête sec qu'elle devait le suivre. La jeune femme en resta quoique, avant d'avancer rapidement pour le rattraper.

« Zero, attends !... Je, je suis désolée, vraiment ! »

 _Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais je t'en prie. Ne me regarde pas comme ça !_

Il se stoppa net, ce qui permit à la rousse de le rejoindre. Puis le gardien de l'académie tourna le regard vers elle. Toujours aussi petite. Ces cheveux rouges, comme si elle les avait plongés dans un bain de sang, ces yeux… Elle n'avait pas changé. Ça ne le rassurait pas, loin de là, surtout avec l'air qu'elle avait. L'homme grinça des dents en entendant ses mots. Non, il ne voulait rien entendre d'elle.

« Désolée ? T'es sûre que cela suffit, Sarah ? Moi pas, en tout cas. »

Son expression se fit blessée. Tiens ?... Elle avait des remords ? Il voulut presque en ricaner, tellement il les trouvait lamentables, à cet instant. Si Ichiru voyait cela….

Zero se renferma encore plus à cette pensée, alors que Sarah manifestement ne savait pas quoi dire. Au moment où la femme voulut rouvrir la bouche, il la coupa sèchement.

« Parler ne servira à rien Sarah. Allez viens. Je t'emmène chez le directeur. »

Et encore une fois, il se détourna. La jeune fille le regarda faire, pas vraiment surprise par cette brutalité. Elle l'avait mérité, la rousse supposait. Ce n'est pas comme si les erreurs du passé étaient réparables, pas après quatre ans sans rien se dire. Ses pieds se mirent à suivre l'homme machinalement, alors qu'elle garda les yeux à terre. Puis, quelque chose la frappa. Cette odeur, c'était celle d'un vampire, non ?

Sarah releva la tête, regardant autour d'elle. Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Elle devrait s'habituer. Sûrement un vampire « matinal ». C'était bientôt le crépuscule, après tout. Elle aurait juré que l'odeur venait de Zero, mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire nerveux qu'elle eut à cette pensée disparut à la seconde où Zero ouvrit la porte du bâtiment. Ça y est, il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle allait rencontrer dans quelques instants le chasseur de vampires dont se méfiait tant son père. L'écho des bruits de pas que Zero et elle faisaient en parcourant ce couloir lui sembla insupportable. Mais cette fois, c'est Sarah qui ouvrit la porte à la fin du corridor, bien déterminée à voir qui donc avait mérité le titre de « Vampire sans crocs ».

S'il y a une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que la rousse ne s'attendait pas à ce que ledit chasseur soit en train de chercher dans le bordel qu'était son bureau après une lotion pour le visage. Et qu'il ait une serviette mise en turban autour de sa tête. Et c'est bien un tablier rose avec des dessins de chatons qu'il portait ?

Le sourcil de Sarah tiqua à la vue, et elle se força à ne pas s'écrouler en pleurant. Ou en riant. Ou les deux. Pendant les 10 dernières années, on lui avait raconté que ce retraité avait été une véritable terreur pour les vampires, le pire des chasseurs. Un véritable héros, quoi. Et maintenant, voilà qu'on détruisait de cette façon son mythe ?

Elle se racla la gorge, ayant du mal à accepter la vérité. Et un mythe de brisé, un ! Le directeur se redressa vivement, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement en la voyant.

 _Ah. Il n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir._

En même temps, bien que son père ait accepté que Kaien Kurosu ouvre son projet de Night Class, ils s'étaient longtemps querellés. Pas de doute qu'il se disait que la recevoir ici devait cacher quelque chose. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort, d'ailleurs.

« Directeur. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Tablier rose et serviette en turban ou non, c'était une légende. Même si elle s'imaginait un peu quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin ! Sarah revint sur terre en entendant sa chaise grincer. Le directeur s'était assis, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Si ce n'est pas la Princesse Sarah Darkwing. Tu as drôlement grandi. »

La jeune femme eut envie de froncer les sourcils. Elle l'avait déjà vu ? … Peut-être qu'elle était trop petite pour s'en souvenir. Ou alors, c'est parce qu'elle ne portait aucune attention lors des bals entre Hunters. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre poliment, le directeur reprit :

« Cependant, même si c'est un honneur de vous recevoir ici, cela m'étonne beaucoup que votre père ait ordonné votre transfert. Surtout dans la Night Class. »

Derrière elle, Zero s'étouffa à la dernière phrase, encore une fois. Tu m'étonnes, elle non plus ne s'en était pas remise. Bref… Sarah resta bien droite, en répondant de façon neutre :

« Tout comme moi, directeur. Il a dû penser que ce serait une preuve de bonne volonté d'ajouter un Hunter de la famille royale ici. »

Elle haussa les épaules, regardant par la fenêtre. Il commençait à faire sombre. Mince. Les vampires seront réveillés quand elle sera amenée dans le dortoir. Elle qui avait espéré les éviter pour ce soir … Elle secoua de manière bref la tête, pour chasser la petite déception à cette idée, avant de reprendre :

« Je pense que vous savez quelles sont les conditions de mon intégration ?

Bien sûr. Ne rien révéler sur ton identité ni tes facultés. Rien de bien difficile. Il n'y a que les sang-purs et les hauts membres en fonction du Sénat qui savent pour toi et ta famille. »

Ça n'étonnerait pas Sarah que ce soit le directeur lui-même qui ait proposé. Il avait beau avoir l'air d'avoir perdu les instincts d'Hunter, il savait quand même comment éviter un véritable massacre entre ses étudiants. La fille aux cheveux rouge sang examina rapidement le directeur. D'ailleurs son sourire sincère et son attitude extravertie, il y avait un penseur et un stratège. C'est peut-être pour ça que son père lui demandait expressément de le surveiller. Sarah soupira intérieurement. Elle en verrait toujours partout, des gens qui se sentent obligés de cacher leurs véritables buts aux autres personnes ?

Enfin. Elle était mal placée pour critiquer cela.

« Tu dois être fatiguée. Zero va te conduire au dortoir de la Nuit. Kaname a bien été informé de ton arrivée, et doit en ce moment t'attendre. Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui, tu as bien choisi ton jour ! » s'exclama joyeusement le Directeur Cross.

 _Magnifique._

« Très bien, merci de votre hospitalité. Passez une bonne soirée. » dit-elle, s'inclinant un peu en avant, pour ensuite lui tourner le dos et quitter le bureau. Zero était déjà à l'extérieur. Elle entendit un raclement de gorge, et retourna un peu la tête, haussant un sourcil.

« Sarah-chan, je voudrais que tu n'oublies pas qu'on est en terrain neutre, ici. Y menacer des vampires avec des armes ne seraient pas très bien vu. »

Cela surprit Sarah de le voir, pour un instant bref certes, aussi sérieux sur une chose. Comme si son masque amical tombait. Elle comprit alors que s'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire avec l'ancien Hunter, c'est de venir déranger la paix de cette académie. Après un moment, elle hocha la tête :

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

 _Du moins, tant que les vampires ne me montrent pas leurs crocs._

Le trajet vers le dortoir des vampires fut horriblement court, contrairement au chemin précédent. Zero la laissa à la porte, se contentant de vite décamper. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole après qu'ils soient sortis du bureau du directeur, mais elle savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Je t'ai écrit, tu sais ? Des tonnes de lettres. Je sais que j'aurai dû être là pour toi, quand …tout ça est arrivé. Mais je ne t'avais pas oublié, loin de là. »

Sans ouvrir la porte, elle observa la figure du préfet se figer, en plein chemin. Sarah eut un regain d'espoir à ce moment-là. Il avait réagi, c'est que malgré tout, il avait dû les lire...

« Je ne les ai jamais reçues, Sarah. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Elle resta figée, en le voyant disparaître dans la noirceur de la nuit. Que ? Comment ça, il ne les avait jamais reçues ? Elle baissa un peu la tête, comprenant alors pourquoi il n'avait jamais daigné lui répondre. Elle avait pensé qu'il lui en voulait trop pour cela, voire même qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ouvrir une seule de ces enveloppes après avoir vu l'envoyeur… Maintenant elle savait la vérité.

Elle se doutait bien que cette première entrevue depuis l'accident, si par coïncidence elle arrivait, ne serait pas heureuse. Malgré tout, elle avait envie de se faire pardonner. Zero avait été un ami proche, et sa perte ne lui avait pas fait que du bien, loin de là.

 _Tu parles. Peut-être que lui a pu souffler un peu, en perdant contact avec la famille royale._

Ah. Pas faux… Sarah eut un mauvais rictus à cette pensée, avant de regarder une dernière fois derrière elle. Elle devrait quand même réessayer de lui parler, un jour. D'en discuter. De se racheter.

 _Dieu seul sait à quel point t'es pas douée pour les relations humaines, Sarah._

La ferme. Sarah secoua la tête, avant de prendre son courage en main et d'ouvrir une des grandes portes du bâtiment. Elle cligna des yeux. Eh ben, pour un dortoir d'académie, c'était richement décoré... Un escalier majestueux, un salon tellement grand qu'on se serait cru dans un véritable manoir, le bois de l'escalier était ciré, toutes les bougies sur leurs perchoirs en or allumées… Et elle crut même voir une femme de ménage passer furtivement dans une autre salle, qu'elle devinait être la cuisine.

 _Ben oui, faut pas leur imposer un changement de logement trop radical, ces pauvres chéris aristocrates._

Nan, franchement, ça concordait si peu à la notion standard de dortoir d'étudiants que ça lui donnait envie de rire… Ou de pleurer, au choix. Elle posa sa valise doucement, se décidant à pénétrer dans la salle. C'était… Bien calme, comme endroit. La jeune femme regarda sa montre. 19h15. Le soleil d'hiver s'était couché depuis un petit moment déjà, comment ça se fait qu'elle n'ait pas vu de dents longues ?

« Tu t'es perdue pendant ta chasse, Hunter ? »

 _Il suffisait de demander._

Sarah se tourna vivement vers le haut de l'escalier. Deux vampires, tout ce qu'il y a de plus aristocrates. Ses souvenirs récents du dossier lui rappelèrent qu'il s'agissait d'Hanabusa Aido et d'Akatsuki Kain. Bon, ça, c'est fait. Elle haussa un sourcil à cette provocation cachée sous une question. Bien. Son père avait bien dit de ne pas faire de vagues… Ce serait dommage de se faire remarquer dès le premier jour.

« En réalité, je suis bien au bon endroit. Sauriez-vous m'indiquer le bureau de votre président de dortoir ? Je crois bien devoir lui payer mes respects, en tant que future élève. » dit-elle, d'un ton normal.

Bien entendu, elle voulait juste les faire réagir. Mais au moins là, on ne pourra pas dire qu'elle avait tiré les armes la première, ah !  
Comme prévu, les vampires furent quelque peu surpris. Le plus petit s'apprêta à parler, probablement pour s'insurger de sa présence, mais une aura imposante se fit maintenant sentir.

« Aido, veux-tu bien te calmer ? Ce n'est pas une manière d'accueillir une jeune femme. »

 _Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Bien sûr que le grand Kaname Kuran serait un véritable gentleman._

Elle dût relever les yeux pour voir qui s'avançait. Un grand brun, aux yeux rouges bien mélancoliques. Une expression un peu épuisée, on dirait. Il n'était pourtant pas le plus vieux des Sang-Purs, mais voilà qu'il avait l'air tout aussi fatigué que les autres. Sarah s'en méfia à l'instant.

Les Sang-purs fatigués s'amusaient un poil trop à jouer avec la vie des autres à son goût.

Tout d'un coup, le salon fut rempli de personnes. Ils devaient bien être une vingtaine au total, mais leurs présences firent bourdonner les instincts de Sarah, qui se tendit en réaction. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas toucher à son arme. Pourtant eux, les sangsues, avaient l'air… parfaitement détendues, comme si le territoire leur appartenait.

 _En même temps, ce dortoir leur appartient bien. T'es sûre de pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles avec eux dans les parages ?_

Comme si elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde baisser sa garde. Sarah revint à la réalité, quand elle vit tout le monde s'agenouiller. Hein, quoi ?

Tout devint silencieux, puis, le poids d'un mauvais regard me fit tourner vers la gauche. Une brune aux yeux quasiment mauves, ayant l'air un poil coincée, me jetait un regard de l'enfer.

« Dépêches-toi et inclines-toi devant Kaname-sama » souffla-t-elle agacée.

 _Elle rigole là ?_

J'eus du mal à retenir un rire sarcastique à ça. Je crois même que j'avais un sourire là, vu comment elle me fusilla -encore !- du regard. Je lui répondis, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire :

« Bah non, je ne vais pas m'agenouiller, c'est pas mon roi quand même. »

Elle n'eut pas l'air de trouver ça marrant, tiens. Vu sa bouche ouverte, je crois qu'on aurait pu y passer un citron entier. Oups ? Je retournai mon attention vers le haut de l'escalier. C'est un peu malaisant, d'être une des seules personnes à ne pas ployer le genou. J'eus un sourire contrit :

« Kaname Kuran. Un plaisir, vraiment. »

 _C'est ça, fais ton petit numéro._

Le Sang-pur, en grand seigneur qu'il était, hocha simplement la tête, ne tardant pas à diriger ses paroles vers toute la classe :

« Mes amis, voici Sarah. Une Hunter qualifiée venue ici pour représenter la Guilde des Hunters dans le projet humano-vampire. J'attends de vous une amabilité sans failles. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer l'image de la Night Class pour une simple mésentente de dortoirs. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, ses yeux rouges ayant une lueur indescriptible. En tout cas, elle ne me plut pas du tout :

« Puis-je compter sur vous pour ne pas créer de bagarres ? »

Elle hocha sèchement la tête, un peu énervée par son ton quelque peu autoritaire. Pour qui il la prenait ? Elle avait quand même assez de self-control pour ne pas faire de vagues. On est de grandes personnes, matures et tout le bazar. Même si on est pas de la même espèce, on ne va pas se fritter comme des gamins à l'école primaire ?

 _Dis-moi, tu te trouves crédible quand tu te racontes ça ?_

Pas du tout mais on se rassure comme on peut, en terrain ennemi. Mais Sarah devait bien faire avec. Kaname appela un blond, qui comme tous les autres vampires, était incroyablement beau. Celui-ci se rapprocha avec un sourire, qui à son grand étonnement, semblait sincère.

 _«_ Takuma, veux-tu bien montrer à notre invitée sa chambre ?

-Bien entendu. Si tu veux bien me suivre … »

Il eut un sourire radieux tout en montant l'escalier, après lui avoir fait un signe de le suivre. Sarah resta quoique quelques secondes, surprise de trouver un vampire qui avait pas l'air dérangé d'avoir une Hunter dans les parages, avant de le suivre rapidement. La jeune fille fut plus qu'heureuse de quitter cette sale où régnait une pression immense… Bon dieu. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas comme ça toute l'année, quitte à bel et bien faire tapisserie.

Dans les couloirs, elle se concentra sur le vampire, qui semblait être le bras droit du Sang-pur flippant. Takuma Ichijo. Petit-fils du tout aussi effrayant Ichio, qui dirigeait d'une main de fer le Sénat. Plutôt marrant, que l'héritier du Sénat et le plus bel espoir de la monarchie vampirique soient si proches… Enfin, elle n'était pas ici pour penser politique. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir :

« J'espère que tu y seras bien. »

Tu parles, tout le monde serait à son aise dans une telle chambre princière. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant l'endroit spacieux. Elle aurait certainement de la place pour tout son bazar… Et se faire un petit chez-soi. Sarah sourit un peu à cela :

« Pas de doutes là-dessus. Merci de m'avoir montré le chemin. »

Elle se retourna tout en parlant, surprise de voir le vampire sembler gêné. Qu'avait-il donc ? Il prit alors la parole :

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour le comportement de certains. Ce n'était pas très poli de faire cette comédie juste pour te faire plier le genou devant Kaname. »

Ah, ça ? Elle cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser pour les autres. C'est qu'il avait l'air sincère en plus… Elle eut un micro-sourire à cela. Enfin, elle lui était reconnaissante pour une chose : lui, il ne la regardait pas comme un extra-terrestre venu d'une civilisation ennemie.

« Ce n'est rien. Ça doit leur faire bizarre, de devoir habiter avec un non-vampire. Je m'y attendais. »

Et personnellement, Sarah était bien contente que les vampires ne lui aient pas montré plus d'animosité que ça. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, c'étaient quand même des aristocrates… Mais, comment dire, la jeune femme n'aimait pas évoluer dans un lieu où la méfiance régnait. Ce n'était pas bon pour les nerfs. Et pour ses pouvoirs. Le blond sourit un peu, avant de la laisser pour retrouver les siens.

Sarah se retourna pour regarder sa chambre, posant enfin sa valise sur le lit. Elle devrait écrire à son père, pour lui signaler qu'elle était bien arrivée et qu'elle avait rencontré les deux « cibles ».

Mais d'abord, déballage de valises !

* * *

 _Très cher Père,_

 _Vous devez vous en douter si je vous écris, je suis installée dans le dortoir de la Night Class. J'ai pu rencontrer Kaien Kurosu et Kaname Kuran. Bien que je ne ferais pas confiance – par instinct, sûrement- à ce dernier, je ne dirai pas qu'ils cachent quelque chose à la Guilde, comme vous semblez le soupçonner._

 _Puis-je par contre vous demander pourquoi ne m'aviez-vous donc pas dit que Zero Kiryu se trouvait dans cette académie ? Vous deviez le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je vous fournirai un nouveau rapport quand j'aurai plus d'informations,_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Sarah Jin Pyrrha Darkwing,  
Héritière de la Guilde. _

* * *

Dans le salon aristocrate, l'élite des vampires s'était réunie, discutant tout en mangeant leurs petits biscuits. Enfin, discuter était un bien grand mot :

« Non mais, vous vous rendez compte ? Une Hunter, dans la Night Class ! Et quelle malpolie, en plus ! »

Ruka n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était une Hunter, d'accord, elle n'aurait jamais espéré qu'une chasseuse puisse avoir d'aussi bonnes manières qu'eux, mais elle pouvait quand même bien reconnaître qu'elle devrait s'incliner devant un être aussi puissant que leur chef ! Aido, lui, se retint juste de lever les yeux au ciel, n'essayant même pas de débattre. Au moins, cette Hunter-là n'avait pas levé une arme vers Kaname. Si elle s'y tenait, il pourrait l'ignorer sans lui causer de problème. Enfin. Il ne décida pas de relever la pique de sa cousine.

Il était un fervent défenseur de Kaname-sama, mais là… Malheureusement, son cousin trop gentil voulut calmer les flammes de Ruka. Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir que c'était une chose risquée à faire :

« Ruka, inutile de t'enflammer pour cela.

-Elle a bien eu raison de ne pas s'incliner.

-Shiki ! »

Celui-ci qui avait soutenu Akatsuki ne leva même pas le regard de sa boîte de Pocky, quand on l'interpella. Il était crevé et avoir autant de monde autour de lui l'énervait. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se retenir d'être franc, aux dépens de l'opinion des autres. C'est pour ça qu'il continua, sous le regard attentif du mannequin à côté de lui :

« Kaname-sama n'est pas son roi. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas à plier le genou, elle ne lui doit rien, contrairement à nous. »

Il se tut alors, préférant observer à nouveau la salle. Takuma montait discrètement l'escalier. Pour échapper au débat ? Nan, il était le premier à essayer de mettre tout le monde d'accord. Il avait dû être convoqué par leur chef de dortoir. Espérons qu'il ne rentrerait pas quand lui, serait en train de dormir…

Ruka soupira à cette phrase, avant de se reprendre comme toute bonne aristocrate qu'elle était :

« Mmh. Espérons juste qu'elle ne nous fera pas la misère

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'une idiote. Elle ne fera sans doute rien tant qu'elle ne sera pas provoquée. » répondit Kain, regardant Ruka avec un air pensif, heureux que son humeur soit redevenue normal.

 _Ah. Encore faut-il savoir ce qui peut bien passer pour une provocation avec les Hunters. Ils ont tous le sang chaud, ceux-là…_

C'est ce que se dit Senri, bien content que le ton soit redescendu dans cette salle. Dodo…

Puis une chose en lui tilta. C'est vrai, en parlant de sang.

« C'est quand même bizarre, que son sang n'ait pas d'odeur… » dit-il mine de rien.

* * *

Du côté de Takuma, celui-ci attendait patiemment que son meilleur ami de toujours parle enfin. Le blond resta droit, un sourire un peu amusé aux lèvres alors que Kaname réarrangeait ses pièces d'échec. C'était un excellent stratège, pas de doutes là-dessus.

Mais Takuma n'était pas assez crédule pour ignorer le fait que lesdites pièces qu'il bougeait à sa volonté, c'étaient eux. La Night Class, Les gardiens, le Sénat, possiblement les autres sang-purs même.

Et voilà qu'un autre cavalier était rajouté à la ronde sans fin... Le brun cassa enfin le silence :

« Takuma. Je voudrais que tu fasses attention quand tu es près de la nouvelle… »

Tiens, un ordre contraire l'aurait étonné. Le blond eut envie de pousser un soupir. Kaname se méfiait-il à ce point des Hunters ?... Ils n'oseraient pas toucher à l'académie, il devait bien le savoir, non ? Néanmoins, le vice-président n'était pas en position de refuser un ordre. Takuma tenta toutefois d'en demander les raisons :

« Tu penses déjà qu'elle va être une gêne pour le projet de l'académie ? »

Son interlocuteur ne fit qu'humer en approbation, faisant tourner une pièce entre ses doigts. Takuma ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de celle-ci… Un tour entier à droite, encore un à droite, puis un demi-tour à gauche…

« Je crois qu'elle cache beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple la véritable raison de sa présence ici. C'est un peu trop soudain comme transfert… Peut-être pourrais-tu essayer de savoir ce qui l'amène vraiment ici ? »

Les yeux rouges se posèrent enfin sur lui. Ah. Une requête. Takuma sourit un peu plus. C'était donc cela qu'il voulait depuis le début. Faire en sorte d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui rapportera toute information sur la nouvelle.

Il avait bien conscience d'être utilisé, à ce moment précis, comme un pion, un maigre outil dans la cour princière de Kaname. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là. Il ferait tout pour son ami :

« Entendu, Kaname. »

* * *

 _Anya,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir de mon départ, ça a été si soudain que même moi, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Une seconde j'étais convoquée dans le bureau de Père, celle d'après, j'étais avec ma valise, forcée d'entrer dans une voiture._

 _L'Académie Cross n'est pas totalement accueillante, mais il fallait bien s'y préparer, quand tu es une Hunter dans un projet de cohabitation entre Humains et Vampires. On est un peu le Mal Nécessaire, qui permet de faire tampon entre ces deux sociétés, quitte à en tuer les membres déviants. S'il y a bien une organisation qui ne serait pas totalement contente du succès de cette Académie, ce sera la nôtre._

 _J'appréhende un peu les prochains jours. Bon sang, la cohabitation va être dure. J'espère juste à assez me contrôler pour pas en envoyer valser un qui aura eu le malheur de me titiller sur le mauvais sujet. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là. Tu sais toujours t'y faire, pour développer des relations amicales._

 _Je m'inquiète, Anya. Père m'a envoyée bien trop rapidement dans cette Académie, lui qui d'habitude rechigne à me faire sortir. Ça ne sent pas bon du tout, j'ai peur qu'il ne se prépare à une situation critique. Et le problème viendrait peut-être de l'Académie Cross. Pourrais-tu, si tu as le temps, essayer d'aller le questionner là-dessus. Je suis désolée de te le demander, alors que tes relations avec lui ne sont pas au bon point, mais Hélène, bien que m'aimant beaucoup, ne questionnera ô grand jamais les plans de Père, et Kai… Je n'oserai pas lui demander._

 _J'espère que tu te reposes bien dans ce manoir de vacances, même si tu y as été envoyée pour être éloignée de la Guilde. Kai prend-t-il soin de toi ? Je suis sûre que oui. Je vais devoir te laisser, malheureusement, la paperasse d'entrée et le rangement de la chambre n'attendent pas. Tu verrais d'ailleurs le dortoir, tu en serais choquée. On dirait un mini-château ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on apprendra aux vampires l'austérité !_

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Sarah_

Sarah posa finalement son stylo, la page devant elle étant remplie à ras bord. Elle espérait qu'Anya lui répondrait rapidement. Elle était inquiète quant aux plans de son père. Et elle l'était d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il lui avait caché pendant des années le fait que Zero se trouvait là… Ah. Elle n'avait pas parlé de lui dans sa lettre. Elle grimaça un peu. Elle avait peur que le récit de la journée se rallonge indéfiniment si elle devait tout raconter, y compris son ressenti. Secouant la tête en abandonnant l'idée, elle plia le papier doré, une fois sûre que l'encre noire n'allait rien tâcher, avant de le ranger dans une enveloppe, prête à l'envoi.

Voilà qui était fait. Elle s'en voulait un peu de mêler Anya à cela. Elle avait ses propres problèmes, pourtant il faudrait toujours que son enquiquineuse de petite sœur lui en demande plus… Elle eut un sourire amusé à cela. Le bon vieux temps… Tout ça lui semblait loin, maintenant. Pourtant, elles en avaient fait, des bêtises, des jeux et des chasses ensemble.

Elle rangea son matériel d'écriture, avant de se relever de la chaise, regardant aux alentours. Elle avait une assignation à remplir… Et une valise à finir de ranger. Sarah sourit un peu.

Ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal, cette vie à l'académie…

* * *

Voilà, deuxième chapitre publié. Cette version-là de la fanfiction contiendra beaucoup de lettres, alors attendez vous à en avoir au moins une par chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir de connaître les failles et les qualités de son travail.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey ! Devinez qui a pu uploader à temps !

Place aux commentaires, ou plutôt à leur réponse ahah:

PaulToretto : Alors, alors... Les Hunters, en tout cas les personnages originaux Hunters seront présents, pour sûr ! L'action, en revanche, sera plus longue à se mettre en place : je compte suivre le rythme de l'anime et du manga. Autant dire que ça va être calme encore un moment. Malgré tout, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

Daaku : ah, la seule et l'unique ! Merci encore de ta review bien complète, j'ai relu ce chapitre-ci. J'espère avoir réussi à faire mieux niveau révision pour celui-ci. Quant aux questions, j'y(re)réponds ici :

\- Pour l'handicap d'Anya, je peux juste dire que ça vient d'une rencontre avec des vampires et que ses soeurs et son frère s'en veulent beaucoup pour ce qui s'est passé... Anya est la jumelle de Kai, et la grande soeur de Sarah. Dans l'ordre, nous avons HélèneAnyaKaiSarah.

\- Sarah a toujours eu des pouvoirs, par contre elle ne les contrôle pas forcément. Plus spécifiquement, elle en perd parfois le contrôle sous le coup du stress ou d'une émotion forte.

Quant à l'odeur de son sang, c'est juste parce qu'elle a la capacité de la dissimuler. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être avantageux : les vampires peuvent sûrement suivre leurs victimes à l'odeur de leur sang. Si elle peut la dissimuler, ça lui donne plus de chances de passer inaperçue lors d'une traque. (donc oui, elle a bien une odeur et les vampires s'en rendront sûrement compte après. On a encore pas mal de chapitres devant nous pour le découvrir, ahah.

\- Pour tout le drame Kiryu, Sarah et compagnie, tout sera expliqué en temps voulu !

\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'était pas logique de la part de Ruka de demander. Mais bon. pour elle, tout le monde doit présenter le respect qui est dû à son ô combien majestueux Kaname Kuran. (((c'est aussi parce que je n'aime pas Ruka, donc j'ai franchement envie de la faire passer pour une idiote, mais passooooons))

\- Senri, ou le moyen de faire plaisir aux lecteurs en incluant un seul personnage.

Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, même s'il risque encore de soulever quelques questions !

Allons-y pour Le Conte Ensanglanté, Tertio Nocturno !

* * *

Anya reçut la lettre un jour après son envoi. Elle était à nouveau loin de la Guilde, loin des complots et de la manipulation. La maison où la handicapée résidait pourrait être considérée comme un petit coin de paradis, avec son côté montagnard, où les grillons chantaient et où le lac scintillait comme si plusieurs milliers de diamants se trouvaient en son sein.

La brune détestait cet endroit, surtout parce qu'elle y habitait sous ordres de son père. Pas la peine d'être devin pour comprendre que celui-ci voulait l'éloigner de la Couronne et de ses magouilles, dont une qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Et en ouvrant la lettre, Anya sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir cette impression…

Comme c'est rassurant, elle n'était pas donc paranoïaque comme Kai avait pu le sous-entendre. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup…

« C'est Sarah ? On dirait son écriture.

-C'est marrant que tu reconnaisses son écriture, vu que tu n'ouvres jamais ses lettres qui te sont destinées. »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel tout en entrant sur le balcon, allumant une cigarette pour en tirer une bouffée. Il savait bien qu'elle remettrait ça sur la table, un jour. Anya ne semblait pas supporter les conflits, encore moins celui entre Sarah et lui. Bien que ça l'attriste de faire souffrir sa grande sœur, Kai n'allait pas se réconcilier avec la dernière de la fratrie selon son bon vouloir. Il décida donc de recentrer la conversation sur la lettre :

« Elle te veut quoi ? »

Anya haussa les épaules, ses mains reposant sagement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant, relevant ses yeux bleus vers le paysage.

 _Je ne peux pas dire que la vue est moche, en tout cas._

« Elle pense comme moi que Père magouille dans notre dos. Elle veut que je creuse un peu de ce côté, vu qu'elle est coincée dans une académie. »

Une longue bouffée de fumée faillit la faire tousser, alors que Kai s'agenouillait à côté d'elle, ses yeux violet sombre la fixant avec une inquiétude à peine voilée.

« Tu devrais abandonner. La dernière fois, Père ne t'a rien dit. »

Sa sœur daigna enfin poser ses yeux bleu saphir sur lui, sa bouche pâle se plissant pour ne former qu'une petite ligne.

 _Trop tard, je suis bien trop motivée pour reculer maintenant._

« Et bien, je réessayerai chaque fois que ce sera nécessaire pour avoir les informations que je veux. Peu importe les moyens.

-Compte pas sur moi. »

Son frère partit rapidement sur ses mots, écrasant presque avec rage sa cigarette avec son pied. Anya ferma les yeux, l'odeur du tabac et du musc restant sur le balcon un moment. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. Mais dès qu'on parlait de Sarah ou de la Guilde, il s'énervait. Kai n'était ni très patient ni très porté à faire des compromis.

Mais la fille aux cheveux noirs devait fouiner, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle manœuvra pour rentrer dans la résidence, souriant un peu tristement.

Malgré tout, elle savait que son jumeau l'aiderait, si elle s'enfonçait vraiment trop dans la merde.

* * *

 _Sarah,_

 _Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir prévenue de ton départ, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. J'ai déjà été faire part de mon mécontentement auprès de Père, mais tu le connais : ça passe par une oreille, ça ressort de l'autre._

 _Je ferai en sorte d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses plans, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, profite de ce séjour pour t'amuser un peu, avoir de bonnes notes, te sociabiliser un peu ! Toi qui te plaignais de ne pas voir assez le monde des humains, c'est ta chance. Tu es à l'abri de la Guilde, là-bas. Amuse donc toi un peu, tant que tu le peux, c'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner, malheureusement._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'Académie ni pour moi : en effet, Kai s'occupe bien de moi. Tu le connais : un tempérament de merde, mais au fond il n'est pas méchant.  
Haha, je me doute que les vampires n'aient pas renoncé à leur mode de vie. Enfin, tu en profites, alors ne sois pas aussi méchante ! _

_J'espère te revoir bientôt,_

 _Anya_

* * *

 _L'odeur du sang avait rempli tout le champ quand les deux femmes arrivèrent, mettant pied à terre en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à elles._

 _Les temps étaient durs, ça, elles n'en avaient pas douté. Les deux sœurs avaient toujours eu du mal à survivre. Les humains étaient si peu maintenant à peupler cette terre… Alors qu'eux, les monstres, les êtres à part, commençaient peu à peu à s'insérer, détruisant tout sur leur passage. A présent tout-puissants, certains avaient oublié que ceux qui leur avaient donné la vie au départ étaient bel et bien humains._

 _La plus jeune courut jusqu'à un des hommes, faisant attention de ne pas trébucher sur une fourche ou un autre mort. Le champ était rempli de bannières de tribus, d'armes, de chevaux tombés en pleine course… D'hommes, des femmes, des enfants, à terre, tous présentant des marques de morsures sur le corps. Le massacre était tout frais, peut-être y avaient-ils encore des survivants. La plus calme la suivit doucement, alors que la première donnait de l'eau un infortuné qui n'avait pas encore passé l'arme à gauche._

 _Diana lui aurait bien abrégé ses souffrances, mais sa chère petite sœur semblait bien déterminée à lui parler d'abord. La toux et le sang ne déformèrent pas certains mots._

 _Comme le dernier que les sœurs commençaient à entendre bien trop souvent… « Vampires »._

 _Évidemment. L'aînée souffla d'agacement, dégaina son épée et la plongea dans le cœur de l'homme. Kali ne sursauta même pas. Elle fusilla juste Diana du regard :_

 _« On aurait pu essayer de le sauver._

 _-Et se traîner un cadavre pendant les prochaines lieues ? Il n'y a pas d'autres villages aux alentours. Autant abréger ses souffrances. Maintenant, bouge-toi. Ils ne sont peut-être pas très loin. »_

 _Kali s'apprêta à répondre, ses yeux si particuliers brillant dans la semi-obscurité, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Sa sœur avait raison. Comme à chaque fois. Mais Diana n'avait-elle jamais de regrets, quant aux pauvres victimes qu'elles laissaient derrière ?_

 _La cadette en doutait sérieusement. Sa sœur, la rouquine, était bien trop axée sur leur survie pour penser à autre chose. Se relevant finalement, Kali regrimpa sur son cheval, Diana étant déjà au galop devant elle._

 _Espérons juste que personne de leurs races ne serait arrivé avant elles au prochain village._

* * *

L'eau chaude de la douche lui rappela à combien elle devrait sûrement rester cloîtrée dans son lit et ne pas en ressortir avant la fin de l'année.

Sarah soupira, arrêtant l'eau et sortit de sa baignoire. Le décalage horaire ne lui avait pas fait du bien, et elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à passer en mode « chauve-souris » pendant un moment. La rouquine avait aussi la dalle. Vraiment. Apparemment les Vampires ne mangent de la nourriture que quand ils en ont envie, sinon, les blood tablets leur suffisaient.

Cool. Il y aura moins de monde dans la cuisine. C'est que se dit la fille, visiblement pas très sociale le matin. Une fois l'uniforme mis, elle sortit furtivement de la chambre. Il était 16 heures, et si par malheur elle réveillait quelqu'un, l'hunter allait s'en doute se faire massacrer parce qu'ils avaient tous veillé tard ce matin.

 _Ce serait bête de ne pas survivre à ta première journée, hein, Sarah ?_

Elle dégagea cette pensée en entrant dans la cuisine : il y avait un problème plus important à résoudre là maintenant. Où étaient les cookies ?

Après une fouille silencieuse, elle trouva son bonheur et choisit de se faire un chocolat chaud. Les rideaux de la fenêtre n'étaient pas fermés, on voyait que les rayons du soleil commençaient à périr. C'est vrai. On approchait de la fin de l'automne, les feuilles rouges et orange tombaient alors que le froid se faisait sentir.

Sarah adorait cette saison. C'était une parfaite excuse pour se faire un bon chocolat chaud et rester sous sa couverture. Elle pouvait faire ça pour une fois ? Ce serait toujours plus lucratif que de suivre un cours mortellement sérieux.

Le bip du micro-ondes la ramena à la réalité. À la première gorgée, Sarah se sentit réveillée et enfin prête à affronter la journée. Toutefois, elle n'était vraiment pas prête à ce qu'une voix l'appelle de derrière :

« Bonjour, Darkwing-san, tu es bien matinale ! »

Au revoir, tranquillité. La fille aux yeux vairons se retourna, méfiante, avant de voir le fameux blond d'hier soir, celui tout souriant, à croire qu'il avait pu mordre trois, quatre jeunes vierges juste après être sorti du lit. Ichijo-san, c'est ça ? Elle haussa un sourcil.

 _S'il y en a bien un qui n'est pas censé être réveillé, c'est lui, Nom de Dieu !_

« Takuma-san. Je pensais ne voir personne à cette heure. »

S'il avait compris le sous-entendu dans cette phrase, le blond ne le montra pas, son sourire ne flanchant à aucun moment. Sarah sentit soudain que ce même sourire était un masque, pas aussi sincère que celui d'hier. Son réflexe premier aurait été d'éviter la discussion à venir : elle _savait_ qu'il allait parler.

En même temps, la jeune femme était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait. C'est pour ça que la rouquine ne fit rien, à part reprendre une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, alors qu'il tenta de ranimer la conversation :

« Tu es arrivée pile pour la saison froide, Sarah-san. C'est dommage d'avoir raté le premier semestre.

-Hum. Je n'avais pas encore reçu l'ordre de rejoindre l'académie. L'école, ce n'est pas mon intérêt premier, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Voilà qui intéressa rapidement le blond, retirant son regard de la fenêtre pour observer la jeune femme sans expression.

« Tu as quitté l'école tôt, peut-être ?

-Non. Éduquée à domicile. Ça me laissait plus de temps pour m'entraîner à devenir un Hunter. »

Ça y est, elle comprenait. Sarah le regarda en coin, gardant sa tasse à moitié pleine en main.

 _Il faisait la pêche à l'information. Pour Kuran ? Sans doute._

Devrait-elle s''alarmer du fait que le Sang-pur soit déjà autant méfiant, elle se le demandait. Les gens de son rang étaient toujours à moitié paranos, et s'inquiétaient des intentions de la moindre personne qui se trouvait dans leur entourage personnel. Ça leur a permis de rester en vie aussi longtemps, elle supposa.

Quoique ça rendait sa tâche plus difficile, s'il se méfiait. Ou alors, ça pourrait bel et bien prouver qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Tout à coup, Sarah se sentit un peu plus motivée à accomplir sa mission. Elle but cul sec le reste de sa tasse, cachant son mini sourire derrière l'objet.

« Sinon, l'académie te plaît comme endroit ? »

Ah. Ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas. La rouquine haussa un sourcil en réaction : c'est un peu tôt pour donner son avis, peut-être… La jeune femme regarda encore une fois la vitre de la fenêtre, voyant le ciel s'assombrir peu à peu. C'était bientôt l'heure de vraiment se préparer, non ? Elle ferma les yeux :

« La chambre est confortable, les dortoirs sont silencieux, on n'est pas obligés d'aller à la cafétéria pour manger, et avec un peu de chance, les cours seront paisibles. Que demander de plus dans une académie ? »

Takuma eut un sourire à cela. Elle était simple comme fille, on dirait. Ça lui rappelait le comportement de certains. À ce moment-là, il était quasi sûr que l'hunter n'était venue que pour sa mission, comme elle l'avait expliqué.

Peut-être que Kaname s'était montré un peu trop paranoïaque sur ce coup-là.

Sarah nettoya sa tasse, tout en attrapant une boîte de biscuits qui était là. Oh, des Pockys ? C'est son jour de chance. Elle zieuta le blond, haussant un sourcil :

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur mon arrivée et mon avis sur l'académie, Monsieur le Vice-président ? On remplit le livre d'or de la Night Class ? »

Ça eut le don de le faire s'étouffer avec son café. Et au moment où il allait se reprendre en fausses excuses, elle avait déjà disparu. Bon sang. Lui qui s'était cru discret… En plus, le vice-président n'avait pas pu au moins démentir…

* * *

Rima laissa glisser son regard sur son meilleur ami, encore en train de somnoler. Assis dans son canapé, celui-ci rassemblait avec peine les papiers disséminés sur son bureau.

C'est là que la rousse choisit son moment pour parler du sujet sensible :

« Senri, tu n'as pas beaucoup été voir ta mère, ces derniers temps…

-Je n'ai pas trop le temps. L'agence veut que je fasse de plus en plus de séances. »

Oh, toujours la même excuse. Rima n'insista, ce n'était pas la peine. Senri et sa mère ont toujours eu une relation difficile… Malgré tout, l'héritier de la famille Shiki aidait la femme qui avait perdu la raison.

Mizuki Shiki avait un fils extraordinaire. Cependant, elle ne devait même plus s'en rendre compte. C'est pour ça que Rima comprenait bien que Senri ne soit pas très friand des visites familiales. La rousse le connaissait depuis longtemps, ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois dans un studio... À ce moment-là, la mère du garçon n'était pas encore trop démente, mais elle avait ses petites crises : elle avait quasiment forcé Senri dans l'agence de mannequinat.

Enfin, elle ne devait pas se plaindre, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

« Envoie-lui peut-être une lettre. Ça lui permettra de patienter un peu. »

Ça y est, il l'écoutait un peu plus attentivement. Senri posa ses yeux bleu gris fatigués sur elle, avant de hocher la tête pensivement. Elle sut qu'il le ferait…

« Mets ta veste, on doit y aller. »

Il hocha la tête et se leva, allant à sa suite, leurs pas synchronisés résonnant dans le couloir avec les lumières tamisées, Senri passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés

 _Une lettre, hum ?... Je suppose que ça serait bien, oui. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. En espérant que ça la calmera un peu…_

Il descendit l'escalier avec Rima. Ils étaient tous déjà là, y compris la nouvelle sans odeur. Ah, et Takuma avait l'air un peu embarrassé… C'est rare, ça. Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, ayant envie de grimacer en percevant des cris lointains… Pas possible. Elles étaient déjà devant les portes ?

 _La flemme… C'est parti pour un nouveau mal de crâne._

Sarah elle aussi se demandait quoi, entendant… Elle entendait quoi, d'ailleurs ? C'était à moitié des cris perçants d'oiseaux, à moitié des hurlements d'agonie. La rousse regarda avec suspicion l'entrée. Et en plus, personne ne semblait surpris. Plutôt… blasé.  
Du coup, elle se préparait à sortir son arme ou ?...

« Ce n'est que la Day Class. »

La jeune femme regarda d'une façon soudainement désabusée le grand roux à ses côtés, celui-ci s'étirait tranquillement.

 _Attendez. Pas possible. Ces horribles cris, c'est… des humains ? Nan, je n'y crois pas._

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai. Enfin, ça surprend toujours la première fois… »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Bon. Apparemment son choc était visible de tous. Mais, vraiment ? Sarah passa sa main sur sa gorge, haussant un sourcil. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de faire des cris aussi stridents, pourtant. Ou alors, ils étaient vraiment enragés, dans cette académie.

 _Ce n'est pas impossible non plus, tiens.  
La ferme, Sarah. Contente-toi de survivre jusqu'à être dans le bâtiment de cours. _

Même dans sa tête, elle était charmante. Elle soupira, alors que Kuran faisait un discours sur la cohésion humano-vampire, sur le fait que la Night Class devait être impeccable, tout ça. Sarah n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il abrège, et qu'ils finissent par aller en classe. Au moins là-bas, tout le monde se tairait. Elle l'espérait, en tout cas.

Finalement les portes s'ouvrirent, et l'élite dont elle faisait maintenant partie s'avança pour sortir du bâtiment. Les vampires plissèrent les yeux aux derniers rayons du soleil, mais Sarah fut surprise qu'ils ne montrent pas plus leur dérangement que ça.

Ou alors, ils étaient trop occupés à tenter de boucher leurs oreilles. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que ce n'étaient pas des banshees venues leur faire saigner les tympans, mais bien des humains. Plus exactement, des humaines.

La mauvaise, c'était que forcément, le bruit était pire en se rapprochant d'elles. Sarah grimaça un peu, se cachant le visage derrière ses cahiers. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit Zero et la fille du Directeur, en train d'essayer de contenir les Harpies. Prise d'un certain remords, elle détourna les yeux.

 _Tu devrais arrêter. Ce n'est pas toi qui étais en faute, il y a de cela des années. Encore aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas coupable._

Ah oui ? Pourtant, c'était bel et bien la culpabilité qui prenait Sarah à la gorge, en ce moment même. Mais elle fronça les sourcils bien vite, entendant une voix bien moins aigüe, juste à côté :

« Bonsoir, mes croquignolettes ! Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué ! ~ »

Aido Hanabusa, en train de… De faire jouer son charme et de se pavaner tel un paon, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour ça.

La jeune femme était presque sûre qu'elle faisait une tête de deux pieds de long, vu les rires qu'elle entendait derrière elle. Sarah se retourna, pour voir Takuma qui gloussait dans son coin, ne disant pourtant rien pour s'expliquer.  
Elle eut -presque- envie de se cacher.

 _Et maintenant, je suis la nouvelle attraction du Vice-Président. Chouette._

Enfin. Sarah secoua la tête, voulant se débarrasser de ses pensées. Non, mais franchement. Hanabusa avait tout de la starlette.

 _Ouais, la nouvelle Primadonna. Avec un peu de chance, il nous fera le remake de Circus avec comme costars la Day Class. Ou mieux, Kaname et sa clique._

Un sourire menaça de percer, en imaginant la scène. Ah non. L'hunter avait espéré que son imagination débordante la lâcherait un peu ! Maintenant, si elle voit Kaname, elle aurait l'image mentale de lui en pantalon latex. Pff…

Heureusement pour elle, la torture prit fin, et Sarah s'écroula sur sa table, seulement précédée par le duo de paresseux derrière elle, elle avait nommé Senri Shiki et Rima Toya.

La jeune femme ne leur avait pas parlé, pas personnellement en tout cas. Mais que voulez-vous, les dossiers qu'elle avait eus avant de venir ici contenaient aussi les évaluations personnelles du directeur lors de leur concours d'entrée.

Ces deux-là étaient intéressants. Peu attachés au cercle de Kuran, on dirait. On dirait un frère et une sœur qui veillaient l'un sur l'autre. En même temps, le mannequinat les avait beaucoup rapprochés…  
Les deux loups solitaires, qui font néanmoins partie de la meute. Sarah devait avouer…

 _Les contradictions m'ont toujours intéressée._

Elle garda sa tête dans ses bras, souriant un peu tout en écoutant les petits bruits de la pièce. Les vampires qui s'installaient, quelques-uns qui feuilletaient leurs livres de cours… Serait-ce un paquet de Pocky qu'on ouvre qu'elle entendait-là ?

Ah, non. Elle sursauta quand on plaqua quelque chose juste devant elle.

 _Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque, salopard !_

Sarah se tint la tête, soupirant un peu. Le professeur devant elle devait bien avoir quelques centaines de balais derrière lui, déjà. Et il n'avait pas l'air content, mais alors, pas du tout.

 _Et je n'ai encore rien fait. Bon, jouons l'ingénue, pour voir ?_

« … C'est quoi ça, sensei ?

-Votre test d'entrée. »

Oh ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Ça n'avait plus d'importance, nan ? Vu qu'elle l'avait passé sans problèmes.

 _Toi, tu ne te souviens pas de la partie scientifique de l'examen._

Bon sang. Si elle pouvait en coller une à sa voix intérieure, de temps à autre, ça l'aiderait vraiment. Et pendant ce temps, le professeur semblait se faire un malin plaisir de faire son constat. Elle se demandait s'il faisait toujours des commentaires devant toute la classe, tiens. Ou si c'était juste pour elle…

« ... Des résultats convaincants en lettres, littérature, histoire de l'art et langues étrangères. Surprenant, pour quelqu'un éduqué à domicile.

-Ma sœur m'a donné des cours. »

Sarah fronça les sourcils. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Pour quelqu'un éduqué à domicile ? Vieux con. C'est là qu'il haussa un sourcil :

« Et elle a boycotté la physique et les maths, peut-être ? »

C'est là qu'elle vit les notes sur les papiers.

Comment ça, trente-cinq sur cent en physique ? Pas possible. Et un vingt sur cent en maths ? Sarah prit les feuilles sans trop comprendre, tournant au verso pour se retrouver face à un montant exorbitant de traits rouges.

Ah bah, ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça. Elle avait eu quelques points ! Elle eut un mini sourire, voyant bien qu'elle n'avait pas tant foiré que ça. Du moins, pas plus que d'habitude.

« Avec de tels résultats, je doute que vous puissiez suivre mes cours, jeune demoiselle. »

… _Pardon ?_

Sarah leva les yeux, abasourdie parce qu'on lui disait là. Elle crut voir une lueur sournoise dans le regard du prof. Non, comment ça, elle ne pouvait pas suivre ses cours ?

 _L'école, ce n'est pas justement pour assister à des leçons qui nous aideraient à nous améliorer dans lesdites matières, non ? Ou j'ai raté l'essence même du concept de l'éducation ?_

Enfin. Elle plissa les yeux. D'un autre côté, ne pas avoir de maths et de physique… Sarah eut un sourire narquois, ce qui eut le don de surprendre son nouveau mentor :

« Et dans ce cas, je ne peux pas assister dans ces cours scientifiques, c'est bien ça que vous vous sous-entendez ? »

La nouvelle étudiante cligna des yeux d'un air ingénu, soutenant sa tête avec son bras, appuyée sur le bureau. Le blond aux yeux bleus sourit un peu, atterrissant près du banc de la rousse avec un sourire narquois, se faisant un plaisir de répondre à la place du vieux schnock :

« Tu rêves un peu trop. Non seulement tu vas devoir remplir tes heures creuses avec d'autres matières, mais en plus, tu auras des cours particuliers.

-Tu aurais pu faire carrière dans le type « destructeur de rêves », ça t'irait à merveille. »

Sarah le fusilla du regard. Quoi ? Quoi ? Des cours particuliers ? Mais elle était presque sûre que les professeurs ici ne donnaient pas de cours en plus. Surtout ceux de la Night Class, vu que leurs classes de nuit prenaient tous leur temps.

 _C'est quoi, ce sourire à la noix que Madonna a, là ?_

« Ces cours-là sont proposés par les élèves de la Night Class. »

… _Je me répète, là. Mais… Pardon ?_

La jeune femme eut un sourire qui perça un tout petit peu, celui du blond restant le même. Puis Sarah lâcha un petit rire nerveux...

« Tu rigoles là ?

-Absolument pas. »

Ils devaient bien avoir l'air cons, d'un coup. Sarah tiqua deux, trois fois. Hanabusa remarqua que quand elle était moyennement agacée, son sourcil droit se haussait un peu, de quelques millimètres.

 _Que c'est amusant_ !

Forcément, ça lui donna envie de la titiller un peu plus. Passablement énervé, le professeur alla vers son bureau, prêt à commencer le cours. Sauf qu'Aido n'en avait pas exactement fini avec la Hunter qui s'était sans aucune honte introduit dans sa classe d'élite.

« Je suis plutôt doué en sciences, tu sais. »

Eh ben ! Sarah haussa le deuxième sourcil. Il se foutait d'elle, on dirait. Elle eut un petit sourire :

« Oh, tu te proposes ?

-Si tu veux, ma belle.

\- Je préfère encore avaler le Man'yōshū en entier que prendre des cours avec Madonna, merci bien. »

Sarah souriait toujours autant, avant de claquer les feuilles sur le bureau, prête à écouter le cours, alors que le blond restait scotché, tournant ensuite les talons pour retourner furibond à sa place, Kain ayant un sourire caché derrière sa manche.

La rousse dans l'histoire ? Extérieurement, elle essayait de garder son calme et de suivre ce fichu cours sur l'économie.

 _Pff, au moins je peux participer à ce cours-là. Quels enfoirés…_

Elle soupira un peu. Des cours particuliers ? Avec les autres élèves ? La jeune femme pensait bien rester à l'écart pendant cette année, mais avec ça, c'était foutu.

D'un autre côté, ça l'aiderait peut-être à surveiller le sang-pur et ses bras droits. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Elle perdit le fil du cours quand le professeur commença à parler des formes de politiques dans le domaine financier, et on dirait bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Alors, elle observa.

Kaname était à part, dans une chaise qui ressemblait vachement à un trône, lisant un livre. Il se trouvait un peu décalé des pupitres de classe. Bien sûr, la blonde cendrée ne se tenait pas loin, appuyée contre un bureau. Comme si ce n'était pas assez cliché, elle se limait ses ongles déjà parfaits.

Un peu plus loin seulement, les deux cousins étaient à deux, assis… Et les deux à avoir ouvert leurs bouquins de classe, jusqu'à maintenant…

À l'arrière de la pièce, une femme était debout, peu intéressée par le cours on dirait. Sarah croyait bien que c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'elle la rencontrait depuis son arrivée. Et pour cause : elle est rapide comme un chat. Ça se voyait à ses yeux aiguisés comme des lames : une véritable machine à tuer. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était ici ? Kuran. Fallait s'en douter.

Aux derniers pupitres, le couple de modèles. Ils étaient en train de dormir où ils mettaient leurs têtes dans le creux de leurs bras juste pour exprimer leur ennui mortel. Dieu qu'elle les comprenait.  
Et le Vice-président… Ben ? Elle avait bien cru le voir sur le côté…

Sarah plissa les yeux, en sentant une présence derrière elle, avant d'attraper une page et un crayon.

Trois secondes plus tard, Takuma recevait un bout de papier chiffonné sur son bureau, venant de devant.

 _Pas très discret pour un espion !_

Grillé.

Sarah essaya de se reconcentrer sur le cours, et curieusement la soirée passa… Facilement.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de choisir ses… cours de remplacement.

« Je peux vous proposer des matières… disons dans vos compétences. Philosophie, Cinéma, Économie, Sports avancés… »

La rousse haussa un sourcil en regardant ses options… Il y en avait tellement… Et elle devait prendre deux matières. Sports avancés ne serait pas une mauvaise option. Pour l'autre…

« Dessin. Prends l'option Dessin. »

Sarah se retourna vite, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne les avait pas sentis venir derrière elle… Les mannequins. Bien réveillés, cette fois. Senri mangeait un autre Pocky, alors que Rima restait un peu derrière. Leurs yeux bleus la fixaient, ça lui donnait un frisson…

Pourtant, elle n'était pas facilement impressionnable… Mais elle n'était pas sur ses gardes, loin de là :

« Pourquoi ? »

Celui-là haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pourtant… Elle aurait juré avoir vu une lueur dans son regard. De l'amusement ? Sarah ne saurait dire. Mais il reprit avec cette même voix à moitié endormie, à moitié ennuyée :

« Ce n'est pas lourd comme option. Pourquoi ne pas tenter ? À moins de ne pas avoir envie de fréquenter des vampires, plus que tu ne devrais… »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, encore une fois. C'était un défi ou ?... Elle se détourna pour regarda la présentation des options : Dessin. Pas vraiment pour apprendre à dessiner ou peindre, mais plutôt un cours d'expression. Et oh, surprise. Les deux modèles étaient inscrits. Ainsi que le Vice-Président.

C'était bel et bien un défi, on dirait. Elle donna un coup d'œil derrière son dos : les mannequins passaient la porte. Puis Sarah écrivit sur la feuille déposée devant elle, et signa.

Elle détestait les défis. Mais elle les acceptait, peu importe quoi. Puis… ça lui remplissait son emploi du temps.

* * *

Les chaussures à talons hauts faisaient résonner les pas d'une femme qui allait dans le bureau de son père. Des cheveux blancs flottaient derrière une grande figure. La seule chose qui transgressait cette forme gracieuse, c'était le froncement de sourcils qui devenait fréquent, à force. D'entrée, elle parla :

« Alors comme ça, t'as dispersé ma bande. »

Le père ne leva même pas les yeux de ses papiers. Curieusement, la situation lui semblait familière. Malgré les mots employés, la voix ne comportait aucun ton mauvais…  
L'aînée de la famille Darkwing, Hélène, était sûrement celle qui restait la plus professionnelle. Et c'est celle-là aussi qui n'avait aucun problème de colère mal maîtrisée, contrairement aux autres.

C'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Même les pères peuvent avoir ses favoris…

« C'est ça. Anya est en congé, Kai a voulu survivre. Quant à Sarah, elle est en mission. »

Hélène haussa un sourcil, prenant une des cigarettes de son père, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, puis elle s'assit tranquillement. Ainsi, la petite était en mission…

« Où ça ?

-L'Académie Cross.

-C'est vraiment prudent, toute cette manœuvre ? »

Dans un nid de vampires qui sont en orbite autour d'un Sang-Pur… Mettez une Hunter, surtout l'héritière dedans, et on aurait probablement droit à un carnage.  
Surtout avec l'instinct de protection des vampires envers leur Sang-pur et les crises de colère non maîtrisées de Sarah. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenue plus tôt ?

Elle y serait allée aussi, et aurait amené le pop-corn !

Hélène passa sa main sur son front et regarda son Roi.

« Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

-Non. Mais si elle ne s'en sort pas… ou qu'elle s'attache un peu trop à cette académie, pour une raison quelconque, tu interviendras. »

Bien sûr. Elle ferait bien ça pour sa sœur et son père. L'aînée hocha la tête, prenant un dossier qui l'attendait là. Encore un mini-accident diplomatique qu'elle devrait traiter. Heureusement qu'elle aimait plutôt bien les subordonnés du Sénat vampirique.

« Hélène ? Sois gentille, et dis à Asatô que je voudrais le voir dans les plus brefs délais. »

La femme aux yeux glacés eut un sourire resplendissant :

« Bien père. »

* * *

Sarah entra dans le bureau de Kaname, très peu contente d'être tirée de sa sieste digestive. Pourquoi diable la faire venir si tard après les cours ?

« Bonsoir Sarah-san.

-Plutôt bonjour pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Kuran ? »

Celui-ci poussa un long soupir, comme fatigué. Il avait qu'à aller se coucher, comme tout vampire sain d'esprit, et la laisser tranquille ! Mais son agacement lui fit porter son attention sur quelque chose d'autre.

C'était un jeu d'échecs bien entamé qu'il avait là. Sauf que personne n'allait dans sa chambre, pas assez en tout cas pour jouer aux échecs. Il jouerait tout seul ? Comme c'est étrange.

« Savoir ce que tu viens faire là. Princesse des Hunters, 4ème des Cavaliers, Détentrice de Saturne, c'est tous tes titres où j'en oublie un ? »

Bon dieu, elle avait envie de s'encastrer la tête dans le mur, tellement elle ne voulait pas de discuter avec lui.

« Ça doit être ça. Je n'ai pas tout mémorisé non plus. Bref, ce n'est pas le souci. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je veux savoir ce que tu fais ici. »

Il y avait trois fous blancs, et bien plus de pions qu'il devrait y en avoir. Ce n'était pas un jeu classique. Sarah se força à détacher le regard de l'échiquier pour lui répondre :

« Vous le savez. Mon père m'a envoyé ici. Il ne voulait plus que ma sœur s'occupe de mon éducation, elle n'en avait plus le temps. Et ça faisait une preuve de bonne volonté par rapport au projet de l'Académie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir mon mot à dire. »

 _J'aurai préféré qu'Anya continue à m'enseigner les matières basiques. Je n'aurais pas eu à gérer les maths et la physique._

« J'ai du mal à vous croire.

-J'aurais du mal aussi, dans votre position. N'empêche que je suis là, et je ne compte pas me bouger pour avoir vos bonnes grâces. »

Sarah le coupa presque, fronçant les sourcils pour le jauger du regard. Voilà qu'il était un peu moins gentleman, d'un coup. Elle secoua la tête, avant de se détourner.

« Je crois bien qu'on en a fini. Maintenant je vais dormir, si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

Elle se retint de claquer les deux portes, retournant dans sa chambre. La rousse s'affala aussitôt sur son lit.

 _D'accord, je veux bien comprendre qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance, mais à ce point ?... Enfin. Il n'a pas tort._

Mais on dirait qu'il se méfiait d'elle comme si elle était une menace, quasiment comme s'il la soupçonnait d'être sur le point… de commettre un meurtre, presque.

Pourtant, la jeune femme était sûre d'être pas aussi menaçante que ça… Puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagnerait, à attaquer un étudiant ? C'était l'incident diplomatique et la guerre à coup sûr. Sarah secoua la tête. Ça n'a pas de sens. Ou alors, elle ne comprenait pas sa matière de réfléchir.

C'est à cette pensée qu'elle se redressa, fronçant les sourcils, avant de tourner la tête vers la petite table basse, inutilisée. Elle allait servir, finalement…

Le reste de la nuit, Sarah le consacra à faire apparaître un échiquier, et à reconstituer le jeu qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau du Sang-Pur. Des questions lui tourmentant l'esprit, à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait un pion.

Est-ce qu'elle était aussi une pièce dans ce irrégulier et grandeur nature, auquel Kaname semblait s'adonner ?

Qui était son ennemi ?

… Et qu'est-ce qui arrivait à la personne qui était incarnée par un pion, quand celui-ci tombe ?

Peut-être que le Roi des Hunters avait raison. Il se pourrait bien que Kaname Kuran jouait à un jeu dangereux.  
Sarah espérait juste que ça ne prendrait pas l'ampleur démesurée que son père pressentait. Mais l'espoir… Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui a de l'importance, dans leur monde.

* * *

Et fini ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas -comme toujours- de laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions, ce qui pourrait être amélioré, ce que vous trouvez bien... Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année et on se retrouve pour le 3 janvier !


	4. Chapter 4

Je plaide coupable : Je n'ai pas pu uploader le chapitre hier, je suis désolée . Bref, je vous présente mes excuses mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas prévoir les aléas de la vie ahah.  
Par contre, je peux vous dire tout de suite que le prochain chapitre ne sera mis en ligne que dans deux semaines ! J'ai des examens la semaine prochaine et il faut vraiment que je bosse dessus, alors la fanfiction va attendre un peu…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Allia'

Le Conte Ensanglanté : Quarto Nocturno

* * *

 _Mère,_

 _J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, dans ce manoir si isolé de la ville. Mon oncle me dit que ton état ne s'est pas aggravé depuis un bon moment, et ça me rassure, même si ce n'est qu'un peu._

 _Cependant, il m'a dit que tu continuais à essayer de renvoyer les domestiques et les femmes de chambre. Je t'en prie, Mère, arrêtez de leur faire peur. Ils sont là pour t'aider, tant que je suis loin. Ils prendront soin de toi, si tu les laisses faire._

 _Je sais que tu voudrais que je revienne, mais je ne peux pas. L'académie et mon travail m'accaparent en ce moment. Toutefois, je pense être en mesure de venir pendant les vacances._

 _En attendant, je te laisse quelques fioles de mon sang, essaie de ne pas tout boire d'un coup._

 _Ton fils,_

 _Senri._

* * *

C'est amusant, qu'une lettre aussi courte pouvait devenir aussi rapidement un calvaire à écrire. Senri n'était pas doué pour cela. Parler, s'exprimer, ce n'était pas son fort. Mais il devait veiller sur sa mère, coûte que coûte.

Toutefois, il devait aussi se préserver d'elle. La dernière fois, elle avait presque bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang. Mizuki Shiki avait toujours été ambitieuse et capricieuse. Mais la folie l'avait rendue gourmande, incapable de savoir s'arrêter. Même si la vie de son fils était en jeu.

Rima et Takuma lui avaient dit de venir ici, que c'était pour son bien. Senri savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient, et qu'ils n'avaient pas tort non plus. Cependant, laisser sa mère toute seule là-bas, dans son état…

Il plissa ses yeux glacés, en regardant la lettre. Puis le modèle aux cheveux acajou glissa 5 fioles de sang, alourdissant le colis, avant de se lever.

Il irait porter cela après les cours.

* * *

 _Diana s'était réveillée avec l'impression de suffoquer dans son sommeil, son instinct lui hurlant que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'adolescente de treize regarda les alentours, effrayée, sa main se dirigeant dangereusement vers le couteau qui se cachait là, en dessous de son oreiller._

 _Rien dans le grenier délabré où elle et sa sœur avaient trouvé refuge pour la nuit. Kali dormait encore, bien paisiblement. La fille aux cheveux rouges se redressa doucement, essayant de calmer sa respiration._

 _C'est là qu'elle sentit cette odeur de brûlé. Elle porta son attention vers les fenêtres, se levant pour en écarter les rideaux qui masquaient la vue._

 _Du rouge et des flammes partout. Effarée, elle vit un groupe d'hommes brandir des torches dans les rues, alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement vers une maison qu'ils encerclèrent avec précaution._

 _Certaines maisons derrière eux étaient déjà en feu, et des cris étouffés venaient d'elles. Même d'ici, Diana pouvait les entendre. Mais son attention se reporta vers le groupe d'hommes._

 _Ils lancèrent leurs torches à l'intérieur de la maison, visant les poutres, les fournitures… Tout était en bois à l'époque, alors ce n'était pas difficile pour le feu de se propager à une vitesse folle. Elle entendit la famille à l'intérieur se réveiller, les pleurs des bébés, les ordres affolés du chef de famille, et la mère qui ouvrit une fenêtre de l'étage pour sauver un des gosses._

 _Un des pyromanes lui lança une fourche qui transperça la poitrine, ainsi que la tête du petit garçon qu'elle tenait serrée contre elle. Diana les vit tomber, et quand ils atteignirent le sol, les hommes se jetèrent sur eux, s'acharnant sur les corps._

 _C'est là qu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait._

 _« Kali, réveille-toi, vite ! » s'exclama-t-elle, se ruant vers la forme endormie de sa sœur pour la secouer._

 _La plus jeune des deux grogna dans son sommeil, ses yeux s'ouvrant petit à petit pour réveiller leur intense couleur violette. Aussitôt, elle se figea, ayant sûrement senti l'odeur du brûlé qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans tout le grenier. Elle se leva rapidement, regardant sa sœur aux cheveux rouges._

 _« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _-On se barre. Les humains sont en train de mettre le feu aux maisons des vampires en ville. »_

 _Kali enjamba le lit improvisé de sa sœur, pour aller constater le massacre d'elle-même. La plus jeune porta bien vite une main à sa bouche, semblant prête à pleurer. Diana sut immédiatement ce qu'elle allait dire :_

 _« Nous devons aller prévenir les autres, avant qu'ils ne meurent tous !_

 _-Ils sont déjà morts. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser faire partie de la montagne de cadavres qu'ils empileront demain. »_

 _A chaque fois, c'est pareil. Kali voulait aider ceux dans le besoin, voyant de l'espoir partout, même dans les cas désespérés. Et Diana elle, les voyait tels qu'ils étaient. Déjà morts. Alors elle s'empressait de fuir en entraînant sa sœur derrière elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elles finissent comme eux._

 _C'est de leur faute, après tout. Ils savaient pertinemment que les humains commençaient à se rebeller. Quels arrogants, à penser que leur immortalité et leur force les garderaient en vie._

 _« Prépare tes affaires, enfiles ta cape. On va quand même devoir avancer à travers la tempête. »_

 _Plus vite elles partiraient, plus elles auraient de chance de passer inaperçues. Diana ne voulait pas que les humains reconnaissent sa sœur. Qu'ils voient ses crocs._

 _Sa sœur était une proie pour eux, à brûler et à tenter de tuer des pires façons. Mais tant que Diana serait là, il ne lui arriverait rien._

 _Les deux filles sautèrent de l'étage, passant sans trop de problèmes la porte de la ville, s'enfonçant dans la neige. L'obscurité devant elles contrastaient de trop avec les flammes dont elles s'éloignaient._

 _Quand Diana se retourna une dernière fois, comme prise d'un regret, tout ce qu'elle discerna de la ville fut une couleur._

 _Un rouge si violent et si sanglant que cela ne devrait pas exister. Dommage, ce rouge la suivra désormais bientôt._

* * *

 _C'est moi, ou les filles là-bas crient encore plus que d'habitude ?_

Sarah cligna des yeux, sortant de sa chambre, préparée pour aller en classe. Cela faisait trois, quatre jours depuis son arrivée ici et elle était enfin arrivée à s'adapter à son nouveau rythme de vie. Réveil à 17 heures, dodo à 9 heures du mat', casse-croûte discret en classe à 21 heures, dîner à 5 heures du mat… Et des Pockys et une bonne dose de patience pour n'assassiner personne.

Enfin, c'était des fois plus compliquées que d'autres. Surtout quand on cherchait dès le matin à lui crever les tympans à distance. Mais passons. Silencieusement, elle descendit l'escalier pour aller dans la cuisine.

Elles étaient bien « matinales », d'un coup… Sarah fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'elle avait fait une grossière erreur en ne pensant pas à prendre ses écouteurs quand elle était partie de la maison. Prenant des Pockys et une bouteille de jus de fruits, elle rejoignit le salon, voyant les autres commencer à descendre.

 _Il y en a un qui a l'air heureux, tiens._

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Madonna ? C'est flippant, ce sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Oups. Fallait qu'elle apprenne à garder ses remarques pour elle, un de ces jours. Mais contrairement à d'habitude – Hanabusa était une personne qui réagissait au quart de tour, elle avait pris un malin plaisir à le remarquer ces derniers jours-, il ne démordit pas de sa bonne humeur.

« Faudrait-il que pour faire plaisir à la princesse, je fasse une tête d'enterrement ? Ce serait triste, vu quel jour on est. »

Sarah s'efforça à ne pas tiquer sur l'appellation qu'il lui avait attribué. Princesse. Elle détestait ce mot. Puis, secouant mentalement la tête, elle s'interrogea sur la seconde partie de sa phrase. Vu quel jour on est ?... Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Elle alla voir le calendrier, la date semblant la narguer quand elle réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire. 14 février. La Saint-Valentin.

« On fête la St-Valentin ici ?... C'est n'importe quoi. C'est une fête commerciale. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, tout prenant sens, même les cris des filles. Sûrement prêtes à proclamer leur amour éternel pour les garçons ici… C'est Akatsuki Kain qui lui répondit, haussant les épaules alors que le Vice-président descendait les escaliers, rayonnant encore plus que le soleil :

« Ce sont les filles qui ont commencé ça. Après, le directeur a eu l'idée d'en faire une fête à l'école, pour que l'académie ait quelques événements extra-scolaires. Et voilà où on en arrive…

-Ne sois pas si grognon, Kain ! C'est la fête après tout, faudrait pas déprimer les filles de la Day Class ! »

Sarah haussa un sourcil, en entendant Takuma Ichijo parler ainsi. C'était…pas surprenant, venant de lui. Il était du genre à adorer les événements quel qu'ils soient.

Les deux endormis de service arrivèrent avec le tout aussi impeccable Kaname, et ils purent se mettre en route, arrivant aux portes. Derrière les grilles, la jeune Hunter entendit Yuuki essayer, sans vraiment trop de succès apparemment, de calmer les filles.

 _De vraies furies…_

Elle entendit vaguement Hanabusa parier sur le nombre de boîtes de chocolat qu'il allait avoir avant que les portes s'ouvrent. Yuuki leur donna des ordres plus ou moins stricts, avant de les laisser récupérer leurs chocolats. Les garçons furent ensevelis sous les chocolats, et les vampires eurent quand même la décence de les remercier gentiment. Les filles n'eurent rien, à part Ruka qui refusa un cadeau. Ce n'est pas ça qui intéressa Sarah.

Non, c'était le bruit sourd qu'elle entendit à sa gauche, et quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit que c'était la queue pour « Idol-senpai » qui causait du souci, Zero les retenant d'un mauvais regard. N'empêche que ça n'empêcha pas quelques-unes d'essayer de le contourner pour passer.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle se retrouva devant la fille, posant une main sur l'épaule d'une fille.

« S'il vous plaît mesdames, obéissez aux préfets et restez en ligne, Aido-san va bientôt arriv-

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Sarah ? »

La réponse perçante et le ton sans appel la surprit presque. Elle tourna les yeux, abasourdie, vers un regard améthyste agacé.

« Je…je voulais juste aider…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, retourne avec ta classe, et dégagez rapidement. » Fut la réponse implacable qui s'ensuivit. Contrairement à elle, et à sa voix en laquelle elle ne pouvait avoir confiance quand Zero était devant elle… Les phrases qu'il prononçait étaient rapides, claires, claquaient comme un fouet au sol.

 _Comme d'habitude, tu n'arrives à lui parler normalement. Splendide, Sarah. T'as l'air d'une gosse qui vient de se faire disputer par un parent. T'es vraiment tombée aussi bas ?_

Elle plissa les yeux. C'est vrai. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse avant de se donner en spectacle. Vite, se reprendre. Sarah redressa le menton, reprenant un masque neutre. Une défense. Qui aurait cru qu'elle en aurait eu besoin avec lui ?

« Je vois ça. Désolée d'avoir voulu être utile. »

Elle prit ses dernières poignées de fierté avant de lui tourner le dos, retournant dans ses rangs. La jeune femme fit semblant de ne pas voir les regards curieux.

 _Tu ferais mieux de ne plus l'approcher. C'est inutile, de vouloir lui parler. Ne te rajoute pas un ennemi._

Décidément, ça la faisait vraiment chier qu'elle n'avait pas su qu'il serait là. Elle aurait au moins voulu se préparer. Elle secoua la tête et prit l'emploi du temps négligemment plié de sa poche. Le premier cours était Dessin, pendant une session de trois heures.

 _Magnifique. Profites-en pour te vider la tête._

Sarah plissa les yeux en regardant le soleil se coucher, alors que le ciel se colorait de violet, d'orange, de rose…Et de rouge. C'était magnifique à voir, mais cette fois, ça lui donna plutôt des frissons d'appréhension qu'autre chose.

 _On dirait des flammes prêtes à avaler le ciel et à le faire brûler pour l'éternité._

* * *

Senri a toujours été plus un observateur qu'un meneur. Il voyait facilement les détails. Il les mémorisait, les gardait dans un coin de sa tête, car les petits faits et gestes que chacun se révélaient toujours utiles quand il devait savoir si par exemple, une personne était honnête ou non.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était naturellement retrouvé en cours de dessin. La salle, petite par rapport aux autres dans lesquelles la Night Class avaient normalement cours, lui paraissait plus familière. Personne pour juger. Peu de personnes. Un silence dû au fait que les gens se concentraient, ou plutôt se perdaient dans leur œuvre.

Il aimait vraiment peu de choses, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il appréciait le dessin. Adorait, presque.

Il était assis le premier, s'étant affalé sur son tabouret auto-proclamé. Les autres entrèrent bien plus lentement. Takuma eut du mal à placer ses chocolats sur son bureau tout en ayant assez de place pour une feuille de dessin. Rima sortait déjà ses crayons, toujours extrêmement bien taillés. Nul doute que si l'envie lui prenait d'en lancer un sur quelqu'un, le projectile serait capable de percer la peau.

Puis vint la nouvelle. Toujours une avancée rigide, bien que moins rythmée que d'habitude. Décontenancée par Kiryû, peut-être ?

 _Ils se connaissent pour sûr._

Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, loin de là. Mais faut dire que la Hunter avait été jusqu'ici stoïque, quittant une expression neutre que pour lancer des piques à quiconque osait l'importuner. Une statue de pierre, qui gardait toujours un regard droit et perçant. Si cela devait indiquer quelque chose, il dirait qu'elle était sans doute une très bonne Hunter. Elle avait l'attitude, la posture d'un soldat entraîné.

Le cours commença, la professeure arrivant avec quelques minutes de retard, un café en main. Glissant à nouveau une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, la belle vampiresse commença son petit speech :

« On va commencer le deuxième semestre doucement. La dernière fois, on a parlé des couleurs froides, de ce qu'elles pouvaient signifier, quel impact elles pouvaient avoir sur les gens. Aujourd'hui, on va s'intéresser aux couleurs chaudes. Particulièrement, le rouge. »

 _Ah. C'était quoi, la dernière chose qu'il avait vu de rouge ?_

Il eut juste à faire glisser son regard sur la gauche pour s'en rappeler. C'est rare, comme nuance de cheveux. Presque comme du sang.

« Le rouge est assez contradictoire. L'amour et la passion sont souvent représentés par cette couleur. Comme c'est la Saint-Valentin, c'en est que plus approprié. Le désir, le sexe, la force pure … Mais aussi la vengeance, la colère, la folie, le sang, la violence. Le rouge est la couleur la plus prédisposée à la dualité. Elle a ses effets négatifs et positifs. »

La professeure continua, son regard vide passant au-dessus des élèves, comme si elle était dans un tout autre monde à cet instant précis :

« C'est une couleur provocatrice qui ne laisse personne indifférent, c'est pour ça qu'on la retrouve facilement dans les endroits publics. Le rouge attire l'œil. On aime ou on déteste le rouge, il n'y a pas de milieu. Le rouge a le pouvoir de réveiller nos instincts profonds. L'instinct de survivre, ou l'instinct de meneur. En Chine ou en Inde, les couleurs dites chaudes sont très présentes dans la culture. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, les vêtements des mariées étaient de couleur rouge, symbole de chance et de pureté. Les roses rouges sont classiques pour les déclarations d'amour. Et pour nous vampires, le rouge est la couleur qui attire instinctivement notre attention. »

 _Elle en fait un peu trop, non ?_

Senri secoua mentalement la tête. Il était mal placé pour juger. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment tort… La vie des vampires tournait autour de la couleur rouge.

« Maintenant, vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours pour dessiner, peindre, tout ce que vous voulez, avec des couleurs chaudes. Principalement du rouge. Quelque chose qui vous inspire ou qui vous a marqué : la couleur est censée provoquer quelque chose en vous. A vos crayons ! »

Le vampire aux yeux glacés obéit, prenant un simple crayon rouge comme outil. C'est bien beau comme discours, mais il n'avait pas trop d'idée. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas bien important. Il laissa le crayon guider sa main, voyant des traits se former sur le papier.

C'était facile, de dessiner. Tout était une question de pression, d'angle exercé sur le crayon. Avant même qu'il eut le temps de le réaliser, il avait une figure stylisée d'une femme, comme pour un croquis de design.

 _Pourquoi pas._

Il n'avait pas d'autres idées pour le moment. Senri jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les autres projets sur lesquels travaillaient ses camarades. Rima dessinait des fleurs. Pas des roses, toutefois. De loin, ça ressemblait à des camélias.

 _Une fleur qui représente l'honneur et la fierté ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus approprié._

La toile de Takuma était bien plus grande, et était déjà bien commencée. Il était un des rares à utiliser la peinture dans cette classe. Il avait un secret qu'il gardait jalousement pour mélanger les couleurs, et il en faisait justement usage. Un magnifique crépuscule, comme celui de ce soir. Ça aussi, ça ressemblait bien à Takuma, de savourer la nature plus qu'autre chose.

Son regard se figea soudainement sur une toile. La main qui tenait le pinceau était agitée, et pourtant, très précise dans ses gestes. Des gestes souples, des coups de pinceaux rapides qui laissaient de longues traînées sur la toile.

C'était le chaos total, sur cette toile. Des habitations de couleur marron, faites en bois, prenaient feu. Une explosion de jaune, d'oranges et de rouge. Beaucoup de rouge.

Les flammes, on aurait cru qu'elles bougeaient réellement, et tout était si parfait, si précis…Si _vivant._

 _Que ça ne pouvait pas être un simple fruit de son imagination._

Il regarda enfin la Hunter, qui avait l'air complètement perdue dans son scénario d'horreur. Sa main n'hésitait pas du tout. C'était étrange, et ça faisait peur en même temps.

Tout d'un coup, la main s'arrêta net, et des yeux vairons s'agrandirent presque imperceptiblement en voyant le tableau fini, devant elle.

Sarah ne comprenait pas. A un moment donné, elle entendait parler de la couleur rouge, de son importance, bref, peu importe, et après… elle voyait ça.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ses yeux passèrent sur les maisons prenant feu, la vivacité des flammes. Les ombres menaçantes qui passaient entre ces dernières.

Ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?... Elle arrêta sa main avant de toucher la peinture encore bien humide, résistant à l'envie d'y toucher.

 _Parfait, Sarah. Je pensais que tu n'avais plus ces transes bizarres. T'as choisi ton moment pour les faire ressurgir._

 _Oh, la ferme._

Elle plissa les yeux et se leva, allant mettre sa toile dans le cabinet d'à côté, là où on les mettait à sécher. Puis la prof lui donna l'autorisation de sortir. Il fallait qu'elle respire, elle avait l'impression de s'étouffer.

Même cette sensation, elle lui paraissait familière… Se laissant aller contre un mur et s'asseyant au sol, elle ferma les yeux.

Les flammes ne se sont jamais vraiment éteintes, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Kaname rejoignit son bureau après les cours. On dirait qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait le calme… Il soupira, avant d'ouvrir la boîte de Yuuki. Pleine de chocolats qu'elle n'avait pas faits… ça le fit sourire un peu. Kaien lui avait dit à quel point elle était mauvaise en cuisine.

Quelle délicate attention…

Des toquements distincts à la porte se firent entendre. Takuma. Il lui dit calmement d'entrer.

Le blond semblait moins heureux qu'il y a quelques heures, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le sourire semblait forcé, et l'inquiétude traînait dans ses yeux verts. Il avait dans la main un cliché, qu'il alla donner à Kaname sans un mot.

Kaname se raidit un peu. Cette peinture… ça lui rappelait des souvenirs qui remontaient il y a fort longtemps. Mais il n'aimait pas ce que ce dessin pouvait signifier, loin de là. Il parla calmement, regardant pour la première fois de la soirée Takuma :

« Pourquoi me montres-tu cela ?...

-C'est la nouvelle qui a dessiné ça. C'est plutôt… déstabilisant, comme dessin. Tu aurais dû la voir peindre. Rien n'aurait pu l'arracher à cette toile. »

Le blond semblait nerveux, comme si quelque chose le chiffonnait. Kaname se doutait bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas de surveiller une personne. Surtout qu'apparemment, Sarah l'avait déjà grillé il y a quelques jours. Il reposa calmement le cliché, baissant le regard sur son échiquier, attendant que son ami s'exprime.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit là pour causer des problèmes, honnêtement. Darkwing-san a l'air plutôt d'être celle qui a de sérieux soucis, et qui essaye de s'en éloigner. Je ne doute pas de toi, loin de là… Simplement que ça expliquerait certains traits de son attitude. »

Kaname aurait dû s'en douter. Takuma avait toujours été plus du genre à s'inquiéter des autres, plutôt que de s'en méfier. Totalement le contraire de ce qu'Asatô avait essayé de lui inculquer au fil des années. Et le sang-pur devait avouer que ce dessin l'intriguait. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que son vice-président.

 _J'aurai juré que c'était le village d'Okinaya. Ça ressemble à ce que j'ai vu, en tout cas._

Sauf qu'à peu près 10000 ans sépare la destruction de la petite ville de nos jours. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'explications logiques. Seulement une plus farfelue… Et encore. Il plissa les yeux, avant de répondre :

« Peut-être Takuma. Mais j'ai des raisons de croire qu'elle est aussi venue pour des raisons moins… personnelles que celles-ci. Elle nous a omis des détails sur sa position aux Hunters.

-De quel genre ?

-Elle fait partie des haut-placés. Pourquoi donc la guilde enverrait-elle un de ses meilleurs chasseurs pour une simple participation à l'académie ? Ce n'est pas très logique. Et pourtant, le chef des Hunters est tout, sauf irrationnel. »

Malgré tout, Takuma ne sembla pas convaincu. Mais il hocha la tête, ayant compris. Ça voulait dire qu'il devait continuer de la surveiller malgré tout. Il n'en avait pas tellement envie, Sarah ne semblait pas bien méchante comme gamine… Et elle n'avait encore rien fait de suspect.

 _Suspect, non… Mais étrange, oui. Tu n'as qu'à regarder sa peinture._

C'est vrai que quand il l'avait vu dans le cabinet, ce n'est pas le réalisme de la chose qui l'avait choqué. C'est la violence dans la couleur, et la précision dans les coups de pinceaux.

Il paraît que l'art permettait à la plupart des gens d'extérioriser leurs émotions, leurs troubles et leurs traumatismes. Mais Takuma n'était pas sûr que cela suffirait, pour des expériences de ce genre.

Car il était clair pour le blond qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé. Sarah Darkwing s'était retrouvée au beau milieu d'un village en flammes. Et cette peinture, c'était le souvenir qu'elle en gardait.

* * *

Rima mangeait tranquillement son pocky, dans la chambre de Senri et de Takuma. Elle s'y invitait souvent, quand elle devait aller chercher son partenaire de mannequinat, ou simplement quand elle était à cours de Pocky. Shiki en avait toujours une réserve impressionnante dans sa commode.

Mais là, la rousse était ici car elle avait senti que Senri était un peu… perturbé. Savoir pourquoi était toujours une question difficile. Il parlait rarement de lui, et de ses problèmes. Encore une conséquence du fait qu'il avait pris soin de sa mère pendant si longtemps : il ne lui venait pas naturellement de demander de l'aide à autrui.

Elle le regarda passer devant son bureau désorganisé, rangeant les livres qu'il n'avait même pas feuilleté pendant le cours. Rima essaya de lancer le sujet :

« …Tu crois que c'était une bonne chose d'inviter la nouvelle en Dessin ? La peinture qu'elle a laissée derrière elle… »

Senri tourna ses yeux glacés vers elle, ne disant rien pendant un instant. Puis, il haussa les épaules.

« Elle ne semble pas être du genre à faire des choses à contre-cœur. Si elle est là, c'est qu'elle en a envie. Pour le reste, ce n'est pas nos affaires. »

 _Eh bien, Senri. Je t'ai connu plus curieux que ça._

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant vraiment ce qui se tramait. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse reposer une question, il se redressa, soudainement tendu.

« Je reviens tout à l'heure. »

Et d'un pas juste un peu plus rapide que d'habitude, il sortit de la chambre, Rima entendit ses pas s'effacer avec la distance. Effectivement… Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _Oh._

La lettre qui était sur le bureau à leur arrivée n'était plus là.

* * *

Anya reprit une, deux fois une grande inspiration, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer avec un peu de difficulté dans le bureau de son père. Grand dieu, qu'elle détestait aller dans cet endroit. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et toujours ce silence pesant…

Edouard Darkwing avait toujours été friand de faire patienter ceux qui venaient le voir dans son bureau. Il était toujours en train d'écrire, les yeux rivés sur un des nombreux documents qu'il devait rédiger et signer chaque jour. Tant qu'il ne l'avait pas fini, il ne daignera pas vous regarder, encore moins vous parler. Seul le grattement du stylo plume sur le papier brisait ce silence.

Anya n'avait jamais été d'un naturel patient. Mais, encore une fois, elle se força à ne rien dire, se contentant d'avancer son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à ce que ses genoux tapent sur le bois sombre du bureau.

Son père signa et leva enfin ses yeux verts et froids sur elle :

« En quoi puis-je t'être utile, Anya ? »

La femme aux cheveux méchés le regarda pendant un court moment, sans dire mot, avant de parler :

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que ce soit Sarah qui représente la guilde à l'académie Cross ? Elle a plus important à faire que ça, il me semble. »

Il la regarda, avec un air semi-fatigué, semi-ennuyé. Il avait dû se douter qu'elle reviendrait à la charge.

« C'est très important que ce soit elle qui y soit. Elle est de la famille royale.

-J'aurais pu y être. Tout comme Kai.

-C'est elle qui est l'héritière. Elle a plus d'importance que vous.

-Et c'est elle qui a le plus d'importance pour les Hunters. Les autres familles se demandent où elle est passée. C'est mauvais pour le moral. »

Anya plissa les yeux. Plus d'importance qu'eux, ses autres enfants… C'est sûr que c'était vrai, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Politiquement, Sarah a plus de poids qu'eux dans la sphère de la haute société.

N'empêche que ça fait mal de l'entendre de la bouche de son paternel. Paternel qui plissa les yeux, posant son stylo calmement.

« Les Hunters ne font pas loi ici. Je suis celui qui décide. Ta sœur restera là où elle est jusqu'à ce que je la fasse ramener.

-Même si elle ne se sent pas bien là-bas, au beau milieu du camp adverse ? » tenta alors Anya, haussant un sourcil.

Elle savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Et que c'était partiellement faux. Sarah ne s'était pas plainte de l'académie. Mais essayer d'aborder le côté sentimental du père était en dernier recours. Elle saurait alors si Edouard Darkwing voulait à tout prix laisser son héritière chérie là-bas.

La réponse ne tarda pas :

« Si elle n'est pas capable de rester en vie là-bas sans se plaindre, j'aurais à m'inquiéter de choisir un autre héritier. Sors, maintenant. J'attends quelqu'un. »

 _A vos ordres, Père._

Elle plissa les yeux avant de manœuvrer difficilement pour sortir du bureau. Il ne vint même pas lui ouvrir la porte, replongeant déjà dans ses papiers. Quel homme froid et distant…

Elle secoua la tête, laissant la porte claquer derrière elle. Le couloir était vide. Anya avança, les yeux concentrés sur sa route jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

C'est là qu'elle entendit les talons claquer sur le parquet, derrière elle. Une cadence rythmée, parfaitement cadencée … ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

« Quel plaisir de te voir, petite sœur. »

Bingo. Anya tourna la tête, apercevant la femme aux cheveux blancs qui s'approchait d'elle, un petit sourire calme aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas rare qu'Hélène traîne ici, dans le couloir. Après tout, elle fait office de messager direct entre le sommet de la Guilde et la haute sphère du Sénat. Mais Anya n'avait pas la chance de la croiser souvent.

 _Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose, elle. Père lui fait confiance plus qu'à quiconque. Son aînée parfaite…_

« Que fais-tu là, Anya ? Je pensais que tu te reposais dans notre demeure au bord du lac…

-C'est ce que Père t'a dit, alors ? ... » fit la plus jeune, assez amusée. Quel doux euphémisme pour dire qu'on l'a envoyé là-bas, franchement. Ça ne l'étonnait pas de lui.

Mais elle n'aurait pas cru qu'Hélène croirait à cela, elle n'était pas si bête. Ou alors, la femme aux cheveux blancs savait très bien de quoi il retournait, mais n'abordait pas le sujet. Peu importe. Anya reprit donc :

« Je viens de voir Père. Au sujet de Sarah. Je crois que tu es au courant. »

L'air de la plus âgée s'assombrit de manière brève, avant qu'elle ne reprenne un air professionnel. Donc oui, elle était au courant. Celle-ci demanda mine de rien :

« Tu as voulu le convaincre d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre et il t'a rembarré, c'est ça ?

-C'est possible. Tu sais ce qu'il prépare ?

-Confidentiel, désolée. »

Anya la fusilla du regard, tournant son fauteuil roulant vers la plus grande. Elle ne semblait pas désolée, loin de là. L'handicapée la fixa bien droit dans les yeux, elle savait que cela mettait Hélène mal à l'aise…

« Dis-moi ce que tu sais, Hélène. Ou je te jure que je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle tant que tu ne m'aurais rien révélé. Fauteuil roulant ou pas. »

La plus âgée plissa les yeux à cette déclaration, passant une main dans son cou. Elle faisait attention à ne pas tirer une mèche de sa tresse parfaitement coiffée. Madame perfection, l'appelait Anya dans son enfance.

Le surnom avait pris une tournure beaucoup plus sarcastique, quand la fratrie finit par devenir adulte, et à s'éloigner doucement des uns des autres. Hélène avait été la première à partir. La fille aînée ne pouvait pas se permettre de se promener avec ses bambins de frère et sœurs, après tout. C'était inapproprié. Ça faisait tâche.

Contrairement à Sarah, Anya n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la fille aux cheveux blancs. Mais, à sa surprise, Hélène finit par parler :

« Si on te demande, je ne t'ai rien dit. Le chef du Sénat, Asatô Ichijo, pense que Kaien Cross et Kaname prépare quelque chose à l'académie. Qui pourrait mettre le Sénat vampirique dans une position…fâcheuse. Papa a donc envoyé Sarah là-bas, pour voir si c'était vrai. »

 _Une mission d'espionnage, derrière la mignonne participation au projet pacifiste ? Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais pourquoi Sarah ?_

« Parce que c'est la princesse. Ni Kaien ni Kuran ne pouvait refuser son entrée dans la Night Class. » enchaîna la plus âgée, comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit.

Ah oui. D'un coup, c'était plus clair. Anya soupira. Est-ce qu'au moins, ces suppositions tenaient sur quelque chose de valable ?... Edouard ne prendrait normalement pas le risque, même pour maintenir de bonnes relations avec le Sénat. Ou alors, il y a encore autre chose. Que même Hélène ne savait pas.

 _Et si j'ai raison, ça sent vraiment le brûlé…_

« …Merci Hélène. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Je suppose que tu es le rendez-vous tant attendu de Père » fit-elle, reculant son fauteuil pour contourner la plus grande.

Hélène eut la décence d'avoir l'air embarrassée.

« Anya, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter avec cette querelle enfantine. Je n'ai rien fait. »

Ça eut le don de faire arrêter la brune dans sa progression vers l'ascenseur. Puis elle appuya sur le bouton, attendant d'être entrée dans cette cage en fer pour répondre.

« Compte pas là-dessus, très chère sœur. D'après toi, je suis la plus rancunière et bornée des quatre. »

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme fut le visage neutre d'Hélène.

 _Toi et moi, on n'est vraiment pas pareilles._

* * *

Sarah termina d'écrire la dernière lettre qu'elle devait envoyer aujourd'hui, posant avec un soupir de soulagement son stylo. Son poignet lui faisait mal, après coup. Elle ne devrait pas serrer autant sa plume.

En regardant le soleil commencer à pointer le bout de son nez dans le ciel, elle attrapa les enveloppes qui traînaient. Une pour la lettre de remerciement pour Anya, Une pour Hélène. Une pour son père… Elle retraça du regard les quelques lignes qu'elle lui avait écrite.

 _Chef de la Guilde,_

 _Après observation, il se pourrait bien que Kaname Kuran soit effectivement en train de mijoter quelque chose. J'essaierai de creuser un peu plus. Quant à Kaien Cross, il ne semble pas être dans le coup._

 _Mes respects,_

 _Soldat Darkwing._

Elle se demanda si elle allait vraiment l'envoyer, celle-là. Elle se méfiait de son père et apparemment, Anya aussi. Cependant, il était préférable de faire profil bas pour le moment. Ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur sa loyauté sans faille trop tôt.

Elle glissa donc le court papier dans une lettre et la posa avec les autres.

 _Ah. En parlant de lettre que je ne devrais pas envoyer…_

Une autre lettre à Kai, trois lignes tout au plus, l'implorant de bien vouloir lui répondre. Elle ne se reconnaissait même pas dans sa manière de parler, ou dans son écriture saccadée.

Encore une bouteille à la mer inutile. Elle devrait s'épargner une autre peine, non ? Sarah fixa longtemps le papier fautif avant de le prendre en main.

Et de le glisser dans une quatrième enveloppe.

 _Désespérante._

Oh, elle savait. Pas la peine de le lui rappeler. Elle se leva de son bureau, allant chercher un foulard. Autant aller les poster tout de suite, elle serait tranquille après. Passant dans les couloirs vides du dortoir, là où elle pouvait entendre les faibles murmures derrière les portes, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ce n'était pas si mal, comme endroit. Les vampires étaient parfaitement civilisés, et beaucoup moins hargneux qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Il leur arrivait même de la faire rire - surtout Hanabusa. Être aussi intelligent et bête à la fois, ce n'était pas possible-.  
Et comme ils ne voyaient qu'une fois les humaines folles furieuses par jour, c'était aussi tenable de ce côté-là. C'était un mode de vie auquel elle pourrait s'habituer, il fallait l'avouer.

 _Tu ferais bien d'abandonner cette idée tout de suite, ma chère. Dès que tu auras trouvé ce que prépare le sang-pur, c'est retour à la case héritière enfermée dans son grand palais._

Ses yeux s'assombrirent à l'idée. Elle … N'en avait pas envie. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aimait vraiment l'académie Cross. C'est autre chose. Elle n'avait pas envie de se l'avouer tout de suite.

Après tout, cette prison déguisée en grand palais, c'était là où elle retrouverait sa fratrie. La famille avant soi. Ça a toujours été comme ça…

« C'est un peu tard pour envoyer des déclarations d'amour, non ? »

 _Nom de dieu !_

Sarah sursauta, redressant la tête pour voir qu'effectivement, quelqu'un était devant elle à lui parler, et semblait presque amusé de lui avoir fait la peur de sa vie.

Sauf que les yeux de l'homme devant elle étaient bien trop vides et fatigués pour afficher une émotion tel que la moquerie dans son regard.

 _Senri Shiki. Si je m'y attendais…_

« Ce ne sont pas des déclarations d'amour. »

Elle se rendit compte que sa réponse était stupide et embarrassante sur les bords. Argh. Quand elle disait qu'elle n'était pas douée pour la réplique, quand c'était pas du sarcasme. Elle secoua la tête pour oublier sa gêne, rivant ses yeux sur son interlocuteur :

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il paraît que les rayons du lever du soleil sont les plus difficiles à supporter pour les vampires. »

 _Sans parler du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas censés sortir après les cours, mais passons…_

Il leva la main en réponse.

« Pour la même chose que toi. »

Il tenait une lettre, une écriture droite et bien que semblant fatiguée se trouvant dessus. Oh. Sarah cligna des yeux, avant de recommencer à descendre les marches qui menait à la boîte aux lettres. Elle entendit ses pas derrière elle.

La marche était longue, mais le silence bizarrement ne fut pas pesant. Sarah glissa un regard vers le vampire. Senri plissait des yeux, les rétines sûrement attaquées par le soleil. Elle cligna des yeux, avant de demander :

« Pourquoi y aller à une heure pareille ? »

La curiosité la perdra, un jour. Le vampire ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Les autres sont dans leur chambre. Ça évite les questions. Et les humaines ne sont pas levés à cette heure-là. »

 _Donc, il évitait le monde. Ça n'était pas surprenant, venant de lui._

Elle hocha la tête. Après tout, la fille aux cheveux rouges s'était faite la même réflexion avant de choisir une telle heure pour envoyer ses lettres.

« Ça fait beaucoup de lettres. »

Elle se raidit un peu à cette phrase. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien pour réveiller sa méfiance… Elle ne s'attendait juste pas à ce qu'il lui fasse des remarques. Elle jeta un bref regard à Senri avant de répondre, arrivant à la boîte aux lettres :

« Je les envoie à ma famille. Ma fratrie est un peu éparpillée partout, alors je dois faire des lettres séparées. »

Ce n'était pas totalement la vérité, mais nécessairement pas un mensonge non plus. Elle tourna ses yeux vairons vers lui. Il semblait fatigué, vraiment. Elle savait que c'était son teint naturel, sinon elle se serait inquiétée de son extrême pâleur.

 _Et pourtant, il prend le temps de venir à une heure importune pour les vampires et envoyer cette lettre…_

« C'est quelqu'un d'important ?

-Huh ? »

Pour une fois, il eut l'air surpris, les yeux du vampire s'ouvrant un peu plus. Sarah remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas de couleur grise, comme elle l'avait pensé au début. C'était un beau bleu céruléen. Peut-être que les nuances changeaient selon la lumière. Ou ses humeurs.

 _C'est une très belle couleur. Froide, mais néanmoins très belle._

La fille aux cheveux rouges se répéta, serrant un peu plus sa veste contre elle. Il faisait un froid de canard, à cette heure-là.

« La personne à qui tu envoies ça. C'est quelqu'un d'important ? »

Il resta muet, deux, trois secondes, la regardant de ses yeux illisibles. Elle crut qu'il ne daignerait pas répondre. Cependant, il s'avança pour mettre à son tour la lettre dans la boîte postale.

« C'est à ma mère. »

Une lueur passa fugacement sur le visage de marbre du mannequin. De l'inquiétude. Visiblement, il ne lui disait pas tout.

Sarah hocha simplement la tête, un petit sourire faisant son chemin sur son visage. Ce n'était pas bien grave.

« Elle en a de la chance. C'est rare que les fils écrivent des lettres à leurs mères, de nos jours. »

Le vampire tourna la tête vers elle, et Sarah fut choquée de voir une réelle lueur surprise sur son visage. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, malheureusement. Il haussa les épaules, reprenant son air fatigué qui semblait être l'expression la plus commune sur son visage.

« J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas trop, toute seule. »

La fille aux cheveux sanglants cligna des yeux, et hocha la tête, pouvant comprendre. Ça pouvait être dur d'être séparé de sa famille. Elle en savait quelque chose. Elle remit bien en place son foulard, n'ayant pas envie de choper un rhume.

« On rentre ? »

Elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui avait parlé, seulement après avoir entendu sa voix. Senri cligna les yeux, une micro-surprise passant dans le bleu-gris de ses yeux.

Ce qui la surprit elle, c'est qu'il hocha la tête et dit seulement trois mots :

« Je te suis. »

Elle essaya de ne pas rester bêtement sur place à son choc, cachant la moitié de son visage dans son foulard, avant de commencer à remonter.

Fait étrange, il la suivit même quand elle alla en cuisine, histoire de se faire un dîner digne de ce nom.

Encore plus bizarre… Elle découvrit que sa présence à lui, ne la gênait pas. Loin de là.

Elle aurait dû se douter, à ce moment précis, qu'elle se faisait entraîner dans quelque chose dans laquelle elle serait loin, très loin, d'avoir le contrôle.

* * *

Et voilà, en espérant que cela vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de poster votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	5. Chapter 5

Et me voilà à l'heure -ne faites pas des têtes surprises, je vous ai vu !—pour un nouveau chapitre du Conte Ensanglanté ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, il faut l'avouer. Bref !

Daaku : Contente de rendre service écoute ! 😊 Comme j'ai répondu à la plupart de tes remarques hors FF, je n'ai malheureusement pas grand-chose à ajouter, à part pour te souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Le Conte Ensanglanté : Quinto Nocturno.

* * *

 _Allez, c'est ça. Tords-toi…_

Sarah soupira, après avoir rouvert les yeux, se reconcentrant sur l'objet qui était au centre de sa chambre. Plus précisément, qui lévitait au centre de sa chambre. Une vulgaire rambarde en métal sur laquelle elle était tombée en se promenant dans le parc. Elle s'est dit que ce serait utile de s'entraîner là-dessus… La fille aux cheveux rouges avait un peu peur de se rouiller, si elle ne s'entraînait plus dans cette académie.

Se faire obéir du métal de la fournaise était facile. Sa famille a versé du sang pour la faire construire après tout, alors les armes qui en descendaient la servaient parfaitement. Sarah plissa les yeux, en pensant à quelques missions qui avaient bien failli tourner mal…

La magie parfois agissait en réflexe. Si elle est en danger, un feu se déclarera de manière imprévisible pour brûler ses ennemis. Ou alors la structure en métal d'un bâtiment s'écroulera sur les vampires déviants, et Sarah aura juste le temps de sortir avant d'être aussi piégée en dessous du carnage. Si ça avait le don de lui sauver la mise à chaque fois… ça lui faisait très peur.

 _Et si un jour, la magie glisse hors de ton contrôle et tue sans que tu ne lui demandes ?..._

On lui avait dit cela plusieurs fois, pendant son enfance. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment écouté. Jusqu'à ce que la magie de sa mère lui coûte sa vie. L'expérience et les souvenirs sont de cruels professeurs… Mais on apprend toujours bien vite avec eux.

 _Paix à ton âme, Jin Darkwing. Tu as protégé les humains autant que tu le pouvais, jusqu'à ce qu'eux-mêmes t'empêchent d'agir._

Les humains et les vampires, c'est du pareil au même. Tous aussi cruels les uns que les autres. Elle secoua la tête avant d'entendre un bruit sourd au sol.

La barre en métal était tordue en un nœud, la toisant de son regard imaginaire. Sarah soupira encore une fois.

 _Ce n'est pas ton jour, Sarah. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras t'entraîner demain, quand les vampires seront tous occupés._

Oui, ce serait quand même vachement embêtant de se faire griller ainsi, quand même. Enfin, il n'y avait pas trop de risques. Personne n'avait jamais voulu entrer dans sa chambre, là où elle s'entraînait.

 _Prudence est mère de sûreté. On ne te l'a jamais dit peut-être ?_

Oh que si. Combien de fois sa famille l'avait soûlée avec ça…Fais pas ci, fais pas ça, trop dangereux pour toi… Mais elle était censée être l'héritière, non ? La plus puissante, la plus forte, celle qui représenterait tout au long de sa vie les Hunters…

Ça sert à quoi d'être fort si on ne peut pas utiliser ses dons pour le bien commun ? Pas grand-chose.

 _On est d'accord._

Sarah alla mettre la barre de fer qui avait souffert cette nuit dans son armoire, avant d'étendre les bras, s'étirant les muscles. C'est que la magie la tendait un peu trop… Dur de reprendre l'entraînement. Elle regarda un moment son bureau, où un rapport encore inachevé pour son père attendait. Elle plissa les yeux, avant de mettre un livre dessus. Pas maintenant.

C'est drôle, pour une fois que la Night Class n'avait pas cours, elle n'arrivait pas s'occuper de manière efficace. Même dormir ne semblait pas possible. Elle devrait peut-être lire un peu ses cours, histoire de pas être à la ramasse demain…  
Ses yeux glissèrent involontairement sur la fenêtre semi-ouverte, laissant apparaître l'extérieur, baigné dans l'ombre et sans rien ni personne pour interrompre une potentielle ballade.

 _On dirait que c'est raté pour les devoirs._

Elle regarda sa porte, se concentrant sur son ouïe pour savoir si les vampires étaient toujours bien réveillés. Apparemment, ils étaient tous dans leurs chambres respectives. Personne donc pour la repérer… Elle eut un mauvais sourire, avant d'enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre et de sauter, atterrissant sans bruit dans l'herbe.

La promenade s'avéra avoir été une bonne idée, finit par penser Sarah, en regardant les branches bouger selon le vent et l'air frais la raviver d'un coup. On dirait bien que cette journée passerait sans surprises.

… _Pourquoi y-a-t-il de la lumière dans le bureau du directeur ? Il était pourtant tard…_

Sarah plissa les yeux vers la source de luminosité, arrivant à distinguer deux formes. Le directeur, reconnaissable à son châle épais et… Kaname Kuran ? La jeune femme pencha la tête. Etrange, alors qu'il n'y avait pas cours et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun accident…

Elle mesura le pour et le contre pendant de brèves secondes, avant de sauter sur une branche et de rester hors de vue, tendant l'oreille.

 _Elle était là pour ça, après tout._

« …Son horrible destin qu'il ne peut s'avouer… »

Sarah cligna des yeux, pas sûre de comprendre. De qui parlait-il ?... Elle sentit soudain la présence d'un vampire dans l'académie. Et celui-ci avait faim. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Si soudainement ? Généralement, elle les sentait approcher, leurs odeurs ne pointaient pas leur bout de leur nez comme ça…

 _A moins que… Level D ?_

Elle regarda la fenêtre à nouveau. Ces humains mordus par des vampires... Devenaient eux-mêmes des suceurs de sang. Le processus était long et douloureux, mais s'ils y survivaient, leur état mental restait fragile. Ils étaient imprévisibles comme vampires. De plus, tant qu'ils ne sombraient pas entièrement au niveau E… Ils gardaient en partie une aura humaine.

La femme aux cheveux rouges regarda la fenêtre, le silence qui y régnait s'étant soudainement épaissi. Merde. Elle apprendrait sûrement quelque chose, si elle restait. Ça semblait exactement être le genre de choses que son père craignait et qu'il voulait qu'elle espionne.

Elle serra les dents et après un moment d'accalmie, sauta de sa branche.

 _Je ne peux pas laisser passer ce Level D mordre un humain, pas tant que je peux l'empêcher._

L'odeur de sang frappa à cet instant ses narines. Cet effluve sucré, elle l'avait déjà sentie auparavant. Sarah se mit à courir, rejoignant rapidement la source de l'odeur.

 _C'était la chargée de discipline à coup sûr._

La jeune fille comprit vite en arrivant près d'un bâtiment que le vampire était déjà rentré. Elle sauta alors dans un arbre, voyant deux formes serrées ensemble à travers les vitres, comme dans une embrassade. Une étreinte sanglante, et pourtant, la fille ne semblait pas se débattre. En état de choc. Sarah fit apparaître son arme pour casser la vitre.

« Z-Zero ? Arrêtes !... »

Ça stoppa Sarah net.

… _Zero ?..._

Elle baissa son arme pour regarder encore une fois à travers la fenêtre, oubliant à ce moment pourquoi elle était là.

L'homme, le vampire qui buvait du sang, se détacha de la brune, faisant quelques pas en arrière et se rapprocha ainsi de la fenêtre.

 _Nom de dieu._

Le Level D était bel et bien Zero. Pas difficile de le savoir, avec une chevelure argentée aussi reconnaissable. Mais…Comment ?

 _Comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Quand avait-il été mordu ?!  
Réfléchis, Sarah. Il a croisé un sang-pur qu'à une seule occasion. Une seule fois, il aurait pu se faire mordre. Tu as été idiote, de penser qu'il avait pu se sortir indemne du massacre de ses parents. Comme quoi, quand tu veux, tu sais parfaitement te voiler la face. _

« Es-tu tombé si bas, au point de devenir une bête assoiffée de sang, Kiryu Zero ? »

Kuran la tira de ses pensées, et pour un moment, Sarah ne sut pas quoi faire. Elle vit Yuuki s'interposer entre les deux hommes et vit sa chance de pouvoir partir sans être repérée.

La jeune femme se sentit mal de partir sans agir pour aider son ancien ami. Mais Yuuki était là pour lui, maintenant. Pour cette nuit, cela suffirait.  
Par les dieux… Comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle ?

Elle rentra dans son dortoir sans bruit, et encore une fois, elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.

* * *

 _Les bruits de pas précipités réveillèrent Sarah. Elle sortit de la chambre timidement, allant à pas de loup vers le bureau de son père, là d'où semblait venir tout ce raffût. Ce n'était pas rare, que son père soit occupé à travailler pendant la nuit. De ses 13 ans, la petite avait compris que le rôle de roi était tout, sauf un simple boulot._

 _Ce qui était plus inhabituel, c'était de l'entendre crier au téléphone. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Plus depuis que maman était morte, quelques mois plus tôt._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Allez tout de suite chez les Kiryu, et capturez-moi ce sang-pur ! »_

 _Kiryu ?_

 _« Papa, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

 _Elle se rendit trop tard qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute, et son père se retourna vivement vers elle, écarquillant les yeux avant de se redresser, et d'aboyer quelques derniers ordres avant de raccrocher._

 _« …Les Kiryu sont attaqués. Les renforts sont en train d'arriver là-bas, mais on ne sait pas s'il y a des survivants… »_

 _Il vit avec stupeur sa fille sortir immédiatement de la pièce, bousculant au passage son frère. Sarah attrapa au vol une écharpe en laine, déterminée à aller retrouver ses amis pour les aider comme elle le pouvait. Si elle y allait, ils auraient plus de chances de trouver tout le monde en vie ! …_

 _Une main qui attrapa son bras la retint d'un coup en arrière, la faisant écarquiller les yeux alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager. C'est là que la petite fille vit avec stupeur que c'était son père qui la retenait._

 _« Lâche-moi Papa ! Faut que j'aille les retrouver !_

 _-Tu n'iras nulle part. Tu penses vraiment que c'est toi qui va faire une différence ? Tu es jeune. Pas assez avisée. Tu gêneras plus qu'autre chose. » fit le père, tout aussi calme qu'avant malgré les exclamations de sa fille._

 _Sarah plissa les yeux, les remarques ne semblant pas l'avoir atteinte plus que ça :_

 _« Je dois y aller et sauver Ichiru et Zero ! »_

 _Grand dieu, elle était terriblement attachée à ses garçons. Edouard se demanda un court instant, en regardant les orbes de différentes couleurs de sa fille, s'il avait fait le bon choix… En sacrifiant cette famille.  
Il se reprit tout de suite, et tint tout aussi fermement sa fille, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, jouant sa dernière carte : celle qu'il détestait utiliser._

 _« Ils iront bien. Il faut que tu laisses faire les Hunters, Sarah. Je ne peux pas risquer ta vie comme ça…Pas après ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. »_

 _La petite se calma aussitôt, tendue comme un arc aux derniers mots. Ses beaux yeux écarquillés, alors qu'elle voyait sûrement défiler des souvenirs abominables. Edouard se détesta un instant pour cela. Cependant… il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. L'homme soupira, avant de parler :_

 _« …Dès qu'on aura des nouvelles, je t'appelle. Tu seras la seconde personne à être au courant des progrès, d'accord ? »_

 _Sarah releva les yeux vers lui, après un bref instant d'absence… Puis elle hocha péniblement la tête, comme si ça lui faisait mal d'accepter les conditions._

 _Ses amis étaient en danger. Elle voudrait les aider… Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne serait qu'une gêne, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Le lendemain à la première heure, elle alla voir son père, pour lui demander si Zero et Ichiru s'en étaient sortis. Il lui dit qu'ils n'avaient retrouvé que Zero, et qu'il avait été emmené par un ancien Hunter, sans plus de réponses._

 _Chaque jour suivant, elle lui demanda des précisions. Et chaque jour, il ne lui disait rien. Au bout d'un moment, Sarah cessa de demander, tout simplement._

 _Pourtant, la pointe de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait depuis cette nuit-là ne cessa de grandir._

 _Et si le fait qu'elle aille là-bas aurait changé quelque chose, finalement ?..._

* * *

Sarah se réveilla avec le sentiment d'être encore toute fatiguée…Et un terrible mal au cou, à s'être endormie sans crier gare, affalée sur son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle fichait là, avant de s'apercevoir que sous sa main, traînait innocemment une lettre destinée au Roi des Hunters.

Ça y est. Elle se souvenait de la nuit dernière. Elle se redressa avec lenteur, une certaine amertume la prenant. Zero était un Level D… C'était peut-être pour ça, que son père avait ordonné à tout le monde à la guilde de ne lui donner aucune information sur son ami. Pour pas qu'elle sache la vérité.

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?... Quant à cette femme Sang-pure, était-elle toujours en vie ?...

 _C'est ça, redirige ta culpabilité sur quelqu'un d'autre. Remettre la faute sur le dos des autres te va bien aussi._

La ferme. La jeune femme alla prendre une douche, essayant de mettre à part ses émotions pour se concentrer sur la situation actuelle. Si Shizuka Hio était encore en vie… Il y avait toujours possibilité que Zero puisse boire de son sang, et se stabiliser. Vu son état hier, il s'approchait dangereusement du niveau E…

Une impasse. Shizuka Hio avait disparu des radars du Sénat et de la Guilde après son massacre chez les Kiryu. Personne ne l'a revu depuis. Et pourtant, vu qu'elle était puissante ET folle… On l'avait recherché, pour le bien de tous. Rien, Nada, Niet.

Sarah secoua la tête, les gouttes déversant un torrent sur son corps, lui faisant l'effet d'un fouet qui claquait sur la peau à chaque goutte. Enfin quelque chose d'efficace pour se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux, repensant à l'événement d'hier…

 _Il a mordu Yuuki. Et Kaname le sait…_

Autrement dit… Hio était le cadet des soucis de Zero, si Kaname décidait de prendre des mesures pour son côté instable. Ce que le sang-pur allait probablement faire avec une joie non feinte, vu que le préfet avait eu la malchance de s'attaquer à la fille chérie de Kuran.

 _Il faut que j'aille lui parler, alors._

Sarah coupa l'eau, et se sécha, bien résolue à faire quelque chose. Résolution qui dût se remettre à plus tard quand elle vit l'heure.

 _Et merde !_

Elle fila vite mettre ses vêtements en cinq minutes chrono, allant retrouver les autres qui étaient déjà dans la salle commune en s'attachant les cheveux. Et son alarme ne l'avait pas réveillée plus tôt ?! Sale journée qui commençait. Elle ignora les vampires qui lui jetèrent un regard intrigué.

 _Vu la situation, je vais devoir attendre qu'on soit rentré pour aller voir Kuran. M'étonnerait qu'il soit facilement approchable en cours de sport…_

Quelle blague. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas le sang-pur se mettre à courir dans le parc. Par contre, s'il le faisait, elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer tous les autres courir après comme des petits toutous bien gentils. Pff… Sarah sourit un peu plus en passant la porte, voyant enfin une tête familière devant elle.

 _Ah._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en sport en ce moment ? » demanda-t-elle, allant au niveau d'Hanabusa pour ne pas avoir à crier sur tous les toits que non, elle ne s'était pas renseignée au niveau Sport.

L'idole de la Night Class haussa les épaules. Tiens, il y en a un qui n'avait pas l'air en forme. C'est rare, qu'Aido ne soit pas enjoué à l'idée de voir ses « croquignolettes ». Ses mots, pas ceux de Sarah. Le blond se mit à répondre.

« On commencera par courir et après on fait du Kendo. Tu ne comptes pas sécher par hasard ? Akatsuki veut pas m'accompagner ce soir. »

La fille aux cheveux rouges haussa un sourcil. D'accord, Monsieur n'aime pas le sport. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être étonnée ou non à la nouvelle… Quoique non en fait, elle n'était pas du tout surprise. Hanabusa, c'était un peu le chat de race et d'intérieur de l'histoire. A ne pouvoir dormir que si les draps sentent la lavande et à ne pas aimer l'exercice physique forcé.

Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de faire de l'exercice pour rester en forme : ils auront toujours une corpulence saine et équilibrée, sans jamais être en surpoids. C'était horriblement injuste, comparé aux humains, Sarah pensa. Eux, ils devaient faire du sport pour se tenir en forme. Aussi, la Hunter fut assez surprise d'entendre que le directeur avait fait exprès de rajouter ce cours aux vampires, pour les « rapprocher » des humains.

Sarah mourrait déjà de rire à l'idée.

 _Bien fait pour eux !_

« Non, désolée. Demandes à Rima ou à Senri, non ? Vu comment ils sont crevés, ils n'ont peut-être pas envie de se fatiguer plus. » répondit elle avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Aido fit la moue. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas les deux mannequins. Simplement, ils étaient trop silencieux. Trop dans leur monde. Et ils l'en excluaient, inconsciemment ou non. Le blond n'était jamais arrivé à mettre un mot sur leur type de relation, tellement elle lui semblait étrange en premier lieu.

Le génie de la classe secoua alors la tête. Sarah haussa un sourcil, et sourit un peu, voyant là une opportunité de faire une petite compétition :

« Maah, on dirait que monsieur a peur de sécher tout seul. Pourquoi ne pas faire une course, alors ? Ce sera peut-être plus intéressant.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? Fit-il, éberlué par cette proposition qui venait de nulle part.

« Pourquoi pas ? A moins que tu n'aies peur de perdre ? »

Elle haussait un sourcil en lui disant cela, un sourire narquois s'agrandissant. Le blond plissa les yeux. Oh, elle voulait jouer ? Parfait.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est toi qui va mordre la poussière. Viens pas te plaindre quand tu pleureras de honte en ayant fini dernière de la classe.

-Ah oui, carrément dernière ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu courir.

\- Aucune importance. Tu es une Hunter, on est des vampires. Les paris sont déjà faits. »

Sarah haussa les épaules. Ah, la grande arrogance des vampires. L'idée de la compétition, l'envie de lui prouver que ces stupides commentaires étaient faux la motivaient déjà. Les Hunters étaient plus forts et plus rapides que les humains, mais on n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de les confronter physiquement aux compétences des vampires.

Un joli challenge, comme elle les aimait. La fille aux cheveux rouges sourit en arrivant dans le parc, déjà aménagé pour un parcours de sport. Pas de prof de sport en vue.

Aido la regarda s'étirer nonchalamment les muscles des jambes, alors qu'Akatsuki allait chercher le chrono. Ils étaient assez grands pour travailler en autonomie, alors le professeur n'était jamais vraiment venu à ce genre de cours. Ça en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ces cours calqués sur le cursus scolaire des humains, tiens. Le blond alla sur la ligne de départ, déjà prêt à partir en courant, et il regarda le parcours en réfléchissant à toute allure. Un bon 400 mètres, tout droit, rien de bien méchant. Parfait pour laminer une hunter qui avait le culot de penser qu'elle pouvait faire mieux que les vampires. Il sourit narquoisement.

« Enlève-moi ce sourire. Ça ne va pas avec ta gueule d'ange. »

Il sursauta en sentant la fille qui se tenait soudainement dans sa rangée. Bon sang, en tout cas elle avait un don pour se déplacer silencieusement ! Il souffla de condescendance :

« Gaspille pas de l'air pour parler, tu vas t'étouffer en courant.

-Rooh, c'est chou. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? Le perdant devra dix boîtes de Pocky au gagnant. »

Sarah sourit un peu plus en le voyant s'étouffer lui-même, son attention étant sur l'arbitre tout désigné. Seiren alla jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, pour trancher si malheureusement ils arrivaient en même temps. Elle secoua la tête, se concentrant sur les 400 mètres devant elle.

La rousse ne savait pas si ça avait été une bonne idée de concurrencer avec les vampires pour la course. Elle était rapide, plus rapide que les autres Hunters, elle le savait. Mais eux, à quel point l'étaient-ils ?

« Partez ! »

Ses jambes se mirent en action toutes seules, et elle sentit un courant d'air à côté d'elle. Ah. Réaction rapide. Elle plissa les yeux, ne regardant pas à côté d'elle, forçant ses jambes à aller plus vite, et encore plus vite. C'était une courte distance, ça ira…

Puis elle vit du coin de l'œil Aido commençait à la dépasser à la moitié du parcours. Avec une expression narquoise sur le visage, comme s'il venait tout juste de commencer à faire des efforts. Sarah grinça des dents.

 _Rêves, mon grand._

Sans sprinter, elle força un peu plus, l'adrénaline et l'esprit de compétition aidant beaucoup. Elle avait du mal à respirer, l'air lui faisant l'impression d'une brûlure froide dans ses poumons. Sarah s'en fichait. Elle voulait le dépasser. Même si elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas, elle allait glisser et se retrouver sur le bas-côté. 100 mètres…

Et Hanabusa en fut surpris quand elle le rattrapa, dans la cinquantaine de mètres restante. Quelques secondes, ils furent exactement à la même allure. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Il plissa les yeux, avant de commencer à sprinter.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aille elle aussi à pleine vitesse, le dépassant dans les 25 mètres restants, avec ce qui semblait être une facilité déconcertante.

 _Que ?_

Sarah s'était déjà complètement stoppée dans son élan quand il atteignit la ligne, prenant une serviette pour essuyer la sueur sur son front.

En vrai ? Elle était essoufflée. Essoufflée, mais avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Alors, les vampires n'étaient pas si rapides que ça…

Le blond haussa un sourcil, avant de soupirer. Bon ben, dix boîtes en moins. Mais il était curieux, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une Hunter, surtout une encore jeune, puisse battre un noble à la course. Et il n'était pas le seul, vu les regards des autres. Seul Kaname-sama ne semblait pas surpris.

 _Savait-il que la course était perdue d'avance pour lui ?_

Hanabusa cligna des yeux, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec la jeune femme, rassemblant ce qu'il avait de fierté – fallait pas déconner, il était peut-être curieux, mais il venait aussi de perdre un pari ! – pour parler :

« Avant de partir fanfaronner, ça s'est joué à peu de choses, Darkwing.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Tout ce que tu veux… pour te faire sentir mieux. »

Sarah sourit un peu, sortant une bouteille d'eau. Contrairement à elle, ce salaud n'avait pas sué une goutte. Elle avait beau avoir gagné, ça la faisait enrager un peu. Enfin. Elle n'allait pas s'énerver pour ça.

« …C'était sympa. Je ne pensais pas que le génie de la classe voudrait courir avec moi. »

Aido cligna des yeux, avant de faire un petit « humpff » de condescendance.

« Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, la chasseuse. La prochaine fois, je vais t'écraser. »

Les deux eurent un sourire narquois. Les autres se dirent que finalement, ces deux gamins se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le croyaient. Enfin. Le blond aux yeux turquoise se demandait quand même si c'était vraiment normal que la fille ait pu le battre. En fait, il était presque sûr qu'elle battrait tout le monde. Or, la Night class avait déjà vu des Hunters en action.

Plus rapides que les humains, certes, mais pas au moins de concurrencer les vampires. D'où le fait qu'il avait facilement accepté le pari. D'abord le fait qu'on autorise une Hunter dans la Night Class, maintenant ça...

Son esprit d'adolescent lui dit que c'était son orgueil qui s'imaginait des choses. Son instinct scientifique lui dit que ce n'était pas normal. Il savait à quelle partie de lui il faisait le plus confiance…

Les deux restèrent là à regarder les autres vampires courir. Sarah avait déjà donné, merci bien ! Puis, le vice-président amena des épées en bois, un grand sourire au visage.

 _Est-ce que ses joues lui font mal, des fois ?_

Bonne question. Sarah haussa un sourcil. Ils ne faisaient pas le kendo en salle ?... La moitié des vampires se barra, quand Kaname se dit fatigué. Elle était pourtant sûre de ne pas l'avoir vu courir, mais bon…

 _On dirait que l'art du sabre n'était pas populaire. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une lame pour se battre…_

Elle décida de rester, parce d'une part, c'était idiot de venir à un cours si c'était pour se barrer au beau milieu de la classe et de deux… peut-être qu'elle avait eu pitié de la tête du vice-président. Elle soupira un peu et alla prendre une arme.

« On fait quelques échanges ? »

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était battue remontait à assez longtemps. Et puis, c'était un nouvel adversaire. Sarah était plutôt contente de trouver quelqu'un avec qui échanger quelques coups. Hélène n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui aimait les combats, et si elle doit se battre, ce sera avec un pistolet : une balle en pleine tête, et on en parle plus. Anju et Anya auraient été ses partenaires, il y a encore deux ans, mais…

« Bien sûr ! »

Le sourire illuminant de Takuma la sortit de ses pensées. Il attendit donc, placé à une distance de quelques mètres, qu'elle l'attaque. Sarah ne fit que faire tourner l'épée d'entraînement, bien moins lourde de ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Ça lui faisait bizarre, pour le coup.

Elle lui laissa le premier coup, contrant son attaque d'un coup net qui le fit dévier un peu, assez pour qu'elle le contourne et qu'elle se retrouve une fois de plus hors de sa portée. Il réessaya, juste pour qu'encore une fois, elle l'évite de manière fluide.

Le blond plissa une micro-seconde les yeux.

 _Elle joue avec moi ?_

La plus jeune était debout, dans une position relaxée, faisant toujours tourner son arme dans sa main, pas le moins du monde pressée d'attaquer. Son regard était néanmoins posé sur lui, elle lui accordait toute son attention. Ses yeux vairons le fixaient, le scrutaient de haut en bas, déchiffrant sa position.

 _On lui a bien appris comment se battre._

Pas étonnant. Sarah quant à elle ne cessait pas de le regarder. Non, le frustrer en lui faisant penser qu'elle était intouchable ne suffirait pas à le faire faire une erreur. Malgré son sourire, il avait la patience d'un loup, qui traquerait une proie pendant des jours avant d'enfin lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger.

Dommage pour lui qu'elle était aussi un loup. Sarah fit tourner une dernière fois son arme, avant de le charger soudainement, brandissant l'épée vers le haut. Il l'arrêta de peu, grimaçant en voyant qu'elle était aussi plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

 _Si elle a essayé de me déconcentrer, peut-être puis-je le faire aussi._

Les épées firent un bruit inquiétant, et soudainement, la jeune fille recula, la pression se relâchant soudainement sur l'arme de Takuma, alors qu'elle faisait deux, trois pas en arrière.

Encore une fois, ils se regardèrent comme des chiens de faïence, avant que finalement, l'homme ne brise le silence :

« Dis-moi, tu envoies bien beaucoup de lettres à la guilde, pour une simple élève venue ici pour le pacte pacifiste. »

Ça eut le don de faire écarquiller les yeux à Sarah, qui par réflexe, jeta un regard aux alentours pour voir s'ils étaient bien seuls. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'effectivement, personne n'était là pour entendre leur conversation. La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle réagit trop tard, se prenant un coup dans l'épaule, laissant une douleur sourde. La rousse grimaça avant de partir sur le côté, le fusillant du regard.

 _Sortir un truc pareil en plein cours, il ne manque pas de culot !_

« Qui te dit que ma famille n'est pas à la guilde et que je leur envoie de mes nouvelles par cet intermédiaire ? » fit-elle d'un ton agacé, l'attaquant encore une fois, ayant pris de l'élan pour le faire grimacer sous l'attaque. D'un geste vif, elle fit glisser son épée le long de la lame en bois, pour le frapper d'en bas, lui touchant les côtes.

Takuma recula, momentanément courbé pour récupérer de la douleur aigue. D'accord, sujet à éviter. Mais c'était précisément sur quoi il était censé enquêter… Le blond n'aurait pas la chance d'avoir l'opportunité de la coincer comme cela avant un bon moment.

Sarah passa une main sur son épaule, écoutant la respiration contrôlée de son adversaire. Soudainement, le combat était devenu beaucoup moins amical et elle était très loin d'aimer les insinuations que faisaient le vice-président. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Elle retenta de lui porter un coup d'épée sur le côté, attaquant de plus en plus vicieusement pour tenter de le déconcentrer :

« C'est ton président qui t 'a demandé cela, Takuma-san ? Bonjour la confiance.

-Je crois que tu dois le savoir : la confiance, ça se mérite. »

Ça eut le don d'énerver la jeune fille, qui le désarma d'un coup sec, l'épée de bois valsa jusqu'à se perdre dans le bois environnant. Il n'a pas vraiment vu comment tout cela s'était passé, tellement c'était arrivé vite. Elle le fixa de son étrange regard, et il eut l'impression de voir une lueur de fureur dans ses yeux. Il regretta d'avoir parlé ainsi.

« Exact, ça se mérite. Mais il aurait déjà fallu que ce soit vos affaires pour commencer. Et si ton chef a d'autres doutes quant à ma présence ici, qu'il vienne lui-même me les poser. »

Elle laissa l'épée au sol, frottant son épaule de sa main. Le regard étonnamment froid qu'elle lui jetait le fit frissonner. Quant à elle, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, elle se sentait trahie. Mais surtout déçue. Et un peu paranoïaque. Combien d'entre eux étaient dépêchés pour lui poser des questions et la surveiller ? Sarah fronça les sourcils.

 _Décidément, tu oublies souvent que tu n'es pas en territoire amical. Loin de là, même._

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse ranger tout ça, Vice-président. »

Un bruit de branches qui s'écartaient, et Takuma se retrouvait seul au beau milieu du terrain. Pouvant enfin souffler, il s'appuya sur un arbre. Maintenant, aucune chance qu'elle ne lui reparle. Et encore moins qu'elle ne lui révèle quelque chose. Le blond n'avait jamais été doué pour extorquer des informations, mais là, c'était la catastrophe.

 _Magnifique, Takuma. Tout simplement formidable._

Il soupira, avant de se redresser et d'aller chercher les épées au sol. Le vampire se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir mis dans cet état la jeune femme. Elle n'avait peut-être effectivement rien à cacher, malgré ce que disait Kaname et les lettres qu'elle envoyait.

Il empila le matériel en bois dans ses bras, le vent glacial se remettant à souffler violement alors que tout le monde était parti. Darkwing-san avait eu l'air blessée par ce manque de confiance. Pas surprise, mais blessée. Il s'en voulait aussi pour cela… Et le blond avait malheureusement toutes les raisons de penser qu'elle lui en voudrait pendant encore un moment, avec cela.

 _Encore une fois, merci Kaname et ta paranoïa obsessive qui ruine la vie de tout le monde…_

* * *

 _Père,_

 _Pourquoi ne m'avez dit que Zero Kiryu était un level D ? Et je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que vous aviez « oublié », je suppose que c'est de votre faute si personne à la guilde ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet._

 _Saviez-vous à quel point j'avais demandé pour avoir juste une seule nouvelle de lui ? Bien sûr que oui. C'était à vous que je demandais après tout. Je n'avais rien dit quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il était depuis tout ce temps sous mon nez, à l'académie Cross. Mais que vous m'ayez caché qu'il s'est fait mordre par Hio…_

 _Est-ce qu'on a retrouvé la trace de cette sang-pure, d'ailleurs ? Je m'inquiète pour la santé de Zero. Bien que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bout de temps, il semble contrôler ses pulsions… Mais on sait tous que ces instants de paix et de self-control ne durent jamais longtemps._

 _Votre fille, Sarah._

La fille aux cheveux rouges plia rageusement le papier avant de le mettre dans une enveloppe. Demain à la première heure, elle irait la poster. Elle fusilla du regard la coupable du crime, avant de fermer son stylo et de se lever. Quand Sarah se mettait en colère, elle crevait la dalle. Et là, dieu merci, elle ne croiserait personne dans la cuisine, étant donnée l'heure avancée pour les vampires.

Parfait. Elle n'avait pas envie de recroiser un certain vice-président.

 _Il ne manquait pas de culot, Kuran !_

Sarah descendit doucement les escaliers, le seul bruit qui fût fait étant son soupir exagéré à sa pensée. Au moins, Takuma-san n'était pas vraiment passé par quatre chemins pour lui demander des renseignements… Mieux encore, elle n'avait finalement pas eu à les lui donner. Sa colère avait la bonne habitude de distraire les gens de leur véritable but. Sûrement reviendrait-il à la charge. Elle alluma les lampes de la cuisine et sortit les outils sur la plaque. Allez, va pour les pâtes …au saumon, c'était ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo.

 _Youpi ! Enfin une chose qui va aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas trop demandé, si ?_

Si, apparemment. La fille aux cheveux rouges fit bouillir l'eau avant d'hausser les épaules, contemplant ses pensées. Au moins, la prochaine fois que quelqu'un viendrait à la pêche aux informations, elle serait à quoi s'en tenir… Sarah soupira, encore.  
Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mettre à se méfier de tout le monde. Surtout que certains dans le groupe paraissaient vraiment sympathiques et sans intentions ultérieures. La Hunter devrait peut-être se tenir à parler à eux, et seulement eux, à l'avenir.

Joie et bonheur. Elle qui croyait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir « sociabiliser » un peu, après une longue période à rester cloîtrée au manoir. Bien sûr, comme tout bon sang-pur qui se doit, le président Kuran devait tout foutre en l'air. Elle mit les pâtes et commença à prendre de quoi faire une bonne sauce au saumon pour mettre sur le plat, de quoi se régaler….

Sauf qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop, puisque comme une conne, elle avait mis le paquet entier dans l'eau bouillante.

 _Magnifique, Sarah. T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu avais un don pour quantifier tes repas ?_

La ferme. Au pire, ça resservira de plat dans deux, trois jours. Les miracles du congélo…

« T'as besoin de faire un tel vacarme ? »

Sarah fit un bond de deux mètres, prête à envoyer dans la tête de l'arrivant un couteau avec lequel elle coupait en morceaux le saumon. En voyant qui c'était, elle souffla d'agacement.

« Dépend, t'avais besoin de me faire frôler la crise cardiaque, Aido ? »

Le blond la fixa du regard avant de faire un petit bruit de condescendance – c'est fou ce qu'il était doué pour les faire, celui-là ! – avant de s'inviter à la petite table présente en cuisine, tranquille.

Sarah le regarda deux secondes en haussant un sourcil, surprise en le voyant ne pas retourner dans sa chambre piquer un somme. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas habillé pour dormir. Elle se retourna pour terminer de mettre le saumon dans la petite casserole, avec de la crème fraîche, un œuf et des herbes aromatiques.

« Je croyais que tout le monde serait couché, et que personne n'entendrait.

-Pas de bol, je travaille tard. D'ailleurs, tu manges toujours à une heure pareille ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. On n'a pas d'interruption entre les cours. Et contrairement à certains, je ne peux pas me nourrir que de friandises non plus. »

La hunter lança un regard pointu vers le blond, qui tournait la tête mine de rien, comme si l'accusation ne lui faisait rien. C'est ça, fais-moi croire que tu ne te sens pas concerné. Elle fit tourner ses pâtes, avant d'entendre un bruit de vaisselle. Hein ?

Elle cligna des yeux en voyant deux assiettes sagement placées sur la table, avec des couverts que le génie de la night class redressait au millimètre près. Sentant ses yeux sur lui, il releva la tête et prit un air indigné :

« Quoi ? Tu m'as bien dérangé, la moindre des choses serait que tu me prépares une assiette aussi ? »

Sarah haussa un sourcil à cette quasi-demande…Elle rêvait ou il exigeait une part ?

« J'espère alors pour toi que tu aimes les pâtes au saumon. Je ferai pas un deuxième plat parce que sa majesté n'aime pas. »

Elle le fixa deux, trois secondes avant de faire un petit bruit moqueur, retournant à sa cuisson. Ce n'était pas ça qui la dérangeait le plus, vu la dose qu'elle avait faite. Et puis, Hanabusa était plutôt marrant à voir, aussi facilement embarrassé comme ça.

Elle finit par demander tranquillement ce qu'il faisait à travailler aussi tard pour un vampire, tout en testant les pâtes. Ah. Presque bon.

« Il y en a qui font des recherches académiques pour le monde extérieur, tu sais. » fit-il, haussant les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux. N'était-ce pas évident ?

« Hum hum. Effectivement, ça aurait été dommage de ne pas faire profiter tout le monde de ton intelligence. Des recherches sur quoi ? » fit elle, venant le servir en premier, mettant les pâtes et la sauce avant de se servir. Elle finit par s'assoir alors qu'il prenait une première fourchetée, ayant l'air de se méfier.

« Les vampires, ce qui fait qu'ils se régénèrent ou qu'ils arrivent à stopper le processus de vieillissement. Sur les humains, je travaille surtout pour rendre plus fort leur système immunitaire. »

Sarah ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sifflement, les informations piquaient soudainement son intérêt.

« C'est compliqué, de traficoter avec les gènes et le système vital.

-Je trouve ça passionnant. »

Elle haussa les épaules, pensant un peu aux dernières classes avec lui. Bah. S'il y en avait bien un dans cette élite qui pouvait s'attaquer à un aussi grand et problématique secret des vampires, c'était lui. Tout le monde savait qu'il était le plus intelligent de tous, quand il arrêtait de faire l'imbécile. Il avait la réflexion et la créativité. Donc oui, Sarah savait qu'Hanabusa Aido ferait sûrement de grandes choses, à l'avenir.

Puis, quand elle sortit de ses pensées, elle écarquilla les yeux. Aido s'essuyait la bouche, alors que l'assiette devant lui était déjà vide. La jeune femme avait à peine touché la sienne, en comparaison.

« Moui, c'était passable. »

Un des sourcils de Sarah tiqua à la phrase :

« J'espère que dans le commun langage des mortels, ça veut dire super bon, vu à quelle vitesse tu as tout mangé. »

Elle soupira un peu, avant de reprendre une attitude un peu plus rapprochée d'un cuisinier digne de ce nom.

« Tu reveux une part ?

-ça va de soi. »

Forcément, les gens intelligents avaient généralement une arrogance sans pareille. Histoire de compenser un peu dans la balance qualités/défauts insupportables. Sarah secoua la tête, amusée, avant de lui resservir quelque chose, touchant enfin à sa propre assiette. Elle supposait qu'elle ne devrait pas autant se plaindre, vu que monsieur a rangé au placard son attitude de coureur de jupons pour manger. Le bonheur d'être tranquille…

« Et tu penses qu'un jour, on pourra changer par exemple les vampires en humains, sans danger ? »

Ce fut une question qui traversa l'esprit de la plus jeune. Après tout, certains vampires se retrouvaient à foutre le bordel parce qu'ils en avaient marre de la vie et qu'ils cherchent honnêtement, à se faire tuer. Autant leur accorder une vie bien plus courte et ne pas créer de problèmes…. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas d'exemples à la clé. Le temps rendait fou les vampires. La perte des êtres chers n'aidait pas du tout non plus… Elle finit son assiette, redressant la tête pour entendre la réponse qui se faisait attendre.

Hanabusa la regardait bizarrement, avant de hausser les épaules :

« Possible. On arriverait à tout, si on faisait vraiment des efforts pour atteindre notre but. D'autre part, si le contraire est applicable, inverser l'effet ne devrait pas être compliqué. »

Sarah cligna des yeux. Oh. Il avait peut-être compris qu'elle parlait essentiellement des Levels D ou E, s'il répondait comme ça. Enfin, c'était peut-être mieux… Elle n'avait pas envie de créer un problème de moral sur le changement de races. La jeune femme alla nettoyer les assiettes maintenant vides – il mangeait à une vitesse phénoménale, quand même ! -, alors que Hanabusa s'apprêtait à se lever et à s'en aller. Elle entendit derrière elle :

« Et tu fais ça tous les jours à la même heure ? »

….Elle retint le sourire narquois qui lui monta aux lèvres.

« C'est possible.

-Attends-toi de temps à autres à faire deux assiettes. »

Sarah aurait pu trouver cela arrogant, mais elle laissa couler pour une fois. Je t'en donnerai, de la cuisine « passable »… Elle continua à laver les couverts, avant de soupirer et de prendre une décision.

Il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait encore quelque chose à faire, ce soir.

* * *

 _Sarah,_

 _J'ai eu une discussion avec Hélène, puisque Père est toujours aussi avare en détail. Il se pourrait bien que le Sénat et la Guilde se soient alliés, et pensent que Kaien Cross et Kaname Kuran complotent contre eux. Qu'ils préparent quelque chose qui serait suffisamment puissant pour les renverser. Quant à savoir quoi, je ne peux pas t'aider, elle n'a pas pu m'en dire plus._

 _Sarah, je t'en prie, fais attention à ce que tu fais là-bas. Je suis consciente que tu es censée surveiller les vampires, mais je crains que l'inverse ne soit vrai aussi. Si ce que disent Hélène et Père est vrai, ils se pourraient bien qu'ils te voient comme une menace potentielle. On sait tous ce que font les sang-purs à leurs obstacles. Ton statut de princesse pourrait bien ne pas te protéger cette fois…_

 _Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu ne rencontres pas de difficultés là-bas, et que nous nous reverrons bientôt._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Anya._

* * *

Deux, trois coups légers se firent entendre à la porte de Kaname. Le brun leva les yeux vers l'entrée, sachant déjà qui c'était. Ça n'empêcha pas qu'il était surpris au possible.

« Entre, Darkwing-san. »

La fille aux cheveux rouges glissa entre l'entre-ouverture, son regard franc allant directement se placer sur la forme du Sang-pur. Elle plissa les yeux, en méfiance, avant de parler :

« Je sais que tu es au courant pour Zero et la nuit dernière. Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant que ta protégée a été mordue ? »

 _Directe, comme toujours._

Kaname ne nia ni le fait qu'il savait pour les événements récents, ni pour le fait que Yuuki était bel et bien son animal de compagnie humain. Il joua juste avec une pièce de son échiquier, se contentant de répondre :

« Le plus logique aurait été de le mettre dans la Night Class, maintenant qu'il a prouvé ne plus pouvoir suffisamment se contrôler en présence d'humains. Clairement, je ne peux pas me permettre de le tuer… »

Sarah haussa un sourcil. Parce qu'on était en territoire neutre ou parce que sa précieuse humaine avait un petit faible pour le Level D ?... Elle ne poserait pas la question à voix haute, ça ne ferait qu'énerver le sang-pur. Et vu ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, elle avait intérêt à l'avoir dans ses bonnes grâces.

« Ça ne se produira pas. Zero va rester dans la Day Class, mais des mesures de sécurité seront mises en place pour éviter qu'un événement pareil ne se reproduise. «

Ce fut au sang-pur de hausser un sourcil, un peu amusé. Oh ?...Elle affirmait que ça se passerait comme ça ?... Kaname se leva. La princesse voulait que ce soit comme ça, et pas autrement on dirait. Il décida de jouer un peu :

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'accepterai ces conditions ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas rendre Yuuki-san triste, tout de même ? De plus, un changement de classe aussi soudain, tout le monde se posera des questions. Les élèves de la Day Class pensent qu'il leur ait impossible d'aller dans la Night Class pendant le cursus, autant que cela reste ainsi. »

Sarah s'appuya contre le mur, faisant nonchalamment craquer ses jointures de mains. Le sang-pur plissa les yeux. Utiliser la carte « Yuuki »… C'était sournois, venant d'elle. Mais pas recherché non plus.

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux. Ce serait bien pour sa sécurité à elle que je devrais transférer Zero.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas. A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'écrives un rapport à la Guilde disant que tu entreprends des activités suspectes ici… »

Sarah vit le bois du bureau se craqueler. Oh. Point sensible touché avec succès. Les yeux du vampire étaient devenus rouges, mais elle soutint le regard, ferme dans sa décision.

Elle ne ferait jamais ce rapport bien entendu. Elle n'était pas folle au point de déclencher un accident diplomatique. Mais la femme avait tout intérêt à ce que Kaname, lui, l'en croit capable…. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour Zero, franchement. Elle reprit, se rapprochant du sang-pur.

« Je suis sûre que ça t'embêterait beaucoup. D'autant plus que mon père croira bien ce que je lui dis. Ce serait l'opportunité parfaite, lui qui aime cracher sur l'image des vampires. Alors, tu laisses Zero là où il est et toi et tes larbins, vous le laissez tranquille. Je me fiche des mesures de sécurité que tu peux prendre, tant que tu respectes ça. Ce sont mes termes, si tu veux que ce rapport n'arrive jamais sur le bureau de mon père… Alors, marché conclu ? »

Tu parles d'un marché, c'était un pacte avec le diable. Elle aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée, de faire du chantage à un sang-pur. Sauf que la fille n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Les yeux de Kaname restèrent rouges assez longtemps, avant qu'après quelques instants d'accalmie – où Sarah aurait volontiers sué une ou deux gouttes de peur -, il ne se calma. Le bois cessa de se craqueler, laissant une fissure d'une certaine envergure sur le bureau sombre.

« Entendu, votre majesté. »

Sarah plissa les yeux, au ton moqueur sur les deux derniers mots, avant d'hocher la tête. Intérieurement ? Elle était vraiment, vraiment soulagée d'avoir réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ouvrit la porte, avant de se figer une nouvelle fois, repensant à quelque chose :

« Oh, et si tu pouvais arrêter d'envoyer tes larbins pour me questionner, ce serait vraiment sympa. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à cette académie, tant que rien de mal n'arrive à mes amis ou à moi. »

Et elle le laissa seule, soupirant un peu après avoir pénétré dans sa propre chambre. Elle avait eu chaud. Et Sarah savait bien que Kaname trouverait un moyen de se venger. A savoir quand et comment…

Enfin, il tiendrait parole. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sarah s'endormit apaisée, sachant qu'un de ses amis ne serait pas mis sur la sellette demain.

 _Profites-en, les moments de gloire ne durent jamais longtemps._

* * *

 _Et fini ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, on se reverra dans une semaine pour un nouveau chapitre. A plus !_

 _Allia'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Look who is on time to upload a new chapter !_

Bonjour, bonsoir, nous revoilà donc pour pour le sixième chapitre du Conte Ensanglanté ! ça passe plutôt vite quand on s'amuse, n'empêche. Alors, je préviens, c'est un gros chapitre (+ 10000 mots) : je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé le bon moment pour le scinder donc... Bah je vous souhaite bon courage ! X)

Daaku : Quel plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Je suis contente d'avoir fait moins de fautes, -comme tu me l'as dit, j'ai fait des relectures et c'est vrai que la plupart des fautes sont souvent celles causées par l'inattention. Contente que le chapitre t'ait autant plu en tout cas ! Je réponds à quelques de tes remarques ci-dessous:

\- Concernant la fournaise et les métaux anti-vampires : alors, dans ce qui est dans le manga, la fournaise des Hunters est la seule et unique qui puisse produire des métaux et des armes qui peuvent tuer des vampires. SPOILER ALERT POUR CEUX QUI N ONT PAS LU LE MANGA: c'est une sang-pure qui a donné sa vie en créant la fournaise (plus précisément, elle a jeté son coeur dans le feu pour que celui-ci en se dégénérant et en se reformant produise le précieux métal qui permettrait de tuer les vampires). FIN SPOILER. ça reste à quelques détails près la même histoire pour cette fiction ! :)

\- La magie : je me suis permise de prendre quelques libertés, comme Hino n'a jamais voulu nous développer les "phénomènes" de magie qui peuvent apparaître par-ci par-là dans le manga. Quelques exemples en l'air : les rituels pour enchanter le bracelet de Yuuki, la sorte de rune paralysante dans la saison 2 qui affaiblit Zero ou même les pouvoirs de Vampires. Je me fais donc plaisir X)

\- TakuxSarah : alors oui, je pensais aussi le faire plus long au départ, sauf que dans toutes les tentatives que je faisais, on tournait un peu en rond. Et Sarah n'ayant que très peu de patience, elle aurait de toute façon coupé court à cette discussion. Cependant, les qualités de bretteur de Takuma seront sûrement mises en valeur plus tard !

\- AidoxSarah : une bromance que j'aime de plus en plus, donc tu risques aussi d'en avoir, soit pour des causes scientifiques qui sont utiles à l'histoire, soit juste pour détendre l'atmosphère, comme il y en a dans ce chapitre.

_

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

Le Conte Ensanglanté, Sesto Nocturno.

* * *

 _Soldat Darkwing,_

 _En tant que roi, j'ai jugé que la situation du Hunter Zero Kiryu ne vous concernait pas, et donc que vous n'aviez pas à avoir ces informations. Considérez-vous heureuse que le conseil l'ait épargné quand nous avons été mis au courant de son statut précaire._

 _Edouard Darkwing, Roi de la Guilde_

* * *

Sarah plissa les yeux en regardant l'exercice, étant confrontée à une écriture nette. Le problème était pas vraiment la lisibilité. C'était plutôt… le sens.

 _X, delta, Y…fonction secondaire, gnagnagna… Je n'ai pas demandé à prendre thaïlandais, moi !_

Le crayon de bois se posa sur le papier, encore une fois parmi tant d'autres, sous un regard vert patient. Sarah se crispa, encore une fois. Nan, elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Et être observée par le vampire alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi il lui parlait…

En parlant de ne pas savoir de quoi on parlait, son père avait brusquement envie de faire l'oreille du sourd. Comme par hasard. Quant à la situation ici, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour bien s'intégrer, elle n'avait recueilli aucune information intéressante pour la Guilde. La fille aux cheveux ne savait même pas avec certitude si les méfiances étaient fondées ou non. Mais si elles ne l'étaient pas… Son père n'accepterait tout bonnement pas cette option. Encore une fois, il n'entendait ce qu'il voulait entendre.

 _Comme 95% des dirigeants. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre que même si leurs subordonnés n'arrivaient pas aux résultats qu'ils voulaient, ce n'était pas forcément une question d'incompétence._

Mais elle divaguait. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de croiser les bras, sa main revenant jouer avec le stylo :

« Je n'y arriverai pas. »

Rien. Même pas un soupir. Sarah tourna la tête vers le vampire, celui-ci un peu confus. Pas agacé, juste confus.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas. Tu as la bonne méthode de résolution, tu l'as expliqué il n'y a même pas 5 minutes. Comme on a revu quelle était la particularité et la difficulté de ces équations-là, l'application ne devrait pas être un problème. »

… Elle fit tourner le stylo plus vite dans sa main, se repenchant sur cette fichue équation. Mais rien ne lui vint. Son regard divergea vers le livre de cours, toujours ouvert devant elle. La théorie, ça va, c'était facile.

L'application cependant… Sarah fronça les sourcils et ferma ses bouquins :

« Je suis vraiment obligée de suivre ces cours ? Je suis un cas désespéré en maths. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de s'acharner.

-Je pense surtout que tu as l'esprit ailleurs, Darkwing-san. Et que tu réussirais si tant est ce que tu voulais bien te concentrer. »

La fille aux cheveux rouges plissa les yeux, tournant lentement son corps vers lui, son stylo plume tournait toujours à une vitesse rapide entre ses doigts. Toujours un coude appuyé sur le bureau, il le regardait, ayant maintenant abandonné le manga qu'il lisait depuis le début du cours, soit trois bons quarts d'heure. On dirait que cette séance n'ennuyait pas qu'elle, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit en premier lieu.

Puis, elle s'était rendu compte que par-dessus son livre, il regardait bel et bien ce qu'elle faisait. Du multi-tâche par excellence.

« Oh, merci pour l'analyse comportementale Sherlock. Désolée de te dire que les maths sont le dernier de mes soucis pour le moment.

-Comme l'entente entre espèces instaurée par l'académie, alors ? »

Le vampire avait bien remarqué que la méthode douce pour recueillir des informations avait été désastreuse. Et il en avait parlé avec Kaname, pour arrêter cette fichue mascarade. Un peu trop tard. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait tenter, c'était de crever l'abcès.

Quoi de mieux que de sauter les pieds dans le plat pour ça, alors ?

Sarah se raidit, le crayon se stoppant abruptement, il resta coincé entre l'annulaire et le majeur. Pardon ? Elle avait bien entendu ? Un rire sarcastique lui échappa. Le vice-président ne manquait pas de culot ! Elle le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, et déclara froidement :

« Très cher, ce n'est pas moi qui aies tiré le premier coup. Peut-être que si ton cher président et toi n'aviez pas commencé à porter des accusations alors que je n'avais rien fait de reprochable, on en serait pas là ! Je veux bien que vous soyez méfiants. Moi aussi, je l'étais en venant ici. Ce qui me désole… »

Sarah se stoppa, fronçant les sourcils un moment. Elle lâcha le stylo pour se passer une main sur le visage, fermant les yeux avec un soupir :

« Ce qui me désole, c'est que j'avais raison. Alors, tu peux te garder le fait que je ne sois pas très investie dans cette entente. La plupart d'entre vous, les vampires, ne me donnait vachement pas envie de m'investir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ce qu'elle oubliait de dire, c'est qu'eux aussi, ils n'avaient pas tort. Elle leur cachait bien quelque chose. Cette dispute, c'était une distraction, encore une mise en scène pour se tirer d'affaire. Cependant, elle devait aussi s'avouer que par rapport à d'habitude, les émotions, les phrases, sortaient beaucoup plus rapidement. Peut-être qu'elle s'était un peu trop émotionnellement impliquée sur ce coup-là. Et dire qu'elle avait pensé s'en tirer de ce côté-là en restant neutre et à l'écart… Elle allait devoir rectifier le tir. Mais en même temps, elle était fatiguée de faire semblant.

Elle en avait marre, tout simplement.

Takuma la regarda faire, son sourire disparu depuis un moment déjà. Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était innocente dans cette histoire. Elle gardait ses cartes bien pour elle, suscitant la suspicion de son meilleur ami, notamment. Le blond réfléchit un petit moment, avant de parler. Tant pis. On dirait bien que c'était à lui de commencer à dévoiler ses cartes. Le contact ne se ferait pas autrement… Et il avait beau savoir qu'il devrait se méfier de la Hunter, voir les gens contrariés sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour apaiser leur tension n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait laisser faire. Il aimait croire qu'il était une bonne personne et qu'il pouvait faire le bien, malgré toutes les contraintes que lui infligeaient parfois son héritage ou même son ami.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé que tu l'aies ressenti comme ça. On sait que les Hunters ne sont pas favorables à cette académie, à ce qu'elle représente. Kaname était inquiet de te voir arriver d'un seul coup… »

Il marqua une pause, regardant furtivement les yeux vairons de son interlocutrice. Elle attendait, la méfiance mais aussi la curiosité se lisant dans son regard. Ça le soulageait un peu, qu'elle ne soit pas totalement fermée aux explications.

« Kaname est mon supérieur, en termes de pureté du sang, et même si ma famille est l'une directrice du sénat, mon soutien va à la famille Kuran. Mais il est aussi mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai connu quand nous étions encore enfants, mais il était déjà si… distant, méfiant de tout le monde. Cependant, il veut la paix dans cette académie, et si je peux soulager sa conscience et qu'il me demande de faire quelque chose, je le ferai. Pas parce que c'était un ordre, mais parce que je me soucie de lui. J'aurai dû me rendre compte que ça allait trop loin, cette fois-ci. »

Sarah regarda le jeune Ichijo, qui venait de lui donner un grand discours en guise d'excuse voilée. Elle était surprise. Bien que la moitié soit à propos de Kaname, sujet dont elle se moquait tout bonnement, elle voyait bien que les liens étaient forts entre ces deux-là. La princesse s'était d'abord dit que c'étaient les chaînes invisibles, qui attachaient les nobles aux sang-purs qui agissaient. Mais alors, cette amitié serait… bel et bien véritable ?

Elle plissa les lèvres.

 _Kuran en avait de la chance…_

La plus jeune soupira, fermant les yeux encore une fois. Elle pouvait pas dire que le blond ne faisait pas d'efforts. On dirait bien qu'elle allait devoir faire pareil, même si sa rancune lui suggérait tout le contraire :

« …Je veux bien te croire. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas au nom de l'amitié… »

Elle eut un sourire sarcastique. On fait beaucoup de choses stupides au nom de tels sentiments, ça c'est certain ! Le problème, c'est que c'est un mal que personne ne peut combattre. Sarah continua donc :

« Je ne veux pas être un problème à l'académie, et je ne compte faire de mal à personne. Peut-être que maintenant, si on pouvait me croire sur parole, ce serait déjà mieux. »

Quoiqu'on puisse comprendre le fait qu'ils diabolisent les Hunters. La Guilde d'en ce moment est très peu fréquentable, et si par malheur un vampire perd son chemin dans ce dédale de pierre… Les chances que l'on le retrouve vivant sont minimes.

 _Sur ce coup-là, les vampires sont un peu plus civilisés que nous._

Le vice-président eut un sourire à cela. Puis, brutalement, sans que Sarah ne le voie venir, il se leva et alla vers la sortie :

« Demain soir, le pavillon de la lune organise une soirée dehors. Tu es invitée. Peut-être que c'est une première bonne étape pour reprendre à zéro. Le cours est fini ! »

Sarah cligna des yeux, en voyant cette petite boule d'énergie partir comme s'ils ne venaient pas d'avoir une conversation terriblement sérieuse. Il retrouvait du poil de la bête rapidement… Elle regarda bêtement la porte pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de jeter – avec beaucoup de bonheur- le bouquin sur la table du prof et de se barrer.

En fait, en quel honneur on organise une fête ? Cette pensée la stoppa au pas de la porte, alors que son professeur particulier venait de disparaître hors du bâtiment de cours.

 _Ça aurait été bien de demander avant, idiote._

* * *

« …T'es en train de me dire que c'est son anniversaire, et que j'étais la seule à ne pas être au courant ? »

Cette même nuit, Sarah se retrouva dans le canapé avant le lever du soleil avec Hanabusa, qui la regarda curieusement, haussant un sourcil, comme si c'était la plus logique des choses. Puis, il sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose avant de reprendre, hochant la tête.

« Comme c'est une soirée qui regroupe tous les nobles plus qu'autre chose, on ne savait pas si tu te sentirais à l'aise si tu y allais.

-Dis juste que je n'étais pas invitée, je ne le prendrais pas mal. »

Sarah haussa les sourcils, avant de soupirer.

 _Bah, tu t'en doutais un peu, non ? Si Kuran se méfiait d'elle, tous les vampires garderaient un peu de distance. Même par instinct inconscient…_

Elle réfléchit, avant de regarder l'heure. Merde.

« C'est mort pour aller en ville à cette heure-là pour nous ?

-Il te faudrait une autorisation du directeur. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Pas moyen de trouver un cadeau, alors… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se fustigeant à sa propre phrase. Nan mais oh. Il te faisait encore des crasses hier et toi tu veux t'emmerder à faire un cadeau ? Beau sourire ou pas, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

 _Tu te ramollis_.

Nan, j'essaye de faire bonne impression et de repartir sur de bonnes bases, idiote. Mais on ne me rendait pas la chose facile pour autant. Tant pis. Elle glissa un coup d'œil vers le blond qui semblait un peu confus… Il lui fallut quand même deux secondes pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait… Tu parles d'un génie, se dit-elle amusée.

« Tu comptais lui faire un cadeau ? Ne t'emmerdes pas pour si peu. Même moi je n'en ai pas fait… Ce n'est pas très commun entre vampires. En général on ne s'offre des présents qu'entre membres de la famille. Ça risque plus de faire bizarre qu'autre chose. »

Sarah haussa un sourcil. Sérieusement ? Mais… Les fêtes d'anniversaires sont sacrées ! Elle cligna des yeux avant de hausser les épaules :

« C'est vrai que vous les vampires, vous deviez vous offrir des cadeaux tous les ans pendant une éternité, vous en finiriez ruinés… »

Un rire étouffé lui échappa, ce qui lui valut un méchant regard d'Aido. Nan mais oh ! Elle se reprit alors, n'ayant pas envie de se le mettre à dos. Puis, elle soupira. Elle devrait quand même faire quelque chose, vu qu'il avait fait le premier pas pour une trêve… Même si ce n'est pas un cadeau. Dans sa culture à elle, c'était fichtrement

Ses yeux vairons allèrent doucement mais sûrement se poser sur la porte de la cuisine rarement utilisée. Hum...

Ça ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée. Avec un sursaut de motivation elle se leva en s'étirant, prenant Aido par surprise. Avoir encore autant d'énergie à une heure pareille, ce n'était pas humainement possible !

« Je vais faire un gâteau. Si tu veux un peu de la préparation en chocolat, viens. Mais ne te plains pas du bruit après. »

Il fallut quelques secondes -histoire qu'il se remette de sa surprise- pour que le blond la suive. Sarah sourit en le voyant. La jeune femme avait cru comprendre que le moyen le plus sûr d'attirer le génie de la classe était de parler nourriture. Son excuse ? Paraît qu'il a besoin de plus d'énergie que n'importe qui d'autre ici, vu qu'il réfléchissait plus.

 _Mais oui, on va croire ça, Hanabusa._

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi persistante. Et que tu vas t'emmerder pour une simple fête de rien du tout. Je croyais que tu t'entendais mal avec lui. » maugréa le blond, prenant place contre le mur. Sarah haussa les épaules. Il ne comprendrait pas qu'il s'agit plus d'un présent d'acte de paix qu'autre chose. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il sache pour les tensions entre le président, son second et elle. Kaname avait été assez discret quant à ce point.

« Disons qu'on a appelé à la trêve. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu appellerais ton dix-huitième anniversaire « une fête de rien du tout », si tu veux mon avis. » Une pause, puis elle redemanda « Rassures-moi, c'est bien son dix-huitième anniversaire ? »

Il hocha la tête, ne daignant pas répondre à la question. Tant pis, Sarah savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point ! Elle sortit un livre qu'elle avait repéré plusieurs jours auparavant sur les étagères, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« …il aime bien le chocolat ?

Seulement le chocolat au lait »

Elle se retourna à cette nouvelle voix, voyant d'abord Hanabusa avec un air semi-vexé semi-surpris par cette interruption, puis, à la porte, un certain endormi qui était sûrement tombé du lit. A cette heure-là, tout le monde aurait dû être dans son lit, surtout lui qui travaillait la journée. Sarah haussa un sourcil. Réveillé ou non, il semblait avoir une touffe de cheveux indomptable. Le vampire mannequin se frotta les yeux, faisant ensuite son chemin vers le meuble à Pockys, pour en prendre une portion, alors que la jeune femme hochait la tête en remerciement, commençant à fouiller dans son bouquin une recette avec du chocolat au lait.

 _Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'aime pas tout ce qui est amer. Ah. Je tiens quelque chose._

Sarah posa fièrement son livre en allant voir si elle avait tous les ingrédients -il y en avait une bonne fricotée et elle était un peu dans le pétrin s'il en manquait un. Curieux, Aido vient voir ce qu'elle avait donc choisi, avant d'émettre un petit « hmmpff » :

« Tu es sûre d'avoir les compétences nécessaires pour faire ça ? C'est quand même de la gastronomie française… »

La jeune femme leva son nez, sa bouche comme d'habitude répondant plus vite que son cerveau :

« Je trouve ça gonflé pour quelqu'un qui a admis n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine avant le début de l'académie… »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche une fois, puis la referma. Ce n'était pas faux. N'empêche qu'il se retint de dire que c'était aberrant qu'un enfant d'aristocrate ne devrait pas avoir à se faire à manger-. Il avait déduit que son interlocutrice avait reçu une éducation noble aux vues des manières impeccables qu'elle montrait à table et du fait qu'elle ait pu intégrer l'académie (soyons clair, les enfants ici étaient soit d'une bonne lignée, soit des gosses de riches. Exception faites des enfants adoptés du directeur.). Comme il y avait Shiki dans la pièce, il évita de se prononcer sur le sujet. Tout le monde savait que sa mère qui avait sombré peu à peu dans la folie, avait une réputation pour se débarrasser de ses serviteurs et pour avoir délaissé la société puis son fils. Le vampire aux cheveux acajou traînait dans la pièce, ne semblant pas gêné par le bruit. N'aurait-il pas mieux à faire, par exemple, retourner dans sa chambre et dormir ? Il avait une mission pendant la journée avec le vice-président justement. Et à la place des cours, il y avait l'anniversaire d'Ichijo. Le mannequin avait tout intérêt à reprendre des forces…

Le génie secoua légèrement la tête avant de hausser un sourcil alors qu'il observait la fille aux cheveux rouges amasser peu à peu des ingrédients sur le comptoir. Il fallait autant de choses pour un saint-honoré ?

« T'es sûre que ta recette est viable ?

-A ton avis, si elle se trouve dans notre dortoir ? Le directeur vous a un peu équipé avec le meilleur équipement de cuisine que je n'ai jamais vu. » Sarah haussa un sourcil, prenant un récipient, avant de soupirer.

« C'est triste, vu que vous ne l'utilisez pas du tout.

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître. »

Ce fut la brève intervention de Senri, à la surprise de son autre compagnon de classe. Lui qui ne s'immisçait jamais et rester toujours dans son coin à dormir…Et pourtant, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait changé d'interlocuteur, Sarah répondit en ne levant pas les yeux de son manuel.

« C'est parce que mes parents n'étaient pas souvent là et qu'ils ont renvoyés les employés de maison après une… mauvaise expérience dira-t-on. Ajouter à cela que j'ai trois frères et sœurs et ça tournait rapidement en expérience gastronomique. Ça ne finissait pas trop mal en général. On n'est jamais tombé malade après avoir fait une pâtisserie en tout cas. »

Le vampire aux yeux bleu-gris hocha la tête, et Aido prit cela comme son signal de départ. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il ne serait pas très utile ici et il avait des recherches à terminer.

Sarah ne remarqua même pas l'absence de son ami quelque peu improbable, trop concentrée sur les proportions d'ingrédients à ajouter pour faire ce à craquelin. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à foirer… Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée.

 _Tu te soucies plus de cela pour l'intérêt de ta « trêve » ou pour faire ravaler sa fierté à Hanabusa ?_

Bah. Sûrement plus le second. Elle sourit un peu en coin, avant de hausser un sourcil en voyant les ingrédients pour la pâte à choux être tirés sur le côté. Hein ? Elle haussa un sourcil vers le vampire qui se pointait à ses côtés pour se faire un espace sur son comptoir -auto-proclamé, mais c'est son comptoir quand même !-.

« … Tu ne devrais pas aller dormir ? »

Il la regarda deux secondes, semblant tenté par l'idée, mais il secoua la tête.

« Tu vas faire du bruit, autant t'aider à aller plus vite. Puis, si c'est pour Takuma… »

Si Sarah avait eu l'envie de le remettre à sa place sur le fait qu'elle était bruyante en cuisine, elle se tut à la mention d'Ichijo-san, le regardant avec un peu de surprise. Il lui avait semblé pourtant plus proche de Rima-san que du vice-président, tiens…Pourtant, vu ce que son ton laissait légèrement dégager, il semblait en être proche.

Elle essaya de résister à l'envie de poser des questions, de se concentrer plutôt sur son craquelin. Mais elle n'avait jamais été très bonne à se contrôler sur ce point-là, alors elle ne s'étonna pas vraiment quand elle s'entendit malgré elle :

« Tu dis ça comme si t'étais proche de lui, Shiki-san. »

Ça eut le mérite de mettre en pause les gestes du vampire à côté d'elle. Sarah détourna les yeux de la pâte pour regarder le profil de l'homme plus âgé. Il n'avait pas l'air contrarié par la question. Plutôt…songeur. Il ferma les yeux deux trois secondes avant de répondre :

« C'est mon plus vieil ami, je l'ai rencontré peu de temps après Rima, lors de mon admission en société. »

Sarah ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une expression de surprise. Si tôt ? Pourtant ces cérémonies-là arrivent aux dix, onze ans des jeunes vampires aristocratiques. Donc ils se connaissaient depuis un bail, en terme d'années humaines… Non, elle ne se risquerait pas à demander l'âge vampirique de ces camarades de classes. Elle avait un peu peur que cela dépasse le bicentenaire pour le coup. Aucun vampire n'avait jamais vraiment avoué comment ils vieillissaient… Et à quelle allure, surtout. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, curieuse. Senri semblait très concentré à ne pas laisser de grumeaux dans la pâte, tout en faisant porter l'eau à ébullition. Cette organisation…

« ...Tu sembles t'y connaître en matière de cuisine, Shiki-san.

-… Moi aussi, j'y passais mon temps. »

Senri ne voulut pas regarder sa camarade de classe. Ce qu'il ne disait pas c'est qu'il avait plutôt été obligé d'apprendre à cuisiner que de le faire par plaisir. Sa mère n'étant plus en état de prendre soin d'elle, elle pouvait encore moins s'occuper de lui. Alors, il a dû se débrouiller tout seul. Ce n'était pas grave. Il aimait assez cuisiner, il considérait que c'était important de pouvoir vivre en autonomie…

Du moins, c'est ce que disait aussi son grand-oncle. Les autres vampires aristocrates n'avaient apparemment pas eu la même éducation. Sarah le regarda doucement, tentant de percevoir plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien lui dire. Mais son profil ne dégagea rien que plus qu'un sentiment neutre. Un masque minutieusement bien construit, tellement qu'il en était devenu naturel.

 _Ce serait bien de le connaître un peu plus… Il semblait différent. Pas dans le mauvais sens…_

La jeune femme cligna des yeux à sa pensée, avant de détourner le regard. Elle en était où ? Ah oui. Mettre le craquelin au frigo.

« Alors comme ça, tu as des autres sœurs ? »

Cette question mine de rien, envoya un frisson dans le dos de Sarah. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait à aborder le sujet avec un vampire… Elle ferma minutieusement le frigo et en profita pour accrocher ses cheveux en une queue, avant de passer à la crème pâtissière.

« C'est ça. Deux sœurs et un frère en fait. Je suis la petite dernière.

-Hum. Vous vous entendez bien ?

-…On va dire que ça va je suppose. Je suis surtout proche d'Anya… Je ne vois pas Hélène souvent et Kai ne m'a jamais vraiment supporté. Je n'ai pas franchement cherché à résoudre le problème à partir de là. Tu as des frères et sœurs, toi ?

-Non. Fils unique. »

Heureusement, pensa Senri. Sa mère n'aurait vraiment pas eu besoin d'un autre enfant démoniaque qui ressemble à son géniteur…. Il plissa les yeux, une demi-seconde. Non. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas eu d'autres enfants que lui.

« Oh. J'avoue que j'imagine mal le fait de ne pas avoir de fratrie. La maison est terriblement silencieuse quand ils ne sont pas là… Calme, ce n'est pas un mal, mais le silence en est assourdissant. »

Elle disait ça comme si elle était dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, elle s'était stoppée dans son mélange d'ingrédients. Le vampire lui jeta un coup d'œil, ayant presque envie de faire un sourire narquois. Ah ça, il pouvait comprendre… Il avait eu cela pendant de longues années. Quand le silence n'était pas total, c'était signe que sa mère replongeait dans une folie passagère. C'était synonyme de pleurs, de sang versé et de cris déchirants.  
Senri préférait de loin le silence, à ce moment-là. C'est pour ça qu'il avait eu du mal à se montrer à cette fameuse cérémonie d'admission, quelques années auparavant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Takuma.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il commença à en parler.

« Je suppose que c'est vrai. Mais après avoir rencontré Takuma et Rima, ça allait mieux. Je passais du temps avec eux, je m'ennuyais moins. Je trouvais Takuma à peine supportable au premier regard. Trop extraverti. Il parlait trop, ça m'empêchait de dormir. »

Ça arracha à Sarah un sourire narquois. Oh oui, elle imaginait plutôt bien le vice-président parler et parler pendant des heures et à côté, le plus jeune qui voulait qu'une chose : dormir… Moui. C'était très probable. Elle se tut, alors qu'il continuait à parler, s'étant arrêté de touiller.

« … J'ai vu son grand-père, puis j'ai su qu'il vivait avec Kaname Kuran, le pauvre sang-pur devenu si abruptement orphelin. Je crois que j'avais compris pourquoi il était toujours aussi joyeux. Il …compensait, d'une certaine façon. Il essayait d'ajouter un peu de lumière, nous qui vivons essentiellement dans l'obscurité. Je l'admire pour ça. Je crois que c'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

Sarah cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre – et d'arrêter d'être surprise par le fait que Senri avait autant parlé, aussi-. Compenser la négativité des vampires ?...

« …Je suppose que ça ne devait pas être marrant, Être le petit-fils d'Ichio… »

L'homme ne put qu'hocher la tête. Non, ça ne devait pas être simple. Au moins lui n'était pas encombré d'un héritage. Le fils Shiki n'avait pas d'importance, il était à peine une pâle figure dans la sphère du Sénat. Le petit-fils d'Ichio aurait lui, le devoir de reprendre la filiale et la tête du gouvernement. Vaste programme.

« Il s'échappe comme il peut. D'où ses tendances extraverties, qui frôlent la comédie. Et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'entraîner dedans…

-Pour ce que j'en vois, tu ne t'en plains pas trop. »

Sarah sourit en coin, un peu amusée par sa phrase. Lui-même eut envie de sourire. Elle avait bien compris, même sans qu'il n'use d'un ton particulier.

« Non. Il est un peu…le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, je suppose. Tu peux me passer la cassonade ? »

La jeune femme lui passa le pack, souriant un peu. D'un coup, elle comprenait pourquoi il était resté là, au lieu de se réfugier dans son lit… Un silence s'installa entre eux. Pas un assourdissant, comme au manoir. Celui calme, serein. Où on se comprenait suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à parler. C'était impressionnant comme sensation.

Sarah se demanda s'il ressentait la même chose. En tout cas, elle était tellement dans ses pensées après cela qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le vampire lui piqua une bonne cuillérée de la crème au chocolat pour la fourrer rapidement en bouche. Privilège de cuisinier, dirons-nous.

* * *

.L'heure de sortir pour les vampires arriva bien rapidement, si bien qu'au coucher du soleil, tous étaient réunis dans la cour extérieure. Le jardin était somptueusement préparé, les tables dressées, les gâteaux alignés. Tout était parfait, pour la fête d'anniversaire du vice-président. Hanabusa huma d'approbation, espérant profiter de cette soirée sans cours du soir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivera.

« Alors, tu n'as pas raté ton gâteau ?

-Parle plus fort, je ne te dirai rien. Troisième table à gauche. Comme tu peux le voir, il est parfait. »

Aido faillit s'étouffer en voyant le visage triomphant de la petite femme à côté de lui, celle-ci sirotant tranquillement le seul verre de vin qui n'avait pas un arrière-goût de sang. Sarah le regarda en haussant un sourcil, amusée par la situation. A vrai dire, cette soirée se passait mieux que prévu : elle n'avait plus à supporter ni les regards bizarres des vampires – ceux-ci s'étant remis de leur surprise initiale quand ils l'ont vu débarquer dans le jardin-, ni les messes basses contre les Hunters. La jeune femme se sentait… Quasi intégré. Son esprit devait forcément lui jouer des tours. Le blond souffla d'indignation :

« Et ça se dit modeste après ?...

-Jamais dit cela. Par contre tu aurais bien voulu que je rate ce Saint-Honoré, juste pour avoir raison.

\- Qui te dit que tu ne l'aurais pas raté si tu n'avais pas été aidée par Shiki ? »

Encore une fois, Sarah haussa un sourcil, regardant très sérieusement le vampire à côté d'elle. Elle aurait pas cru qu'il utiliserait ça contre elle, tiens. Peu importe. Elle posa son verre tranquillement, ne lâchant que deux mots à cela :

« Mauvaise foi.

-Arrogante. »

Pardon ? La jeune femme plissa les yeux en voyant le blond, tout content de sa réplique. Il avait conscience qu'elle pouvait faire ça longtemps ? Elle reprit en baissant d'un ton :

« Hypocrite.

-Médisante.

-Coureur de jupons.

-Asociale.

-Gamin.

-Hey !

-Je vois que vous vous entendez bien ! » fit une nouvelle voix qui fit sursauter les deux plus jeunes quasiment en train de se siffler à voix basse leurs « mots doux ».

 _Tiens, voilà la star de la soirée._

Sarah se racla la gorge alors qu'Aido se redressait quelque peu. On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé…Elle commença posément :

« Nous ? On se supporte à peine. Pas vrai Hanabusa ? » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, de toute façon. « Comment se passe ta soirée, vice-président ? »

La jeune femme essayait d'avoir un ton poli, voire amical. Elle ne s'était pas donné tant de mal avec Shiki à faire ce gâteau pour rien, après tout. C'était plus facile pour elle de donner une preuve physique de son accord que de le montrer dans son attitude, dans sa manière de parler. Elle était méfiante de nature, ce qui ne convenait pas trop à la situation maintenant…

 _Faudrait pas qu'il croit que t'as pas l'intention de tenir ta parole, juste parce que t'es l'asociale par excellence.  
La ferme, Sarah. _

Inconscient de son débat intérieur, Takuma eut un sourire plus éblouissant que toutes les bougies sorties pour l'occasion réunies :

« Humhum, tout se passe à merveille même si on n'est pas encore au complet. Merci pour le gâteau, d'ailleurs, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée ! »

Ah, il l'avait vu alors. Malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, elle s'était rembrunie en voyant le défilé de pâtisseries sur les tables : elle s'était dit qu'on allait même pas voir que celui-là n'avait pas été apporté par les employés du dortoir.

 _Foutus riches et leur extravagance…  
Dit celle qui vient d'une famille royale.  
Oh, la ferme._

Comme quoi, l'esprit de Sarah avait un certain don pour l'autodérision. Mais au lieu de s'étendre là-dessus, elle écouta Takuma quand celui-ci s'adressa à Aido :

« Tu peux aller à la porte de la Lune ? Je crois que nos retardataires vont bientôt s'y rendre… »

 _Des invités en dehors de la Night Class ?... Il a le droit de faire ça ?_

Aido soupira longuement – et honnêtement, de façon bien trop exagérée pour que ce soit valable- et partit, Takuma souriant un peu en le voyant faire. Fallait dire qu'il avait malgré son visage amical, beaucoup plus d'autorité que les autres. Et pas seulement parce que c'était le vice-président.

 _Sûrement qu'être le meilleur ami du ô combien majestueux sang-pur devait aider, des fois._

La chasseuse s'excusa pour se rapprocher du buffet. C'est pas tout ça mais elle crevait de faim, et fallait avouer que les petits beignets lui faisaient de l'œil… Sarah observa les jardins et surtout les vampires.

Toute la Night Class était là. Même ceux qui ne parlaient pas à Takuma-san. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il les connaisse eux-mêmes. La plupart restaient en petits groupes, chuchotant et regardant leurs congénères d'un œil critique. Des commères, des hypocrites, des menteurs.

Ça lui fit l'arrière-goût d'une soirée politique dans la Guilde. En fait, peut-être que Takuma ne les avait invité que pour leurs connexions entre familles et celles au Sénat. Elle plissa le nez, recommençant à siroter son verre.

 _Merde. La politique a réussi à se propager jusque dans l'académie ? J'aurais cru que ce n'allait pas plus loin que les représentants des différents organismes._

On ne dirait pas.

« Tu fais peur à scruter les gens comme ça. »

Elle sursauta, juste pour voir la mannequin un peu plus grande qu'elle, qui prenait une boîte de Pockys cachée derrière le gigantesque gâteau. Sarah cligna des yeux, pas sûre de savoir quoi répondre à cela. Finalement, elle se décida à être honnête.

« Ce genre de réunion n'est pas ma tasse de thé. J'ai plus l'impression qu'ils sont là pour tirer avantage des discussions que pour l'aspect…festif d'un anniversaire. »

Rima fit un petit « hum » d'approbation. Elle devait être habituée, elle. Sûrement y avait-il eu d'autres anniversaires auparavant. La fille prit soin de redresser bien un de ses rubans avant de répondre :

« C'est exactement cela. La plupart ici ne sont là que parce qu'un vampire de sang-pur a daigné répondre à l'initiative de notre directeur. Les cours, l'entente humano-vampirique… Ils ne peuvent pas plus s'en foutre. Sans doute auront-ils été poussé par leurs parents qui espèrent tirer un quelconque avantage social à se ranger du côté de la famille Kuran.

-Ce n'est pas moral. »

Sarah cligna des yeux. Quand bien même elle était une Hunter, elle avait un minimum d'intérêt en l'entente entre vampires et humains. C'était simple pourtant, tant qu'il y a une discussion, il y aura la paix. Les vampires ne se sentaient-ils pas menacés par la potentielle menace d'une guerre ?

« C'était naïf de croire qu'on était tous là parce qu'on était d'accord avec les idéaux de l'académie Cross. »

Cette fois, elle ne fut pas surprise par l'intervention de Shiki. La nouvelle de la Night Class se tourna vers l'homme qui jouait avec sa coupe aux reflets rouges, regardant l'objet avec désintérêt.

« C'était logique surtout. J'aurai compris si en plus de partager cette vue, ils essayaient de s'attirer les faveurs de Kuran. Mais le faire juste pour lui ?... Je suis sûre que d'autres sang-purs sont loin d'être favorable à une entente humano-vampirique. » répliqua Sarah, alors qu'elle le regardait poser sa boisson en haussant un sourcil. Rima haussa les épaules avant d'expliquer.

« Tous les sang-purs ne viennent pas de la dynastie royale des Kuran. Il y a encore peu, c'étaient eux qui régnaient en maîtres suprêmes, avant que le grand-père de Kaname décide de reléguer le pouvoir au Sénat. La famille Kuran a plus de pouvoirs que toutes les autres…

-Surtout que le Sénat commence à perdre du pouvoir… »

Senri laissa traîner ses derniers mots, semblant non-inquiet de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Sarah écarquilla les yeux deux, trois secondes. Le vent commençait vraiment à tourner pour le gouvernement vampirique ? Son père était au courant ?... Sûrement que non. Il lui avait juste demandé de surveiller Kuran et Cross. Anya pensait même que la Guilde et le Sénat étaient alliés sur ce coup-là… Et Edouard Darkwing n'aurait jamais parié sur un associé au pouvoir défaillant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une question de plus, les murmures avoisinants commencèrent à s'élever.

« Les préfets, ici ? Pourquoi ils sont là ? ...Quel culot de se montrer à cette fête. »

 _Pardon ? Zero est là ?_

« Ah. Les invités de Takuma-san. » fit Senri comme s'il était au courant de l'identité des retardataires.

…Et il n'avait pas pensé à prévenir, peut-être ? Sarah le regarda d'un air désabusé, avant de secouer la tête. Ichijo les avait invités… Pourquoi ? C'est n'importe quoi. Quant au fait que les préfets avaient accepté l'invitation…

 _C'était aussi irresponsable que se jeter dans la gueule du loup._

Elle avait du mal à croire que Zero s'était laissé entraîner là-dedans, tiens. La rousse cligna des yeux en le voyant s'avancer avec Yuuki, manifestement sur ses gardes. Soudainement elle comprit.

 _C'est elle qui voulait venir. Il ne fait que jouer au garde du corps._

Pour le coup, Sarah n'était pas surprise. Déçue, peut-être. Zero avait dans ses souvenirs, beaucoup plus de volonté propre que ça. Des yeux d'améthyste rencontrèrent ceux dépareillés, un instant, avant de se séparer, non sans qu'un sentiment de malaise ne se soit installé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout…

-Inquiète ? »

La Hunter tourna la tête vers Senri et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle hocha la tête. C'était plus fort qu'elle, même maintenant. Elle retourna son intention vers le groupe qui venait de se faire interpeller par Takuma.

« Yuuki-chan, Kiryu-kun, bienvenue ! C'est mon anniversaire, alors essayez de bien vous amuser !

-Euh…On est pas venus pour cela, Takuma-kun, fit gentiment la préfète, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Zero ? Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais semblait quand même être anxieux. Trop de vampires autour de lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne place pour un Hunter… Encore moins un ex humain. Le vampire blond fut anéanti à cela.

« Oh…Quelle cruauté, Yuuki-chan !

-Ah mais non, ne sois pas triste, Vice-président ! …Quel âge as-tu, Ichijo-san ? »

C'est ce que la préfète demanda, une main dans le cou en essayant de sauver un peu l'acte. Ah. Mauvaise question…

« En années humaines ou vampiriques ?

-Heu…Vampiriques ?

-J'ai 18 ans ! Pour cette occasion, j'accepterai seulement en cadeau un baiser de Yuuki-chan ! »

Sarah haussa un sourcil. Essayerait-il de détourner le sujet ? La jeune Hunter plissa les yeux, avant de se tourner vers Shiki, demandant à voix basse :

« Mais en fait, il a quel âge, en années humaines ?

-…T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas plutôt demander pourquoi les préfets sont là ? » Senri haussa un sourcil, la regardant en quoi tout en réa-attrapant une boîte de Pockys.

Ah. Percée à jour. Sarah fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête. Autant mettre les pieds dans le plat, s'il commençait ainsi…

« Moui, ça aussi je suppose…

-Après t'avoir aidé avec ton gâteau, Ichijo-san et moi avons été appelés pour s'occuper d'un Level E. Les préfets se sont retrouvés là. Et Takuma-san les a attirés ici en les appâtant avec des informations… »

La jeune femme tiqua à cela, tournant son regard à nouveau avec le vice-président.

« … Zero va sûrement rappeler que vous n'avez pas le droit d'interférer avec le travail des Hunters.

-Tu ne vas pas le faire ? »

Un regard, bref, avant un haussement d'épaules.

« Je m'en fiche. Il y a trop d'ex-humains dégénérés pour qu'on puisse tous les tuer, un peu d'aide n'est pas de refus… Notre but commun, c'est de rendre la co-existence possible, non ? Coopérer entre nous pour sauver quelques humains est une bonne étape, tant qu'on pose des limites. »

Le problème, c'est que les gens de l'académie sont normalement en territoire neutre. Autrement dit, Kuran -c'est sûrement lui qui avait appelé Senri et Takuma à la tâche-, tordait un peu les accords de non-action du pacte Cross.

On va dire qu'elle va oublier ce détail, pour ne pas avoir le dire dans un rapport à son père. Elle lui en voulait encore, après tout. S'il ne lui disait pas tout, pourquoi devrait-elle lui confier tout ce qu'elle savait ?

« C'était une souillure, un Level E.

-Aido ! »

Sarah tourna la tête à l'interpellation. Elle vit Aido qui fit un petit bruit de mécontentement, et Ichijo qui soupira. Elle prit la parole.

« Yuuki, connais-tu les classes de vampires ?

-…Non… »

Elle semblait surprise de la voir. Sarah eut envie de soupirer mentalement, avant de regarder Ichijo et de reprendre la parole. La préfète était amoureuse d'un sang-pur, et pourtant elle ne savait pas à quel point il était puissant…et dangereux ? Naïve et idiote, on dirait. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit :

« La société vampirique est divisée en classes. Vois-ça comme une pyramide. Au sommet, nous avons une poignée de Level-A, communément appelés Sang-purs. Juste-en dessous, nous avons dans un nombre toujours limité de Level-B, les Nobles. Les plus nombreux sont les Level-C, les vampires communs. »

La jeune femme fit une pause, regardant Zero et de reprendre :

« La plupart des vampires ne considèrent pas les ex-humains comme faisant partie de leur société. Ils sont encore plus bas, ceux qui ne sont pas nés vampires, mais qui ont croisé la route d'un Sang-pur. Et celui que tu as rencontré était un Level E. »

Takuma hocha la tête, avant de s'expliquer sur son acte :

« Les Levels E font partie de la « End Class ». Ils n'ont même pas de place dans la pyramide. Mais ça… Kiryu-kun pourra te l'expliquer, en tant que membre de Guilde des Hunters. »

Yuuki tourna subitement la tête vers son coéquipier. Non. Ça non plus, elle ne le savait pas ? Sarah retourna près du buffet.

« Elle ne fait pas vraiment partie de notre monde…

-Si, malheureusement pour elle. Mais moins elle en connaît, plus elle pourra s'en échapper. » fit soudainement Rima, remettant une Blood Tablet dans son verre.

-Ou alors, moins elle en connaît, plus elle en sera victime… »

La femme aux yeux vairons hocha inconsciemment la tête, plus en accord avec Senri. Quand on entre dans ce monde, on en ressort pas. C'est comme ça. Alors, autant en apprendre les règles pour pouvoir survivre à travers les ombres. Apprendre à se battre et savoir qui on combat était essentiel…  
Elle se stoppa dans sa réflexion en voyant Senri repiquer un Pocky. Elle haussa un sourcil, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était un des seuls à avoir remis à table son verre au liquide rouge. Sarah cligna des yeux :

« …Tu n'aimes pas les Blood Tablets ? »

Il sembla se raidir, imperceptiblement. Et, d'un coup d'œil fugace vers sa personne, Senri répondit, avec une certaine…caution dans sa voix ?

« Personne n'aime les blood tablets.

-Tout le monde en prend, sauf toi. »

Le vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite, scannant rapidement la salle. Rima s'était éloignée, appelée par Ruka -celle-ci ne pouvait pas plus se foutre de la présence des préfets, qu'elle semblait détester-. Sarah se rendit compte qu'il observait les lieux pour savoir s'ils étaient hors de portée des oreilles qui traînaient. Oh.

« Les pilules ont l'avantage d'étancher notre soif, pour quelques temps… Mais le goût en est exécrable. Et certains vampires finissent par ne plus les supporter. »

Elle avait dû lui jeter un coup d'œil alarmé, parce qu'il reprit bien vite :

« ça ne me concerne pas. Mais toujours est-il que je peux éviter d'en prendre, je le fais volontiers… Les Pockys sont un bon substitut, quand tu en manges assez. »

Ceci explique cela. Sarah hocha la tête, comprenant déjà plus. Voilà pourquoi les friandises allaient bon train en classe. Cependant… Senri en était le plus grand mangeur.

« Ça a quel goût ? Les Blood tablets ? »

Il resta surpris. Puis, deux, trois secondes après, il lui tendit la coupe qu'il avait laissé sur la table, quasiment pleine. Sarah haussa un sourcil, mais Senri fit un petit hochement de tête.

 _Tu auras demandé, Sarah._

La fille prit avec précaution la flûte à champagne, la portant devant sa bouche. Pas d'odeur. Elle fixa le contenu un peu rosé, avant de lever les yeux vers le vampire. C'est sûr qu'elle risquait pas de se faire empoisonner ?... Senri haussa un sourcil.

« La chasseuse aurait-elle peur ? »

 _Ah oui ? Tu crois ?_

Elle essaya d'oublier le fait que c'est inquiétant, qu'il sache sur quels boutons appuyer pour la faire réagir. Il… est sournois, étonnamment. Sarah haussa un sourcil, avant de prendre une petite gorgée du liquide, plissant un peu le front au goût. Bizarrement, ça lui semblait familier.

 _Ah…_

« …ça a un goût métallique… Je suppose que quand vous buvez ça, vous avez un petit aperçu du goût qu'a le sang…pour les humains. »

Autant dire que ce n'était pas très succulent, en effet. Senri reprit la coupe. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il ait eu un petit sourire à cela.

« Je suppose que tu t'y connais plus que moi sur le sujet.

-…C'est moi qui ais demandé à Shiki et Ichijo d'éliminer ce Level E, Yuuki. »

Leurs têtes se tournèrent toutes vers le salon d'extérieur aménagé, où Kaname s'adossait élégamment comme une colonne. A ses côtés, Seiren, son imperturbable protectrice.

 _Tu parles d'une entrée en scène dramatique. Roi du drame, va._

« Kaname-sama…

-Kuran-sama…

-Le voir ce soir, c'est une surprise… »

Sarah haussa un sourcil. Il ne participait pas à ces événements, d'habitude. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé qu'il était assez proche de ses camarades de classe. Il ne serait venu qu'à l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami.

 _Ou alors, il est venu pour quelqu'un d'autre…_

Son regard glissa vers Yuuki. Faudra lui expliquer ce qu'il lui trouve, à cette enfant. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'exclama en le voyant arriver, faisant sursauter la plupart des vampires ici. Sarah sourit un peu. Effectivement pour les nobles…On n'attendrait plus cette attitude bruyante d'un gosse de 6 ans que d'une fille en fin d'adolescence. Aucune retenue.

« Venir ici, avec Kiryu… C'était imprudent.

-Il fallait que je voie ça de mes propres yeux. »

Il n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier des masses, sur ce coup-là. Il demanda alors à Yuuki de venir s'asseoir avec lui. Sa réaction fut à peu près celle de Sarah :

« Hein ? Euh…

-Yuuki. Viens avec moi. »

 _Il aurait donné un ordre à son chien, ce serait pareil._

Sarah renifla de dédain, se rapprochant quand même de la véranda en voyant Zero s'approcher. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle avait assez lu de livres pour savoir que deux hommes qui tournaient autour d'une seule fille, ça tournait rapidement au vinaigre. Encore plus quand les deux hommes étaient Zero Kiryu et Kaname Kuran.

Décidément, Yuuki Kurosu était adepte des jeux dangereux. Les messes basses commençaient à se faire entendre dans le jardin aménagé, et Sarah retrouva le buffet près de la véranda ouverte. Aido revint la voir, avec ce qui semblait être une part de son Saint-Honoré, un air dédaigneux au visage. Ça lui donna un sourire.

« Mouais, pas mal réussi.

J'ai peur de me répéter, mais je te trouve bien gonflé d'être aussi condescendant alors que tu ne saurais pas te faire un chocolat au lait.

Ahah. Je peux t'engager comme cuisinière ?

Je suis très sélective quand il s'agit de mes clients et tu ne rentres pas dans les critères. Désolé chéri. »

Le blond fut choqué, avant de faire la moue, telle la petite diva capricieuse qu'il était. Enfin. Sarah avait compris que c'était son masque, son mécanisme de défense. Apparemment ici, les apparences étaient monnaie courante. D'où le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas si décalée par rapport à eux. Il reprit avec un air mi-triste mi-vexé :

« Comment peux-tu me refuser ?

Un, ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, Deux, t'as beau être mignon, t'es pas gentil. Trois, t'as refusé de me donner des cours. »

Elle lui décocha un coup d'œil en coin. Peut-être que le génie de la classe n'aurait pas été du luxe pour l'aider en maths. Apparemment, il avait senti « à quel point elle était une cause sans espoir ». Les mots de l'homme, pas les siens. Sarah avait moyennement apprécié les paroles. Pas que ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre plus que ça non plus !

Apparemment, il avait aussi compris que c'était surtout pour la troisième raison qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire la cuisine. Il fit un petit « humpff » de mécontentement, avant de reprendre une bouffée de sa part. Quand elle regarda au loin vers la table, elle vit que son œuvre d'art était quasiment réduite à néant. Elle tourna son regard vers Aido, puis de nouveau vers le « massacre ». Aido, « le massacre. »

« Rassure-moi, il y a bien d'autres personnes qui ont pu goûter à ce Saint-Honoré, avant que tu ne te jettes dessus ? »

Il eut la décence d'avoir l'air embarrassé à la question.

 _Dans le mille._

« Ah mais, j'ai bien un complice : Shiki a aussi goûté ! Il a marmonné quelque à propos de « droit partagé » sur ce gâteau. »

Sarah secoua la tête, soupirant un peu, avant de lui piquer une petite part de ce qui restait dans la main du vampire. Si ces deux-là avaient quasiment liquidé le gâteau normalement fait pour Ichijo-san, elle pouvait bien se permettre d'en manger aussi !

« C'est le devoir des Vampire Hunters de s'occuper des Level E.

-Alors, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

Elle se tendit à la voix de Zero, arrêtant de mâcher. Putain. Il ne faudrait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévu ! La jeune femme plissa les yeux, regardant vers le haut. Kaname tenait toujours Yuuki par l'épaule, comme pour la forcer à rester assise. Zero était juste en haut de l'escalier, ne semblant pas du tout amusé par cette mascarade.

« Se pourrait-il que tu les prennes en pitié ? »

Un pistolet qui sort, le canon pointé vers la tête du Sang-pur. Seiren se retrouva dans qu'on la voie venir à côté de Zero, ses ongles qui pouvaient, malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire, tout naturellement lui trancher la gorge.

Sarah ne se sut pas comment, mais elle aussi, elle se trouva en une micro-seconde à poser un poignard contre la carrotide de Seiren. Elle avançait d'un centimètre, et l'espèce de ninja nocturne se retrouverait en poussière.  
Mais la Level D aurait sûrement le temps de tuer Zero, le temps qu'elle agisse. L'air était soudainement lourd, la tension qui s'était accumulée entre les différents partis se relâchant d'un coup. Puis, un éclat de voix :

« Ne t'attaque pas à Kaname-sama comme cela, ordure ! Rangez vos armes ! »

La femme plissa ses yeux vairons, regardant le Sang-pur. Il semblait plus qu'amusé par la situation, si elle en croyait le petit sursaut du coin des lèvres du brun.

 _Enfoiré._

« Je ne baisserai pas mon arme avant que tu ne lui dises de se calmer. Rappelle-toi bien que si malencontreusement, un chasseur est retrouvé tué en ces lieux, cela serait aussi grave qu'un meurtre de Sang-Pur, pour la guilde. » déclara-t-elle, pointant du menton la direction de Seiren à son avertissement.

Un long silence. Zero ne fléchit pas, laissant son arme à feu pointée sur la tête de Kaname. Même Yuuki n'avait pas haussé parler. Une attente, puis Kaname parla enfin :

« C'est bon Seiren. C'est moi qui l'aie provoqué. »

Immédiatement, Seiren enleva sa main. Sarah baissa son couteau, le refaisant disparaître dans sa manche et enfin, Zero rangea Bloody Rose. Tu parles d'une catastrophe évitée de peu. Puis, une voix bien trop joyeuse, qui créa une rupture avec la situation de crise, s'éleva :

« Pfiuu ! Vous m'avez tous fait peur ! »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel au ton du vice-président, se retirant de la véranda pour rejoindre le buffet. Ses yeux ne quittèrent cependant pas les personnes écartées de la scène, ses sens en alerte.

« Cette ordure… oser porter une arme sur notre président.

-Calmes-toi Aido, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose de toute manière.

-… Je suppose que je ferai avec, après tout, je n'irai pas contre le projet de paix du directeur Cross. »

Mine de rien, Sarah se fit un peu plus relaxée, tournant les yeux vers les deux personnes qui parlaient. Ichijo, toujours dans le rôle du négociateur des deux partis et Aido qui ruminait. Elle réalisa soudain que sa protection instinctive allait sûrement lui faire s'attirer des problèmes. Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira longuement.

 _Et puis merde. Je suis sûre que Kuran l'a fait exprès. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi posé, dire quelque chose d'aussi maladroit…Ce n'était pas du hasard._

« Tu aurais dû rester hors du conflit. »

Tiens, quelqu'un qui annonçait l'évidence ? Elle tourna son regard vers le plus calme des bras droits de Kaname, Akatsuki. Apparemment il s'était éloigné de Ruka, qui piquait une crise à « l'insolence de ce préfet ». Quelle hypocrisie. Sarah haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dès que Zero se fait menacer, je me suis toujours intercalée. Situation dangereuse ou non. C'est l'un des miens.

-C'est l'un des nôtres, maintenant. »

Oh, terrain dangereux. Pourtant, Sarah ne s'offusqua pas. Peut-être parce qu'Akatsuki avait raison. Ou parce qu'il était toujours aussi calme. Elle secoua la tête :

« Si ça avait été Hanabusa, tu aurais fait pareil. C'est mon frère d'armes, je ne le laisserai pas encore tomber… »

 _Pas encore une fois, tu veux dire.  
Oh, la ferme._

Sarah fronça les sourcils. Elle avait laissé tomber tellement de personnes qu'elle était sûre que si jamais, elle devait en abandonner une autre, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, elle en perdrait la raison. Ou le peu de bonne conscience qui lui restait, au choix. Son poignard la chatouilla dans sa manche, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, la faisant se tendre un peu plus. D'ailleurs, Kain reprit, en haussant un sourcil :

« En fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec une arme ? »

Ce fut à Sarah d'hausser les sourcils, puis elle répondit tout naturellement :

« Que veux-tu dire ? J'ai toujours une arme sur moi. »

* * *

 _Mon fils adoré,_

 _Reviens vite à la maison, Maman s'ennuie de ton absence. Pourquoi cherches-tu donc à t'éloigner de notre maison, notre cocon ? Ne m'aimes-tu donc plus ?_

 _S'il te plaît Senri, ne m'abandonnes pas comme ton monstre de père l'a fait si longtemps auparavant ! Reviens vite ! De plus, ton respectable grand-oncle veut te voir. Une affaire urgente au Sénat, il paraît. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il a dit exactement. Tu me connais, les trous de mémoires me viennent de temps à autre. Cela n'a guère d'importance, reviens pour ta mère, Senri._

 _Ta mère, Mizuki Shiki._

* * *

Senri avait quitté la fête très tôt, Takuma l'avait réprimandé alors il n'avait pas eu envie de rester plus longtemps. Apparemment, il aurait dégoûté les invités d'honneur. Il s'en fichait un peu, en fait. Ce n'était pas son problème si le préfet ne supportait pas la vue de sang. Ne devait-il pas avoir des Blood Tablets pour assouvir sa soif ?

 _Comme si tu pouvais parler, Shiki._

Par réflexe, il reprit un Pocky, tout en ouvrant la lettre qui traînait là depuis deux jours maintenant. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait ouverte plus tôt, s'il ne savait pas qui l'avait envoyé. Ses yeux bleu gris étudièrent les mots utilisés, puis ses paupières se fermèrent, un goût amer en bouche.

 _Mère était toujours aussi douée pour tourner une supplique en un ordre, tiens._

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner là-bas. Non, vraiment pas. Il avait la paix ici, Takuma et Rima étaient avec lui, le travail allait bon train – même s'il en rentrait toujours fatigué- et il avait même une personne intéressante à observer. Tout à l'académie, même les cours et Kaname Kuran, dont il n'appréciait pas forcément l'attitude, lui paraissait mieux que ce qui devait appeler « chez lui ». Mais il n'aurait pas le choix.

Senri soupira. Autant prolonger un peu son sursis. Rangeant la lettre pour que Takuma, Rima et leurs mains fouineuses ne puissent la trouver, il sortit de la chambre. Une ballade lui éclairerait peut-être l'esprit….

* * *

..Sarah avait suivi les préfets quand ceux-ci partirent brusquement, ne se laissant retenir ni par Aido, ni par Ichijo. Cependant, elle ne put leur venir en aide quand Yuuki poussa Zero dans le bassin, alors que celui-ci la mordait.

D'un, parce que ce serait vachement embarrassant de devoir s'expliquer sur sa présence ô combien opportune à ce moment-là, de deux parce que Yagari Toga, qui n'était pas censé être là, était apparu de nulle part, chargeant son fusil avant de tirer dans l'eau. Sarah était rarement à court de mots, ou choquée au point de ne pas bouger, mais ça, c'était une surprise.

 _Yagari putain de Toga. Je croyais qu'un chasseur ne devait en aucun cas venir sur le terrain neutre de l'académie !  
Faux, espèce de cruche. Aucun chasseur ne doit se trouver sur le terrain de l'académie à moins d'y avoir été expressément invité par le directeur lui-même._

Sarah fronça les sourcils, regardant de loin la scène. L'odeur du sang occupait l'air, alors qu'un gros splash se faisait entendre. Zero et Yuuki étaient remontés. La main de la rousse se posa doucement sur la poignée de son arme quand elle vit que Yagari ne baissait pas son arme.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas tuer Zero ! »

 _Comme si tu pouvais sérieusement faire barrière entre Zero et cet Hunter-là. Pauvre idiote…_

La rousse déserta sa cachette quand elle vit Kaien arriver, ne voulant pas se faire repérer. On n'avait pas besoin d'elle ici. Et elle était bien trop énervée pour juste rester derrière un arbre. Alors comme ça, ils avaient envoyé Yagari ici… Et le directeur aurait accepté ?

 _Merde, ils s'inquiétaient à ce point pour le cas de Zero à la guilde ? ... Nan, ce n'est sûrement pas ça. Cependant, si ça avait réellement été pour surveiller et éliminer une quelconque menace venant de l'état de Zero, Cross ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer, ancien mentor de Zero ou non._

Sarah souffla d'exaspération. Que Cross et Yuuki surveillent de près l'état de Zero, elle s'en fichait : jusque-là c'était normal. Que Yagari vienne s'assurer de l'état de son ancien élève, pourquoi pas. Que la guilde demande à son meilleur Hunter de venir dans ce territoire hors de leur autorité sans lui demander de tuer Zero ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Son père ne faisait pas dans la bienveillance, c'est un fait.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, voyant de la lumière du côté du bâtiment administratif. Le bureau du directeur. Elle avait marché aussi loin, déjà ?... Elle se stoppa, réfléchissant à cette situation. Nan, ce n'était pas clair… Mais elle avait un moyen d'en savoir un peu plus. Après tout, on l'avait elle-même envoyée dans ce but au départ.

 _Le directeur voudra sûrement avoir une discussion avec Yagari après son entrée dramatique. Si j'attends là, je devrais pouvoir entendre tout ce que je veux…_

Sarah regarda les environs, puis, ne voyant personne, elle agrippa la branche d'un arbre avant de se hisser agilement, l'entraînement des Hunters n'y étant pas pour rien dans cette souplesse et rapidité. Elle sauta d'un arbre à l'autre, jusqu'à atteindre un qui était vraiment près de la fenêtre, sans qu'elle ne puisse être vue. La jeune femme s'installa proprement et se concentra pour dissimuler son aura.

 _Et voilà le travail. Les bons points à être une sorcière, je suppose._

La rousse ne put être satisfaite très longtemps de son travail, car rapidement elle entendit des pas, puis l'ouverture d'une porte. La lumière fut allumée, et enfin, Sarah capta les messes basses des deux compères qui ne se savaient pas écouter…

« Pourquoi tu es là, Yagari ? … Tu n'es pas du genre à obéir aux ordres de la guilde, toi !

-Tu sais que je me dois de surveiller ce morveux. J'en ai fait la promesse. »

Sarah eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel à cela. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment le chasseur être très à cheval sur le fait d'honorer des promesses, tiens. Elle ne pouvait pas être très objective cependant. Yagari et elle ne s'étaient jamais vraiment aimés. Lui ne pouvait pas supporter la monarchie, et elle… ben c'était un peu en conséquence de cela qu'elle s'était toujours méfiée de lui. Elle plissa les yeux, replongeant dans la conversation. Pour l'instant, le directeur faisait l'idiot… comme d'habitude.

« La guilde voulait aussi avoir un autre agent sur place. Cross… Un rapport récent confirme que « cette femme » est encore en vie. Et elle est en route pour ton académie. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, si bien que Sarah cessa de respirer pendant un court instant. Cette femme ?... Elle avait peur de comprendre. Kaien répondit, après un moment qui sembla se prolonger pendant une éternité :

« …Pour Zero, c'est ça ?...

Elle viendrait finir ce qu'elle a commencé il y a quatre ans. C'est logique. »

Elle pouvait presque le voir hocher la tête. La fille s'appuya contre le mur, histoire de bien être stable tout en continuant d'être à portée de voix. Cette femme… Shizuka Hio ?

 _Elle est donc en vie, la salope._

Le regard vairon se tourna distraitement vers la fenêtre, où les deux hommes essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur les mesures à prendre. Le directeur ne voulait pas informer tout le monde et semer la panique, alors que Yagari pensait qu'ils devraient juste se préparer à son arrivée imminente. Etait-ce même sûr que la sang-pure arriverait jusqu'ici ?

 _Même avec ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue, encore moins tenter de faire quelque chose. Kaname Kuran l'arrêterait. Zero compte trop pour Yuuki pour que le président laisse quelque chose lui arriver._

Sarah haussa un sourcil à sa propre pensée. Pour une fois qu'elle serait satisfaite de l'obsession de Kuran pour l'humaine… Cela pouvait se rendre utile, des fois. Quand elle fut sûre que le principal ait été dit, et qu'elle n'avait franchement pas envie de rester pour écouter quelques informations pour son père, elle quitta sa branche et partit ni vu ni connu pour son dortoir.

 _Faudrait se préparer. Shizuka Hio a beau être folle, si elle arrive ici, faudra bien que tu aies tes armes sur toi. L'arrêter sans la tuer risque de poser un problème, cependant…_

 _Calmes tes chevaux. Elle a beau être vivante, si elle a encore une once de bon sens, elle ne viendra pas ici. Un nid de vampires dédié à Kaname Kuran et des Hunters à tous les coins ? Même elle saura que ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

Sarah referma la porte derrière elle et monta les escaliers sans bruit, prise d'un doute. Devait-elle être prudente et commencer à se préparer à une éventuelle venue ou pouvait-elle se dire que la sang-pure n'était pas détraquée au point de venir à l'académie ?

…Encore une fois, quand on s'est rendu compte que les Kiryu avaient tué par erreur l'amant de Shizuka Hio, on n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait folle de rage au point d'aller massacrer une famille. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils au souvenir douloureux. Quand elle était arrivée au manoir des Kiryu, il n'y avait plus personne. Ni enfants, ni cadavres. Mais la quantité de sang sur les murs et sur le sol….

Les vampires sont vraiment monstrueux quand ils réclament vengeance. Et c'est précisément cela qui faisait peur à Sarah. Yagari a raison. Tant que Zero respire, la revanche de Shizuka n'est pas assouvie.

 _Elle viendra. C'est sûr qu'elle viendra. Maintenant, tu peux peut-être tenter d'en savoir plus sur son arrivée…_

Il faisait froid dans sa chambre. La jeune Hunter se mit vite fait bien fait un pull sur le dos, se demandant si elle devrait vraiment faire cela. Le pendule en améthyste lui faisait de l'œil, posé innocemment sur sa commode. Il semblait lui dire « prends-moi, je suis là, je ne demande qu'à être utilisé… Mets tes pouvoirs à profit, ce serait dommage d'être incapable d'aider un ami dans le besoin… encore une fois. »

Ah. Même le pendule savait trouver les bons mots. Sarah plissa légèrement les lèvres, mais ne sentant pas la présence d'un vampire éveillé dans le bâtiment, elle se redressa de son lit et attrapa le pendule et son livre. Dedans, un marque-page fait par Zero. Une des rares choses qui lui restait de lui, mais ça devra faire l'affaire pour cette fois…

Sarah s'accroupit au sol, sortant de sa poche une craie, et dessina plus ou moins adroitement un cercle. Puis, dedans un pentagramme. Après avoir apposé quelques symboles pour celui-ci, elle se mit à l'aise et respira profondément.

 _Bon… Faut que tu te calmes, faudrait pas fausser le résultat._

Facile à dire, quant tu es anxieuse de savoir quel pourrait bien être le résultat. La fille croisa les chambres et alluma son unique bougie, avant d'écrire le nom de Zero au sol. Puis, elle ressortit son pendule et le frotta entre ses mains, fermant les yeux. Elle devait se concentrer, la clairvoyance n'était pas un de ses points forts… Et pourtant, elle en avait terriblement besoin maintenant.

 _Esprits d'Outremonde, accordez-moi votre savoir, dites-moi si Shizuka Hio se prépare à entrer dans l'académie Cross…_

Elle lâcha la chaîne, laissant le pendule se charger en énergie. Elle le sentait tourner dans un cercle rapide, récupérant de l'énergie autour de lui, prêt à donner une réponse… Une sensation toujours aussi étrange, malgré tout ce temps à utiliser la magie.

4, 5 secondes. Même sans regarder, Sarah savait que le pendule s'était arrêté. La chaîne était tendue au maximum, comme sous le coup d'une tension énorme. Les yeux vairons s'ouvrirent.

 _Et merde._

Vers le signe de Saturne. Planète des Obstacles. Une chose était maintenant sûre, Shizuka allait bien se ramener à l'académie et elle n'allait pas être jouer à la vampire pacifiste comme tout le monde. Magnifique. Fronçant les sourcils, la sorcière reprit le cristal en main pour le frotter, peu contente de sa réponse, avant de le relâcher.

 _Va-t-elle réussir à s'introduire sans que personne ne la remarque ?_

La chaîne se tendit à nouveau. Sarah eut envie de ne pas rouvrir les yeux, sachant d'avance ce que la réponse allait être. Quand une réponse était négative, le cristal ne tirait pas autant sur la chaîne, pointant simplement vers le centre du pentagramme. Par contre, quand votre supposition est bonne, la chaîne se tendait. Et plus le cristal est chargé en énergie négative, plus certain vous pouvez être que cette réponse positive était de mauvaise augure.

Et là, le cristal tirait tellement sur la chaîne que Sarah était presque sûre qu'il volerait à l'autre bout de la pièce si elle avait le malheur de desserrer les doigts. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

 _Comme quoi, je crois que j'aurai préféré avoir tort sur ce coup-là._

La jeune femme soupira avant de reprendre le cristal en main, réfléchissant. Bon. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que la sang-pure allait venir. Et qu'elle réussirait à s'introduire sans que personne ne soit au courant.  
Enfin ça, ce n'est plus sûr. Sarah ne la laisserait pas passer, tant que cela serait en son pouvoir, maintenant qu'elle était au courant. Son regard divagua vers la fenêtre, éclairée seulement par la faible lueur de la bougie et la lune éclatante dans le ciel.

…Est-ce vraiment une si mauvaise chose, que Shizuka revienne ? … C'est peut-être une femme incontrôlable, mais c'était aussi la meilleure chance pour Zero de stabiliser son état. Sarah plissa les yeux à la réflexion : si elle devait vraiment venir, autant tourner la situation à son avantage : ce serait sûrement la seule opportunité de prendre le sang du Level A et le donner à Zero…

La jeune femme eut envie de se frapper à l'idée. Non mais. Laisser entrer une folle furieuse, alors qu'il y a des humains ici qui ne se doutent absolument pas de ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus, c'était complètement inconscient… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela !

 _Bien sûr que si, tu le peux._

La pensée figea Sarah comme l'aurait fait un coup de feu. Oui. Sa conscience avait raison. Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait. Si c'est pour que Zero puisse être tranquille, elle était même sûre qu'elle le ferait. Sa main cessa de trembler à l'idée, en se rendant compte de son égoïsme.

…Oh, elle était horrible, à se sentir capable de risquer la vie des humains pour sauver son meilleur ami, qui faisait d'ailleurs tout pour l'éviter. Encore une fois, ses yeux se posèrent sur le marque page, innocemment placé devant elle.

 _Bah, tu n'es pas la seule. As-tu entendu une seule fois Yagari ou le directeur parler d'empêcher la venue de Shizuka ? Non. Ils n'ont parlé que de précautions et de contre-attaque. Ils comptent bien laisser l'ennemi entrer dans ces murs. Peut-être même que Kuran le sait, lui aussi. Est-ce vraiment étonnant ?_

Le fait de ne pas être la seule à savoir que Shizuka allait entrer dans l'académie ne rassura pas Sarah. Pas plus que savoir que les autres Hunters sont prêts à risquer des pertes humaines pour… quoi déjà ? Manifestement, Yagari et Cross agissent ainsi pour sauver Zero. Mais si la Guilde se doute de la venue de Shizuka, alors son père a un autre but en tête. Sûrement un but pas aussi altruiste que les précédents. Qu'importe. Sarah referma les yeux, déterminée. Une dernière question…

 _Est-ce que Shizuka Hio blessera ou tuera quelqu'un ici ?_

Deux, trois tours complets, le cristal resta indécis plus longtemps que d'habitude. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir les yeux pour retenter le lancer, la chaîne se tendit un peu, dans une autre direction, comme aimanté par quelque chose, et-

« Sarah ?—«

Elle fit un bond de trois mètres, lâchant le pendule qui vola jusqu'en dessous du lit. Le relâchement de l'énergie magique éteignit la flamme de la bougie. Décontenancée par le choc, Sarah ouvrit les yeux rapidement… seulement pour fixer son regard sur un modèle silencieux, juste derrière le seuil de la porte restée entrouverte, qui la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés : un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors.

Le genre de regard qui lui disait très clairement, _que Senri Shiki l'avait prise sur le fait._

Et que maintenant, il était au courant…

 _Voilà qui était ... emmerdant._

* * *

Un cliffhanger là, parce que ce n'est pas de trop. :)

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines, des exposés qui se suivent et se poursuivent m'empêcheront sûrement d'avancer et de finir le chapitre suivant ! Bonne soirée à tous et à toutes !


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey ! Après qu'on m'ait chuchoté à l'oreille que deux semaines après un cliffhanger pareil, c'était vraiment sadique , voilà le chapitre 7 du Conte Ensanglanté pour la Chandeleur ! C'est un chapitre un peu transitoire, mais bon, pour arriver au plus intéressant, il faut bien passer par là !  
Bonne lecture !

Le Conte Ensanglanté : Settimo Nocturno

* * *

Sarah resta sans voix, deux, trois secondes. Quant au vampire qui se tenait à la porte, la main toujours sur l'encadrement, il gardait cet air choqué au possible. La femme essaya d'évaluer ses possibilités, mais rien ne vint pour le moment.

Il l'avait vu.

Il l'avait vu en train de faire de la magie.

Il savait ce qu'elle était.

Vite. En une seconde, se fichant que sa vitesse soit considérée comme humaine ou non, elle se retrouva devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Par réflexe, le vampire recula. Parfait. Elle essaya de paraître la plus effrayante possible :

« Oublie ce que tu as vu. Ne répète à personne ce que tu as vu ici. Personne, tu m'entends ? »

Elle claqua la porte, comme si mettre un obstacle entre Shiki et elle pourrait effacer les dernières minutes. Elle se jeta sur le lit, ses mains vinrent cacher son visage, l'anxiété après le choc commençant à monter en. Non non non… La seule chose qu'elle n'était pas censée révéler, venait d'éclater au grand jour.

Sarah avala mal sa salive, ne se souvenant que trop bien ce qui arrivait aux sorcières qui n'arrivaient pas à garder leurs secrets.

 _Reprends-toi, Sarah. Maintenant._

Elle plissa les yeux, son regard vairon eut un éclat de réflexion. Kaname Kuran était au courant, mais il n'avait rien dit, pour son propre bien… Et Senri Shiki ferait pareil.

Mais pour l'instant, elle allait essayer de l'éviter, le temps de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour être sûre qu'il ne dirait rien. La fille aux yeux vairons pensait qu'il était encore trop sous le choc pour en parler à quelqu'un. Il était aussi du genre à garder les choses pour soi. Elle avait un petit lapse de temps…

Mais d'abord, elle allait devoir s'occuper de son bazar. Sarah se releva agilement et fusilla ses affaires au sol. Les dernières preuves de son acte. Elle aura au moins eu ses réponses. Ce qui lui faisait un souci en plus, d'ailleurs. La jeune femme pesta contre la situation qui allait de pire en pire.

 _N'empêche qu'il aurait pu s'annoncer, aussi._

Senri rentra dans sa chambre plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas réveillé tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Heureusement pour lui, Takuma n'était pas là, sûrement encore en train de discuter avec Kaname. Parfait. Il ne serait pas totalement affolé en le voyant paniquer comme jamais.

Le vampire ferma la porte rapidement, essayant de se calmer un tant soit peu. Des objets qui lévitent. Sarah qui avait l'air de les contrôler comme lui aurait pu maîtriser son sang pour en faire un fouet. Jamais on n'avait vu cela chez un humain, en tout cas pas à sa connaissance. Senri passa une main dans ses cheveux, réussissant à retrouver une respiration normale.

Du sang. S'il mangeait, il serait capable de réfléchir un peu mieux à tout cela. Il alla se remplir un verre et y jeta des blood tablets. Quatre, sept ou dix, il ne saurait le dire. Senri but le verre d'une seule gorgée, faisant fit du goût atroce de celles-ci.

De la magie. De la foutue magie. Comme l'aurait fait ces horribles femmes dans les contes d'humains. Des sorcières ?... Il croyait que c'était ça, le mot exact. Peu importe. Son esprit se fit plus clair après quelques instants, et le vampire se rendit compte de la lettre qui traînait encore sur son bureau. Celle à laquelle il n'avait pas encore répondu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette lettre lui faisait plus peur que ce dont il avait été témoin aujourd'hui. Depuis quand Senri avait-il commencé à avoir peur de sa mère ?

 _Peur, pitié, amertume. C'est ça qu'elle t'a appris, en même temps qu'elle te transformait en une poupée malléable._

Son éducation lui avait certes épargné des ennuis. Être discret, loin des projecteurs des politiciens vampiriques, tout en devenant le plus autonome possible dès son plus jeune âge… Dans ses derniers instants où sa mère avait eu toute sa tête, elle lui avait appris à se débrouiller. Puis, elle s'était servie de lui tout en le laissant lui-même bander ses blessures …Senri plissa un peu les lèvres, posant son regard fatigué vers cette lettre. Cette maudite lettre.

Il prit une feuille et relit la lettre, en eut l'estomac retourné, encore une fois. Cette fois, il devrait répondre. Peut-être que Senri pourrait encore reculer l'échéance aux prochaines vacances… Il soupira doucement, triturant le stylo plume, ayant couché le nom de sa mère, Mizuki Shiki.

Takuma choisit ce moment-là pour rentrer dans la chambre, et il fut surpris de voir son camarade de chambre assis au bureau. C'était rare, ça.

« Bah ? T'es couché à cette heure-là, Senri. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le brun se retourna vers lui, reprenant son éternel air fatigué. Il haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton las :

« J'avais encore quelque chose à faire. Je prends la salle de bains. »

Et Senri se leva, abandonnant la lettre au fin fond d'un tiroir : cela attendrait… Par contre, ce qu'il avait vu ce soir ne pouvait être reporté indéfiniment. Sarah Darkwing avait des comptes à rendre…

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit silencieusement, dans le couloir du dernier étage de la Guilde. Lentement, quelqu'un franchit le seuil de cette énorme cage en acier, et se traîna jusqu'aux doubles portes, au fond. La lumière qui passait à travers l'une des grandes fenêtres éclaira un instant une clé et avec un grincement, les bois laissèrent à la vue de tous un bureau imposant.

Un siège roulant fit son chemin avec un peu de mal jusqu'à l'énorme bureau en ébène, des mains commencèrent à chercher parmi les dossiers.

 _Allez, il doit bien avoir les dernières correspondances entre Père et le Sénat là-dedans…_

Anya fronça les sourcils tout en essayant de ne pas déranger le bureau. Merci à quelques pots de vin, les Hunters de garde ne devraient pas passer pendant la prochaine demi-heure. Elle espérait avoir besoin que de ce temps-là pour trouver la preuve qu'Edouard prévoyait bien quelque chose par rapport à l'académie. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il était facilement irrité et qu'il ne souhaitait parler qu'à Hélène, celle-ci devant faire des allers-retours éclairs entre le Sénat et la Guilde. Tout le monde fermait les yeux, malgré l'étrange aspect de la situation.

Pas elle. Terminé la confiance aveugle. Ses mains pausèrent pendant un court moment : un dossier qui avait été récemment ouvert. Confidentiel. Bingo. Anya sourit en coin et ouvrit pour trouver les pages les plus récentes, à la fin du dossier. Elle sentait encore l'odeur citronnée d'Hélène dessus.

 _Si je peux encore le sentir, c'est qu'elle les a apportés récemment…_

La jeune femme rapprocha son fauteuil roulant et ouvrit enfin la lampe torche pour regarder de quoi il en retournait exactement. La dernière feuille, une copie d'une lettre, était signée Asatô Ichijo, et datait d'il y a deux jours. Anya aurait peut-être dû se dire que c'était bien trop facile, d'accéder aussi rapidement à ce qu'elle voulait. Mais ce qu'elle lut lui retourna l'estomac d'effroi.

 _« …. Nous avons retrouvé la trace de la très noble Hio Shizuka, restée alors introuvable depuis le tragique accident des Kiryu…. On l'aurait aperçu près de l'Académie Cross, à guetter les environs, accompagnée d'un homme […]. Comme convenu, je vous ai livré le détail de ses déplacements et les dernières personnes qu'elle a été voir. J'espère que vous tiendrez votre promesse, mon ami. »_

L'Académie Cross ?...

 _Eh merde ! Sarah est-elle prévenue ?_

Anya plissa les yeux, ses doigts feuilletèrent le dossier dans l'espoir de trouver autre chose, alors que ses pensées fusaient à cent à l'heure. Peu probable qu'il ne l'ait fait. Quant à sa « promesse » citée, elle voudrait bien mettre sa main au feu qu'il s'agissait de ne rien dire. Promesse qu'il avait tenue. Il n'avait pas eu trop de soucis, vu que personne ne le questionnait. Et dire qu'un sang-pur se dirigeait vers l'académie où résidait sa fille !

 _Je me fiche de savoir si ça fait encore partie d'un de ses plans. Il y a trop de vies en jeu… Bon sang, envoyer une cinglée de Sang-pur dans une académie remplie d'humains ! Il faut que je prévienne Sarah._

 _La lettre parlait d'un document joint… Pourtant, je ne le vois pas dans le dossier._

Anya plissa les yeux, oubliant sa colère contre son père deux secondes pour essayer de retrouver ce qui pourrait bien être une bonne piste pour savoir ce que préparait Hio. Entrer dans un territoire neutre ne serait pas facile, même pour elle. Et ça…ça pourrait bien être le document pour aider sa sœur à arrêter la sang-pure avant qu'elle ne ravage tout ce qui se trouverait sur son chemin.

Elle ferma le dossier et regarda le bureau encore une fois. Pas dessus… L'agenda ? Une survolée sur les documents dedans, elle ne trouva rien. Puis, ce fut le tour du classeur des codes confidentiels. Le petit faisceau que produisait la lampe fusa de droite à gauche, puis Anya ferma le porte-document avec violence. Non, pas ici ! La brune glissa un regard vers le tiroir et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, tournant la tête vers la porte.

 _Des bruits de pas. Impossible que la demi-heure se soit passée si vite !_

La princesse Hunter fronça les sourcils, son regard se posant à nouveau sur le tiroir. Avant qu'elle ne s'en détache et qu'elle remette un tant soit peu d'ordre sur le meuble, comme il l'était auparavant. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle ne pourrait aider personne si elle se faisait prendre. Vite, elle attrapa sa lampe torche et commença à rouler, fermant la porte avant de foncer vers l'ascenseur.

Les pas s'étaient arrêtés depuis un moment déjà. Quand l'ascenseur fut redescendu, les bruits réguliers reprirent, se rapprochant du bureau. Hélène sourit, en voyant qu'Anya n'avait pas refermé la porte derrière elle. C'était elle qui lui avait foutue une telle frayeur ?... Elle secoua la tête, avant d'entrer. Quatre enjambées et elle regarda le bureau, haussant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. Le dossier confidentiel…Ah. Elle le replaça plus à droite. Voilà, parfait. La femme aux cheveux blancs s'affala dans le fauteuil confortable de son père, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant.

 _Anya, Anya… Pourquoi tu t'es risquée à venir ici ?..._

Le contenu de la dernière lettre, sûrement. Hélène devait l'avouer, sa petite sœur avait toujours eu des pressentiments qui se révélaient précis et exacts. Elle avait dû sentir le complot de son père. Et son instinct de maman poule lui avait aussi dit que ses informations pourraient aider Sarah, à tous les coups. L'aînée de la fratrie renifla, tout en tirant une cigarette de sa veste avant de se l'allumer.

Sa sœur était une idiote. Si leur cadette avait vraiment été en danger, leur père aurait fait quelque chose. Briser une promesse faite au Sénat n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. Hélène tira une bouffée de fumée, ayant soudainement envie de rire. Quant on y pense, on se rend bien compte que la sang-pure court à sa perte. Elle-même devait bien savoir... Trop de pions sont contre elle. Shizuka Hio était parfaitement au courant que Kaname Kuran était là-bas, et si elle avait bien observée, elle savait que Sarah y était aussi.

Soit elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait et compte tout simplement mettre en scène sa mort de façon théâtrale, à l'habitude des sang-purs… Soit Hio était devenue plus folle que l'on ne le dit et son envie de vengeance contre le dernier Kiryu aura été plus forte que son instinct de survie. Dans les deux cas, l'issue est la même pour elle.

Quant aux autres, tout dépend de comment ils réagiront afin de pouvoir tirer avantage de la situation…

 _Un autre test, encore un pour toi Sarah._

Hélène fit tomber la cendre dans une petite coupelle en cristal avant de soupirer et de remettre la cigarette à sa bouche. Elle était très attachée à Zero et Ichiru Kiryu, auparavant… Le but de son père sera sûrement de voir comment elle réagit en voyant les deux revenir à la charge dans une situation dangereuse.

 _Bah. Pas possible que cela se passe mal. Pour Anya par contre..._

La blonde glaciale plissa les yeux au souvenir. C'est vrai. Père lui avait dit de le prévenir si Anya tentait autre chose, malgré son exil en résidence secondaire. De toute évidence, il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter…

 _Je laisse couler ou pas… ?_

L'aînée ne savait pas ce que ferait son père s'il venait à savoir pour la « petite promenade nocturne » d'Anya. Sûrement quelque chose de sévère. Cependant, Anya allait tout dire à Sarah. Prise d'un doute, elle regarda le dossier.

 _Il n'y a pas la liste. Papa l'a donc bien rangée autre part. Voilà pourquoi elle s'est éternisée ici…_

Sa « demi-heure » de liberté était largement écoulée, après tout. Hélène devrait se souvenir de payer grassement les officiers de garde, tiens. Si elle résumait bien, elle pouvait juste prévenir Sarah que Shizuka Hio était en direction de l'académie…Possiblement accompagnée.

 _Il n'y a pas assez d'informations pour que ce soit vraiment un gros problème, alors. Autant la fermer et satisfaire tout le monde…_

Ça lui éviterait de mal dormir cette nuit. Elle écrasa son mégot dans la mini-coupelle, avant de réarranger encore une fois le bureau. Hélène se releva, admirant le travail. Parfait, au centimètre près. Satisfaite, elle jeta ses déchets et sortit du bureau, bouclant le tout à clé.

 _On verra bien ce que donneront les prochains jours, alors…._

* * *

Le bruit insupportable de la Day Class fut étouffé par les portes du bâtiment de cours, Dieu merci. Les oreilles de Sarah n'en pouvaient plus, et vu les regards légèrement agacés des autres, elle n'était pas la seule à être gênée.

 _Arrête de te plaindre et vas plutôt t'asseoir comme une gentille fille. Tu n'es pas censée faire de vagues, en ce moment…_

La jeune fille plissa les lèvres cependant, elle s'écouta et alla directement au deuxième rang, prête à écouter alors que les autres s'installaient paresseusement. Kain et Aido parlaient de leurs exploits de la Saint-Valentin – enfin, plus exactement Aido monologuait dessus, et Kain ne pouvait rien faire à part l'écouter-. Kuran passa près d'elle, Seiren, éternelle ombre à ses côtés, la regardant un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur son maître. On dirait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé à l'anniversaire d'Ichijo, tiens. Sarah sortit son thermos pour se servir un chocolat chaud.

« Tu as répondu à ta mère ?...

-Non, pas encore… »

Deux chuchotements et pourtant cela suffit à faire frémir un tant soit peu Sarah, celle-ci glissant un coup d'œil à sa droite. Les deux modèles, toujours aussi nonchalants, allèrent s'installer au fond, comme si rien n'était. La rousse pouvait supposer qu'il n'avait rien dit, si les vampires n'avaient pas encore essayé de l'assassiner dans son sommeil. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou non.

Quinze heures que Senri Shiki avait appris son vilain petit secret. Quinze heures depuis que la femme avait essayé de trouver le sommeil, sans y parvenir. Elle l'étudia de loin. Tranquille, affalé comme d'habitude sur le bureau, il sortit une boîte de Pocky. Il ne laissait rien transparaître, son masque de marbre étant comme toujours, son meilleur atout pour se cacher des autres.

 _Il s'est plutôt bien remis de son choc, tiens. Bonne nouvelle ou non ?..._

Et bien sûr, c'est dans les moments où elle a le plus besoin de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête de quelqu'un qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer. Bravo, vraiment… Sarah le fusilla du regard. C'était frustrant. Essayer de décrypter quelqu'un et échouer, alors qu'on est généralement bon dans ce domaine-là.

 _Senri Shiki, tu es un emmerdeur, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte._

La rousse détourna les yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait. Heureusement pour elle, le prof entra à ce moment-là. Enfin, un peu de calm…

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous enseignerai l'éthique. Mon nom est Yagari Toga. Ravi de travailler avec vous, Vampires. »

Sarah n'avait jamais tourné la tête aussi vite, fusillant du regard le bureau et l'homme qui s'y tenait. Quoi ? Ne lui dites pas qu'il allait rester ici indéfiniment !? Ce fut au tour de Yagari de plisser les yeux en la voyant, avant de faire un petit sourire narquois.

« Et mademoiselle Darkwing. Quelle…agréable surprise. »

 _Seulement pour toi._

Yagari Toga ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était pas nouveau. Elle était l'une des filles d'un homme qu'il exécrait et il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ses manières de faire. Ajoutons à cela ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zero et Ichiru… La jeune femme plissa les lèvres, tandis que les murmures s'élevaient. Yagari, comme le nom de l'Hunter numéro un de la guilde, demandaient-ils. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient raison. Sarah ne répondit pas, regardant simplement l'homme. C'est…surprenant. S'il devait avoir une couverture pour pouvoir rester, il aurait très bien pu se trouver un poste d'enseignant pour la Day Class. Là où était Zero.

 _A moins qu'il ne veuille surveiller aussi les vampires. A voir. De toute façon, il n'était là que pour ses propres raisons. A partir de là, je ne devrais pas de trop me concentrer sur son cas, ça ne va m'apporter que des ennuis._

« Que fait la meilleure chasseuse de son année ici ? Ton père était si désespéré que ça pour tes capacités en maths ? »

 _Ah, le salaud._

Elle plissa les yeux vers lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde. Elle répondit avec une certaine précaution :

« Que veux-tu, avoir un cursus un tant soit peu normal semblait une bonne idée. Fais attention à ce que tu dis Yagari. On m'a demandé de ne pas tuer de vampires ici, on ne m'a rien dit pour des Hunters effrontés… »

Il eut un petit sourire : apparemment, il ne s'attendait à rien de moins. Leur relation avait le mérite d'être clair. Sarah se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, sortant son carnet, alors qu'il se réadressait à la classe :

« Mettez-vous à l'aise, vous tous. A partir de maintenant, je suis un excellent professeur qui détient une licence d'enseignement. »

La Night Class dans son ensemble haussa les sourcils, légèrement sceptique à l'idée. La jeune femme ne les blâmait pas, sur ce coup-là. Elle eut un petit sourire, entendant alors Kuran parler :

« Espionneriez-vous la Night Class ? Ou y aurait-il un vampire que vous aimeriez tuer, Yagari-…sensei ?

-Ravi de te rencontrer, Kuran Kaname-kun. Malheureusement, la liste des exécutions est vide pour le moment. Mais si tu tentes de t'endormir pendant mon cours, je pourrai peut-être t'ajouter. »

 _Attention Toga, il y a des choses qu'il ne faut mieux que penser devant une meute de vampires nobles…_

Ça ne tarda pas, Hanabusa et Ruka montèrent vite sur leurs grands chevaux pour sauver l'honneur de leur grand roi :

« Comment osez-vous le menacer ?

-Ruka, calmes-toi… »

A cela, Kaname ne fit que sourire tout en fermant son livre.

« Je tâcherai de m'y tenir, Yagari-sensei. »

Ce fut le dernier moment de tension dans cette pièce, avant que le chasseur ne commence le cours. Sarah écouta d'une oreille distraite -après tout, lui qui enseigne la morale et les principes de la société aux vampires ? C'était une belle ironie des choses. Elle secoua la tête distraitement, griffonnant des notes par-ci par-là alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa situation toujours ambigüe.

Elle devrait aller voir Shiki, tenter la deuxième approche. En même temps, elle redoutait ce moment-là, et inconsciemment, elle faisait tout pour le retarder. Sarah soupira mentalement. Elle avait toujours eu une tendance à éloigner le plus possible les conflits, au lieu de crever l'abcès -chose qui serait, elle le savait, sans doute mieux dans la plupart des cas-. L'envie, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'avantage. Ses yeux vairons glissèrent jusqu'à regarder le fond de la pièce. Il était là, à grignoter des Pockys, avant de rencontrer son regard, comme s'il avait senti sa présence.

La jeune femme plissa les lèvres, le regardant deux, trois secondes avant de regarder à nouveau son carnet, où des notes rapides et pointues étaient disséminées. Ah. Elle allait encore avoir un mal fou à se relire…

Sarah essaya d'ignorer le regard bleu qui lui glaçait le sang, jusqu'à la fin du cours. Alors que Yagari allait s'en aller, elle lui demanda un mot. Ça paraîtrait suspect peut-être pour Kuran, mais tant pis.

« Toga. Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour enseigner à des vampires…

-Je ne pensais pas voir la princesse au milieu d'une classe de vampires. On est quittes on dirait. » fit-il, en haussant les épaules, allumant une cigarette une fois sorti de classe.

Sarah fronça les sourcils et regarda si les lourdes portes de la salle s'étaient bien refermées, alors elle baissa d'un ton, très peu contente :

« Baisse d'un ton, veux-tu bien. Ils ne savent pas pour mon rôle à la Guilde. D'ailleurs, ne fais pas l'innocent, le directeur a dû bien te dire que j'étais là… »

Vu comment Yagari Toga n'aimait pas la famille royale, ce qui l'impliquait elle, bien entendu, il aurait été de très mauvais goût de la part de Kaien de ne pas le mentionner. Yagari serait revenu lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux pour la mauvaise surprise. La jeune fille regarda patiemment l'homme, avant de reprendre :

« Si tu es là, c'est pour Zero, non ? »

Question rhétorique. Sarah supposait que cela aurait été bizarre qu'elle ne le demande pas. Après tout, le chasseur n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle les avait espionnés pas plus tard que la veille… Yagari hocha la tête après avoir plissé les yeux en réaction à sa question :

« Pour quelle autre raison serais-je là sinon ? En quoi ça t'intéresse, chasseuse Darkwing ? Il me semble que tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est chasser et ta famille. »

Sarah avala très difficilement la manière dont il prononça « chasseuse Darkwing ». Un mépris total. D'accord, elle n'avait pas toujours pas pris les bonnes décisions par le passé, surtout concernant Zero. Mais est-ce que ça suffisait pour engendrer tant de condescendance ? Faut croire. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de répondre calmement :

« On voit bien que tu me connais mal, Toga. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour lui. »

C'était mon meilleur ami, elle aurait bien rajouté, mais elle savait que cela ne lui vaudrait qu'un commentaire méchamment vrai de la part du chasseur. Elle laissa tomber. Plutôt, elle décida de mettre fin à la conversation :

« Un conseil, ne te moques pas indéfiniment de Kaname Kuran. Tu ne vas plus jamais pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles sinon.

-C'est en jouant la gentille fille comme ça que tu trouves le sommeil parmi ces sangsues ? Tu me déçois. »

 _Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai perdu une bonne partie de mon sommeil, crois-moi._

Elle ne fit que sourire et regarda l'heure. Bientôt l'heure du cours de Dessin. Enfin une chose qui s'annonçait bien ce soir. Sarah secoua la tête, son sourire en coin s'installa sur son visage, alors qu'elle fit un geste moqueur de la main – quelque chose qui transcrirait bien son attitude « normale » de princesse-.

« On se verra au prochain cours, sensei. »

Elle perdit le sourire une fois qu'elle eut prit le tournant du couloir. Elle était loin d'apprécier l'homme… Elle espérait juste qu'il s'amuserait à l'ignorer, comme à la Guilde. La jeune femme avait mieux à faire que de l'avoir dans ses pattes.

Au moins, il n'avait pas amené Ichiru sur la table…

Sarah secoua la tête, avant d'ouvrir la porte du deuxième atelier, celui réservé non pas à la peinture mais au dessin. La professeure n'était pas encore là, alors elle profita un peu du silence complet pour réfléchir. Avec le problème Shizuka qui allait arriver à un moment ou un autre, elle avait intérêt à se faire discrète. La dernière chose dont la rousse avait besoin serait que Shizuka la considère comme un grand danger. Ou qu'elle sache qu'elle avait l'intention d'aider Zero.

Non. Elle avait d'autres priorités pour le moment. Une d'entre elles s'installant justement avec flegme sur un des tabourets à côté d'elle. Sarah prit le temps de le détailler de la tête au pied, le temps d'un instant.

Il avait toujours l'air fatigué, c'était dingue ça. Pourtant il dormait à la plupart des cours le mannequinat devait vraiment être un boulot épuisant. Shiki pouvait remercier sa nature vampirique, sinon des cernes bien bleues ou violacées seraient sans doute visibles en dessous de ses yeux. Le modèle avait toujours le dos un peu courbé, les mains dans les poches, une attitude bien je-m'en-foutiste comme on les connait.

C'était précisément à cause de cela que Sarah se méfiait un peu de lui, maintenant. La posture, le regard dénué d'émotions – à part l'ennui -, son mutisme fréquent : ça en faisait quelqu'un d'imprévisible. On avait enseigné à la jeune fille à deviner les mouvements de son adversaire à l'avance, comme on le ferait durant une partie d'échec. Son père avait toujours dit que ce serait son meilleur moyen de renverser la situation à son avantage.

Et voilà qu'elle avait à débattre avec le seul qui puisse échapper à la règle : pas de mots, pas de réactions physiques, rien. Juste des yeux d'observateurs. Et parfois, une lueur qui elle aussi, était indéchiffrable.

Sarah avait jusque-là plutôt apprécié le côté nonchalant de ce vampire aux cheveux auburn. Mais là… Elle n'était plus aussi sûre de l'aimer.

 _On en rigole bien jusqu'à ce qu'on soit la victime de la blague, je suppose._

La jeune femme détourna le regard, encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas agir. Elle allait devoir parler à Shiki, à se trouver un arrangement. Prendre le risque de lui faire confiance, et espérer qu'il n'aille pas tout raconter au chef de dortoir.

Sarah détestait ne pas contrôler la situation. Elle avait dû se mettre des esprits à dos manifestement : elle avait de plus en plus affaire à des évènements lui échappant du contrôle. Maudits soit le destin, et les vampires aussi, tiens. Elle secoua mentalement la tête et sortit ses affaires. Prions pour que le cours soit distrayant.

La rousse sortit de ses pensées quand la professeure arriva, ainsi que les élèves. A peine avait-il tous pris leurs places que la plus âgée passait déjà entre les tables, le sourire aux lèvres, pour déposer des petits papiers soigneusement pliés devant chaque étudiant. Elle avait l'air enjouée, tiens. Le professeur retourna ensuite à son bureau, annonçant de vive voix, bien enjouée :

« Aujourd'hui nous nous concentrerons sur des portraits. Je vous ai glissé à chacun un papier, dessus sera écrit un mot, un adjectif. Dessinez-moi la première personne qui vous vient à l'esprit quand vous lirez ce mot. Vous déciderez du cadrage, de la couleur, mais essayez de faire en sorte que ce soit réaliste. »

 _Rien de bien compliqué, ça va._

Sarah hocha légèrement la tête, appréciant le fait que toutes ces activités finalement restaient assez libres. Elle détestait quand on donnait des consignes trop restrictives quand il s'agissait de l'art. Les limites vont à l'encontre de la créativité recherchée. La jeune femme se tourna pour prendre le papier et le déplia.

La surprise, puis un sourire attendri lui vient au visage en lisant l'unique mot sur ce bout de papier. Altruisme… On dirait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle pouvait véritablement considérer comme altruiste. Sarah laissa le petit mot de côté et prit un crayon de bois, histoire de faire un rapide sketch de ce visage. Deux traits assez droits pour un cou fin, un visage en forme de cœur… Sarah se stoppa quelques secondes. Si elle se souvenait bien…Sa mère coiffait ses cheveux le plus souvent en une tresse, qu'elle replaçait sur une épaule. Il faut dire qu'elle avait une chevelure assez rebelle, alors des mèches rouge carmin s'échappaient facilement de la coiffure.

La jeune femme eut un sourire et se mit doucement au travail quand elle eut un croquis digne de ce nom, sortant les crayons de couleur. La tension disparaissait de son corps alors qu'elle couchait sur le papier le teint un peu bronzé de sa mère. Un retour en enfance, en quelque sorte. Sarah se fit un plaisir de colorier cette touffe de cheveux indomptables, si semblable à la sienne. Elle arqua doucement les sourcils de son portrait, y allant doucement, avant d'ombrer le nez légèrement retroussé de sa mère. Ce qui lui prit aussi du temps, ce fut de replacer les taches de rousseur éparses sur les joues de Jin Darkwing.

Et enfin, elle arriva aux yeux. Sarah hésita, avant de retravailler un peu leur forme : elle se souvenait très bien que son père comparait les yeux de sa mère à ceux d'une biche : en amande et bien ouverts. Elle avait aussi de longs cils, bien fournis. Elle noircit bien la pupille et s'apprêta à choisir son crayon pour colorier l'iris.

Elle se figea, hésitant entre le vert et le bleu.

… _De quelle couleur étaient les yeux de maman ?_

Une minute passa, puis deux. Sarah plissa les yeux, ayant soudainement envie de pleurer : toute la tension lui était retombée dessus. Comment diable avait-elle pu oublier ?... Elle avait mémorisé le visage de sa mère par cœur, jusqu'au nombre de ses taches de rousseur à la cicatrice au bas du menton. Et elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la couleur de ses yeux ?

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, essuyant distraitement une larme rageuse qui s'était échappée. Et merde. Découragée et déçue d'elle-même, elle rangea rapidement les crayons dans le tiroir et alla donner le projet au professeur, ne voyant pas quelqu'un glisser des bâtons de fusain dans son sac discrètement. La chargée de classe ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant une élève qui avait déjà fini, mais Sarah s'en fichait. Elle récupéra son sac et s'enfuit le plus vite possible de cette salle.

Plus jamais elle ne pourrait dessiner sa mère…

* * *

 _« Allez, encore un peu trésor… Voilà, stop ! Je vais t'enlever le bandeau, maintenant ! »_

 _La petite fille hocha vivement la tête, contente de pouvoir enfin voir la raison pour laquelle sa mère l'avait traînée dans toute la Guilde en l'aveuglant. Sarah pouvait dire qu'ils étaient passés par les arènes d'entraînements, vu le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoquaient -un bruit auquel la petite fille s'habituait de plus en plus-. Puis, l'administration, où les fenêtres toujours ouvertes faisaient entrer un air froid cet hiver, ce qui compensait la chaleur humaine que dégageaient les Hunters retirés du terrain pour faire de la paperasse. Ensuite, sa mère avait insisté pour la porter, et était allée doucement. Ça voulait dire qu'elles étaient passés par un escalier…_

 _Et là, l'air était soudainement plus chaud. Sarah s'y sentait à l'aise. C'était une drôle de sensation… Le bandeau tomba, et elle ouvrit les yeux._

 _Une salle tout en rond, avec au centre une sorte de grosse cheminée. Tout était en pierre. C'était sans doute parce que ça devait être une des plus anciennes salles du bâtiment… Contrairement aux autres salles, elle était complètement déserte. Un grand feu brûlait à l'intérieur, ses lueurs attirèrent vite les yeux de la plus petite. C'était si chaud, si vif… Si vivant ? La petite avait définitivement l'impression que les flammes dansaient plus vite que toutes les autres qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent._

 _« On est où maman ?_

 _-Au sous-sol de la Guilde. Tu vois ça ? C'est une fournaise. Un jour, ce sera à toi de la protéger. Comme ton père, et ta grand-mère avant lui. »_

 _Jin Darkwing sourit un peu, voyant que sa fille semblait attirée par le feu. C'était prévisible… Sarah avança un petit pas, regardant de plus près cette cheminée de plus près – qui d'ailleurs ressemblait plus à un four à pain ancien-. Elle se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Lentement, elle leva le bras. C'était si joli comme couleur, ce doré sombre qui passait au jaune canari ou au rouge…_

 _Sa mère lui attrapa la main doucement, la baissant avec un sourire._

 _« Pas touche, chérie. Tu ne sens pas que c'est chaud ?... »_

 _La petite fille la regarda un peu confuse, comme si non, elle n'avait pas senti. Pourtant, c'était quasi brûlant. Jin secoua la tête, avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et d'aller la mettre sur le socle où on mettait normalement l'enclume. La femme aux cheveux rouges sourit alors doucement et posa ses mains sur les genoux de sa fille :_

 _« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai amené ici, trésor ?_

 _-… Parce que ça fait partie de l'entraînement de Papa ? »_

 _Sarah pencha la tête sur le côté. Depuis qu'elle avait atteint les 7 ans, son père avait décrété qu'elle était assez grande pour commencer un entraînement. Pour qu'elle devienne la meilleure princesse du monde, comme il disait. Pour l'instant, c'était plus qu'ennuyant qu'autre chose. Mais la petite aux yeux vairons était une gentille fille qui ne voulait pas causer de problèmes : ça, c'était le boulot d'Anya et de Kai…_

 _Jin plissa d'amusement ses yeux, des rides apparaissant au coin de ceux-ci :_

 _« Oui et non. Ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle on t'entraîne. Ça s'appelle la fournaise. C'est là qu'on fabrique les armes qui tuent les méchants vampires dehors._

 _-Ohh… »_

 _Sarah cligna des yeux, alors qu'elle balançait tranquillement ses pieds, son regard repartant sur les flammes de la fournaise._

 _« Pourquoi c'est notre devoir de la protéger ? »_

 _Sa mère s'interrompit, deux, trois secondes. C'était peut-être pour chercher ses mots. Elle leva la main pour aller caresser la joue de sa plus jeune fille, connectant les tâches de rousseurs entre elles. Puis, le doux mais triste sourire revint alors :_

 _« Parce que c'est notre famille qui, au tout début de la création des vampires, a été choisi pour protéger les humains. Et cette fournaise, là, c'est la seule chose qui nous aide à repousser les Levels E. Tu comprends ? Si jamais le feu s'éteint, on sera tous sans défense._

 _-Mais les Levels E, ce sont les humains vampirisés par les sang-purs ? Ils ne peuvent pas s'en occuper ? Je croyais qu'on était en accord avec le Consul… »_

 _Jin rit à cela. Sa pauvre fille, si innocente. Elle savait pourquoi Edouard voulait l'entraîner aussi tôt, mais de là à lui expliquer les relations tumultueuses entre les deux organisations… Pourtant, la mère allait devoir le faire. Au risque que son bien-aimé mari ne remplisse la tête de Sarah d'âneries dans le genre « tous les vampires sont mauvais de nature » ou « ne jamais leur faire confiance »… Elle ne donnerait que la vérité à sa petite princesse. Et la vérité, c'était qu'il fallait juger un vampire comme on le ferait avec un autre être humain : en le connaissant bien._

 _« C'est le Sénat, chérie. Et parfois, on ne peut pas totalement faire confiance aux vampires. Tout comme on ne peut pas toujours faire confiance à certains Hunters. Alors on doit vérifier et parfois faire le travail par nous-même. C'est la tâche que nous a donné la sang-pure qui s'est sacrifiée dans cette fournaise, pour nous donner nos précieuses armes. »_

 _La petite stoppa ses mouvements, fixant sa mère de ses yeux vairons. Sarah resta silencieuse un moment, avant de regarder la fournaise. La couleur de loin ressemblait au rouge carmin de la chevelure de maman et juste un peu plus claire que ses propres cheveux._

 _« …Tu crois qu'elle a souffert ? La dame qui a donné sa vie pour nos armes ? »_

 _Jin cligna des yeux, avant d'avoir un sourire triste en la prenant dans ses bras, ayant jugé qu'elles devaient maintenant remonter à l'air libre, là où son mari pourrait les voir. Nul doute qu'il allait lancer la moitié de la garde royale à leur recherche si elles disparaissaient pendant plus d'une heure…_

 _« Oui, Sarah. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle souffre constamment, même encore maintenant.. »_

* * *

Takuma se leva de son tabouret, enfin satisfait de sa peinture. Ça faisait certes longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son père, mais il pensait qu'après deux, trois essais, il avait réussi à bien rendre l'éclat des yeux vert-gris d'Haiko Ichijo, et les traits fins, presque enfantin de celui-ci. Le blond posa ses pinceaux, et prit précautionneusement la toile loin d'être sèche pour la mettre dans le hangar. Il était l'un des derniers dans la salle : d'abord Darkwing-san avait filé en vitesse, Senri parti presque à sa suite, laissant une page vierge derrière lui. Rima ne s'était pas attardé non plus. Elle avait déposé un croquis de lui, ce qui n'avait pas été sans surprendre le vice-président. Agréablement surpris, entendons-nous.

Il se pensait pourtant encore loin de la personne altruiste qu'il s'efforçait d'être pour tout le monde. Son père était bien meilleur que lui. Takuma aurait préféré qu'il puisse s'occuper de lui, au lieu de le laisser à son grand-père… Mais les déplacements et le travail caritatif n'attendent pas, même pour son fils adoré. Il eut un sourire discret en jonglant pour ouvrir la salle où on entreposait les peintures et autres projets.

Ce mini-atelier était normalement réservé au professeur, mais elle n'en avait pas l'utilité. Alors, elle y mettait plutôt les œuvres de ses élèves, histoire qu'ils puissent reprendre à tout moment leur travail au lieu d'aller chercher leurs toiles dans les entrepôts de l'autre côté du bâtiment. La lumière lunaire rentrait doucement par les fenêtres, celles dont Takuma vérifia bien la fermeture. Il serait dommage que trop d'humidité entre et ne vienne retarder le séchage des planches ! Le blond alla ensuite au fond, cherchant un chevalet de libre.

 _Ah, celui-là a l'air bien._

L'heureux élu était un peu mis à part des autres, à côté des tables où étaient disposées les feuilles de dessin. C'était l'espace accordé à ceux qui ne voulaient pas s'essayer à la peinture. Senri avait choisi cette année de rester fidèle aux crayons et au fusain. Takuma trouva ça un peu dommage : il avait déjà vu son meilleur ami peindre à l'huile, une fois. Le brun n'avait pas forcément une technique parfaite, mais il était infiniment doué pour retranscrire et partager des émotions dans ses dessins. Ironique, vu le peu de sentiments qu'il affichait sur son visage.

Takuma l'enviait pour cela. Il n'avait pas honte de le dire. Peu importe ce qu'il tentait, ses peintures à la technique parfaite manquait cet éclat qu'avait celles de Senri.

 _C'était peut-être ça, la différence entre le don inné et l'expérience maîtrisée de l'art._

Il soupira un peu, tournant la tête sur le côté. Il ne devrait pas penser comme ça. C'était de l'envie mal placée… Et une couleur attira son regard vers la table aux feuilles de dessin.

 _Tiens, ça fait beaucoup de rouge tout ça._

Il se rapprocha, curieux, et remarqua que cette importante masse de rouge étalée sur la feuille était en fait des cheveux. C'était le portrait d'une femme souriante, pas plus de la quarantaine, qui souriait doucement vers le spectateur. Elle rayonnait de gentillesse, mais ce qui frappa vraiment le blond, fut de se rendre compte que cette femme était quasiment une copie carbone de Sarah Darkwing.

 _Sa mère, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus._

Avec une certaine hésitation, Takuma souleva le papier pour le regarder un peu mieux à la lumière de la lune. Maintenant, il pouvait voir la pluie de météores qu'étaient les tâches de rousseur de cette femme. Un visage un peu plus rond que celui de sa fille et comparé à Sarah, elle avait le teint plus bronzé. Cependant, plus Takuma regardait ce dessin, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette femme. Il regarda alors les yeux, pour voir si elle lui disait vraiment quelque chose.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas colorés. Takuma fronça les sourcils, sachant que cette partie non-finie n'était pas dû à un manque de temps, puisque Sarah avait été la première à sortir. Des stries par-ci par-là marquaient les ombres dans les iris, et les pupilles étaient noires comme l'encre… Mais clairement, ce n'était pas fini.

Voilà qui était étrange. Le blond reposa la feuille, fronçant les sourcils. Malgré cela, ce visage lui disait quelque chose. Il avait déjà vu cette personne, il en était sûr. La bonne question, c'était où : les Hunters et les Vampires ne croisaient pas facilement leur chemin… Ils préféraient beaucoup plus s'éviter.

 _Peut-être à une soirée. Elle aurait pu être de garde. Son apparence est loin d'être discrète…_

Takuma tourna les talons, les sourcils froncés. L'excuse était plausible. Très probable, en plus. Mais dans les heures qui suivirent, le vice-président n'arriva pas à s'empêcher à penser qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait mis le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait.

* * *

Rien n'était aussi tranquille que le parc à cette heure de la journée. Exactement ce dont avait besoin Sarah en ce moment. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en martyrisant la petite branche feuillie dont elle enlevait une par une les feuilles. Est-ce que les arbres souffraient eux aussi ? Bah. Ce n'est pas ça qui la fera culpabiliser.

Par contre, le fait d'avoir oublié la couleur des yeux de sa mère l'avait bouleversé. Elle arracha la branche et la tritura. Elle n'aurait jamais cru… Bleu ou Vert ? Peut-être gris… Sarah plissa les yeux. Non… ça ne lui revenait pas. De rage, elle balança cette foutue branche.

« Hé mais !

-Oups. »

Sarah cligna des yeux, avant de regarder vers le bas. La branche avait atterri sur une tête argentée bien connue, et pas sympathique pour un sou. Zero se retourna et lui jeta un regard à en pétrifier toute âme. La rousse fit une tête penaude, ayant bien l'impression de retourner en enfance : c'était le genre d'expression qu'elle voyait sur son visage quand elle faisait une connerie de ce genre.

« …Désolée ?

-Tu n'es pas censée être là. »

Outch. Toujours aussi direct, à ce qu'elle voyait. Sarah fronça les sourcils, le soudain mur entre eux étant comme réapparu après quelques secondes de tranquillité. La fille détourna le regard. Elle détestait cette sensation. Ou le sentiment qui lui prenait à la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans ses yeux améthyste.

« Je sais. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un danger pour la Day Class, si ? »

Le jeune homme ne fit que la fusiller du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de se détendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Sarah eut un petit sourire en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de baisser le regard.

« Ecoute, Zero, je suis désolée pour ce que tu as vécu. J'aurais voulu être là mais…

-Sarah, ne gaspilles pas ta salive. »

Le ton était revenu bien tranchant, comme Sarah s'en était doutée. La rousse plissa les lèvres, triturant à nouveau ses doigts et elle laissa lentement le silence s'installer entre eux, attendant qu'il parte.

Non seulement il resta à sa place, mais après un soupir, il se mit à parler :

« Ecoute, Sarah. Ce n'est pas oublié. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier que tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai eu le plus besoin de toi. Mais je peux essayer de comprendre. Tu as raté le timing il y a bien longtemps, mais tu ne peux pas te morfondre là-dessus éternellement. Je sais… que tu as morflé, toi aussi. »

Elle regarda le regard vers son ancien ami, voyant alors une expression qui ne lui plut pas énormément. De la pitié ?... Le visage de Sarah s'endurcit, le goût amer de déjà-vu lui vint à la bouche. Mais Zéro ne s'arrêta pas là :

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te présenter mes condoléances, princesse.

On ne t'en a jamais laissé le temps, surtout. C'est rien… »

C'est ce qu'elle a dit, secouant la tête avec un discret sourire. Tout pour lui effacer cette expression de son visage. Zero sembla comprendre le message. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé… Le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps de reprendre sa ronde. S'il était en retard, Yuuki allait encore lui percer les tympans avec ses réprimandes. Elle s'inquiétait de trop…

« Dis, Zero. Tu te souviens de la couleur des yeux de Maman ? »

Zero se retourna, pris par surprise par la question. Sarah le fixait de ses yeux vairons, ceux-là même qui lui avaient toujours donné le frisson. Il décida de ne pas poser de questions et de répondre, en haussant un sourcil :

« Elle avait les yeux bleus. Bleu clair. »

Sarah cligna des yeux, avant de retrouver un sourire. Bleu. Bleu clair. C'est vrai… Comme le ciel. Quand elle retourna les yeux vers le sol, Zero était parti et elle avait retrouvé un semblant de paix d'esprit.

C'était bien assez, pour le moment. Elle se leva de sa branche et sauta de son arbre. Sarah avait quelques exercices à faire, et elle n'était pas sûre que les faire juste avant de se réveiller soit la bonne chose à décider. La jeune femme sourit un peu à cela. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne à régler les affaires à la dernière minute…Avec un dernier regard aux alentours, elle commença à traverser les bois en direction de son dortoir. Elle traversa le hall à pas de loup, trouvant le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. A cette heure-là, Hanabusa aurait dû être sur le canapé en train de titiller Ruka, alors qu'Akatsuki aurait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère. De la même manière, Takuma devrait être normalement en train d'essayer de convaincre Rima ou Senri de prendre du thé.

Cependant, il n'y avait personne. La fille aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers, fronçant les sourcils à cela. C'était bien trop silencieux, et pesant de surcroît. Que se passait-il ? Kuran les aurait appelés pour leur dire de se coucher tôt ?... Impossible, Sarah aurait été mise au courant aussi.

 _Maintenant que tu le dis, l'atmosphère a quelque chose d'étrange dans ce pavillon._

L'étudiante essaya de détendre ses épaules. Cette sensation… Ah. C'est peut-être qu'elle qui se jouait des tours. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Sarah se força à détourner le regard de ce foutu canapé vide pour rejoindre l'étage. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Le couloir du dortoir était encore faiblement éclairé, et des voix se faisaient entendre dans les chambres, surtout celle de Kuran. Elle crut reconnaître le timbre spécifique d'Aido, ce qui relaxa la jeune femme. Ah. S'il se faisait encore disputer pour elle ne savait quelle raison, ça expliquait que personne ne soit dans le hall.

 _On ne peut pas nier qu'Aido attire souvent les gens, qu'il le veuille ou non. Autour de lui, il y aura toujours du bruit, des personnes, de la bonne humeur surtout._

Ce n'est pas très surprenant, vu à quel point il faisait idiot quand il n'était pas complètement sérieux. Sarah sourit un peu, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Le bordel au sol qu'elle avait laissé là après que Senri ne l'ait surprise était encore là, oublié. La rousse l'ignora, faisant une grande enjambée au-dessus pour finir sa route devant le bureau. Bon. Si elle ne faisait pas les exercices que Takuma avait demandé, il aurait sa tête demain. Quelle idée de lui demander de terminer des devoirs d'algèbre !

 _Arrête de te plaindre, t'iras trois fois plus vite si tu n'y penses pas…_

Sarah fronça les sourcils. Ça lui faisait tellement penser à Anya. Voilà quelques jours déjà qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de réponses… La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre, pensant d'un coup à ce qui pourrait se passer si son père découvrait ce qu'elle disait dans leur échange. Les informations qu'elle donnait à sa sœur tout en les cachant à son père, le roi. Après tout, maintenant elle savait qu'il était tout à fait capable d'arrêter ou de censurer des lettres… Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ses raisons derrière cela.  
Et elle ne savait plus si elle voulait vraiment le savoir, finalement.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le pot à crayons devant elle arrêtant subitement de trembler. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Sarah allait juste délayer sa réponse à plus tard, histoire de faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contente de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire.

 _Une princesse ne vaut rien face à un roi. C'en est pitoyable, vraiment._

Un soupir, puis un froncement de sourcils. Même si elle le voulait, la pression sur ses épaules, posée au moment-même où son père lui avait dit qu'elle serait l'héritière, l'empêchait de faire bouger les choses de sa place actuelle. Sarah s'était résolue à être patiente, attendre la mort de son père (ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas évident qu'elle vivrait bien plus longtemps que lui de toute façon) pour ensuite imposer sa loi.  
C'était sans compter ces derniers événements. Elle avait toujours douté de l'honnêteté de son père. Il n'était pas un très bon politicien pour rien. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il lui cachait bien des choses… La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire.

 _Au contraire, tu sais très bien ce que tu devrais faire. Te servir de lui. Te servir des autres, aussi. Faire jouer les événements en ta faveur. Prendre ce qui est tien depuis ta naissance.  
Tu n'as juste pas assez de cran pour mettre tout cela en action. _

La ferme. Sarah plissa les yeux, décidant qu'il était grand temps de se mettre au travail. Elle se pencha, récupérant le sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber à côté de sa chaise pour sortir de quoi écrire. Quand elle plongea la main dans le sac, elle fut bien surprise de ne pas trouver son critérium. Nan. Ce qu'elle attrapa était bien plus fin et plus fragile aussi. Que ?... Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda ce qu'elle avait pris.

 _Des fusains ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?..._

Les bâtons noirs avaient laissé leurs pigments sur sa peau, roulant sur sa paume alors qu'elle les fixait du regard, confuse. La jeune femme aurait juré ne pas en avoir touché pendant la leçon. Ses yeux restèrent glués dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait sans faire exprès volé du matériel de classe. Et qu'elle avait tout intérêt à les rapporter avant que le chargé de l'inventaire ne se rende compte demain qu'il manque quelques bâtons de fusain.  
Normalement, Sarah ne se serait pas pressée pour rapporter quelques malheureux bouts de fusain. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer comme ça par le directeur, ou pire, Kuran. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir y aller cette nuit.

 _Et merde._

L'étudiante se maudit sous son souffle, manquant de réduire en poussière les bouts de pigments dans sa poigne. Fallait vraiment qu'elle soit aussi étourdie ? Sarah ouvrit les fenêtres, regardant déjà s'il y avait quelqu'un en bas avant de sauter du deuxième étage comme si rien n'était. La jeune fille refit le chemin jusqu'au bâtiment de cours, remerciant les cieux quand elle vit que non, les portes n'étaient pas fermées à clé pendant la période nocturne. Elle s'introduisit facilement dans les couloirs principaux pour rejoindre à grands pas les ateliers. La porte était entrouverte, non pas qu'elle s'en soucia plus que cela. A ce qu'elle avait pu constater, la sécurité était plus focalisée sur les dortoirs que sur les bâtiments.

 _En même temps, entre protéger le matériel des voleurs et les élèves de suceurs de sang…_

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de faire un bruit moqueur à sa pensée. Oui, ça paraissait évident… En tout cas, elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de croiser Yuuki ou Zero. Si ce dernier la revoyait une deuxième fois la même nuit, pas sûre qu'il soit très clément quant à ses « escapades » … Elle passa devant les différents chevalets vides de toutes peintures ou toiles, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'avaient fait les autres. Elle était curieuse, vu le thème particulier qu'on leur avait donné.

 _Un tour dans l'entrepôt ne ferait pas de mal…_

Finalement, elle déposa les fusains dans leur carton, souriant à sa pensée. La prochaine fois, elle essaierait de faire mieux : contrôler ses émotions et passer pour une élève normale. Une étudiante qui pourrait échanger avec ses camarades sans qu'elle ait quelque chose à cacher.

 _Ah. Ça ne risque pas d'être possible._

La porte qui se ferma dans son dos la fit sortir de ses pensées et Sarah se retourna, pour voir que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce. L'homme prit le temps de verrouiller tranquillement la porte, avant de se tourner vers elle. La jeune femme ne reconnut pas l'odeur, pas tout de suite du moins. Elle porta vite sa main vers sa manche d'uniforme, la poignée de son arme commençant à apparaître

« Rouvrez cette porte ou vous n'allez pas aimer ce qui va suivre.

Je ne crois pas que tu aies le droit de te servir de tes armes contre des camarades, Sarah-san. »

La voix stoppa Sarah dans son mouvement, sa main s'immobilisa et elle plissa les yeux vers la silhouette encore dans l'ombre. L'homme fit un pas, puis un deuxième. La main de Sarah retourna près de sa hanche, alors qu'elle reconnaissait les yeux bleu glacial de Senri Shiki.

 _Si c'est bien ce que je crois, je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue._

Le vampire la regarda revenir à une posture neutre, se détendant alors qu'il était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas sortir une arme d'il ne savait où. Il alla mécaniquement chercher la boîte de Pockys dans sa poche, ne pouvant pas faire face à ce qui pourrait bien être quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui sans un petit remontant. Rima aurait sûrement levé les yeux au ciel si elle savait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 _Elle t'a toujours soupçonné d'avoir quelques pulsions suicidaires. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort._

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était attiré à ce qui pourrait bien lui être nuisible. Senri se dit sombrement qu'il devait tenir ça de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de refléter sur ses pensées. Il tourna de nouveau le regard vers la fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle devait bien se douter de pourquoi il l'avait attiré ici. Mais juste pour meubler le silence qui devenait horriblement pesant, il parla :

« Je t'ai laissé assez de temps. Maintenant… Je veux que tu t'expliques, Sarah-san. »

Bizarrement, cette phrase fit le même effet qu'un verdict à mort pour la princesse devant lui.

* * *

ET FINI !

Bon, le chapitre 8 est bien entamé, donc je pense que la semaine prochaine il sera sorti ! J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci ( et que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré en voyant encore une fois que c'était un cliffhanger. Oups). Bonne fin de semaine à tous !

Alli'


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello !_

 _Alors, INFORMATION IMPORTANTE: comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai "un peu" manqué le rendez-vous hebdomadaire, faute de temps et d'inspiration pour écrire. Faut dire que les examens ont un certain don pour me démotiver. Du coup, je ne suis plus sûre de pouvoir "updater" régulièrement cette fanfiction, aussi je vous conseille VIVEMENT d'appuyer sur le joli bouton "Follow" pour ne pas rater les nouveaux chapitres, et surtout pas que vous regardiez tous les jours et que vous soyez déçus en ne voyant aucune update. (d'ailleurs, merci pour tous ces vues, favoris et "follow" que j'ai pu voir ces deux dernières semaines, ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _Sans plus attendre, voici le huitième chapitre, enjoy !_

Le conte ensanglanté, Ottavo Nocturno :

* * *

 _Ce n'était pas à l'habitude de Sarah de se sentir piégée. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt elle la chasseuse, la plupart du temps. C'était donc elle qui installait les pièges et attendait que ses pauvres victimes fassent un faux pas pour leur sauter dessus._

 _Comme quoi, maintenant qu'elle avait dû inverser de position, c'était pas du tout agréable. Elle observa longuement Senri. Qui aurait cru que ce serait lui qui lui tomberait dessus comme ça, exigeant presque ses réponses._

 _D'accord, c'était lui qui l'avait découverte en train de faire de la magie. Mais Sarah aurait cru qu'il aurait été du genre à éviter les ennuis si possible._

 _Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir d'instinct de survie, ce type-là. La jeune fille poussa un soupir et croisa les bras :_

 _« Qu'est ce qui m'oblige à répondre ?_

 _-Là maintenant ? Le fait que t'auras du mal à quitter cette pièce si tu ne le fais pas. Et si tu y arrives, je reviendrai sûrement te voir encore et encore jusqu'à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je suis patient. »_

 _Et il avait haussé les épaules, répondant cela avec un flegme incroyable. Sarah tiqua à la menace, ses yeux se plissèrent en fixant ce vampire qui décidément, ne tenait pas à la vie.  
Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le tuer bien entendu n'était pas une option. Non seulement c'était un de ses camarades de classe : le directeur aurait sa peau si un étudiant de la Night Class venait à disparaître… Et en plus, c'était le vampire qui avait piqué son intérêt dès le départ. Si elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec des questions sans réponses pour le restant de ses jours, Sarah avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas lui trancher la gorge, comme elle pourrait le faire si facilement à cet instant. _

_« Tu ne devrais pas exposer ta carotide comme ça. Ce serait facile de te faire saigner à blanc. Plutôt ironique pour un vampire, non ? »_

 _Elle ne le ferait pas. Ça ne voulait pas dire que la jeune fille allait se priver de lui faire peur, alors que lui-même le menaçait. C'étaient ses secrets qu'il voulait découvrir, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire sans essayer de le distraire ou de le dissuader..._

 _Instinctivement, Senri resserra la cravate, remettant bien le col près de sa gorge. On ne sait jamais. Sarah eut un maigre sourire, avant de s'asseoir tranquillement sur un des tabourets face à lui. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir dehors, les gouttes claquaient contre les vitres, comme si le temps s'accordait à l'ambiance pesante et électrique de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas échapper à l'interrogatoire. Mais elle pouvait encore essayer de ne pas donner toutes les réponses._

 _« Très bien Senri Shiki. Que veux-tu savoir ? »_

* * *

« Je n'en reviens pas. Tu t'es réellement introduite dans le bureau de Père pour quoi ? Un vulgaire rapport ? »

Anya ne broncha pas au ton sombre de son frère qui avait surgi devant elle, alors qu'elle nettoyait machinalement les couverts. Oh ?...

« Comment as-tu eu cette information, petit-frère ? » demanda-t-elle le plus calmement du monde.

Elle était douée pour éviter les coups d'éclats de Kai. Si douée qu'elle était bien la seule à le retenir de craquer de fureur et d'envoyer tout foutre en l'air : Sarah, les Hunters, leur père… Anya seule comptait pour lui. La fille aux cheveux noirs le savait bien.

Et elle savait aussi s'en servir contre lui, malgré la peine que cela lui faisait à chaque fois. Que voulez-vous ? C'était la seule façon de se protéger elle et lui contre son tempérament qui avait déjà fait beaucoup trop de dégâts, plus qu'ils ne pouvaient se l'accorder.

« Disons que tu n'as pas caché la lettre inachevée sur ta table de travail, répondit-il, non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

Anya eut un sourire discret mais ne répondit pas, prenant simplement la prochaine fourchette pour la nettoyer de son torchon. Elle attendit la suite de ses réprimandes : c'était plus simple ensuite pour les contrer toutes d'un coup.

« Tu fais ça pour Sarah ?

-Je fais ça pour tout le monde, Kai. Si tu as lu la lettre, tu sais de quoi il en retourne. C'est Shizuka Hio dont Père tait la venue à l'académie, pas une simple vampire de bas-étage. Si je ne peux pas l'annoncer à tout le monde, au risque de me retrouver sans langue, je peux au moins prévenir la première concernée, non ? »

Kai plissa les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas la contredire, elle avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas le fait de transmettre les nouvelles qui le dérangeait.

« Anya, je m'en contrefous que tu joues les espionnes pour notre sœur. Mais entrer dans le bureau du roi, c'est quasiment frôler la peine de mort, même pour nous. Je crois bien qu'on a déjà assez perdu de gens comme ça, non ? »

Cette fois, la jeune femme s'arrêta dans son geste, laissant la mousse sur la cuillère couler jusqu'à ses doigts. Elle se réfrénait de dire ce qu'elle venait tout juste de penser

 _C'est bien parce qu'on a déjà assez perdu de gens comme ça que je passerai volontiers sur l'échafaud._

Mais il ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne comprendrait. A quel point elle se sentait mal. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, jusqu'à ce que les humains lui enlèvent sa mère. Sa mère qui pourtant, avait tout fait pour que jamais les mortels n'aient à redouter les vampires. Puis cette maudite chasse qu'elle aimait tant lui arrache les deux jambes. Elle n'était plus que la moitié d'une Hunter. Une moitié bonne à rien.  
Autant que sa carcasse qui pouvait encore se bouger essaye de se racheter pour les erreurs qu'elle avait commise par le passé. C'était peu, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Sauver les gens auxquels elle tenait vraiment…

« Justement Kai, justement… C'est notre sœur qui est à l'académie Cross. Même si tu la détestes à ce point, je ne crois pas que tu voudrais la retrouver en charpie. »

Anya eut un sourire paisible, refoulant ses pensées pour regarder son frère, celui-ci debout à ses côtés. Comme prévu, il se tendit aux derniers mots, avant de détourner le regard :

« Elle saurait se débrouiller. C'est toujours la seule qui s'en sort indemne, dans l'histoire. Est-ce qu'on peut dire autant de toi ? »

L'handicapée prit le coup verbal sans broncher, sachant parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence. Non, effectivement.

« Arrête de l'aider, Anya. Sérieusement. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir faire face aux conséquences quand Père se rendra compte… »

Kai soupira, posant une main rapidement sur l'épaule de sa sœur, comme si elle pouvait se briser au moindre toucher. Puis il sortit de la pièce, semblant plus attristé qu'en colère. Anya regarda un instant l'entrée par laquelle il était passé, avant de secouer la tête, murmurant un « désolé » dans son souffle. Elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter là.

* * *

 _Sarah,_

 _Arrête d'impliquer Anya dans tes emmerdes. Je crois qu'elle a eu sa dose d'emmerdes à cause de toi, non ?_

 _Kai._

* * *

 _« Est-ce que tu es humaine ou pas ? »_

 _Sarah haussa un sourcil, jouant avec un des pinceaux plats oubliés sur le chevalet à côté d'elle. Senri avait lui aussi pris ses aises, affalé contre le mur tout en grignotant des Pockys. La jeune femme se demandait pourquoi diable il avait mis toute cette mascarade en place, alors qu'il serait beaucoup moins ennuyant de laisser couler. Et aussi moins fatiguant. Le mannequin semblait sur le point de s'endormir à la seconde qui suivait. Ou s'évanouir, à vous de voir._

 _Mais c'était peut-être aussi son air habituel. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle répondit en haussant les épaules :_

 _« Techniquement, les Hunters sont déjà plus tout à fait humains. Disons que je le suis encore moins._

 _-Comment ça se fait que tu puisses faire de la magie ? »_

 _Sarah n'eut qu'un sourire à cela._

 _« Si je le savais… C'est un truc dans la famille. Certains d'entre nous sommes capables de faire des choses qui dépassent l'entendement de la plupart des gens. C'est comme demander pourquoi les vampires nobles peuvent contrôler certains éléments. On en revient toujours au sang, à l'hérédité… »_

 _La jeune femme soupira, attrapant une mèche de cheveux qui lui revenait sans cesse devant le visage. Elle la fit tourbillonner autour de son doigt, continuant sa réponse :_

 _« Je suppose qu'on a reçu un peu trop de sang de vampire, par rapport aux autres. Qu'on a fini par reproduire ce que vous êtes capables de faire… »_

 _Le mensonge passait comme vraisemblable. Elle avait une excuse parfaite, et la sorcière qu'elle était n'hésitait pas à broder autour de ses éléments pour se construire son histoire. Si Senri avait remarqué que tout ce qu'elle disait n'étai pas vrai, il ne dit rien, attendant juste qu'elle continue son récit. On ne pouvait que lui pardonner. Se retrouver face à une sorte de magicienne Hunter devait lui faire un choc._

 _Alors Sarah continua son histoire._

* * *

La jeune femme plissa les yeux en entendant deux coups à la porte, clairs et nets. Avec un grognement peu avenant, elle tourna et se retourna dans les couvertures pour attraper son téléphone.

6h30. Du matin. C'était tout simplement profane de réveiller une étudiante de la Night Class à une heure pareille. Mais les deux coups retentirent à nouveau, et Sarah fut bien obligée de se lever, se fichant bel et bien qu'elle ne soit vêtue d'une chemise deux fois trop grande pour elle. Elle entrouvrit la porte, pour voir les demoiselles de service, deux lettres parfaitement placées sur un plateau en argent.

« Mademoiselle, des lettres sont arrivées pour nous. On s'est permises de vous les apporter, vu le caractère apparemment urgent de celles-ci.

-Oh… Merci. »

Elle prit les deux lettres en clignant des yeux, baissant la tête en remerciement. Les vampires ne tardèrent pas à s'en aller une fois leur tâche accomplie, laissant une Hunter au pas de la porte, Hunter qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir son courrier. L'écriture d'Anya sur l'une, et des caractères d'imprimerie sur l'autre. Normalement, que des bonnes nouvelles…

La deuxième lettre se révéla être un ordre de chasse, à accomplir au plus vite. Sarah ne pouvait pas en être plus ravie. Elle qui commençait à se dire que les murs de l'académie devenaient oppressants, voilà que tombait du ciel une parfaite excuse pour sortir en ville. De bonne humeur, elle ouvrit donc la deuxième lettre, qu'elle aurait pensé dans le même ton que celle-là.

Quand elle eut fini de lire les derniers mots, l'enveloppe avait depuis longtemps brûlé dans sa main. Par la fournaise…

 _Père savait que Shizuka Hio était en vie ? Et le Sénat était au courant de ses déplacements, suffisamment pour être sûr qu'elle venait ici ?_

Lentement, Sarah alla s'asseoir, la bonne humeur partie aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Encore une raison pour laquelle elle ne devait plus faire confiance à son père, on dirait. Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez.  
La jeune femme secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Elle devait aller prévenir le directeur de ce qui se tramait. Décidée, elle se leva et alla s'habiller rapidement : le directeur devait être dans son bureau, même à cette heure précoce de la matinée.

Sarah tourna la poignée, mais s'arrêta avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la porte.

 _Et s'il ne la croyait pas ?...Qui sait ce qu'il avait comme a priori sur elle, sur sa famille. De plus, Kuran avait dû glisser quelques mots à l'ex-Hunter, quelque chose du genre « ne lui fais pas confiance, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle prépare… »_

Ils n'avaient pas tort, cependant, vu son but premier en venant dans cette Académie. C'est ce que pensa amèrement la jeune fille en relâchant la poignée, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils ne la croiraient sûrement pas. Surtout si elle disait de qui provenait l'information. Si ce n'était pas leur méfiance qui les ferait taire, ce serait la peur de faire face à un incident diplomatique comme on en avait déjà trop vu entre Hunters et Vampires.

Sarah retourna le problème dans tous les sens, avant de tomber sur une évidence : il lui fallait plus de preuves. Ou plus de personnes pour appuyer ses propos. Elle reglissa alors un œil vers la lettre de la Guilde, avant d'avoir un sourire narquois. On dirait que cette excursion en ville allait être plus importante qu'une simple excuse pour zigouiller des monstres à apparence humaine.

* * *

 _Diana se réveilla dans sa tente de fortune, gémissant en sentant tous ces muscles endoloris. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait fait là tout de suite pour n'avoir qu'un matelas…  
La vagabonde se redressa et sortit de son abri, les yeux tombant sur le feu depuis longtemps éteint. Sa sœur avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires, au centre du campement. Mais Kali n'était pas présente. Elle était peut-être à la rivière, en train de pester contre les inconvénients d'une vie nomade. _

_La plus vieille leva les yeux au ciel, imaginant la scène…assez bien, oui. Elle alla chercher son arme avec un sourire narquois, prenant sa pierre à aiguiser. Elle commença à la faire passer le long de la lame, doucement, mais sûrement.  
C'est là qu'elle remarqua, en levant distraitement les yeux vers l'entrée du bosquet que l'un des chevaux manquait à l'appel. _

_Par les dieux._

 _Elle sauta sur son cheval, ayant seulement gardé sa courte épée à la main, allant vers la ville la plus proche. C'était sûrement là qu'elle était… Moins d'une heure plus tard, Diana eut le soulagement certain à l'entrée de la ville, d'entendre la voix de sa sœur qui venait de la place principale. Peut-être était-elle allée chercher des fruits, elle se plaignait de ne pas en trouver à l'endroit où elles s'étaient arrêtées pour dormir… Diana la maudit sous son souffle. C'était un village entièrement constitué de vampires, avec quelques humains qui servaient de réserves de sang ambulantes pour ceux-là. Ce n'était pas bien dangereux pour Kali, mais sa sœur lui avait déjà trop répété qu'elle devait éviter de se faire remarquer._

 _« Mes frères, mes sœurs, je vous en prie, considérez cette idée. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas particulièrement les humains, je sais ce qu'ils vous ont fait, j'ai eu droit aux mêmes commentaires, aux mêmes chasses, aux mêmes regards haineux, à tout ce qui auraient pu nous faire douter de si on était vraiment des monstres ou non… »_

… _Et elle lui avait précisément dit aussi d'éviter ce genre de spectacle. Diana grogna et se rapprocha lentement de la petite foule, cachant son aura de mortelle. Kali se trouvait au milieu, en train de s'exclamer tel le porte-parole des humains qu'elle était._

 _« Mais mes amis, si on continue à ce rythme, il ne restera plus rien d'eux. Dans ce cas, on sera devenu pire qu'eux, on sera allé plus loin que tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait jusqu'à maintenant. C'est vraiment ça que vous voulez raconter à vos enfants ? A vos petits-enfants ? Que vous avez massacré une race entière pour vous venger mesquinement ?_

 _Ils ne peuvent pas nous tuer. C'est pour cette unique raison qu'on est toujours là. »_

 _Ce fut les paroles du chef de la ville, à en juger par ses vêtements. Il avait le regard froid et vide de ceux qui avaient été victimisés, puis qui s'étaient vengés, sans avoir ce sentiment de paix qu'on attendait tous quand nos tourments prenaient fin. L'amertume devenait un trait récurrent chez les vampires, comme l'était le regret et le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place._

 _Pauvres victimes. C'est ce que pensa Diana sombrement, resserrant sans s'en rendre vraiment compte sa poigne sur l'arme. Sa jeune et naïve sœur répondit, les tresses dans sa chevelure dansant dans ses mouvements brusques. Sa voix était pourtant posée et ferme, tranchante comme le fer d'une épée :_

 _« Et parce qu'on est supérieur à eux, on aurait le droit de les asservir et de les tuer comme bon nous semble ?_

 _-Exactement. »_

 _La réponse avait été immédiate. Diana ferma les yeux un instant, prenant en pitié cet homme qui avait perdu son humanité, ironiquement. Elle-même, n'aurait jamais pu mettre à mort une race à mort en un seul mot, comme il venait de le faire. Et manifestement, Kali en était choquée. Ce qui réveilla les deux sœurs, de part et d'autre de la foule, c'est ce que dit ensuite le doyen du village :_

 _« Et tous ceux qui les défendent devraient aussi subir le même sort. On ne peut pas te tuer. Mais on peut te faire changer d'avis… »_

 _Il avait sorti une dague, fonçant vers Kali qui ne put rien faire, à part lever les bras pour se défendre.  
Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune vampiresse avait déjà disparue quand le couteau finit son chemin dans le vide, la seule chose qui restait d'elle était un morceau de sa cape, arraché avec la lame. Il resta interloqué, n'ayant pas senti les pouvoirs de la sang-pure s'activer. Rapidement, la colère prit la place de l'incompréhension :_

 _« Retrouvez-la ! »_

 _Mais Kali était déjà loin. La première chose qu'elle vit, après un instant dans le noir complet, ce fut le camp qu'elle avait abandonné quelques heures plus tôt. La seconde, c'est le sol, et le vomi qu'elle venait de dégurgiter à cause de la sensation horrible qui l'avait prise au ventre. Diana alla quant à elle sur la pierre improvisée comme chaise, elle retrouva sa pierre et continua le travail qu'elle avait laissée en plan, attendant calmement que sa sœur se remette de ses émotions._

 _De ses yeux dépareillés, elle vit sa sœur sortir de son état étourdi. Kali se releva de sa position agenouillée, plus pâle que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Elle sembla réaliser que Diana l'avait tirée de là juste à temps et marcha vers elle, se mettant à parler :_

 _« Diana, excu.. »_

 _La claque retentit dans le silence habituel de la forêt. Kali en eut la tête tournée, sa main allant instinctivement vers la joue blessée par le coup. Les yeux si froids de sa sœur la fixaient du regard, bouillant de rage :_

 _« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de rester discrète quant à tes opinions, Kali ? »_

 _La plus jeune ouvrit la bouche, une, deux fois, avant de parler, les larmes venant aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse vraiment les contrôler :_

 _« Tu ne comprends pas Diana…_

 _-Ce que je comprends, c'est qu'à chaque fois que tu as l'occasion de faire quelque chose de stupide et dangereux, comme par exemple essayer de plaider la cause des humains devant des vampires clairement hostiles, tu le fais. Et à chaque fois, c'est à moi que reviens la tâche de te tirer du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es joyeusement fourrée. »_

 _Les paroles claquaient tel un fouet sur la chair. Kali avait toujours détesté cela chez sa sœur. Elle levait rarement la main contre elle. Mais ses paroles lui faisaient un bien pire effet. Et ses yeux… Par les dieux, ses yeux. La vampire avait l'impression d'avoir 6 ans à nouveau, devant Diana la disputait, la première fois depuis qu'elles avaient dû enterrer leurs parents. C'était horrible. La lèvre de Kali trembla._

 _Mais l'aînée ne devait pas faiblir, même à la vue misérable qu'offrait sa sœur à ce moment-précis. Peu importe à quel point elle regrettait le geste qu'elle venait de faire. Elle continua donc sur sa lancée, il était bien plus facile de libérer sa colère que de la retenir :_

 _« Cela fait trois ans qu'on est en fuite, Kali. Trois putains d'années. Si tu détestes à ce point aller de villages en villages sans jamais pouvoir t'arrêter, tu ferais mieux de contrôler tes paroles. Ça nous éviterait des ennuis, à toutes les deux._

 _-Mais comment peux-tu rester silencieuse alors que tu vois ces horreurs ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas humaine que tu peux te permet…_

 _-Je suis plus humaine que tu ne le seras jamais. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui réalise le plus vite que tes paroles ne changeront rien. Comment tu expliques cela, Kali ? »_

 _Sa sœur ne répondit rien, mais son regard violet si clair lui transperça le cœur, mieux que l'aurait fait une épée bien aiguisée. Le silence était une réponse bien suffisante. Diana détourna le regard vers le sol, avant de soupirer :_

 _« Va te changer. On part dans une demi-heure. »_

 _L'aînée entendit les pas fermes et durs de sa sœur s'éloigner, avant de ne plus les percevoir du tout. Cette fois, Diana se laissa tomber, la douleur dans ses bras suffisant à la terrasser. Bons Dieux… Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un cri de sortir : encore une fois, la magie lui faisait payer le prix d'une telle manœuvre. Le transport immédiat sur longue distance de deux personnes n'était pas une mince affaire, elle n'avait pas besoin que son corps le lui rappelle._

 _Calme-toi. Calme-toi._

 _La jeune femme sentit la douleur s'apaiser, après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité pour elle. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, ceux-là se retrouvant face au ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir pour de bon._

 _Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire sa sœur. Vraiment. C'est juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la seule personne qui lui restait pour de nobles idéaux. Elle s'excusa tout bas à Kali, quand elle était absente, puis à ses parents, qui n'auraient sûrement pas voulu qu'elle agisse ainsi._

 _L'aînée se leva, finalement. Ce qu'on ne doit pas faire pour survivre…_

 _Dans ce même village, un jeune homme ramassait le solitaire morceau de tissu, restant là à le regarder. Pensant à la vampire qui avait exprimé tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.  
Le garçon enfouit le tissu dans sa poche, avant de partir du village avec le peu de bagages qu'il avait. Il devait la retrouver._

* * *

Takuma soupira encore une fois, en entrant dans la chambre d'étudiante spacieuse de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi l'avoir appelé à une heure pareille ? ...Déjà que Senri était rentré assez tard, il allait vouloir sa mort si le blond revenait alors qu'il commençait à gagner le sommeil.

Kaname était derrière son bureau, attendant apparemment sa venue. Les yeux carmin de ce dernier le fit frissonner comme à chaque fois. C'était impressionnant, le pouvoir qui résonnait rien que dans ses orbes rouge sombre. Takuma ne s'y habituerait jamais vraiment, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Détournant le regard, il demanda avec un sourire :

« Tu m'as bien appelé tard, Kaname. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Espérons juste que ce ne soit pas encore une de ses lubies. Ça lui arrivait des fois, en même temps qu'il forçait Aido à rester des heures avec un seau sur la tête ou autre. Il eut un sourire discret à cela, avant que son ami ne prenne la parole :

« C'est à propos de Darkwing-san. »

…Finalement, le blond aurait peut-être préféré se faire appeler pour rien. Vu le ton, ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de bon. Il fronça les sourcils tout en répondant rapidement :

« Qui y a-t-il ?

-Je viens de recevoir confirmation que le Sénat et la Guilde complotent ensemble pour essayer d'évincer le parti royaliste. Le père de Sarah ferait partie de la conspiration… »

C'est ce que laissa traîner Kaname, en détruisant une missive qu'il venait sans doute de recevoir. Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa pensée, Takuma comprit bien que les soupçons sur la jeune chasseuse venait d'un coup de se renforcer. Ce dernier s'avança, n'ayant pas peur de donner son avis :

« Je crois que tu cherches trop loin, Kaname.

-Oui, je pense avoir compris que tu étais de cet avis, tu le répètes sans cesse. »

Le vice-président se tut à cela, ne sachant pas s'il avait fait exprès de glisser ces sous-entendus ou non. Rien n'était jamais sûr avec le sang-pur. Takuma regarda son meilleur ami, avant de soupirer. Il n'allait pas lui demander des preuves, le blond doutait que Kaname répondrait. Alors, il lui posa plutôt une autre question :

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

-Fais en sorte de l'écarter un peu du groupe. »

Takuma cligna des yeux. Vraiment ? Mais Sarah allait se douter de quelque chose, elle n'était pas bête à ce point…  
C'est alors qu'il réalisa que c'était peut-être le but de Kaname. De mettre la pression sur la jeune Hunter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. C'était un petit jeu, selon le blond, qui pourrait durer toute une éternité…

« Tout ce que tu veux, Kaname. »

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce plan, mais il se garda de le critiquer. Si le sang-pur n'avait pas voulu l'écouter maintenant, il n'allait pas changer d'avis même s'il insistait. Il alla donc vers la porte, ayant déjà décidé d'aller dormir avant toute chose. Mais la voix de Kaname retentit encore une fois :

« Takuma ? Fais particulièrement attention à Shiki, en faisant ce que je t'ai demandé, veux-tu ? »

Le blond se retourna perplexe, avant de hocher la tête sous l'insistance de ce regard profond. Quand il ferma les doubles portes, il eut l'impression d'être passé à la machine à laver et l'essoreuse en un seul moment. Même quand il alla retrouver son lit – merci les dieux, Senri ne s'était point réveillé quand il était rentré-, cette dernière remarque du brun tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Pourquoi Senri plus que tout le monde ?..._

Il eut sa réponse en arrivant dans le salon, voyant Sarah, Rima et Senri discuter tranquillement, des Pockys en main. La discussion semblait calme et sereine, Rima ayant même un rare sourire aux lèvres. Les murmures ne lui arrivaient pas distinctement jusqu'aux oreilles d'ici, mais Takuma put voir que l'atmosphère entre ces trois-là était bien meilleure qu'elle ne l'était une nuit auparavant.

Le groupe se sépara et Sarah alla vers les portes du bâtiment, une autorisation de sortie en main. Senri sembla prêt à la suivre, toujours en train de lui parler doucement. Hein ?...

« Shiki, tu ne ferais pas mieux de te couvrir ? »

La question émise par Rima fit arrêter dans sa marche le brun, qui en haussant les épaules, alla quand même chercher une veste à l'étage. Takuma se reprit à sa surprise, se demandant alors si Kaname était vraiment dans le tort de toujours soupçonner la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Le blond salua son ami, puis après deux, trois secondes se décida à lui parler. Une discussion ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal…

Le brun ne leva ses yeux endormis seulement quand il entendit la porte de leur chambre se fermer, ayant déjà son manteau « d'extérieur » donné par l'académie en main. Takuma semblait légèrement perturbé par quelque chose, à savoir quoi. Senri ne dit rien, préférant lui laisser la parole pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il se tramait. La réponse ne tarda pas, le blond ne s'embêtant pas par passer par quatre chemins avec lui :

« Shiki, ne serait-il pas plus prudent d'essayer de s'éloigner de la chasseuse ? »

Senri le regarda de ses yeux clairs, les paroles ne sonnant pas clairement dans son esprit : ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Takuma de demander une telle chose… La stature du blond était plus rigide que d'habitude et dans ses yeux régnaient une lueur inquiète. Le mannequin passa une main dans son cou, soudainement fatigué en sachant ce qu'il allait suivre. Senri savait déjà ce qu'il allait répondre, mais il était quand même assez curieux de savoir ce que le vice-président avait comme bonnes raisons pour venir lui dire cela…

Alors comme d'habitude, il joua l'ignorant :

« … C'est bizarre comme requête, Takuma. Il y a des raisons à cela ? »

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, probablement gêné. Ce fut là que Shiki se dit que toute cette mascarade avait dû être planifiée par leur cher chef de dortoir. Bien que le brun n'ait pas d'opinion négative sur lui, il savait que Takuma coordonnait ses actions avec les pensées de son meilleur ami. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'améliorer leur conversation, d'ailleurs. Senri n'avait pas l'intention de se plier aux ordres de leur chef de dortoir, pas tant que le sang-pur ne viendrait pas lui-même donner des ordres tout du moins.

« Kaname pense qu'elle nous ment toujours quant à la raison de sa présence ici. Tant qu'on est pas sûr de sa bonne foi ou non, je pense aussi qu'il est préférable de ne pas trop s'approcher.

-… Je ne te pensais pas si rapide à juger les gens sans les connaître. »

Le brun répondit, mettant son manteau, avant de soupirer longuement. Que dire à part cela ? Même si Takuma était convaincant, ça ne changeait rien au fait que Senri savait ce que Sarah cachait.

Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il n'allait rien dire ou faire à son encontre. Le mannequin s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, passant à côté de Takuma, lui disant une dernière chose :

« Je pense vraiment qu'elle veut passer une bonne année ici, sans créer d'ennuis ni être emmerdée par quelques vampires qui l'évitent comme la peste parce que c'est une Hunter. Et pour un Sang-Pur qui voulait exactement la même chose ici, je trouve un peu gonflé de notre chef de mettre la nouvelle sur la touche. Si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

Senri partit, ne laissant pas le temps à Takuma de répliquer. Le brun avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Quand il revint dans le hall en sortant des Pocky de sa poche, Sarah l'attendait toujours, penchant la tête quand il arriva près d'elle. Il ne donna aucune réponse pour le moment à son interrogation évidente, et passa les portes d'entrée à ses côtés.

« …Le vice-président te voulait quelque chose ? »

C'est après avoir passé la porte de la Lune que la fille à côté de lui posa cette question, son regard vairon le regardant attentivement. Toujours sur ses gardes, on dirait… Le brun haussa les épaules tranquillement, ne voyant pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'inquiétait. Ce n'était rien qu'elle puisse gérer. Il répondit simplement :

« Il voulait que je garde mes distances avec toi. Je suppose que le message sera relayé aux autres. Notre président pense encore que tu prépares un coup fumeux, quelque chose comme ça. »

Sarah huma en réponse, fermant les yeux. Elle s'en était doutée. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme la regardait tranquillement. Elle haussa un sourcil, avant de demander :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air très surprise.

\- Disons que le fait que Kaname Kuran ne me fasse pas confiance n'était pas exactement nouveau. Il avait déjà envoyé le vice-président me poser des questions. »

Et maintenant, il semblait qu'il essayait de l'isoler. Sarah plissa les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle allait sûrement voir Aido, Rima et autres s'éloigner. Ils étaient tous fidèles à leur sang-pur, après tout. La jeune femme secoua la tête, avant de retourner son attention vers son compagnon du jour :

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

Il haussa les épaules à cela :

« Que je te faisais confiance. »

Ça eut le don de stopper Sarah dans ses pas, Senri ne s'en rendant pas compte avant d'avoir fait lui-même quelques pas.

Confiance. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose qu'on accordait facilement. Sarah regarda le vampire, presque choquée à cette idée.

 _Un vampire qui te fait confiance ? T'es sûre qu'il ne te fait pas marcher ?_

Non, se dit-elle. Pas lui, ce n'était pas son genre. Sarah eut finalement un sourire, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Senri, avant que celui-ci ne dise calmement qu'ils risquent de manquer le passage. La jeune femme le rejoignit, un poids en moins sur les épaules. Elle essaierait de ne pas le décevoir….

* * *

 _« Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres comme moi ? »_

 _C'est ce que répéta en haussant un sourcil Sarah, un peu circonspecte sur ce coup-là. Pourquoi cette question parmi tant d'autres ? Il aurait très bien pu demander quels étaient ses pouvoirs, ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette académie, parmi plein de vampires… C'est ce qu'elle lui posa comme question, Senri la regardant avant d'hausser les épaules et de prendre un des tabourets, sachant que ça allait sûrement une longue nuit :_

 _« Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il y en a d'autres comme toi ? »_

 _La jeune femme soupira : évidemment qu'il allait lui sortir une réponse brute de décoffrage. Elle regarda cet homme qui n'avait pas l'air de réaliser à quel point ce qu'il faisait, était dangereux. En ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, lui poser des questions sous la contrainte, tout seul…_

 _Il n'avait pas l'air de tenir à la vie. Mais elle, ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle répondit :_

 _« Au moment où nous parlons, je suis la seule qui ais vraiment des pouvoirs, si on peut dire. Il y a bien quelque chose à voir avec l'hérédité, mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher à tous les coups : les autres n'ont pas vraiment de capacités anormales à proprement parler. Eux sont juste des Hunters plus forts et plus résistants que la moyenne._

 _-Comme tes sœurs et ton frère ? »_

 _C'est qu'il avait de la mémoire. Sarah hocha vaguement la tête, en pensant à eux. Hélène avait hérité d'une beauté sans pareille, merci aux gènes vampires qui restaient passifs dans son organisme. Kai était fort, plus fort encore que leur père, le Roi. Anya quant à elle a un instinct hors du commun._

 _Cela ne l'avait pas aidé quand elle avait perdu ses deux jambes. La plus jeune fronça les sourcils à la pensée, avant de revenir à la réalité en entendant une autre question :_

 _« Comment est-ce possible ?...Des Hunters avec des pouvoirs tels ceux des vampires._

 _-Des Sorciers. Techniquement on ne peut plus nous mettre dans la même catégorie des Hunters...»_

 _Sarah fronça les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête. Elle digressait. Cependant, Senri avait plus l'air de s'intéresser à sa nature qu'à son implication dans l'académie. C'était un petit soulagement, mais ça suffisait pour qu'elle se relaxe un peu. La présence du vampire était en elle-même apaisante, comme il l'avait dit, il était du genre patient…_

 _La jeune femme ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce personnage, vraiment. D'un côté, se faire mettre au pied du mur était rageant, de l'autre c'est comme s'il lui donnait le temps qu'il fallait pour s'habituer à cela. Il était en position de force, pour le moment, mais n'en profitait pas plus que nécessaire, pas comme l'aurait sûrement fait Kuran ou même Aido, si ce dernier savait quant à sa nature horrifique._

 _Les yeux bleu pâle de Senri la fixaient, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé son explication en suspens. Elle fit tourner entre ses doigts un stylo, reprenant d'une voix posée tout en continuant à tisser son mensonge :_

 _« On ne sait pas grand-chose à propos de notre apparition. Ce serait dû à une réaction au sang de vampires, plus violente que la normale. Allez savoir pourquoi, les gens ont comparé ça à une transformation génétique en accélérée… Physiquement on se rapproche plus des humains que des vampires. Pas d'immortalité même si on vieillit beaucoup moins vite que la moyenne et à moins d'avoir des pouvoirs de guérison, on peut facilement être tués._

 _-Mais vos différentes aptitudes magiques vous rapprochent plus des sang-purs qu'autre chose. »_

 _Sarah hocha la tête à la remarque pertinente, regardant le vampire une fois de plus. Si ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'il posait ces questions, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il était à ce point curieux. Il était très fort à cacher ses émotions ou ses sentiments…_

 _Apparemment, c'est ce qu'elle ne pouvait se cesser de se répéter depuis quelques temps. Elle prit soin de garder cela dans un coin de sa tête, alors qu'il reposait encore une question :_

 _« Et comment avez-vous réussi à cacher vos pouvoirs aux vampires ? »_

 _Sarah sourit un peu en coin à cela, avant de lui conter l'histoire que sa mère elle-même lui avait raconté un jour…_

* * *

Sarah cligna des yeux en voyant l'imposant bâtiment en plein milieu du centre-ville.

« …Alors, c'est là que tu travailles ?

-Humhum. »

Senri n'avait pas l'air plus impressionné que ça. En même temps, il y passait ses journées ! Le bâtiment en lui-même avait l'air plutôt récent, avec ses baies vitrées partout et cette façade simple qui contrastait avec les sculptures sur les autres maisons anciennes et qui vieillissaient souvent mal.

N'empêche que l'espace lumineux devait gêner Senri et Rima… Le jeune homme soupira et avança, Sarah restant au portail :

« Rima commence plus tard, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. Et après on doit faire une course en ville. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ? »

Sarah haussa un sourcil, regardant encore une fois l'immeuble et laissa paraître une grimace. Dans une fourmilière pareille, avec des gens plus beaux les uns que les autres ? Elle ferait tâche, non merci. Par ailleurs, la lettre dans sa poche lui rappelait qu'elle avait du boulot sur la planche :

« Non, ça ira. Bon courage alors. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en salutations, sachant qu'ils se reverraient sûrement à l'académie. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à trouver la cible et à l'éliminer. Alors, elle pourrait aller se faire un petit goûter. En espérant qu'Aido n'irait pas râfler la moitié… La rousse soupira. Pour peu que Kaname ou le vice-président ait réussi à lui monter la tête…

Assez divagué. Sarah se trouva une allée déserte, avant de rapidement grimper sur des caissettes et monter sur le rebord du toit. Le vent frais lui fouetta le visage et l'odeur de pain fraîchement sorti du four lui vint aux narines. Ah. Maintenant elle avait faim. Après avoir scanné la ville du regard, elle déplia les papiers, voyant pour la première fois la victime dont elle devrait s'occuper en premier. Une femme, blonde aux yeux gris, tombée au niveau Level E il n'y a guère longtemps. Dernière position connue… Ah, pas loin du centre-ville. Merveilleux.

Le soleil éclaira à ce moment-là la ville, perçant les nuages qui avaient jusqu'ici le monopole du ciel. La jeune femme eut un sourire avant de s'élancer dans une course folle sur les toiles, son arme déjà en main.

Ah.

 _Il faut espérer que Rima ramènera son ombrelle, Senri n'a rien pris pour se protéger du soleil._

* * *

« …C'est là ? »

Deux heures après et une série complète de shooting pour un magazine dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir le nom, Senri se retrouvait devant ce qui avait dû être un beau manoir dans le temps. Il n'en restait plus qu'une construction qui avait l'air d'avoir de la peine à tenir debout.

 _Une cachette parfaite pour un Level E. N'était-ce pas aux Hunters de s'en occuper ?... Je suis crevé, moi._

Il sentit un coup d'œil presque désapprobateur dans sa direction et Rima le prévint, mais sans grande conviction :

« Attends un peu Shiki. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu es brûlé parce que tu n'as pas pris de parapluie. »

Ah. Le brun cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'elle avait raison. Mince. Avec sa peau fragile, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas souffrir le martyr pendant toute une semaine. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait apparemment encore une séance photo après. Un imprévu à rajouter à sa liste.

« Si tu ne te dépêches pas de faire ton travail, tu vas être en retard pour la séance photo. Ah et Shiki-kun, comme tu brûles facilement sous le soleil, fais-moi plaisir et mets-toi sous l'ombrelle de Rima ! Sois un peu plus sérieux, tu es un mannequin professionnel !

-Oui…»

Comme s'il ne le savait pas. Les deux mannequins se tournèrent vers leur agent, un air désabusé sur le visage. Ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, loin de là… Mais ses rappels incessants étaient juste chiants. Shiki regarda sa partenaire, laquelle haussa les épaules. Il faudrait bien qu'il se couvre…

La voiture partit, et ils se mirent en route vers cette maison. Senri soupira un peu, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se plaindre pour cette fois : il était définitivement trop tôt pour aller chasser… :

« Pourquoi devons-nous nous occuper d'un Level E aussi tôt dans la matinée ?...

Il ne faut pas se faire devancer par le Hunter envoyé par la Guilde, sinon le Sénat va nous taper sur les doigts.

Ce n'est pourtant pas notre boulot. »

Rima haussa les épaules. On n'effacera pas aussi facilement l'éternelle rivalité entre Hunters et Sénat. Alors, si les vampires pouvaient perturber le fonctionnement des Hunters en leur prenant leur cible devant leur nez, ils ne s'en priveraient pas. Senri regarda la demeure, encore une fois, avant d'essayer de percevoir une présence aux alentours. La Hunter de leur classe n'était pas là… Pourtant il était quasi sûr qu'elle était partie chasser, tout à l'heure. Elle ne lui avait rien dit là-dessus mais sa façon abrupte de partir en disait long.

… _Le nombre des Levels E aurait-il augmenté ? Il y a de plus en plus d'Hunters en mission chaque jour. A quoi jouent les Sang-purs, franchement…_

« Apparemment notre cible n'aurait pas totalement dégénérée au niveau E. Il y aura certainement du sang à gagner… »

Senri ne releva pas, une odeur venant déranger son odorat. Une flagrance qui promettait un sang savoureux, ça c'était sûr. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait manifestement pas le droit d'y toucher, en se remémorant à qui l'odeur appartenait :

« La chargée de discipline… »

Il y eut comme un bruit de surprise, puis une tête brune se dégagea du coin où elle était cachée, semblant un peu gênée :

« Shiki-senpai, Toya-senpai ! »

Senri fronça un peu les sourcils. Mince. Cette fille avait beau avoir un des meilleurs sangs qui lui étaient donné de sentir, c'était un aimant à problèmes. En parlant de problème, si elle était là, alors le chasseur assigné à cette chasse devait être…

Le coup de feu qui déchira le silence eut le don de confirmer sa pensée. Rima et lui se regardèrent, avant d'entrer dans la maison, espérant juste que la chargée de discipline ne ferait pas l'imprudente et resterait à l'entrée.

Naturellement, elle fit tout le contraire et courut à l'intérieur, criant le nom de l'autre chargé de discipline. Mais Senri n'eut pas l'envie de la dissuader de rester là où elle était. C'était la priorité du chef de pavillon, pas la sienne après tout.

« Oh, tu veux me priver de mon dessert aussi ? »

La fille du directeur sortit son arme, comme si elle était suffisament expérimentée pour espérer le combattre. Senri manqua de lever les yeux au ciel et alla à son niveau :

« Bouge-toi de là. »

Rapidement, il porta sa main à la bouche et perça la chair d'un croc, son fouet de sang apparaissant du bout de son doigt pour aller frapper le monstre en haut des escaliers. Le bâtiment prit le plus gros des dégâts, le brun ayant sous-estimé la vitesse du vampire.

 _Fait chier. Ça n'en sera que plus dur pour l'abattre._

Le fouet retentit encore 3 fois, le Level E se dégageant toujours aussi rapidement pour l'éviter, comme une mouche qui échappait à la tapette… Senri soupira en voyant le Level E soudainement disparaître, avant que Rima ne l'interpelle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Dépêche-toi de l'attraper… »

Ironiquement, elle prenait tout son temps pour ranger son ombrelle. Le vampire lui jeta un coup d'œil :

« Je n'aime pas chasser.

-Oublie ça et rattrape-le. »

Il se retint de plisser le nez, sachant que Rima non plus détestait la chasse. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la préfète les dépassa vivement et alla au premier étage. Mais quelle idiote… Le brun poussa un soupir avant de faire un signe de tête à sa partenaire et de monter les étages… à leur rythme, bien entendu.

« Ah, attends Shiki.

-Hum ? »

Rima s'aventura dans un des couloirs, pour trouver le corps d'une jeune fille inerte. Le brun s'approcha pour la porter. Le pouls était faible, mais elle était en vie... Ce n'était pas le cas des cadavres qu'il aperçut au loin, pourrissant derrières des décombres. Elles étaient quatre. Senri se plaça entre elles et sa partenaire pour ne pas lui infliger cette vue, même si Rima devait sans doute sentir cette odeur de mort.

Il détestait chasser, mais il devait admettre que c'était nécessaire, pour empêcher de telles atrocités d'arriver. Et peu importe la course rivale entre les deux institutions, ni hunters ni vampires n'arrivaient à temps pour sauver tout le monde… C'était ça que les Hunters devaient voir tous les jours ? Constater des morts, qui leur rappelaient sûrement à combien ils étaient arrivés en retard ?... C'était une place peu enviable. Il garda ses pensées pour lui, n'étant pas sûr que même Rima serait neutre à l'idée qu'on pouvait plaindre leurs ennemis naturels, les chasseurs.

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour voir l'autre préfet qui maintenait à terre le vampire, Yuuki semblant être lamentablement tombée au sol. Le vampire Level E eut un sourire étrange, et ses dernières paroles lui firent presque pitié :

« Au moins, je n'aurai plus à voler des vies, n'est-ce pas ? »

Senri admirerait sûrement toujours le sang-froid dont Kiryu se montrait capable. Spécialement en portant un coup entre les deux yeux du monstre, sous les yeux effarés de sa partenaire qui ne s'y attendait pas. Tandis que les cendres du vampire flottaient et retombaient au sol, les quatre ne purent s'empêcher de fixer le sol, le silence en étant accablant. Quand les dernières traces de magie anti-vampires furent dissipées dans l'air, Rima intervint :

« Dites, les chargés de discipline. On a trouvé cette fille-là dans un des couloirs. Qu'est ce qu'on en fait ? Elle est toujours en vie… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la plus jeune d'entre eux ne regagne le sourire et ne regarde Kiryu, semblant passer outre l'assassinat auquel elle venait tout juste d'assister :

« Tu entends Zero ?... Cette fille est saine et sauve, grâce à toi. »

Senri dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas dire qu'elle n'était pas exactement « saine et sauve », mais préféra se détourner avec Rima, n'ayant visiblement plus rien à faire ici. Le brun se demanda quand même à quoi pensait le chasseur, en voyant Kurosu-san lui faire des éloges.

Ne devait-il pas s'imaginer qu'il pourrait être un jour celui sur lequel on pointerait une arme, quand il ne pourra plus retarder l'inéluctable ?

Le vampire secoua la tête. Il détestait vraiment la chasse.

* * *

Il y a des jours où Shizuka aimait vraiment emprunter le corps de sa cousine lointaine. Particulièrement à cause de son pouvoir, fort utile… Elle eut un petit rire en voyant Zero et cette humaine partir du bâtiment, ne se doutant de rien :

« Je t'ai retrouvé, Zero-chan ! »

Dans la pièce vide, Shizuka ne se priva pas d'étaler dans le silence ses pensées. Il était devenu si grand et si beau ! Et il était accompagné d'une bien belle jeune fille, toute aussi appétissante que lui. Elle eut alors un sourire narquois, levant la main pour accueillir son si serviable corbeau :

« C'est décidé, moi aussi je viendrai à l'Académie Cross ! »

* * *

 _16h… Et encore deux victimes à trouver. Quelle plaie._

Sarah plissa les yeux, en déchirant le dossier de la personne qui venait tout juste de rendre l'âme, quelques minutes plus loin. Si ça continuait, elle n'aurait pas fini avant le commencement des cours. Et elle détesterait vraiment donner une autre raison à Kuran de la critiquer, ça oui… Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre une aussi longue pause pour manger, tiens.

Les yeux vairons fatigués se fixèrent sur le papier et elle examina les profils. Un couple, qui avait malencontreusement croisé la route d'un Sang-pur. Leurs enfants sont portés disparus, sûrement auront-ils servis de repas quand leurs parents sont tombés dans la folie. Une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Elle détestait vraiment les cas où des gosses étaient impliqués.

 _Et après, ce sont les Hunters qui sont les méchants de l'histoire. On ne pourrait pas tenir plus les sang-purs en muselière ? Cela sauverait du temps et des vies…_

Enfin, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait exprimer ses opinions haut et fort. En tout cas, sans se servir amener au bûcher par le Sénat. Elle claqua sa langue par pur instinct à la pensée, tout en marchant vers l'endroit indiqué. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle se tenait immobile devant des entrepôts désaffectés, les sourcils froncés et une poigne soudainement plus ferme sur son arme déjà sortie.

 _Relaxe, Sarah._

C'est ce que lui aurait dit Hélène, probablement. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce genre d'endroits était sa bête noire. La dernière chasse qui avait eu lieu dans des entrepôts avait coûté à toute la fratrie bien plus que des cicatrices.

Sarah secoua la tête, s'insurgeant mentalement, avant de passer une main sur son front, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à se montrer. Ce n'est pas le moment, tu as des monstres à tuer. Silencieusement, elle passa les portes ouvertes de l'entrepôt, passant sans hésitation de la lumière de l'entrebâillement à une obscurité partielle qui ne présumait rien de bon.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, percevant quelques tables renversées sur les côtés, des chaises brisées et des rideaux qui avaient dû faire office de séparation déchirés. Mais le décor n'avait rien à envier à l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Quelques pas dans ce carnage, donna l'impression à Sarah d'entrer dans un endroit où l'abandon et le néant régnaient en maître. C'est là que l'odeur de mort et la puanteur caractéristique des Level E fous lui claquèrent aux narines.

Sa poigne sur son arme se resserra d'autant plus. Deux d'un coup, dans un endroit aussi grand, avec les rideaux qui n'aidaient pas ? ça allait être difficile… Elle retint un soupir, avançant encore sans bruit. Puis une couleur vive attira son œil, et Sarah se raidit considérablement. Une des tentures était aspergée de rouge sang. Derrière, on pouvait deviner l'ombre d'une table, avec au-dessus un corps inanimé.

 _Quelle horreur, vraiment._

Une silhouette vive passa sur le côté, et elle eut juste le temps de lever son glaive pour ne pas se prendre un coup de griffe, relevant sa garde tout de suite.

« Oh, une petite fille. Et moi qui croyais qu'on allait nous envoyer un vrai chasseur… »

La rousse grinça des dents, avant de forcer pour le faire reculer de quelques pas, faisant tourner son épée dans sa main.

« Crois-moi, monstre, tu n'aurais pas pu avoir meilleur chasseur. »

La femme, ou du moins ça en avait encore l'apparence, se redressa lentement, ayant un sourire dément aux lèvres. Avec le lieu, le corps là-bas et cette maudite expression, Sarah eut l'impression d'avoir trois ans de moins, retournant au jour où elle était encore trop sûre d'elle et de sa puissance. L'amertume est un sale goût que l'on garde toujours en bouche.

« C'est ce que tu dis, Hunter ! »

Le monstre prit son élan avec une vitesse que Sarah ne lui aurait pas donné au départ, mais la jeune femme put la stopper, parant son attaque avec son arme, profitant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter ou esquiver pour lui enfoncer le glaive dans la cage thoracique. Le cri que le vampire poussa fut aussi inhumain qu'elle, et elle se démena contre le métal qui fumait au contact de la chair vampirique. Sarah dût retirer l'arme, pestant quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas percé assez haut pour atteindre le cœur.

 _Allez, reconcentre-toi !_

L'odeur l'étouffait, et elle réalisa à l'expression de sa cible qu'elle l'avait encore plus énervée. Griffes et dents dénudées pour l'attaquer, Sarah dut cette fois reculer de quelques pas pour résister à l'assaut.

« Maintenant ! »

 _Pardon ?_

Sarah ne vit rien venir. Par contre, elle sentit la douleur, et la sensation d'un coup froid contre son épaule et son dos. Une barre de fer ? Le cri de douleur échappa de sa bouche tout seul et elle rencontra le sol dur, lâchant son arme par inadvertance. Elle entendit ricaner alors qu'elle portait sa main vers son épaule, grimaçant en roulant sur le côté :

« Elle l'a pas vu venir, celle-là ! C'est une chasseuse en plus… Peut-être que son sang sera meilleur que les autres humains !

-…La ferme, Shiori, tu sens ça ? »

Quand Sarah retira sa main de son épaule, quelque chose de liquide était dessus. Un peu moins sonnée par la douleur, elle se rendit compte que c'était son sang. D'un coup, elle écarquilla les yeux, et muée d'un instinct immuable elle s'éloigna des vampires, vers son épée, l'attrapant avant de les regarder.

Ils la fixaient avec cet air ahuri, comme s'ils n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils étaient en train de sentir. Pour eux, maintenant, elle n'était plus une Hunter capable de les massacrer. Sarah n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de viande dont l'odeur n'avait sûrement aucun pareil dans ce bas monde.

Voir cela mit la chasseuse dans une rage folle, et l'épée bougea toute seule, littéralement, allant transpercer en plein air les deux Levels E en même temps. Ils avaient encore cette expression idiote et choquée quand ils tombèrent au sol, agonisant. Sarah se releva, tenant toujours son épaule, avant de retenir son glaive de sa main libre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres minces, alors qu'elle regardait de haut les deux vampires :

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu venir, celle-là… »

L'expression de fureur qu'ils eurent n'eut pas de prix. Malheureusement, Sarah dut couper court au plaisir, les égorgeant purement et simplement. Ils eurent tôt fait de disparaître, leurs cendres retombant doucement dans l'air. Là, et seulement là, la chasseuse put se permettre de souffler.

Tuer cinq vampires pendant la journée, ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire. La jeune femme porta encore une fois la main vers la blessure, sentant la peau commencer à cicatriser. L'ennui, c'est que les vêtements portaient maintenant l'odeur de son sang. Elle avait été trop imprudente. A moins de trouver une chemise quelque part, elle allait devoir rentrer comme ça…

Ce n'était pas que Sarah ne faisait pas confiance aux vampires de la night class. Mais son sang avait la mauvaise habitude d'attirer tous les vampires quels qui soient. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que c'était comme pour les vampires : sa puissance et sa magie étaient tellement ancrées en elle que son sang en était transformé.

Juste par simple intérêt, elle aurait bien aimé savoir quelle odeur elle avait. Mais pour le moment, elle ne faisait que se jeter un sort, pour que son odeur ne soit pas détectable. A moins que certains s'amusent à la blesser, bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas censé arrivé. Sarah claqua la langue, de désapprobation. Encore une fois, elle avait été trop sûre d'elle. Elle secoua la tête, avant de regarder l'heure. Il était encore temps.

C'est sans remords que la jeune femme marcha sur les cendres, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus. Ses pas la menèrent devant la toile teintée de rouge, sa main hésitant à soulever le drap ou non. Sarah respira un grand coup, et passa en dessous.

Comme elle l'avait bien vu, un corps reposait sur la table, la putréfaction ayant déjà commencé son boulot. La jeune femme eut un haut-le-cœur, non pas à l'odeur atroce, mais à l'âge qu'on pouvait facilement donner à l'enfant, en plus de la ressemblance frappante à ceux qu'elle venait de tuer. Leur fils, de 8 à 10 ans… Plus loin, contre le mur, c'était le corps d'un autre enfant, plus jeune cette fois, qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les morsures dans le cou encore bien apparentes. Celui-là devait être mort plus récemment…

Sans un mot, elle laissa reposer le drap, avant que la vision ne se grave de façon permanente dans son esprit. Comment ça se fait que malgré tous ses efforts, elle arrivait toujours trop tard ?...

Sarah eut un rire sec à cela, avant de déchirer sans grande peine les dernières fiches et de sortir de l'entrepôt. Au moins, n'y aurait-il pas d'autres victimes. C'était toujours ça de pris.

 _C'est ça, contente-toi de tes petites victoires… Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu gagneras la guerre._

Une collision avec un passant la ramena à la réalité, grimaçant à l'impact. Mauvaise épaule… Elle se retourna alors, le passant ne s'étant pas arrêté :

« Excusez-mo… »

La suite ne lui vint jamais, alors que l'homme dans lequel elle était rentrée lui jetait un coup d'œil furtif. Ça suffit à Sarah pour le reconnaître. Yeux couleur améthyste, cheveux argentés… Mais pas de tatouage.

« Ichiru ? »

Elle jura l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire. Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle rêvait ou pas, l'homme se détourna rapidement et s'enfonça dans la foule. La jeune femme le suivit aussitôt, plongeant dans la mare de gens, n'hésitant pas à pousser pour passer, alors que l'homme devant elle manœuvrait habilement dans la foule, gagnant peu à peu de l'avance. Elle le rappela, sans qu'il ne daigne se retourner et Sarah redoubla d'efforts, passant in extremis devant des déménageurs pour ne pas le perdre. Elle était si près que si elle tendait le bras, elle pourrait le toucher…

Ichiru tourna subitement à gauche, un mouvement que Sarah n'avait pas prédit. Elle perdit de précieuses secondes, avant de virer à quatre-vingts degrés pour s'enfoncer dans la ruelle où il avait disparu. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui.

Le poing de Sarah s'enfonça dans un mur sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment l'empêcher, la frustration en voyant qu'il lui avait échappé la rendant folle de rage.

 _Merde !_

La chasseuse reprit une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé avoir perdue, avant de retirer lentement sa main du mur, y laissant des craquelures considérables. Elle regarda bien en face tout en passant une main sur son front. Se pourrait-il que la fatigue lui ait jouée des tours ?... Elle aurait pourtant juré…

L'impasse à laquelle elle faisait face ne voulut pas lui donner de réponses. Les ombres des passants bougeaient perpétuellement derrière Sarah, jouant avec la lumière qui éclairait cette ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ce ne fut que là qu'elle remarqua que le soleil était presque couché. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait pris un sacré retard.

Sarah se détourna de la scène pour retrouver la rue principale, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers le dernier endroit où elle avait cru voir un fantôme, un vrai. Cette impression désagréable lui colla à la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne entre les murs de l'Académie, mais même là, la jeune fille le savait.

Elle n'était pas à l'abri de ses démons.

* * *

La rousse rouvrit les yeux pour la vingt-huitième fois de la soirée, fronçant les sourcils en voyant que non, elle ne s'était pas endormie entre temps. Bon sang… C'était pas la peine de se faire accorder une « soirée de repos » par le directeur si c'était pour se retourner mille et une fois dans le lit.

Après avoir expliqué son cas, Kaien Kurosu avait jugé bon de la laisser emprunter sa salle de bains et une chemise avant de revenir au pavillon, avec une dispense de cours. Elle s'était permise de rentrer dans la chambre du vice-président pour la poser sur le bureau, ayant remarqué en passant les boîtes de Pockys entamées sur la table de chevet de Shiki. Aussitôt rentrée dans sa chambre, elle avait enfilé une chemise de nuit et s'était enfouie dans son lit pour essayer de profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Manifestement, ce n'était pas sa soirée. La jeune femme poussa un soupir, sachant bien ce qui la tourmentait à ce point. Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas éclairci son doute, elle ne pourrait pas reposer l'esprit tranquille. Sarah jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre dont elle n'avait, par paresse, pas fermé les rideaux. Une odeur qu'elle aurait reconnue parmi tant d'autres lui vint au nez, la titillant elle et son esprit qui ne voulait pas se mettre en pause pour une putain de nuit.

Elle rabaissa la couette et enfila des chaussettes et des chaussures, avant de sauter par la fenêtre, ne prenant même pas la peine d'amortir sa chute. L'homme devant lequel elle venait de tomber la regardant, aucune surprise ne passant sur son visage.

« Sarah.

-Zero. »

Elle se releva, se fichant bien du froid de canard qui régnait, alors que son regard se fixait dans les orbes violettes de son ancien ami. Non, plus de doutes-là-dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé. Mais ce n'était pas possible… Ichiru était censé être mort dans cet affreux massacre qu'avait fait Shizuka Hio.  
Tant pis si la question dépassait toutes les bornes possibles, elle devait être sûre :

« Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'Ichiru est mort, ce soir-là ? »

Sarah vit d'abord le choc se peindre sur le visage de Zero. Puis, le silence s'installa, le vent soufflant entre les branches s'accordant parfaitement avec l'atmosphère à l'instant. Le Hunter ouvrit la bouche, mais la jeune fille avait déjà sa réponse. Le préfet avait pâli, si cela toutefois était possible, et dans ses yeux s'était installé un doute, qu'il n'arrivait comme elle, pas à faire partir.

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

* * *

Alooors, comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a quelques modifications dans la ligne temporelle de VK, du genre Ichiru qui se trouve en ville au lieu d'être avec Maria ou Asatô qui ne se ramène pas la veille de la chasse de Zero... Mais je vous rassure, ces choix ont un sens. D'ailleurs, on se rapproche petit à petit du final de la saison 1, je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes rendus compte !

Je ne vais pas le cacher, ça a été un chapitre dur à écrire : l'action, c'est pas forcément mon champ privilégié. J'espère avoir rendu ça aussi fluide que possible. A part ça, la discussion de Sarah et Shiki est bien plus longue que ce que vous avez pu lire en réalité, mais faudra attendre la prochaine fois pour en avoir la suite, ahah.

Sur ce, je vous rappelle en conseil d'ami que si vous ne voulez pas cliquer tous les jours pour voir si je n'ai pas mis un nouveau chapitre pour rien, ce serait préférable pour vous de "suivre" l'histoire avec le bouton en haut ou en bas de la page, là. C'est fort utile vous verrez !

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/journée,

Alli'


	9. Chapter 9

_Me revoilàààà ~~_

 _Comme je l'avais dit précédemment, j'ai eu du mal à me tenir à jour avec les cours et les examens. Mais voilà, je suis libre depuis Jeudi dernier, ce qui veut dire que j'ai repris l'écriture depuis... Ben ce week-end à peu près. J'aurai peut-être du mal à me tenir au rythme que je m'étais instaurée, mais la longue attente est finie en tout cas !_

 _Amusez-vous bien avec ce nouveau chapitre, car les choses se compliquent pour nos protagonistes ! (et pour moi aussi, j'aime pas particulièrement l'arc 1 de VK, mais bon on ne va pas chipoter haha !)_

 _Nono Nocturno ~~_

* * *

Sarah n'avait pas réussi à profiter de sa journée de cours libre pour dormir. Au contraire, même, elle avait été plus occupée à faire les cent pas qu'autre chose, un pressentiment la tenant éveillée et ne voulant guère disparaître.

 _Zero n'a jamais pu répondre à ma question._

Son regard vairon se tourna vers la fenêtre, ses yeux se voilant en tirant ce qui pourrait être une vérité bien tordue. Zero avait vu ses parents morts, au sol et couverts de sang. Quant à elle, elle avait vu leur corps se faire transférer dans un des cimetières partiellement réservés aux Hunters. Ichiru n'avait jamais été retrouvé, mais avait été considéré comme mort. Mais son frère lui, en pensait autrement.

Il lui avait dit que _cette femme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir blessé Ichiru quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Pire. Il semblait s'être rangé de son côté._

Sarah ferma les yeux et par instinct, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Bon dieu que ça avait dû être dur, de voir cela avant de se faire mordre…

Mais la chasseuse se reprit bien vite, voyant enfin le soleil pointer le bout de son nez. La night class allait sûrement rentrer d'ici peu. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir à son bureau, sachant qu'elle était loin d'acquérir cette paix d'esprit qu'elle aurait bien voulu avoir en obtenant une réponse positive de Zero.

Ça faisait quand même quatre ans… Même si Ichiru était bel et bien ressorti vivant du massacre, combien y avait-il de chances que la sang-pure ne l'ait pas tué après s'en être ennuyée ?... Il ne pouvait pas être en vie.

Des bruits de discussion se firent entendre et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se leva par curiosité, voulant quand même savoir ce qu'elle avait raté en cours. Sarah enfila une veste au-dessus de sa tenue de nuit et s'apprêta à sortir, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait été blessée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Par précaution, elle regarda bien si elle n'avait plus de sang sur elle : ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle voulait provoquer un accident au sein de la Night Class juste à cause de son inattention. Puis, vu la faim qui commençait à se faire sentir, un tour dans la cuisine semblait nécessaire.

Kain la salua, semblant déjà à moitié endormi alors qu'il entraînait dans sa chambre. En descendant les escaliers, Ruka poussa un petit « hmpf » en la voyant, ce qui était devenue sa façon habituelle de lui dire bonjour depuis le temps. Sarah eut un sourire sarcastique à cela.

 _C'était plus amusant qu'autre chose…_

Sans grande surprise, elle retrouva Aido en train de chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine, ne la voyant même pas arriver. La jeune femme eut un vilain sourire, avant de se glisser derrière lui, et puis…

« Bouh. »

A la plus grande joie de Sarah, le vampire fit un bond de deux mètres, étouffant un juron entre ses crocs et de se retourner, à demi-furieux. Mais en la voyant, il se calma, son expression laissant un peu plus de place à la surprise :

« …Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas venu en cours, tu as l'air en forme. »

Ah, elle comprenait mieux. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, préférant éviter d'ouvrir trop le sujet sur son absence d'aujourd'hui :

« J'ai eu quelques courses à faire, le directeur m'a donné une dispense de cours pour aujourd'hui. Tu cherches à te faire à manger ? »

Il hocha la tête, maugréant un peu. S'il avait compris que lesdites courses étaient en fait des chasses, il préféra aussi clore le sujet. Sarah ouvrit à son tour le frigo, avant de sortir des escalopes avant de le regarder en haussant un sourcil :

« Ça, avec une sauce blanche et du riz ?

…Fais comme tu veux. Je peux aller me changer, le temps que tu prépares ? » demanda-t-il, sans avoir l'air surpris : les repas en commun étaient devenus habituels.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ayant un sourire en coin : après une mauvaise expérience, elle le préférait loin, très loin de sa cuisinière. Elle sortit les plats tranquillement, relâchant soudainement un peu de pression. La cuisine, un véritable refuge…

« Tu traînes une odeur bizarre. »

Sarah se raidit, maudissant mentalement la surprise qu'elle venait d'avoir, avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Les yeux bleu glacé de Senri suivirent tranquillement son mouvement, adossé au seuil de la porte. Il était déjà en pyjama. La chasseuse le regarda d'un air désabusé, avant de répondre :

« Eh bien, Shiki, ça fait toujours plaisir comme commentaire. »

Mentalement, elle maudissait l'odorat extrêmement pointu des vampires. Etrange qu'Aido n'avait pas fait de remarques. Sarah jeta un œil au vampire, avant de secouer la tête. Peut-être qu'il avait un nez plus développé que les autres.

« J'ai juste dit que c'était une odeur bizarre… Pas qu'elle était mauvaise. »

Il ne saurait même pas mettre vraiment le doigt dessus, en fait. C'était… fruité. Ça, c'était sûr. Peut-être que c'était des fruits rouges, comme des fraises des bois… Mais il divaguait. Il reprit alors, ayant facilement réussi à faire le lien :

« Je suppose que tu t'es blessée pendant tes « courses ». »

Sarah se figea un instant, le paquet en main. Bien sûr qu'il allait tirer cette conclusion, il était loin d'être bête. Mais elle finit par secouer la tête, imperceptiblement, souriant un peu. Ce n'était pas grave :

« Hm hm. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Et toi ? Tes séances se sont éternisées, non ? Aido m'a dit que tu étais rentré tard. »

Senri commença à couper le saumon, rajoutant de quoi faire une autre part entre-temps avant de répondre :

« Une petite chasse aux Levels E. Je pensais qu'on se serait croisé. »

La jeune femme commença à préparer le plat et à préchauffer le four, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au mannequin. C'était troublant, comme phrase à dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche une première fois, prête à dire quelque chose comme « oui, c'est sûr, on devrait y aller ensemble la prochaine fois ». Même si elle devait fraterniser avec les vampires, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir chasser avec quelqu'un… Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Sarah secoua la tête avec un sourire, reprenant finalement :

« C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi. A moins que tu aimes voir des filles couvertes de cendres et de sueur... »

Senri qui était en train de placer le saumon dans le plat et de le saupoudrer d'herbes, s'apprêta à répondre, mais un cri déchirant le stoppa. Sarah haussa un sourcil :

« … C'était Ichijo-san, ça ?

-On dirait bien. »

La jeune femme haussa le deuxième sourcil, avant de se tourner vers son saumon avant de soupirer et de le mettre dans le four. Elle allait jeter un coup d'œil pour voir de quoi il s'agissait – parce que malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, elle était curieuse comme un chat—et après elle redescendait. Si ça se trouve, c'était important…

Et si cela ne l'était pas, elle rigolerait sûrement bien. Sarah eut un discret sourire avant de partir. Senri était déjà dans l'escalier et la regarda venir. Elle avait l'air bien contente d'un coup… Il secoua la tête et monta tranquillement les escaliers, pour voir que tout le monde était attroupé devant Ichijo et la porte de Kaname. Le blond tenait une lettre et semblait sur le point de faire une attaque cardiaque.

« Il se passe quoi ? »

Ah. Shiki lui avait volé les mots de la bouche. Aido se retourna vers eux et leur expliqua, de son air le plus blasé possible et dans un pyjama… très Aido-esque, finalement :

« Le grand-père d'Ichijo vient ce soir.

-Pardon ? »

Sarah mit une main sur son front, l'exclamation lui ayant échappé… Le sénateur, ici. Mais pourquoi ? Elle regarda Takuma, l'air confus. Celui-ci soupira et prit la pile de livres :

« Je vous expliquerai tout dans quelques minutes… »

* * *

 _« …ça fait quoi d'avoir une grande fratrie ?_

 _-Pardon ? »_

 _Sarah eut un sursaut de surprise, rouvrant les yeux. La migraine arrivait… Senri la regarda tranquillement, avant de répéter :_

 _« Ça fait quoi, d'avoir une grande fratrie ? »_

 _Elle ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-là. La jeune femme soupira :_

 _« Toi et tes questions bizarres… »_

 _Il y eut un silence, puis Sarah décida de répondre, essayant d'être le plus clair possible. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait, d'avoir des sœurs et un frère ?... Ah. Ce n'était pas simple à expliquer._

 _« Eh bien, je suis la petite dernière… Le maximum d'écart d'âge était entre Hélène et moi. Presque 5 ans._

 _-J'ai demandé ce que ça faisait, Sarah-san. »_

 _La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et le regarda. Ces yeux bleus… Ah. Elle y pensait souvent, à ces maudits yeux bleu céruléen. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient incroyablement beaux et perçants…Ah. Elle divaguait. Elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre :_

 _« …Je suppose qu'ils m'ont toujours protégé. Ce n'était pas toujours facile à la maison. Mes parents sont des hauts-placés de la Guilde, et ont toujours eu beaucoup de pressions sur leurs épaules. Ils n'étaient jamais là. Hélène a pris le temps de m'éduquer, Kai m'a appris à me battre… Et Anya… »_

 _Sarah se stoppa, fronçant les sourcils à ce qu'elle allait dire. Non. Elle ne devait plus se voiler la face. Plus maintenant._

 _« Elle m'a sauvé la vie. »_

 _Senri releva le regard, surpris. Les Hunters mènent des vies dangereuses, c'était de sens commun. Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer la fille devant lui sur le point de perdre la vie. Sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'il pensait, Sarah continua :_

 _« J'ai toujours plus estimé ces trois-là que mon père. J'ai une totale confiance en eux, vu qu'ils étaient aussi mes coéquipiers, à une époque. »_

 _Le rire qui lui vient fut amer, et la jeune femme secoua la tête :_

 _« Vous, les vampires, vous aviez un nom sinistre pour ce groupe spécial d'Hunters. Les 4 cavaliers. On ne savait pas si on devait être honorés ou horrifiés. »_

 _Senri grimaça à cela. Son grand-oncle avait souvent insulté ce groupe-là. 4 personnes… C'étaient donc les enfants Darkwing ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment être surpris… Il retourna ensuite les paroles dans son esprit, et parla sans vraiment réfléchir :_

 _« Pourquoi « étaient » ? »_

 _La jeune femme le regarda sérieusement, ne sachant pas si elle devait répondre. C'est qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un d'autre… Même ses amis n'en avaient jamais rien su.  
Au diable tout ça. _

_« Une opération qui a fini en fiasco complet a tout gâché entre nous. »_

 _Un long silence, encore une fois… Sarah soupira un peu, avant de continuer :_

 _« C'était il y a deux ans. Anya, Kai et moi avons été envoyé dans une ville proche d'ici. Hélène n'était pas là, elle venait d'être intégrée comme agent de communication C'était censé être une mission des plus normales, un Level E récemment trouvé. On était sacrément contents, le Sénat n'avait pas encore eu l'information… »_

 _Elle dut prendre une longue inspiration. Anya n'arrêtait pas de charrier le Sénat et leur incompétence, Kai était silencieux… Comme toujours. A l'époque, il était le plus professionnel d'entre eux. Sarah eut un sourire amer. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle avait parié avec eux, ils auraient dû donner à celui qui tuerait le Level E leur dessert du soir…_

 _Ils étaient vraiment idiots, à l'époque._

 _« Tout se passait bien au début. Mais alors que j'allais l'attraper, il s'est introduit dans un bâtiment abandonné. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au sous-sol, malgré les interdictions de Kai et d'Anya qui me suivaient de loin. »_

 _Elle respira encore une fois, trouvant soudainement l'air irrespirable. Sa gorge se resserrait, et Sarah avala difficilement sa salive :_

 _« On ne sait pas si c'était un piège organisé ou non. Le Level E… A rejoint une sorte de nid. On ne savait pas… Qu'il pourrait y en avoir autant. 30, 40…. Trop pour 4 jeunes Hunters en tout cas. La plupart se sont échappés avant que je ne perde connaissance… »_

 _C'était pire que tout ce que Senri aurait pu imaginer. Sarah ferma les yeux, ayant soudainement envie de pleurer. Quand elle parla à nouveau, elle maudit sa voix qui tressailla juste un peu :_

 _« Quand je me suis réveillée, Kai était inconscient, et Anya avait perdu ses deux jambes… C'était Hélène qui était arrivée à temps pour nous sauver, apparemment Kai l'avait appelé juste avant d'être attaqué. C'est grâce à eux qu'on est encore tous vivants. »_

 _Et c'était de sa faute à elle s'ils avaient failli terminer en charpie._

* * *

Tout le monde était réuni dans le hall, à l'exception du président. Senri regarda ses camarades les uns après les autres. Rima était fidèle à son air calme et serein, pas plus inquiet que cela. Akatsuki et Ruka n'avaient pas l'air de pouvoir plus s'en foutre. Seul Aido semblait concerné par l'affaire…Quant à Takuma, il ne pourrait pas plus être effrayé.

 _Son grand-père lui inspirerait plus de frayeur que de respect finalement ?_

« Par ton grand-père, tu veux dire…

-Oui. Il a créé une entreprise si puissante que même le monde de la lumière n'ignore pas son nom. Le groupe Ichijo… Et dans notre monde, il est un aristocrate à la tête d'un des clans le plus puissants des vampires. Asatô Ichijo. En d'autres mots, il est un membre éminent du Sénat. »

De quoi donner des cauchemars aux plus puissants des Hunters, tiens.

« Et pour quelle raison il vient ici ? demanda Akatsuki en regardant Takuma, semblant un peu plus refroidi à la description.

-Je n'en sais rien…

\- Pour rien à part effrayer les gens ! »

Ruka déclara, surprenant les autres. C'est là que Sarah décida de sortir de la cuisine, un plateau en main. La jeune femme posa les assiettes et les couverts devant Aido, qui soudainement sembla plus intéressé par le plat que par la conversation. Une assiette arriva devant Shiki aussi, avant que Sarah ne pose sa propre part devant elle, essayant de rattraper ce qu'elle avait raté.

« Les Sénateurs sont les plus hauts commanditaires de notre monde, mais en aucun cas ce ne sont nos maîtres.

-…C'est vrai, mais… »

Le blond aux yeux verts regarda vers l'escalier, pensant sûrement à son meilleur ami qui faisait profil bas… Sarah prit un verre d'eau, grimaçant un peu.

« -ça pourrait être autre chose aussi… Normalement, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller à l'Académie Cross, même pour vous faire peur. Pas avec Kuran à la tête de la Night Class, en tout cas. »

Aido cligna des yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils. C'est vrai que Kaname-sama n'est plus en bon terme avec Ichio, vu que le sang-pur avait refusé que le Sénateur soit son tuteur légal…Ruka fronça les sourcils :

« Et qu'en sais-tu, toi ? Tu n'es même pas un vampire. »

Senri passa une main sur son front. Que Sarah-san ne prenne pas la mouche, s'il vous plaît… Il n'avait pas plus envie de bruit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rousse. La jeune femme avait les lèvres plissées en une fine ligne, et après quelques secondes, elle posa délicatement ses couverts :

« Quelle remarquable déduction, Ruka-san. Effectivement je ne suis pas un vampire. Je suis une chasseuse. Et la Guilde a tout intérêt à savoir qui sont les chefs des vampires, c'est pour ça qu'on a toujours gardé un œil sur votre politique. Et on sait qu'Ichiio n'a pas apprécié du tout le refus de Kaname Kuran. »

Les yeux vairons scrutèrent la jeune aristocrate, une lueur maligne et sévère dans leurs orbes :

« Alors, je te prie, Ruka-san de ne pas me regarder comme j'étais une ignorante. »

Ruka plissa les lèvres à son tour, mais après un instant suffoquant, hocha la tête. La fille aux yeux vairons la regarda un instant, avant d'avoir un sourire. Aussitôt, la tension se relâcha, et Senri haussa les sourcils. Impressionnant, cette présence. Presque aussi imposante que celle du Sang-pur…. Sarah avala doucement sa nouvelle bouchée avant de reparler :

« S'il vient ici, c'est pour envoyer un message, Un sénateur vampirique sur un territoire neutre comme l'Académie ?... Ça va faire grincer des dents à plus d'un.

-…Je n'ai pas envie que la paix dans ce pavillon soit perturbée. Pour le bien de Kaname. »

Takuma s'était exprimé avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Sarah le regarda, avant de retourner à son assiette, en sentant soudainement une perte d'appétit. Elle doutait de ça, pour une raison obscure.

* * *

Sarah fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à sa porte vers 3 heures de l'après-midi. Les vampires -et elle d'ailleurs- étaient censés dormir à une heure pareille. Lentement, elle posa _Macbeth_ sur le lit pour aller ouvrir.

Qu'elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant le vice-président derrière cette porte. Elle se tendit un peu devant lui, n'ayant pas oublié ce que Senri avait pu lui dire il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Kuran essayait toujours de l'écarter du groupe et utilisait allègrement son meilleur ami pour convaincre les autres vampires de faire selon ses désirs. Sarah retint un soupir, avant de demander poliment :

« Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Eh bien, tu as reçu une lettre aujourd'hui. Les femmes de chambre sont de repos aujourd'hui, et comme la lettre vient de la Guilde, je me disais que ça pouvait être urgent. »

C'est ce que dit Takuma, passant une main derrière son cou avec un sourire amical, avant qu'il ne lui tende la fameuse enveloppe. La Hunter le regarda un peu surprise, avant de prendre la lettre, un peu méfiante. Elle ne semblait pas ouverte, mais vu comment il regardait l'objet, elle pourrait parier qu'il aimerait bien en savoir le contenu. Sarah retourna la lettre pour qu'il ne voit plus l'écriture, arrachant les yeux du blond de la lettre avant qu'il ne lui sourie à nouveau, semblant perturbé.

Attendez, perturbé ? La fille aux cheveux le regarda longuement, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, ou quoi en penser. Un raclement de gorge venant du Vice-Président la ramena à la réalité, et Sarah ne put que répondre distraitement :

« Ah, euh… Merci, Ichijo-san. S'il n'y a que ça, je te souhaite un bon repos, ajouta-t-elle en bonne mesure. Comme ton grand-père vient ce soir, tu risques d'en avoir besoin. »

Et à cette dernière parole, elle ferma la porte. Takuma n'avait pas même eu le temps de formuler une réponse. Il cligna des yeux, avant de secouer la tête et de sourire de dépit, tournant les talons. Il aurait dû savoir que la Hunter saurait tôt ou tard pour les nouveaux ordres de Kaname. Elle était presque aussi perspicace que ce dernier.

Enfin, c'était surtout parce que Senri était honnête avec les gens en qui il avait confiance. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ce dernier, le blond tourna les yeux une dernière fois vers la porte de la fille aux cheveux rouges.

… Il avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette écriture quelque part.

* * *

La soirée qui suivit, tout le monde fut prêt à recevoir Asatô dans les meilleures conditions qui soient, séchant sans pudeur les cours.  
Pour le coup, Sarah aurait sûrement préféré suivre les classes de maths que de se retrouver là. Elle restait près du buffet, grignotant des Pockys en fusillant du regard la porte. Elle savait que le vice-président n'aurait jamais pu refuser l'arrivée de son grand-père ici. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle espérait juste qu'Asatô ne grillerait pas sa couverture. Avec un peu de chance, il ferait comme d'habitude : il ne lui adresserait même pas la parole.

« Tu sembles nerveuse.

Oui, c'est une des conséquences du fait que je vais être dans la même pièce qu'un chef du Sénat vampirique particulièrement sinistre, ledit chef détestant mon organisation. Alors oui, j'ai un peu les chocottes. »

C'est là qu'elle regarda son interlocuteur. Takuma avait un petit sourire, sûrement parce qu'elle avait commencé à faire les gros yeux…

« Ah…Mince. Désolée pour… avoir dit que ton grand-père était sinistre. »

 _Même si c'est vrai, sans aucune subjectivité. Il est vraiment effrayant comme type._

« Non, ce n'est rien, beaucoup de gens le pensent. Je ne pensais juste pas que les Hunters étaient aussi effrayés. »

Sarah haussa un sourcil. Curieux, ça…

« Oh ? Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que les Hunters ressentent au sujet de ton grand-père, si ce n'est pas de la peur ?

-… Du mépris, peut-être ? De la méfiance peut-être ? », Takuma se risqua à répondre avec un sourire nerveux.

 _Ce n'est pas loin de la vérité, tu me diras…_

Sarah prit sa coupe, cachant son sourire en coin en l'observant. Malgré sa volonté de faire la conversation, il semblait assez… tendu. Visiblement il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, alors elle pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose pour le détendre. Elle répondit avec un air pince-sans-rire :

« De la méfiance, c'est sûr. Le fait que ton grand-père et notre chef de Guilde se battent comme des sales gosses pour savoir qui a le meilleur jouet nous casse un peu les oreilles, ça c'est certain…

-Voilà qui me donne une impression de déjà-vu… », fit le Vice-président avec un petit sourire, avant qu'il ne lève soudainement la tête et ne murmure une excuse précipitée avant d'aller vers l'escalier.

Kaname était là, et apparemment c'était… très inhabituel, vu le regard que lançaient les nobles à leur chef de dortoir. Sarah fronça les sourcils, essayant d'entendre la discussion entre Takuma et son meilleur ami.

« J'aurai cru que tu te serais enfuie pour éviter cette rencontre, vu comment tu as paru horrifiée en entendant parler de sa venue.

Ça ne ferait pas très classe, pour une Hunter de mon niveau, vois-tu. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir le faire… Senri et Rima se regardèrent à côté d'elle, avant que tout le monde ne se tende à l'aura froide qui se ressentait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Bon dieu, Asatô Ichijo pouvait projeter son pouvoir de si loin ?

« Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je me demande de qui on devrait avoir le plus peur… Lui, ou le président de dortoir ? » fit Senri en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Sarah glissa un œil vers Ruka et les autres, plus près de l'escalier. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient placés là pour être sûr d'être les plus près de Kuran quand celui-ci descendrait. Ruka ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça, riant même de l'inquiétude des autres. Quelle arrogance. Aido avait dû entendre le commentaire de Senri, car avec un sérieux que Sarah ne lui aurait pas accordé, il répondit par une simple question rhétorique :

« C'est évident, non ? »

Comme sur commande, le brouillard s'épaissit à l'extérieur. La fille aux cheveux rouges fit craquer ses poignets, regardant fixement la porte qui s'ouvrit, petit à petit.

L'homme qui se trouvait derrière était immense, la cape qu'il portait ne lui donnant qu'un air plus sinistre. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était le vent qui pénétrait dans la pièce ou son aura qui avait fait baisser brusquement la température… Comme s'il savait que ça allait les rendre plus nerveux, il marcha lentement, un pas résonnant après l'autre. Ses yeux glacés n'avaient rien à envier aux icebergs de l'Antarctique. Sarah prit un pas en arrière, se mettant inconsciemment en rang avec les autres. Asatô Ichijo était pire que dans son souvenir. Cet être quasi millénaire savait qu'il était redouté et en profitait allègrement.

« Quel charmant accueil. Mais je ne suis venu que pour rendre visite à mon petit-fils adoré. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous déranger pour cela. »

Sarah n'avait même pas remarqué que Kuran et Takuma était descendu. Elle se demandait bien comment un être aussi froid pouvait être l'ancêtre d'un garçon calme et chaleureux comme le Vice-président. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Peu importe. La jeune fille eut envie de secouer la tête, se fustigeant devant ses pensées aussi triviales. Là, tout de suite, le plus important était de se tenir à carreaux. Derrière Akatsuki et les autres garçons, on ne la verrait pas…

« Ichio, ravi de vous voir en aussi bonne santé.

Nous nous ne sommes pas revus… Depuis le jour où vous avez brusquement refusé que je sois votre tuteur, Kaname-sama.

Je ne voulais pas vous faire gaspiller du temps.

Kaname, pas ici… »

On pouvait voir d'ici que les yeux d'Asatô se plissèrent, fixés sur la carotide du sang-pur. Hanabusa, à côté de Sarah, se tendit en réponse, comme près à attaquer. Ruka contrôlait mieux ses émotions que lui… Espérons que cela ne finisse pas en fiasco.

« C'est vrai… Les sang-purs sont vraiment à part, après tout. »

Asatô fit traîner sa phrase, avant qu'il ne prenne doucement mais de manière ferme la main de Kaname. Les trois chiens de garde, c'est-à-dire Hanabusa, Ruka et Akatsuki se redressèrent comme foudroyés par l'éclair. Mais ça, le sénateur n'en fit pas grand cas et continua dans son flot de pensées :

« Vous êtes débordant de jeunesse… De puissance… Et de beauté… J'espère un jour goûter à votre sang incomparable…

-Vous allez trop loin ! »

Sarah avait su qu'à cet instant, tout pouvait tourner au drame, mais elle avait sous-estimé la rapidité de la réaction des vampires. Aido d'un coup sec éloigna la main du sénateur alors que Ruka se jeta sur Kaname, comme pour agir en tant que bouclier. Même Senri et Rima s'étaient rapprochés, tout le monde se regardant en chien de faïence. Sarah était restée à l'arrière, atterrée par la réaction quelque peu disproportionnée sans pour autant pouvoir détourner le regard de la scène. Aido s'insurgea en comparant le comportement et la demande d'Asatô à un 'tabou' mais on pouvait aisément sentir que le malaise qui venait d'apparaître était bien plus profond. Le combat entre le Sénat et le Parti Monarchique dans toute sa splendeur… Maintenant, comment allait réagir Kaname, roi détrôné mais supérieur à tous ici ?

La gifle résonna dans toute la pièce, faisant mourir les provocations dangereuses d'Aido sur ses lèvres. Kaname préférait donc ne pas s'embrouiller avec Asatô et ainsi humilier publiquement Hanabusa ? Sarah plissa les yeux, les mains qui n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher de ses hanches, là où se trouvaient ses armes, se détendant. Pas très aimable mais logique. Le patriarche Ichijo était celui qui donnait des fonds à l'Académie d'après le dossier qu'elle avait lu à son arrivée, il était donc nécessaire de le… caresser dans le sens du poil, dira-t-on. Elle secoua la tête, regardant avec peine Hanabusa se redresser, murmurant un 'pardon' à Kaname, alors qu'il était visiblement désorienté. Le sang-pur aurait pu y aller avec plus de douceur.

Cette petite démonstration eut pourtant l'effet voulu. Asatô rendit clair pour tous que ce qui l'intéressait le plus dans cette académie n'était pas son fils, mais Kaname, avant de lui baiser la main. Sarah fit un pas vers Hanabusa et chuchota doucement :

« Ҫa va, pas trop secoué ?

-…Si ce n'est pas miss Darkwing. »

Le corps de la jeune femme se tendit un peu au ton glacial. Ne lui dites pas qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent et qu'elle avait fait un mouvement de trop ? Elle eut envie de soupirer, avant de se retourner vers lui. Le sourire qu'elle venait de prendre menaçait déjà de disparaître alors qu'elle regardait bien en face le Sénateur :

« Bien le bonsoir, monsieur le Sénateur.

-Je ne savais pas que l'élite des vampires avait accepté une personne de votre…classe. Je vous aurai salué bien plus tôt. »

C'est ça, mon grand. Sarah ne sut pas comment prendre sa première phrase, mais le ton ne lui disait rien de bon. La peur qu'il ne révèle quelque chose de trop, comme son rang chez les Hunters, la prit soudainement. Elle se racla la gorge imperceptiblement, avant de répondre :

« Personne ne peut vous en vouloir, si comme vous dites, vous êtes venu pour voir votre petit-fils, Ichio.

En effet. Je suis agréablement surpris de votre présence ici. C'est un … effort remarquable de la part du chef de la Guilde d'envoyer son agent préféré ici. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici… »

Sarah ne fit qu'hocher la tête, la discussion visiblement terminée. Toutes les paroles d'Ichio avaient été du sarcasme, saupoudré de venin. Mais le vieux n'avait encore trop rien dit qui pourrait porter la puce à l'oreille aux aristocrates. Elle se retourna vers Hanabusa, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers le vampire âgé avant de se racler la gorge, encore une fois.

« Bien, peut-être devrions-nous laisser un peu d'intimité au Vice-président et à Ichio-sama ? »

Elle s'était attendue à ce que quelqu'un se plaigne qu'elle ne donne les ordres, mais les vampires semblèrent plus qu'heureux de repartir dans leurs quartiers en laissant en agneau sacrificiel Takuma. Une fois passé l'escalier, Sarah s'accorda à laisser échapper un soupir, voyant Senri, Rima, Aido, Akatsuki et enfin Kaname rejoindre leur chambre respective. Les murmures venant du hall furent bientôt étouffés et l'Hunter se concentra sur tout, sauf sur la présence d'un membre du Sénat dans l'Académie. Apparemment son père n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de prévenir le doyen de l'Assemblée Vampirique de son séjour ici. En espérant que cela ne poserait pas de problème…

Peu importe. Elle devrait plutôt commencer à s'inquiéter. Sarah regarda la porte avec suspicion.

 _Pour que tout le monde ressente le besoin de se présenter ce soir, les visites d'Asatô devaient être rares. Etait-il vraiment là que pour son petit-fils et semer un peu de terreur dans les esprits des vampires pro-monarchiques ?_

Ça sentait mauvais. Surtout que d'après Anya, Asatô savait que Shizuka Hio traînait près de l'Académie Cross. Etait-il venu voir ce que Kaname comptait faire à ce sujet ? Si les personnes dans cette enceinte serait capable de riposter au besoin ?

Nan. Il tenait encore trop aux sang-purs et à ce qu'ils représentent pour vouloir du mal à l'un d'entre eux, même si ledit Pureblood était totalement cinglé. Sarah regarda sa table de travail, du papier à lettres traînait encore dessus. Il était peut-être temps de parler à Anya.

Ou Hélène…

Sa gorge se resserra sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Ça serait logique de lui en parler mais elle avait comme l'impression que cela ne risquerait pas de lui apporter de réponses. A ce moment-là, comme un mauvais souvenir qui revient sans qu'on ne lui autorise, le message de Kai sonna clair comme du cristal dans son esprit.

 _Arrête d'impliquer Anya dans tes emmerdes._

Sarah aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle avait les mains liées sans sa grande sœur. Il n'aurait sans doute pas compris. Il aurait raison de ne pas comprendre. C'est à cause d'elle que Kai avait dû voir sa sœur évoluer sans qu'elle ait l'espoir de marcher un jour.  
Elle soupira. Ce serait Hélène alors. En s'installant à son bureau, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Oh ? … Les préfets s'étaient donc déplacés pour accompagner Ichio à la grille, ou peut-être chez le directeur. Bon débarras. Plus il est loin, mieux Sarah se portait.

Un regard presque blanc comme la glace la fixa soudainement à travers le verre, Asatô ayant comme senti le poids de ses yeux sur lui. Elle plissa les lèvres, le regardant bien droit dans ses orbes glacés.

 _Qu'est ce que tu mijotes, Ichio ?..._

Son regard retourna sur le papier en dessous de sa main, celui-ci attendant qu'elle y inscrive son inquiétude et ses demandes. Elle ne tarda pas plus longtemps à écrire, sentant qu'Ichio sortait des territoires de l'académie.

Ça ne la rassura pas plus que ça.

* * *

 _Hélène,_

 _Désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Je t'aurai bien envoyé un Sms mais les portables sont interdits à l'académie. J'espère que tu lis encore ton courrier._

 _Je commence à m'inquiéter pour l'Académie Cross. Asatô Ichijo, cette vieille momie du Sénat nous a graciée de sa présence aujourd'hui. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans son attitude, mais je ne saurai mettre le doigt dessus. C'est comme s'il inspectait les lieux. Il avait l'air pas plus au courant que ça que j'étais là. Pourtant Papa aurait dû l'avertir de ma présence, non ?..._

 _De plus, une présence semble rôder autour de l'académie. J'aurai juré encore hier d'avoir vu Ichiru Kiryu. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui, alors je préciserai que c'est une des présumées victimes du massacre de Shizuka Hio a perpétré il y a quatre ans. Papa m'avait assuré aussi qu'il était mort._

 _Je sais que tu es très liée à Papa, Hélène. Mais j'ose espérer que tu m'aimes aussi énormément, et que tu me répondras le plus honnêtement possible : Est-ce que Père me ment sur d'autres choses encore ? Est-ce que le Sénat et la Guilde font camp commun pour une raison que j'ignore ? S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas dans le doute._

 _En espérant que tu ailles bien et que le travail n'est pas trop dur,_

 _Ta sœur Sarah._

* * *

Le seul trajet du dortoir jusqu'au bâtiment de cours lui avait causé le pire mal de tête de son existence. Sarah se frotta les yeux pour la douzième fois, éveillant les soupçons d'Aido :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Disons que la nuit a été longue. Pourquoi la Day class a fait encore plus de grabuges que d'habitude ? » demanda la jeune fille en tournant des yeux un peu cernés vers lui.

Apparemment, ça avait tout l'air d'être une question bête vu l'expression que le blond fit. Celui-ci fit balaya l'air dramatiquement :

« Tu ne sais donc pas ? Après les examens se tiendra un bal, une des seules occasions où la Night Class et la Day Class sont réunies le temps d'une soirée. Toutes les filles ayant un peu de bon sens l'attendent avec impatience ! »

 _Ah. Je comprends mieux. Ça risque d'être long cette histoire._

Sarah haussa les épaules à la remarque, et deux secondes se passèrent avant qu'elle ne réagisse à ce qu'il voulait de dire, avec cette fois, beaucoup plus de crainte sur le visage :

« …Et ce bal, il a lieu quand ?

-Bah dans moins d'une semaine, pourquoi ? »

La réflexion, puis la consternation passèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille. Hanabusa comprit vite de quoi il s'agissait, au vu du sourire qu'il commençait à afficher.

« Tu n'étais donc pas au courant… Tu es dans le pétrin, très cher. Déjà que ton évaluation de départ n'était pas fameuse…

C'était catastrophique qu'en Sciences, arrête le mélodrame Aido.

…et que tes cours avec Ichijo n'ont pas été très nombreux, ton niveau doit être au ras du sol. »

Sarah plissa les yeux et détourna le regard, ne voulant plus regarder celui qui s'amusait plus à lui massacrer ses lueurs d'espoir qu'autre chose. Il n'a pas forcément tort, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de lui rappeler son échec imminent ?

 _Bah, si les vampires sont vraiment aussi intelligents qu'ils le laissent croire, mes notes en Sciences passeront inaperçues. Puis, malgré ce que je dois prétendre, je ne suis pas venue là pour les cours formidables de l'Académie Cross !_

La voix de Kuran, sombre et monotone résonna dans le couloir :

« Aido, arrête. Darkwing-san, les résultats du trimestre sont déterminés par contrôle continu, et non par examens. Comme vos absences ont été justifiées et que vous n'avez pas transgressé les règles de la Night Class, vos résultats sont automatiquement satisfaisants.

…Ah bon ? C'est bon à savoir. Merci du renseignement. »

Voilà que Kaname se montrait presque… bienveillant. Sa voix lui filait toujours autant de frissons, mais au moins Sarah avait un souci en moins. Elle fit bien attention à jeter un regard noir vers Aido, celui-ci se mettant à ricaner derrière une main.

On verra bien s'il rigolera toujours autant dans quelques heures, tiens. La fille aux cheveux rouges mit ses idées de vengeance dans un coin de sa tête avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours plongée dans le noir. C'était étrange, Sarah ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle s'est plainte de ses horaires complètement décalés. A croire qu'elle avait prise ses aises.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le trio que formaient Aido, Rima et Senri, ceux-là en train de discuter de Pocky, on dirait. La Hunter eut un sourire qui se dessina légèrement sur son visage. Mais voir passer Takuma devant elle lui fit reprendre une expression normale.

Si les cours étaient notés sur principalement la présence, pourquoi diable le professeur et Kaname l'avaient obligée à prendre des cours en plus ?... Pour que la surveillance soit plus facile ?

 _On dirait que tout était fait dans ce sens, dès le début. Pourquoi je m'étonne, franchement ?_

Ses mains se posèrent à l'arrière de la nuque, se sentant tendue d'un coup. Sarah se massa le cou doucement et son regard finit par se poser sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins d'eau. Elle pouvait à peine voir les fontaines de sa position.

L'adolescente secoua mentalement la tête. Elle ne devrait plus se soucier de ne pas être totalement acceptée dans le groupe. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais totalement la confiance de ses camarades : les instincts d'Hunter et des vampires leur rappelleraient bien qu'ils sont des ennemis naturels. Peu importe Takuma, au diable Ruka et Kuran. Tant qu'elle avait des proches, elle s'estimerait chanceuse.

« Les cours n'ont donc pas encore commencé ? »

Un petit rire quasi enfantin résonna dans la salle, tel un tintement de clochette. La tête de Sarah vira soudainement vers la source du son, juste devant le bureau du professeur.

 _Réveille-toi un peu, Sarah, tu ne l'as même pas sentie venir._

La nouvelle venue était maigre et petite, aux cheveux argentés qui viraient sur le violet clair. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Elle gloussait toujours, le son était cristallin et un peu… dérangeant, comme s'il était le signe avant-coureur d'une mauvaise blague.

Dérangeant, comme son aura d'ailleurs. Sarah redressa le dos, les yeux fixés sur la nouvelle menace, ne bougeant pas de sa chaise. Cet air moqueur, le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver…

Ça lui rappelait dangereusement Kuran. Et pourtant, cette gamine n'était certainement pas une sang-pure. Un bruit sur le côté attira l'attention de la Chasseuse. Senri la regardait, secouant légèrement la tête.

Ce ne fut que là que Sarah remarqua que la base de son arme était déjà dans son poing, prête à être déployée et envoyée sur le vampire qui venait de débarquer.

 _Merde. Maudits réflexes._

Il lui fallut un sacré montant de détermination, mais l'arme fut à nouveau cachée en dessous de ses bas, sans que personne d'autre n'ait remarqué son accident. Cependant, le mauvais pressentiment de la fille ne faisait que se renforcer, plus la nouvelle restait à proximité. On acceptait encore les nouveaux à cette période-ci ?...

Aido ne tarda pas à aboyer, ce qui était selon Sarah, justifié, vu l'air condescendant de la fille :

« T'es qui, toi ? »

L'air de la nouvelle changea radicalement en une milli-seconde, ça en fut effrayant : la nouvelle fut sur la table du blond, lui tenant le visage en coupe. L'ongle de la fille était dangereusement proche de l'œil d'Aido, celui-ci comme paralysé ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

 _Mais bordel, Hanabusa, pourquoi tu ne te dégages pas ?_

« Ce « toi » à qui tu t'adresses comme ça… C'est moi ?

Si tu ne veux pas entraîner de telles réactions, il aurait fallu te présenter de prime abord… Maria Kunerai. »

Encore une fois, l'humeur de cette Maria changea du tout du tout. Elle atterrit devant Kaname, les yeux brillants comme d'admiration. Pas tout à fait le genre d'attitude qu'avaient les nobles d'habitude devant Kuran, mais ce n'était pas loin. La nouvelle lui prit la main et la porta à sa propre joue, comme si c'était la plus normale des choses à faire.

« Je suis tellement désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé… Ah ! Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir rencontrer enfin un sang-pur, Kaname-sama ! »

Sarah fut bien la seule dont la respiration ne s'était pas coupée en voyant son attitude. La rousse regarda sur ses côtés, voyant qu'Aido était apparemment prêt à trucider la nouvelle. Même Senri et Rima avaient les genoux imperceptiblement fléchis, comme prêts à bondir si nécessaire.

 _C'était donc ça, l'instinct de protection envers les sang-purs. C'est un réflexe bien plus inconscient que ce que j'aurai cru…_

La Hunter tourna lentement son stylo dans sa main, le faisant passer entre ses doigts, d'un côté puis de l'autre. En cas de besoin, ça pouvait toujours servir de projectile si lancé avec suffisamment de force. Les yeux vairons restèrent fixés sur le couple au centre de la pièce.

Puis, au moment où on s'y attendait le moins, Maria se détacha du sang-pur, relâchant toute la pression qui s'était abattue sur la Night Class d'un coup. Elle fit un commentaire comme quoi elle avait gâché l'ambiance de la classe -ce qui fit penser à Sarah que c'était volontaire- et d'une enjambée quasi aérienne, elle alla vers la sortie.

Sarah sentit alors ses yeux sur elle. Et la pression du regard n'avait plus rien d'enfantin :

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait des Hunters ici. Une Darkwing et un Kiryu…Et l'Aristocratie vampirique. Je ne suis entourée que de familles prestigieuses ! »

 _Jackpot, Kunerai. Tu viens de me mettre sur ton dos._

Ce fut à la fille aux cheveux rouges de prendre une inspiration courte, avant d'afficher le sourire le plus amical qu'elle pouvait, en haussant les sourcils :

« En effet, Kunerai-san. Alors peut-être devriez-vous éviter de vous les mettre à dos à l'avenir. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

La vampire aux cheveux argentés eut un bref éclat dans le regard, avant de sourire et de sortir comme elle était entrée : en ricanant doucement. Le son arriva à nos oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entièrement du couloir. Sarah relâcha une inspiration retenue depuis bien trop longtemps, avant se redresser et d'aller voir le duo de mannequins, ceux-là se trouvant le plus près d'elle :

« C'est drôle, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une famille Kunerai auparavant. »

Senri haussa les épaules. Apparemment, il avait pris la décision d'oublier l'existence de la nouvelle dès l'instant où elle était partie. C'était peut-être la plus sage des décisions. La fille aux cheveux enrubannés se prit un pocky, les sourcils légèrement plus froncés que d'habitude. Elle ne prit la parole qu'après avoir englouti la friandise :

« Moi non plus. Il paraît qu'elle a une santé fragile et qu'elle était gardé en résidence de montagne jusqu'à présent.

-Cela ne justifie pas son attitude grossière envers Kaname-sama ! »

Bien sûr que Ruka allait crier au scandale. Enfin, Sarah ne pouvait pas la rembarrer, pas comme d'habitude. Il était clair que les gestes de Maria envers le sang-pur avaient un tout autre impact à leurs yeux qu'aux siens. C'était bel et bien à ce point que les sang-purs étaient précieux, dans leur société.

A cause de leur réaction, Sarah avait bien failli rater la sortie d'Aido, qui semblait… furieux. Elle cligna les yeux, avant de regarder à nouveau le groupe et de s'excuser. Sa curiosité la perdra un jour.

Mais pour l'instant, elle s'était révélée utile, alors elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

«Tu sembles plus sérieux que d'habitude. La nouvelle t'a perturbé à ce point ? »

C'est ainsi qu'elle commença la conversation en sortant après Hanabusa du bâtiment du cours. Sarah avait les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant qu'il crache le morceau et qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Mais apparemment, Hanabusa ne l'avait pas entendu, continuant simplement à marcher tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Hey. Hanabusa. »

Cette fois, elle eut son attention. Les yeux bleu turquoise de celui-ci s'ouvrirent de surprise, avant qu'un froncement de sourcils ne fasse son retour sur le visage du vampire.

« Désolé. C'est juste que cette fille est… étrange. Un peu trop.

-Hum hum. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance non plus. Son aura… »

Sarah renifla un peu, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer. Maria Kunerai renvoyait les mêmes ondes négatives que la Hunter avait en étant à proximité des sang-purs, et savait aussi la prendre de cours, chose inhabituelle. Mais le corps de la nouvelle était, comme elle le savait, de constitution fragile. Elle ne devrait donc pas inspirer un tel sentiment de méfiance. La fille aux cheveux rouges réfléchit, avant de secouer la tête. Une idée venait de lui traverser la tête, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir raison. Pas cette fois.

« …Tu pourrais faire une petite recherche sur la famille lointaine de Maria ? »

Le vampire sembla surpris pendant quelques micro-secondes, avant de humer d'approbation :

« J'allais le faire de moi-même, mais je suis content de ne pas être seul à suspecter quelque chose. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'elle connaissait ta famille ? Nous même, on en avait jamais entendu parler avant que tu n'arrives.

-Tu me poses une colle, Aido. Je ne sais pas, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un qui ne soit pas placé haut dans le système du Sénat ou un sang-pur sache qui je suis. »

 _Il marque un point. Encore avec le massacre des Kiryu il y a quelques années, on ne pouvait pas s'étonner qu'un vampire aristocrate sache qui est le garçon recueilli par le directeur, mais toi… Père avait tout fait pour que le meurtre de maman ou autres secrets ne soient révélés au commun des vampires. A moins que tu n'aies raison sur Kunerai…_

Sarah fronça les sourcils, ne voyant donc pas Aido la regarder bizarrement. Mais si elle n'avait pas tort, Cross, Toga et Zero se seraient opposés à son transfert, non ?... La Hunter soupira :

« Attendons d'avoir des résultats. Peut-être qu'elle a juste le don de faire des mauvaises impressions et qu'elle n'est pas méchante comme fille ! »

Qui sait vraiment ? On pouvait toujours croire à ce qui pourrait arriver de mieux, tout en étant préparé au pire, non ?

Les deux comparses virent au loin Yuuki, Zero et la nouvelle sortir des bois de l'Académie. La situation semblait tendue là-bas, comme si quelque chose de tragique s'était tramée entre ces arbres. Zero était presque à deux doigts de dégainer, fusillant du regard la nouvelle. Quand le trio fut rentré dans le bâtiment administratif, Hanabusa haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers sa camarade :

« Et après ça, tu penses encore qu'elle ne va pas nous causer des ennuis ? C'est quand même assez compliqué de se mettre tout le monde à dos dans cette Académie sans le faire exprès. »

Sarah pinça les lèvres, lui jetant un regard furtif, avant de tourner les yeux vers les fenêtres de la salle de cours qu'ils avaient quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Kaname fixait le bâtiment administratif, et elle pouvait apercevoir Senri et Rima discutant en paix, faiblement éclairés par la lumière de la lune.

« … Je ne sais pas Hanabusa. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'espère que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

* * *

Fini ! C'est un peu plus court qu'à ce que je vous avais habitué, mais ayez pitié, j'aime vraiment _-vraiment-_ pas l'arc Shizuka !

N'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner un avis sur ce chapitre, ou à "suivre" cette histoire, vu que mes updates sont encore un peu irrégulières. Sur ce, à plus !


	10. Chapter 10

_Devinez qui a retrouvé plus ou moins son rythme de publication ?_

 _Voilà donc le dixième chapitre, on se rapproche timidement de la fin du premier Arc ! Dans deux, trois chapitres, on aura fini la saison 1. Enfin j'espère /SBAFF/. Bref, je vous laisse comme d'habitude à votre lecture !_

 _Le Conte Ensanglanté, Decimo Nocturno._

* * *

Hélène était en train d'ouvrir les fenêtres de son bureau pour aérer quand le Hunter toqua à sa porte. La femme haussa un sourcil et retourna à sa table de travail pour vérifier son agenda. Non, il n'y avait rien de prévu à cette heure-ci…

« C'est pour quoi ?

-Une lettre pour vous, madame. »

L'homme derrière les portes entendit tinter les talons de l'aînée de la fratrie royale, avant qu'elle ne lui ouvre, son éternel sourire poli au visage. Elle prit l'enveloppe, l'examinant. Elle n'avait pas été descellée, et vu la légère maladresse visible sur le cachet, elle savait déjà de qui ça venait. Hélène releva la tête et sourit :

« Ce sera tout, merci. »

Elle ferma les portes derrière elle et les verrouilla. On ne sait jamais : les gens avaient tendance à débarquer dans son bureau comme dans un moulin et Sarah utilisait le papier pour communiquer avec qu'elle que quand l'occasion l'exigeait. Soit, quand elle était en mission, dans le pétrin et qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau soit quand elle ne pouvait se servir de son téléphone mais qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus risquer de venir en personne. Allons bon, ça ne pouvait pas se passer aussi mal dans cette académie que ça, non ?

La lettre la fit déchanter tout de suite. Non, ça n'allait pas à l'Académie, mais ce n'était pas pour les raisons auxquelles Hélène s'était attendue. Ichio s'était montré dans l'enceinte du territoire neutre et apparemment sa sœur avait eu l'infortune de tomber sur un fantôme. Résultat des courses, elle commençait à douter de Père…

Sa main attrapa le paquet de cigarettes par réflexe. Tant pis pour l'aération. Elle plissa les yeux, une migraine pointant déjà le début de son nez.

Que faire ?... Ce n'est pas comme si Père ne lui avait pas menti mais jeter de l'huile sur le feu risque de faire du mal à tout le monde.

Elle expira sa fumée, relisant les derniers mots de sa lettre. Et maintenant sa sœur comptait sur elle pour répondre à ses questions. Merde. Pas facile d'être la sœur aînée. Enfin, elle était surprise que Sarah n'ait pas plutôt adressé ses doutes à Anya. C'était cette dernière qui était en constant affrontement avec le Roi de la Guilde.

A moins qu'Hélène n'ait surestimé le nombre d'informations que détenait sa sœur handicapée et que la plus jeune de la famille se tourne donc par réflexe vers celle qui était le plus proche de son père. Auquel cas l'aînée avait cette fois sous-estimé le flair de la princesse héritière. Si la femme aux cheveux blancs voulait garder la confiance de Sarah, il fallait qu'elle donne des informations. Mais pas assez pour porter préjudice aux plans de Père.

Un équilibre. Elle aimait cette idée-là. Elle tapota sa cigarette pour en disperser la cendre dans le cendrier, remettant la main sur l'enveloppe. Tout en regardant le sceau maintenant brisé en deux, Hélène réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle écrirait d'abord à Sarah, en essayant de l'aider autant que ses obligations ne lui permettent, puis l'aînée irait voir le Roi, histoire de l'avertir que la plus jeune doutait de ses intentions. Ensuite, quand elle serait au travail, Hélène pourrait observer le Sénat pour vérifier qu'ils ne dépassent pas leurs droits donnés par le Contrat…

La politique entre les vampires et les Hunters lui faisait penser à une sorte de fil entre deux ravins sur lequel tu devais marcher pas à pas pour ne pas risquer de tomber. C'était intéressant et frustrant à la fois. Enfin, elle avait signé pour ce boulot et avait juré loyauté au trône, et à lui seul. Sarah serait sa Reine un jour. En attendant, elle lui cacherait des choses comme à tout le monde.

L'aînée de la fratrie Darkwing prit son stylo et commença à écrire, usant de toute sa mesure dans ses dires pour satisfaire sa famille. Puis, elle prit une enveloppe et la ferma avec en son sein la fameuse lettre. Pas besoin de sceller : tout le monde savait bien ici que si on tenait à son poste, on ne touchait pas aux affaires personnelles d'Hélène.

Ensuite, elle alla toquer au bureau de son père. Un « Entrez » fatigué résonna et Hélène prit une petite inspiration avant de passer le seuil de la porte. Edouard n'allait guère aimer ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Le roi leva les yeux vers elle et eut un rare sourire :

« Hélène. C'est surprenant de te voir sortir de ton bureau aussi tôt.

-Tu m'as dit que les informations concernant Sarah devraient t'être communiquées immédiatement si elle venait à m'écrire. », fit-elle en haussant les épaules, avant d'ouvrir un des placards. Il cachait son meilleur scotch ici, si sa mémoire était bonne.

Edouard la regarda faire, avant de sortir en soupirant deux verres d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. A quel point les nouvelles étaient mauvaises ? Il attendit qu'Hélène se serve, finissant d'approuver la Liste des vampires à abattre pour cette semaine.

« Elle a des doutes concernant ton honnêteté. Elle sait qu'Ichiru Kiryu est encore bien vivant, et a entraperçu Asatô à l'Académie Cross. Ajoute à cela le fait que tu aies fait exprès de saboter l'envoi de ses lettres à l'autre jumeau Kiryu… Sarah doit trouver que ça fait beaucoup. »

Elle ne parla pas de l'excursion secrète d'Anya ici-même, dans le bureau royal. Mêler leur autre sœur ne causerait que plus d'ennuis. Et la brunette de la famille lui en voudrait encore plus… Ce serait gênant. Elle prit une petite gorgée d'alcool avant de continuer :

« Elle m'a demandé si le Sénat et toi étaient en train de collaborer pour une raison qu'elle ignorerait et si tu lui cachais encore des choses.

-Hum. Qu'as-tu répondu, alors ? »

Hélène haussa les épaules avant de résumer ce qu'elle avait écrit :

« Je ne suis au courant de rien par rapport à l'affaire Kiryu ou tout ce qui se passe à l'Académie Cross, à part pour le fait que je vois passer les transferts des élèves. Pour le reste, je lui ai annoncé que tu travaillais en fait avec le Sénat pour que les deux organisations puissent améliorer les relations politiques entre les deux races. J'ai répondu vaguement mais elle se dira sûrement que c'est à cause du secret professionnel. »

Le père hocha la tête, plongé dans ses pensées. Il regardait la photo de sa femme encadrée sur son bureau, celle-ci accompagné de portraits de chacun de leurs enfants. C'est comme ça qu'il faisait pour décider de la marche à suivre : il regardait ces photos et décidait ensuite de ce qui serait le mieux pour leur avenir. De ce qu'aurait fait Jin aussi…

Parfois, ces deux perspectives se contredisaient. Exactement comme à cet instant. Edouard soupira, et chercha son paquet de cigarettes :

« Bien. Tant qu'elle n'a pas tout de suite connaissance de notre Contrat avec le Sénat, tout devrait bien se passer. Ce n'est pas grave si Sarah a des doutes. Au contraire, ça veut dire qu'elle mûrit… »

L'air d'Hélène fut indéchiffrable pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne refuse la cigarette qu'il lui tendait. Elle se permit d'émettre ses propres doutes :

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une chose bénéfique ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'oppose à vos plans dans le futur… Elle n'a jamais aimé le Sénat.

-Personne ici n'aime le Sénat. Mais si Sarah comprend bien quelque chose, c'est le mal nécessaire. C'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas le Sénat que je l'ai envoyé dans cette fichue académie. Pour lui montrer qu'ensemble, la Guilde et le Sénat pouvaient s'entendre sur des projets comme celui-ci et améliorer le futur. Tout en lui faisant connaître Kaname Kuran. »

Les deux derniers mots respiraient le mépris. Hélène hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais elle rajouta aussi à voix haute ce qu'il n'avait pas dit :

« Tu voulais aussi l'éloigner d'ici, pas vrai ? »

Un petit silence. Puis le père soupira et écrasa sa cigarette à moitié consumée. Son regard vert sombre se dirigea vers le portrait de sa défunte femme, encore une fois. L'aînée de la fratrie se demandait bien à quoi pensait le Roi quand il avait les yeux posés sur cette maudite photo. C'était un peu comme l'ultime rappel qu'être Roi ne le rendait pas omnipotent, loin de là. Il pouvait gagner beaucoup de choses : des débats politiques, des victoires sur les Levels E, des villes entièrement désinfectées de vampires dégénérés... Mais il pouvait perdre infiniment plus.

Edouard ferma les yeux et détourna le regard de ce cadre, avant de répondre :

« Exact. Ça aurait été embêtant qu'elle apprenne par accident ce que je compte faire avec le Sénat. Elle ne comprendrait pas, pas avec la mentalité qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Sarah ne pourrait pas envisager que ce que j'ai signé, était pour sa sécurité. Notre sécurité. »

Hélène pinça les lèvres. Non, effectivement, Sarah ne comprendrait pas. Mais contrairement à son père, l'aînée croyait dur comme fer qu'elle ne changerait jamais d'avis à ce sujet.

« Tu as envoyé ta lettre en prioritaire ?

-Bien entendu, comme elle avait fait de même… Vu que c'est un coursier de la Guilde qui ira la mettre, elle l'aura sûrement demain, à la première heure. »

Edouard hocha la tête. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit le cas. Hio ne tarderait pas à chercher vengeance, après que son amusement initial avec l'Académie soit terminé. Il salua sa fille quand il partit et sentit comme un regard lourd sur lui, alors qu'il reprenait une cigarette. Jin Darkwing le fixait de ses yeux glacés, dont l'intensité devrait être interdite dans une simple photo.

Il ferma les yeux, le mal de tête qui avait disparu jusqu'à présent revenant à la charge rien qu'au souvenir poignant de sa femme, la mère de ses enfants, lui dire au revoir le temps d'une mission dont elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle n'approuverait pas.

Comme elle n'aurait pas approuvé le fait qu'il ait laissé le Sénat installer ces foutus nids de Levels E dans la ville, sous la condition d'être bien emprisonnés. Et cela, avant même qu'Anya ne perde ses deux jambes à cause de cette décision.

On doit faire des choses bien regrettables pour assurer la survie de son peuple, après tout. Collaborer avec le Sénat Vampirique était le moindre de ses méfaits. Et c'était toujours mieux qu'être à la solde de Kaname Kuran…

Il espérait juste que ses descendants comprendraient ses décisions, quand il ne restera de lui que des cendres et des os à enterrer dans les bas-fonds de la Guilde.

* * *

Sarah ferma la lettre qu'elle avait reçu ce matin, les lèvres et les yeux plissés d'inquiétude. Hélène avait avoué que son père travaillait avec le Sénat sur un grand projet : cela ne l'aurait normalement pas inquiété plus que ça, les deux organisations collaboraient parfois ensemble, mais… Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce qui apparemment commençait à devenir une habitude ces temps-ci. La fille aux cheveux rouges se massa les tempes, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était en ce moment avec Rima et Senri. Ce dernier la regarda avec un sourcil haussé, Rima ayant quant à elle avait une lettre venant des poches du garçon en main :

« Des problèmes ?

-Un léger désaccord de famille. »

Tu parles d'un euphémisme, pensa-t-elle avant de secouer mentalement la tête et d'ajouter :

« Et toi Senri? Une lettre de ta mère ?

-Non. Elle vient d'une des filles de la Day Class.

\- On l'invite très régulièrement au bal de fin de semestre, même s'il ne s'intéresse pas aux fan-girls, renchérit Rima en haussant les épaules.

-Vraiment ? Je peux voir ? »

Maria Kunerai attrapa la lettre à la volée, la lisant rapidement. Sarah grinça des dents jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse mal. Sans vouloir passer pour Ruka, est-ce qu'on avait appris à cette gamine -ou cette sang-pure- la moindre manière, ou est-ce qu'elle le faisait exprès ? Parce que la Hunter commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. La rousse jeta un regard vers les deux mannequins, qui avaient l'air d'être de son avis. La nouvelle continua dans sa lancée :

« Alors Shiki-kun est mannequin. Tu dois être célèbre, non ?

-Hé, toi… »

Rima gardait son ton habituel, mais Sarah pourrait presque lire une expression agacée sur le visage de pierre de la mannequin. Maria sembla comprendre le message et s'excusa avec un sourire. La Hunter haussa un sourcil, avant de regarder son amie :

« Ce fut efficace. Tu devrais menacer les gens plus souvent.

-Tu n'aimes donc pas notre nouvelle camarade de classe. »

La phrase de Shiki ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Sarah le regarda avant de détourner les yeux pour fixer Maria Kunerai. Puis, elle répondit en choisissant bien ses mots :

« La seule chose positive dans sa venue, c'est que je ne suis plus la petite dernière du groupe.

-Tu seras toujours la plus petite du groupe, fit Shiki, en prenant un Pocky. »

Sarah haussa un sourcil, offensée. Elle se tourna vers Rima, ayant une idée bien précise en tête :

« Tu fais quelle taille, Rima-chan ?

-1 mètre 65.

-… Avec les couettes, non ? » demanda à nouveau Sarah, se rendant compte qu'il se pourrait bien que Senri ait raison.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec Ruka, ça se voyait clair et net que la rousse était plus petite que la beauté froide de la Night Class. Mais elle pensait avoir une chance avec Rima…

Mais cette dernière asséna le dernier coup, avec ce qui pourrait bien être l'indice d'un sourire en coin :

« Sans les couettes, en fait.

-De toute façon tu fais quoi ? 1 mètre 55, pas plus ?, fit Senri, non sans vouloir la taquiner un peu. On dirait bien que le sujet est quelque peu épineux pour la Hunter.

-Je fais un mètre 1 mètre 59, espèce de mauvaise langue montée sur des échasses. »

L'insulte était sortie de la bouche de Sarah plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Senri fit semblant de lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, et le rire à peine voilé de Rima fut interrompu par Yagari qui arriva dans la salle.

« Le cours va commencer, et vous n'avez pas encore pris place. Qu'est ce que vous êtes, des gamins ? Asseyez-vous. »

Rabat-joie.

Sarah eut vite fait de s'assoeir près de Senri et Rima cette fois, attendant sagement que le cours commence pour se reposer un peu pendant la leçon. Yagari ouvrit son livre, trouva la page du jour et s'apprêta à parler.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Maria Kunerai, et la Hunter put jurer voir le professeur plisser l'œil, par méfiance peut-être par haine. La fille aux cheveux rouges voulut vérifier ce qu'elle était en train de voir, mais la seconde d'après, Yagari commençait à parler de l'importance de la morale en société.

Impossible qu'elle ait imaginé cet échange. Elle fixa le Hunter du regard, les questions qu'elle avait laissé hier sans réponses revenant en tête. Il suspectait Maria d'être à l'origine de futurs ennuis ? Il n'avait jamais été très amical envers les vampires, mais un tel regard envers une petite étudiante, c'était une première. Ses yeux vairons divergèrent vers une des places plus hautes.

Hanabusa semblait vouloir attirer son attention depuis un petit moment. Discrètement, il souleva de quelques centimètres son livre, lui montrant ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Un dossier de quelques pages seulement.

Les résultats de ses recherches étaient arrivés rapidement, tiens. Elle hocha la tête doucement quand il lui montra le parc d'un coup de menton.

Plus qu'à attendre la fin des cours…

* * *

« Kunerai Maria a été transférée dans la Night Class après avoir rempli les formulaires et avoir prêté serment. A part ça, le document souligne qu'elle a une santé fragile, d'où son entrée retardée dans l'Académie. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait une apparition dans la société nocturne. C'est tout. »

Sarah et Hanabusa laissèrent échapper un « hum » désappointé en entendant Akatsuki leur faire le résumé des maigres recherches dans la base de données de l'Académie. Le plus grand leur jeta un regard avant de remettre son regard fatigué sur les fiches :

« Je ne vois rien d'étrange. Elle ne se rend peut-être pas compte du danger.

-Et du côté de sa famille, rien de particulier à signaler ?, demanda sans grande conviction Sarah en croisant les bras.

-Pas à ce que je lis là, répondit Kain. »

Hum. Si c'est bel et bien la sang-pure qui est dans le corps de Maria, ça n'aurait pas été très intelligent de la part d'Hio de mettre son lien de parenté dans les fichiers de l'Académie. On aurait tout de suite flairé le piège.

Aido fronça les sourcils et interpella Sarah :

« T'aurais quelque chose à nous révéler ? »

Mince. Aurait-elle trop insisté dans sa quête de réponses ? La Hunter les regarda, avant de secouer mentalement la tête. Il était temps de leur montrer qu'elle leur faisait confiance. Alors, elle répondit par une autre question :

« Vous avez déjà rencontré Shizuka Hio ?

-La sang-pure ? Non, malheureusement. Elle a perdu la raison et s'est échappé de sa demeure familiale. On n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle après l'incident Kiryu. Certains pensent qu'elle est morte. Pourquoi ? »

C'était Kain qui avait répondu. Aido plissa les yeux, semblant avoir une petite idée de ce qu'elle allait dire après. Sarah décida de cracher le morceau à propos de ce que lui avait dit Anya dans une de ses lettres :

« Ma sœur qui travaille à la Guilde m'a informé que le Sénat avait détecté la présence de Shizuka Hio pas loin de l'Académie. Et on sait tous qu'elle pourrait avoir une bonne raison de venir ici… »

La nouvelle information fit plus ou moins l'effet d'une bombe pour les vampires. Le Sénat savait que Shizuka Hio n'était pas morte ?! … Il passa une dizaine de secondes sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dise mot, puis encore une dizaine de secondes. Puis le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, sûrement frustré de ne pas y avoir pensé avant :

« Je me demandais aussi pourquoi Kaname-sama avait laissé si facilement Maria s'installer dans l'ancien Pavillon de la Night Class.

-Il a fait quoi ? »

La réaction de Sarah ne s'était pas fait attendre. Sans attendre confirmation de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle fronça les sourcils :

« C'est … à peine croyable.

-De quoi, d'avoir accepté ? Si c'est bien une sang-pure, il a peut-être fait ça dans l'intérêt de la Night Class et des humains. Le dortoir est assez éloigné, fit Kain en haussant les épaules.

-Nan. Enfin si, je suis d'accord. Je parlais du fait que Maria -ou Shizuka, peu importe- ait demandé à aller dans l'ancien dortoir. Ce n'est pas discret du tout. En fait, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour dire 'Eh oh, je prépare un coup foireux, pourriez-vous me donner un endroit tranquille pour élaborer mon plan machiavélique qui va tous vous faire souffrir ?', non ?, fit Sarah, en haussant les sourcils. »

… Oui, maintenant ils pouvaient voir pourquoi elle avait eu ce chemin de pensées. Kain soupira et se tut. Parler d'elle portait malheur et si son cousin et la Hunter avaient raison, ils avaient tout intérêt à rester hors de portée.

Quoiqu'il doutât que son cousin fasse de même, vu son côté casse-cou. Hanabusa se leva et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, essayant de se débarrasser de son état tendu. Il reprit la parole en soupirant :

« De ce que j'avais lu dans les archives vampiriques, les Kunerai sont des parents très éloignés des Sang-Purs Hio. Mais ça ne pourrait être qu'un coïncidence. De toute façon, une seule personne ici en dehors de Kaname pourrait nous dire si Maria est bien celle qu'on croit. »

Sarah et Akatsuki le regardèrent de manière confuse. Une personne qui pourrait déterminer si elle est vraiment la sang-pure dans un autre corps ?.. Les sang-purs se reconnaissaient entre eux, même sous d'autres formes, mais les aristocrates et les Hunters n'avaient pas ce pouvoir. Sinon ils ne seraient pas dans un tel pétrin. A moins que… La fille aux cheveux rouges écarquilla les yeux :

« Zero ?

-On devrait aller lui parler demain, décida Hanabusa en hochant la tête.

-Ce sera sans moi, demain je suis occupé. »

Ce fut la réponse d'Akatsuki, qui semblait déjà en avoir ras-le-bol de leur théorie conspirationniste. Sarah haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment étonnée vu qu'il était du genre à bien rester dans le rang. Mais elle demanda quand même ce qui pourrait être plus important que la chasse aux informations. Le roux passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné :

« Ruka et moi allons en ville, pour qu'elle puisse décider quoi mettre pour le bal. C'est déjà prévu depuis un moment. Et deux, c'est bien suffisant pour aller interroger le préfet, non ? »

Hanabusa et Sarah échangèrent un regard puis haussèrent les épaules. Sarah ne voyait pas vraiment ce que trouvait Kain à la mijaurée de la classe, mais bon. Ce n'était pas son cœur, donc pas son problème. Elle se leva à son tour :

« On ferait mieux de rentrer… »

Sur le chemin du retour, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la forêt. C'était derrière que se trouvait l'ancien dortoir des vampires. Elle plissa les yeux deux, trois secondes avant de se retourner. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait entre ses murs en ce moment…

* * *

Sarah aurait peut-être dû réfléchir avant d'accepter la proposition d'Hanabusa et d'y aller en plein milieu de journée. Soi-disant que ce serait plus facile d'intercepter Zero et l'interroger. C'était une bonne stratégie, mais elle n'avait pas envisagé les désagréments collatéraux.

A savoir que ses oreilles allaient commencer à saigner si les filles de la Day Class n'arrêtaient pas de crier sur leur passage. La rousse lança un mauvais regard à une fille qui s'approchait trop d'eux, avant de marmonner à son compagnon :

« Si tu veux bien les faire taire avec un de tes tours bidons, ce serait bien… »

Aido qui profitait bien de l'attention jusque-là, haussa un sourcil avant de l'ignorer comme la petite diva qu'il était. Bien sûr. A quoi s'attendait-elle d'autre ?... Sarah plissa les yeux, sentant les maux de tête arriver au galop. Bon dieu, était-ce même possible de crier aussi aigu ? Sarah regarda les fan-girls, puis Hanabusa. Peut-être que si… Elle eut un petit sourire narquois et s'approcha de l'oreille :

« Si tu ne fais rien pour arrêter cette torture maintenant, je vais t'embrasser et te faire perdre ta popularité auprès des filles. D'un. Seul. Coup. »

Hanabusa blêmit d'un coup, avant de soupirer et d'interpeller les filles :

« Mes croquignolettes ! Mon amie et moi sommes vraiment pressés donc je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous. Je me rattraperai ce soir mes chéries ! »

Il leur fit son très fameux clin d'œil et son 'Bang' habituel, et le tour était joué : les fans-girls s'écroulaient, semblant avoir des vapeurs ou quelque chose du genre. Sarah haussa un sourcil, avant de secouer la tête :

« Faudra me dire pourquoi tu fais ça, un jour. »

Enfin, elle en avait une petite idée. Il était intelligent, même trop intelligent pour jouer aux grands coureurs de jupons juste pour le plaisir. Il devait en tirer quelque chose. Et elle était triste de constater que c'était sûrement pour l'attention d'un certain Sang-Pur qui ne s'adressait le plus souvent à lui que pour le réprimander.

Se conduire comme celui qui risquait le plus de briser les règles de l'académie faisait de lui un des problèmes que Kaname devait gérer en priorité. C'est ce qu'elle avait supposé après quelques semaines à être ici. Et Sarah trouvait ça désolant.

Elle avait pu constater pour de bon que la plupart des préjugés qu'on lui avait inculpé enfant à propos des vampires étaient faux : tous n'étaient pas des monstres. Les aristocrates étaient parfois arrogants, parfois non. S'ils usurpaient parfois la tâche des Hunters en tuant des Levels E, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils aimaient la chasse, pas parce qu'ils étaient assoiffés de sang. Le plus souvent, c'est parce qu'ils sentaient que c'étaient leur responsabilité. Quant on sait que c'est un de tes « rois » tout-puissants qui avaient fait de la vie de ces humains déchus un véritable enfer et que les victimes innocentes commençaient sérieusement à s'accumuler, tu dois sûrement te sentir coupable.

Par contre, sa vision des Sang-purs n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Peut-être à cause de ses propres gênes d'Hunter. Sarah était la descendante des premiers Hunters. Non, plus précisément, son sang était celui de la Fournaise et son apparence était celle de la première sorcière qui a occupé la place de Grande Chasseresse. La fille aux cheveux rouges possédait ses pouvoirs. Et parfois, juste parfois, elle avait l'impression que sa haine viscérale envers les Sang-Purs lui avait été aussi transmise par les gènes.

« Eh oh, on se réveille là-dedans. »

La voix ennuyée la ramena d'un coup à la réalité. Aido l'avait interpellé, son ton ayant radicalement changé. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait Yuuki Cross en vue. Tout le monde savait qu'il supportait que très mal le taux d'affection que montrait Kaname à cette fille. Puis Sarah suivit son regard et fronça automatiquement les sourcils.

« Mais c'est pas possible… »

Aido jugeait la scène de ses yeux glacés intransigeants, hochant la tête à sa remarque. Et pour cause : Maria Kunerai était en train de sautiller dans le parc aquatique, un peu trop près des humains qu'elle ne le devrait être. Le pauvre Vice-Président la suivit, évitant qu'elle ne provoque d'autres problèmes et lui disant qu'ils devaient rentrer maintenant. La petite peste lui dit qu'il exagérait, qu'elle ne faisait que regarder la cafétéria…

« Bon sang. Elle est bête ou trop arrogante pour se croire au dessus des règles. Pas d'interaction avec la Day Class autorisée en plein jour, c'est simple pourtant, grogna-t-elle dans son souffle, croisant les bras. Aido haussa un sourcil à cela :

-Techniquement, on enfreint aussi les règles.

-On va parler à un des préfets, ce n'est pas pareil. »

Une exclamation de surprise les arrêta tous deux dans leur petite joute verbale. Yuuki regardait avec des yeux ahuris Zero qui la stoppait en plein élan. Mince. Ils étaient si absorbés dans leur « passage de nerfs » sur Maria qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Zero était là ? Cette fille leur retournait vraiment le cerveau. Le préfet avait déjà vu qu'ils étaient là, lui. Le Hunter fronça les sourcils et prit une posture raide, les mains dans les poches :

« Eh vous deux. Je peux vous parler un moment. »

Hanabusa et Sarah se regardèrent, s'étant plus attendus à se faire remballer dès la seconde où ils seraient entrés dans son champ de vision. Mais les élèves de la Night Class hochèrent vite la tête. Les trois partirent vers un toit, Yuuki les suivant un moment :

« Eh, mais où est-ce que vous allez ? Zero ! »

Bon sang. Est-ce que ce n'était pas assez clair qu'elle n'était pas invitée à cette petite réunion.

Pour une préfète, une fille adoptée par Kaien Cross et pour quelqu'un qui savait plus tôt bien manier une arme Hunter, elle n'était pas très fûtée. La fille aux cheveux rouges se tourna, n'essayant pas de faire un sourire poli :

« Yuuki-san, bien qu'on apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour Zero, ce ne sont vraiment pas tes affaires et tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler. Va plutôt réviser, les examens sont pour bientôt pour la Day Class, non ? C'est pas en passant des nuits blanches comme tu le fais que tu risques de les passer avec succès.

-Sarah. »

Zero lui avait jeté un regard presque d'avertissement, et la Hunter réalisa qu'elle était peut-être un peu plus agacée que d'habitude. Elle lâcha donc l'affaire et suivit le blond et le préfet vers un coin tranquille. Les trois ne prirent même pas la peine de fermer la trappe du toit derrière eux. Sarah regarda par-dessus le petit rebord de la tour, voyant des élèves qui les observaient en bas. Discrètement, elle fit un sort pour que rien qui soit dit ici ne soit entendu.

Le Hunter ne passa pas par quatre chemins :

« Est-ce que Maria Kunerai a un lien avec cette femme ? »

Ah. Il avait donc déjà un doute. Sarah regarda Aido et l'éclaira sur l'appellation, même si ce n'était sûrement pas nécessaire :

« Shizuka Hio. »

Le vampire aristocrate haussa un sourcil avant de secouer la tête, semblant un peu exaspéré :

« Vous les Hunters, vous avez tellement peu de respects pour les Sang-purs. Les appeler sans honorifiques. Enfin, ça se comprend. Elle a massacré ta famille, Kiryu. »

Zero serra légèrement les poings, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Sarah. Pas étonnant. Le fait qu'elle pourrait être là devait sérieusement le tourmenter. Elle reprit à ce moment-là, voulant éviter qu'Aido ne fasse une remarque déplaisante :

« Aido a découvert qu'il y a un lien de parenté entre les Kunerai et les Hio. Comme tu le sais, les Sang-purs peuvent prendre possession des corps, si le receveur est… compatible. Un lien de sang peut aider.

-… Je n'ai jamais retrouvé la moindre trace d'elle pendant quatre ans, parce qu'elle avait changé d'apparence ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour eux.

-On n'en sait rien, Sarah répondit, et Aido reprit vite :

-C'est une théorie. Mais le plus important, c'est ce que tu ressens… »

Il sauta sur une des colonnes qui servaient de coin au rebord, faisant exprès de lever une jambe en l'air. Hanabusa semblait avoir les méninges qui tournaient à plein régime et après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il se retourna vers Zero, ayant le visage le plus sérieux du monde :

« Je peux préserver la paix de la Night Class. Cependant, il n'y a que toi qui as un lien sanglant avec elle… »

Zero plissa les yeux, comme s'il doutait de la sincérité d'Hanabusa à ce moment précis. Et brusquement, tout le corps du Hunter se tendit et il se tourna rapidement vers une des fenêtres des salles de classes. Des longs cheveux argentés disparaissaient de leurs vues. Sarah pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas pu entendre… Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'inquiéter. Le simple fait que le préfet soit avec eux pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille à n'importe qui.

Le Hunter se détourna brusquement, repartant par la trappe. Sarah laissa ses yeux vairons couler vers la forêt, ayant comme l'impression que tôt ou tard, il se rendrait dans cet ancien pavillon. Ça pourrait mal tourner…

La fille aux cheveux rouges pinça les lèvres, fusillant du regard le parc aux arbres feuillus de l'académie. C'en était assez des quêtes de réponses. Elle voulait aller voir ce que diable Maria foutait dans ce pavillon, et elle irait.

Elle fit un pas en avant, entendant presque Anya chuchoter 'C'est une mauvaise idée'. Elle pouvait quasiment percevoir le secouement de tête d'Hélène, lui faisant savoir que cette initiative n'était pas la plus intelligente qui soit. Les yeux coléreux de Kai la fusillaient du regard, l'accusant d'hors et déjà des problèmes qui allaient suivre.

Sarah secoua la tête, et les voilà partis aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

« Désolée d'avoir autant le sang chaud. Au moins cette fois, je ferai cavalier seul… »

Le doute qui avait pu l'assaillir quelques instants auparavant se volatilisa, et voilà que la Hunter montait déjà sur le rebord et regardait en bas. Les étudiantes étaient enfin retournées en cours. La Hunter regarda le vampire encore à ses côtés, prête à sauter :

« Hanabusa, tu devrais retourner au dortoir. Si on découvre que tu as quitté ton lit à cette heure, ça va soulever des questions.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai encore deux, trois choses à faire. »

La Hunter eut un sourire pincé et lui fit un signe de main avant de sauter, atterrissant près d'un arbre. Elle grimaça avant de se relever. Ça faisait un petit bail depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait sauté d'aussi haut : ses genoux n'étaient plus prêts à encaisser le choc. Mais Sarah se releva et courut vers l'ancien pavillon. Kuran avait d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment, mais elle ne préférait pas trop tarder.

Le pavillon se révéla aussi imposant et sinistre qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Sarah s'arrêta deux secondes, histoire de le contempler un peu. Plus simple que le dortoir actuel des vampires, le bâtiment donnait l'impression d'un lieu abandonné, peut-être même hanté. Elle leva les yeux au ciel à sa pensée.

 _Il y a déjà des sorcières et des vampires. Ne va pas rajouter les esprits ou les humains ne s'en sortiront jamais…_

Elle fit craquer ses jointures et fit un pas après l'autre, appréhendant un peu son entrée. Comme l'auraient dit sa fratrie, ce n'était pas malin de s'aventurer comme ça sur le territoire d'un vampire, surtout quand on ne connaissait pas ledit terrain. Elle regarda encore une fois le haut de la bâtisse, se concentrant sur les présences à l'intérieur…

Il y en avait une. Non-vampire cependant : en fait, l'aura semblait plutôt faible. Sarah fronça les sourcils, et entra dans le dortoir, sur ses gardes. Maria Kunerai était venue sans accompagnant, à ce qu'elle sache.

Le hall et le salon se révélèrent aussi sombres que l'extérieur. Les draps couvraient encore les canapés et sièges. La Hunter s'avança vers la rambarde et passa un doigt dessus, regardant l'épaisse couche de poussière qu'elle avait ramassée. Rien ne donnait l'impression que quelqu'un était passé ici récemment. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper de bâtiment.

Sarah passa son regard sur la pièce, l'endroit lui donnant des mauvaises ondes, en quelque sorte. Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter un bruit qui puisse être suspect : sans grand résultat. Peut-être que l'occupant, quel qu'il soit, était en train de dormir. Ça lui faciliterait la tâche pour le surprendre et avoir des réponses bien attendues. Décidée, elle grimpa l'escalier, priant pour que le parquet ne fasse aucun bruit au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait les marches.

Rien n'était allumé dans les couloirs du premier étage. Sarah commençait vraiment à croire que Maria Kunerai n'était pas là : peut-être encore en train de faire subir à Ichijo un enfer… C'était à son avantage. Elle alla vers les chambres de filles, ouvrant la première pièce qu'elle vit.

Un sabre lui perça l'avant-bras, la douleur soudaine la faisant crier et retirer le membre blessé de la lame, ne pensant pas à ce moment-là que l'hémorragie ne ferait que refluer plus sans rien pour la contenir. Mais l'attaque ne fut pas ce qui la choqua le plus. C'était l'attaquant qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux :

« Ichiru ?

-Tss. Toujours aussi curieuse et imprudente, à ce que je vois. »

Et il disait ça tout en nettoyant sa lame, comme si rien n'était, comme si ça ne faisait pas quatre putains d'années qu'il était présumé mort. Sarah garda le regard fixé sur le chiffon tâché de son sang. Seulement après ça, elle fit apparaître Saturne, grimaçant à la douleur. Forcément que ça devait être son bras dominant qui devait être blessé.

« Je me disais aussi que je n'avais pas rêvé, ce jour-là en ville…

-Tu n'as pas l'air très contente, pourtant.

\- A quoi tu t'attendais, Ichiru ? Je ne vais pas te prendre dans mes bras. Pas quand… »

Elle se stoppa là, se demandant enfin ce qu'il fichait là. Lui ici ? Pourquoi se cachait-il ici avec Maria Kunerai ?

Le regard moqueur – ses expressions étaient radicalement différentes de ce dont elle avait eu l'habitude- lui donnèrent les dernières pièces du puzzle. Le choc, puis la colère défila sur le visage de la Hunter, et elle eut du mal à ne pas cracher ses mots quand elle continua :

« Pas quand tu es resté à côté de celle qui a massacré ta famille. Bon sang Ichiru, dis-moi qu'elle t'a forcé, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. »

Ichiru la regarda calmement, puis les yeux violets se baissèrent vers les mains de la fille. Malgré la blessure profonde qui avait du mal à refermer, Sarah tenait sa lance, prête à parer ou feinter s'il le fallait. La colère était quelque chose qu'il n'avait probablement jamais vu sur le visage de la princesse, du moins pas à ce qu'il se souvienne. Quatre ans, ça en fait du temps pour oublier les détails du passé. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur :

« Tu voudrais que je te mente pour te faire sentir mieux ? »

Le choc coupa à nouveau les actions de Sarah. Elle ne put pendant une maigre seconde respirer, ni même penser.

 _Il était sérieux ?_

La Hunter le regarda comme s'il était un étranger. Elle qui avait tant pleuré quand ce massacre était arrivé, quand elle avait su que seul Zero avait été retrouvé sur place, quand on a déclaré Ichiru mort. Sarah n'avait que peu d'amis à cette époque et Ichiru avait été de loin un des meilleurs qu'elle ait eu la chance d'avoir près d'elle. Lui, et son sourire toujours un peu naïf et paisible. Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Et elle n'avait même pas eu de tombe sur laquelle pleurer.

La Colère, puis le désappointement. Sarah se retendit, soulevant encore un peu ses armes, ses yeux vairons froids et désapprobateurs.

« On dirait qu'on t'a pleuré pour rien.

-Arrête ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder avec ces yeux-là ! Ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais tout raté ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois mes propres parents m'ont regardé comme ça ?! »

Sarah haussa un sourcil, le visage se fermant à toute émotion. Elle qui s'était demandé ce que ça lui ferait de revoir un jour un ami si cher revenir d'entre les morts… On est loin du bonheur attendu. Elle fit tourner lentement la poignée de l'arme dans sa main, maudissant le fait qu'il ait touché un muscle. Le sang avait arrêté de couler, c'est déjà ça. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit le petit sourire d'Ichiru, lui aussi avait les yeux fixés sur sa blessure. Comme si ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir souffrir.

Ça en fut trop, et le coup de poing partit tout seul, un sinistre craquement se fit entendre. Ichiru fit quelques pas en arrière, sa main qui vint à son visage pour stopper le sang. Sarah en profita pour entrer, secouant le poing droit comme pour chasser la douleur. Ce n'était rien, à côté du plaisir qu'elle ressentait en voyant disparaître son maudit sourire. Elle releva sa lame quand il fit mine de l'attaquer :

« Donc, ton petit complexe d'infériorité légitimait la mort de tes parents ? C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ? Et ton frère Zero ? Est-ce qu'il méritait ces 4 ans de souffrance, à se demander si oui ou non tu étais mort ?!

-La seule qui m'a vraiment comprise fût Shizuka. Elle comprenait ma tristesse. Ce n'était pas le cas pour vous tous. Ni toi, ni mes parents, ni même mon propre jumeau.

-Et maintenant, tu l'aides dans ses plans comme un vulgaire valet, pour te débarrasser de ton frère. Charmant choix de carrière, Ichiru. Vraiment.

-Tu ne peux pas dire grand-chose, Sarah. Toi, tu es toute-puissante, ta vie est déjà tracée. Tu as été une très bonne amie, j'en conviens. Mais une bonne confidente ? Une fille avec qui j'aurais pu parler d'égal à égale ? Non, ça jamais, finit par dire l'ex-Hunter, rabaissant sa lame avant de relever les yeux. Cependant, si tu crois qu'on ait venu seulement pour Zero, tu te trompes lourdement. »

Sarah cligna des yeux, sa prise sur Saturne se défaisant un peu : ils avaient un autre objectif dans cette académie à part Zero ? C'était nouveau, comme information. Et inquiétant, de surcroît. Elle plissa le front et pencha la tête :

« Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas m'en révéler plus ?

-Pour que tu t'opposes ? Tu rêves, très chère. »

Au moins, elle aura tenté. Elle enclencha le mécanisme de son arme, faisant rentrer la moitié inférieure de sa lance. Le but n'était plus de le tenir en respect à une longue distance… Mais de l'attaquer. Et un glaive était plus pratique dans une salle comme celle-ci. Elle fit craquer son cou avant de soupirer :

« Zero va être en colère que je t'ai blessé avant qu'il ne t'ait vu. »

Et elle fonça, Ichiru ne parant le coup que de peu. Sarah fit exprès d'accentuer la pression sur ses armes, avant de tenter de lui faire un croche patte. Mais l'ex-Hunter prit délibérément une prise sur la lame de son katana, le sang commençant à jaillir de sa paume. Et d'un coup sec, il releva les deux épées, si fort que Sarah se prit le plat de l'épée violemment dans la mâchoire. La fille recula de quelques pas avec une grimace, ses yeux vairons fixés sur son adversaire. Elle se demanda comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : plus maintenant en tout cas. S'il était du côté d'Hio, elle devait au moins essayer de le neutraliser. Quand Ichiru fit un pas sur le côté, la Hunter fit de même dans le sens opposé, leurs deux marches formant un cercle au sol.

Sarah s'arrêta au niveau du lit de la pièce, plantant ses pieds fermement dans le sol. Elle devait le laisser l'attaquer, au moins parce que son bras la faisait encore souffrir quand elle feintait. Le sang d'Ichiru coulait le long de sa main et tombait au sol, goutte par goutte. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant qu'un vampire ne sente leurs odeurs ? Qui arriverait le premier ? Sarah réalisa que si jamais Maria ou Shizuka, peu importe le nom qu'elle utilisait, arrivait sur les lieux maintenant, la Hunter serait sérieusement en danger. Elle pesta soudainement contre le fait qu'elle n'avait plus vue sur la porte d'entrée.

La princesse devait faire vite. Elle tint à nouveau la tête droite et se mit de profil, changeant son arme de main pour plus de facilité. Son bras gauche pendait lâchement derrière elle et elle attendit que l'homme devant elle ne fasse le premier pas.

Elle attendit, et attendit. Ichiru plissa les yeux et soudainement il prit sa lancée, la lame du Katana fonçant sur elle à une vitesse hallucinante. Sarah n'essaya même pas de contrer mais elle saisit le drap du lit derrière elle de sa main libre et fit un pas sur le côté, voyant les jambes de l'homme s'empêtrer dans le tissu et tomber au sol juste à côté d'elle.

 _Toujours utiliser l'environnement à son avantage, Ichiru. On voit bien que tu n'as pas retenu la leçon de Toga…_

Sarah émit un petit bruit amusé, avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Ichiru, le mettant à Terre efficacement. Aussitôt, le bout du glaive alla reposer sur la gorge de l'ex Hunter :

« Je me répète, Ichiru : voudrais-tu bien me dire toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ta copine Sang-pur et toi êtes là ?

-Tututut. Ça sent le sang ici. »

Hein ?

La Hunter eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Maria avec un sourire malicieux lui asséner un coup avec la lampe de chevet à la tête. La douleur l'assourdit et Sarah sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe. Aïe…

« Garce… »

Elle rencontra le sol lourdement, ayant bien le temps de voir Ichiru être relevé par Maria, avant que la fille possédée ne se retourne vers elle. Elle ne sentit même pas la douleur du coup de botte que la peste lui donna à la tête. Sarah était déjà plongée dans le noir complet.

 _Et toujours garder un œil de ce qui se passe dans son dos. Idiote…_

* * *

Aido avait trouvé le corps de la Hunter quand l'odeur du sang commença à s'échapper de l'ancien dortoir jusqu'à celui habité. Les yeux cramoisis, il prit vite la fille et s'enfuit de cet endroit. Il avait une petite idée de qui avait fait ce désastre et n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester dans son repère.

Plutôt que d'aller dans le dortoir des vampires, il alla à l'infirmerie, les infirmières dégageant de son passage pour qu'il puisse mettre la pauvre enfant dans un lit. Les blessures n'étaient plus que superficielles, mais la fille ne s'était pas encore réveillée.

A quoi elle pensait ? Aller explorer le bâtiment en ne sachant pas si la Kunerai y serait ou non…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le blond se retourna lentement, voyant non sans surprise un autre élève de la Night Class dans l'encadrement de la porte. Senri Shiki avait les yeux posés sur le corps inerte, concentré comme pour vérifier à l'ouïe que le cœur battait encore avant de regarder Aido. Celui-ci se tint droit et croisa les bras :

« Que fais-tu ici Shiki ?

-Je me suis inquiété en sentant la quantité de son sang versé dans l'air. »

Ce fut la seule réponse que le brun voulut bien lui donner. Quand le génie du groupe réalisa qu'il n'en saura pas plus, il s'assit et soupira. Hanabusa sentait soudainement la fatigue l'attaquer et finalement il révéla à Shiki la conspiration qui était en train de transpirer dans l'Académie : l'attitude de Maria Kunerai, la coïncidence avec les informations qui provenaient de la Guilde, le fait que Zero soit vraiment plus en alerte depuis que la nouvelle était arrivée. Après avoir fini son récit, le blond regarda Sarah :

« J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle allait avancer de son côté. Les Hunters sont tellement impulsifs, et à ce que j'ai compris, elle était proche de Zero auparavant.

-Pas étonnant qu'elle voulait savoir si oui ou non Shizuka Hio-sama était revenue d'entre les morts, » aquiesça Shiki en prenant un Pocky.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Le blond soupira et se releva après un dernier regard vers la patiente.

 _Espèce d'idiote. Tu vas m'entendre quand tu seras réveillée._

« Je devrais aller voir Zero ou Kaname-sama. Si elle est dans cet état, c'est qu'on avait raison sur toute la ligne. »

Senri hocha la tête, croquant dans la friandise avant de se mettre sur le côté et de laisser passer le vampire plus âgé. Quand celui-ci quitta le bâtiment, le vampire resté là tourna la tête vers le lit :

« … Tu peux arrêter la comédie, il est parti. »

Sarah fronça seulement de quelques millimètres les sourcils. Un soupir, puis la jeune femme se redressa et porta la main à sa tête :

« Comment t'as su ?

-Apparemment falsifier ta respiration ne fait pas partie de tes super-pouvoirs. »

Sarah le regarda d'un air pince-sans-rire. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier le sarcasme après s'être pris un coup à la tête, tiens. Mais la fille aux cheveux rouges haussa les épaules, avant de retirer sa main de ses cheveux, ceux-là collant à son crâne à cause de son sang séché. L'avantage, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir saigner. Le désagrément, c'est que ça allait être chiant à les laver… La Hunter soupira et regarda son bras :

« Alors, c'est la nouvelle qui t'a mise à terre comme ça ?

-…En partie seulement. »

Sarah se massa les temps, la cicatrice qui ornera son bras pour quelques heures encore la lançant un peu. Elle se battait avec Ichiru…. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait été mise en colère. La Hunter ne se souvenait pas exactement des phrases exactes. Mais elle se remémorait bien avoir mis à terre Ichiru. Et le coup derrière la tête. La jeune fille eut envie de crier de frustration.

Mais elle devrait se calmer. Elle s'était ratée et l'occasion s'était envolée. Au moins, elle pouvait confirmer que Shizuka était là. Ichiru avait trop parlé... Sarah plissa les lèvres avant de se remettre à parler :

« Elle n'est pas seule. Hio a un serviteur qui l'accompagne. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit transformé mais… »

Senri la regarda parler, prenant lentement place là où Aido s'était précédemment assis. Ils étaient deux. Peut-être que Sarah avait été surprise par l'un qui était revenu dans le bâtiment quand elle combattait l'autre. Ou qu'elle n'avait pas voulu blesser l'humain. Les Hunters n'avaient pas le droit de blesser les humains… Il se décida à parler quand la jeune femme sembla se replonger dans ses pensées :

« Tu le connais, pas vrai ?

-… C'était un ami à moi. Ichiru… Ichiru Kiryu. C'est aussi le jumeau de Zero. »

Ça, c'était nouveau. Shiki releva ses yeux glacés, révélant sa surprise avant qu'il ne reprenne son air lassé. Ça ne rendrait que les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Sarah le fixa de ses yeux vairons fatigués, avant de demander :

« …Tu n'as pas l'air très concerné. »

Bien vu. Le mannequin haussa les épaules avant de s'expliquer sur son attitude :

« Parce que cela ne me concerne pas vraiment. Pour ainsi dire, Shizuka Hio doit être là pour le préfet. Mais tant qu'elle ne lui aura pas complètement déclaré la guerre, ou tant qu'elle ne change pas de corps, on ne pourra rien faire. »

On ne pouvait pas se permettre de blesser une Noble qui pourrait s'être faite possédée sans en donner l'accord et ça, Senri avait l'impression que Sarah n'y avait pas pensé. Après, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Sans doute qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Nobles n'agissaient pas activement contre la menace, tant que Kaname n'en avait pas donné l'ordre. Elle avait voulu prendre les devants. Dommage qu'elle se soit ratée. Il reprit en lui tendant un Pocky :

« Même si tu as de nouvelles informations, je crois que tu nous as fait perdre l'élément de surprise. Elle sera plus prudente maintenant. »

Sarah plissa les lèvres. Elle aurait dû réfléchir à ça…

« Putain. »

Ça lui échappa des lèvres, et elle se laissa retourner contre l'oreiller, mâchant son bâtonnet au chocolat, même si elle avait plutôt envie de lancer le projectile en sucre si fort qu'il en percerait le mur. En finissant le Pocky, elle fronça les sourcils :

« Elle agira quand même bientôt. Kaname a beau être patient, Zero ne l'est pas. Et à la minute où il sera sûr qu'il a affaire à Hio, il ira la trouver.

Senri haussa les épaules à cela :

-Possible. Mais si Kiryu y va tout seul, l'issue est prévisible. Si toi tu as été mise à terre, il ne s'en sortira pas. Surtout qu'Hio a l'avantage du maître sur lui… »

Sarah fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai. Et comme Shiki venait de le dire, combattre Maria Kunerai ne servait à rien, il valait mieux attendre que Shizuka Hio reprenne son corps. Mais maintenant qu'Aido et elle avaient été le voir, Zero allait avoir de sérieux doutes.

Résultat : il faudrait réagir rapidement. La question était s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour se préparer…

« Kuran-senpai doit avoir un plan aussi… » fit Senri, regardant la fenêtre en plissant les yeux. La lumière était toujours aussi présente à l'extérieur et comme les vampires n'étaient généralement pas admis en infirmerie, le personnel n'avait pas pensé à des volets ou autre pour empêcher la percée du soleil dans les salles.

Sarah rouvrit un œil et eut enfin de se racler la gorge. Bien sûr que le Sang-pur avait un plan. Mais pour l'instant elle ne le voyait pas lever le petit doigt alors que Maria commençait sérieusement à briser les règles de l'Académie. D'un seul élan, elle se remit sur ses pieds, avant de faire craquer les jointures de ses épaules :

« Il ne me fait pas confiance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais jouer camp commun avec lui…

-Il faudra bien. Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs ici, pas tant que tu dois les garder secrets. Ton meilleur atout reste le président, si tu veux protéger ton ami et l'académie en même temps… Ah. Il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes une douche. » Senri la regarda faire et lui montra du menton la salle de bain aménagée là pour les patients de longue durée. Sarah haussa un sourcil :

« … On verra bien. L'odeur du sang t'accommode pas ?

-… Pas vraiment, non. Mais les vampires ici vont avoir leur odorat sans dessus dessous si tu promènes sans t'être débarrassée de l'odeur. »

La Hunter le regarda un peu confuse, ses yeux vairons s'amusant à le scruter de toute part, avant de prendre un uniforme de la Day Class propre qui traînait là sur le comptoir des infirmières et une serviette.

 _Marrant qu'il ne soit pas gêné plus que ça par l'odeur._

Mais Sarah n'en fit pas grand cas très longtemps. La promesse de l'eau chaude et d'un shampoing pour se nettoyer étaient à peu près la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait réfléchir pour le moment…

* * *

« Bien, Aido. Ce sera tout. Dis-moi quand Darkwing-san sera revenu. Il faudrait que je lui touche deux mots.

-Mais Kaname-sama, on devrait…

-Ce sera tout, Aido. »

Le blond se redressa de sa position courbée, surpris avant d'afficher une mine défaite et de passer les doubles portes de la chambre du Sang-Pur. Kaname resta un moment comme cela, immobile, avant de retourner à son jeu d'échec. La Reine rouge met en échec la Reine blanche, mais celle-ci se protège en mettant son Cavalier sur le chemin…

« Qu'allons-nous faire de Maria Kunerai, Kaname ? »

Ce fut la question de Takuma, qui avait pu assister à toute la conversation et qui semblait avoir bien compris l'enjeu de la situation. Le brun eut l'esquisse d'un sourire tout en faisant tourner la Reine blanche entre ses doigts :

« Continue de surveiller Maria Kunerai. On ne peut rien faire pour le moment…

-… Et pour Sarah-san ?

-Rien non plus. Elle a beau être puissante et une Hunter, cette fille n'est pour l'instant qu'un pion. Elle comprendra d'elle-même qu'il ne lui reste qu'à attendre que l'ennemi fasse un mouvement… »

Takuma regarda son ami d'enfance, puis son échiquier. Ça faisait toujours étrange de voir une pièce de couleur dans son jeu habituellement en noir et blanc. La différence était peut-être pour signaler qu'il n'avait pas totalement le contrôle sur cette Reine…

« Nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des pions alors… Mais nous sommes-nous retrouvés là par coïncidence, Kaname ?

-Non. C'est moi qui vous aie tous rassemblés ici. »

Les yeux du Sang-pur flashèrent rouge, avant que le silence ne règne à nouveau. Puis, le plus âgé reprit la parole, tendant une lettre à son meilleur ami :

« Le Roi des Hunters m'a envoyé une lettre. Le véritable Roi. Comme tu sais, la plupart du temps il se cache souvent derrière un prétendant, ne révélant son identité qu'aux familles les plus influentes des vampires. Bref. Il veut que je m'occupe d'Hio. Le fait que les Hunters s'impliquent là-dedans risqueraient de rendre plus complexes encore les relations entre Sénat et Guilde. »

Le blond prit la lettre, lisant les quelques lignes inscrites à la main dessus, et le sceau de la Guilde imposé sur le papier. Etrange qu'il s'adresse à un Sang-Pur :

« Je croyais que la Guilde s'associait plus au Sénat qu'aux sang-purs directement.

-Un bon Roi sait qu'il ne peut pas demander tout à un seul allié. Et il sait tout comme moi que si un Level A déséquilibrée comme Hio venait à menacer l'Académie, le concept finirait par ne plus être approuvé par les deux institutions. Il a une certaine image à protéger. C'est plutôt intelligent comme mouvement. »

Takuma hocha la tête, comprenant en effet mieux. Il y avait des Hunters qui étaient d'accord pour le projet de l'Académie Cross, et Roi devait montrer qu'il écoutait son peuple. Pourtant, quelque chose le fit tiquer. Où est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu cette écriture ? Il fronça les sourcils en étudiant de plus près la lettre.

Inconscient du fait que Kaname le regardait aussi de très près. Un maigre sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du brun, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

« Surtout que sa fille adorée s'est retrouvée dans l'Académie et pourrait bien être prise entre les feux des deux camps qui vont se former. »

Le fils du chef du Sénat fit volte-face vers le bureau de son ami, les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait ce qu'il croyait ? Fébrilement, il reposa la lettre. En voyant sa réaction, le Sang-pur haussa les épaules de manière désinvolte :

« Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je me méfiais de Darkwing-san. C'est la prétendante au trône des Hunters. Notre prochaine associée… ou ennemie. »

* * *

 _Wouah, ça fait sacrément du bien de savoir qu'on a posé le dernier mot sur le papier pour un chapitre. J'ai eu du mal comme toujours avec la scène de combat ( fallait bien en remettre une, ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière et ça rehaussa toujours le rythme dans une histoire ahah). Et comme ça faisait aussi un bail, j'ai rajouté une scène SaKi à l'improviste !_

 _En espérant que vous avez aimé, à la prochaine !_


	11. Chapter 11

Non, Messieurs Dames, je ne suis pas morte !

… Moui, j'ai décidé de commencer mon « coin de l'auteur » par une évidence, que voulez-vous !  
Alors oui, ce chapitre a mis un an à sortir. Le syndrome de la page blanche a toujours tendance à me frapper quand j'approche de la fin de l'arc I de Vampire Knight, c'est ma petite malédiction à moi. Et IRL, j'ai eu une L3…disons pas compliquée, mais mouvementée ! Les vacances n'ont pas été de tout repos non plus.

Et j'ai perdu espoir, autant ne pas vous mentir : je ne me fixe plus de date butoir pour publier les chapitres. Cela me fait stresser, et si je suis frustrée et stressée, rien de bon ne sort. MAIS ! Comme ça faisait longtemps, j'ai essayé de vous gâter 😊

Je remercie ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir ! Au passage, je vous informe que cette fanfiction a dépassé les 3000 vues, c'est énorme, ça compte pour moi, donc merci beaucoup.

À Kana-chan : Je suis contente de te retrouver ! Alors, pour l'arme de Sarah, je te conseille d'aller sur Google images, et de taper « Pyrrha Nikos weapon gif ». Normalement avec le premier résultat, tu devrais comprendre ce que j'avais en tête et pourquoi l'arme change de type de temps à autre !

Voilà, la parlote est terminée, je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 _Undicesimo Nocturno_

On passe par ici… On fait ressortir l'aiguille là. Suivre le tracé sur le plan, et faire en sorte de bien tendre le fil et de sécuriser le point pour faire des rajouts nets.  
Sarah aurait pu faire ça toute son existence. Dessiner un modèle au préalable et lui donner vie sur un mannequin. Les robes étaient sa grande passion, et d'après Anya, elle avait du goût. Certes, elle n'aurait pas forcément fait carrière dans ce domaine plus que rude — Rima et Shiki pouvaient en témoigner —, mais elle aurait pu bien s'amuser pendant quelques années, si elle s'était mise en tête de donner naissance à toutes ses idées.

Dommage que son destin soit tout tracé.

« Aïe. »

Machinalement, elle retira l'aiguille de son doigt, puis alla chercher un pansement pour ne pas toucher le vêtement. Vous me direz, du sang sur une robe rouge et noire… Tranquillement, la jeune fille changea de place le tabouret avant de finir d'incruster quelques derniers ornements brodés sur la longue traîne asymétrique derrière la robe. Elle aurait dû y penser avant, quand elle n'avait pas encore terminé de coudre le patron. Le bal se tiendrait dans un peu plus de 24 heures, et vous pouvez être sûr que les fils et filles des grandes familles allaient être sur leur trente-et-un. Entre la Day Class qui voudrait à tout prix épater les vampires, et ces derniers qui avaient énormément de goût lorsqu'il s'agissait des vêtements de soirée… Demain allait tout simplement être le festival des splendeurs, et on pourra se dire chanceux si on n'en ressort pas aveugle avec toutes ces richesses exposées.

Cependant, Sarah n'était pas plus pressée que cela d'y être, malgré sa robe qui allait faire pâlir de jalousie les autres filles à papa, ou le fait qu'elle prenait plaisir à danser. À vrai dire, le fait que le bal arrive dans si peu de temps lui mettait la boule au ventre…  
Elle faillit encore une fois s'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le pouce. La Hunter fronça les sourcils et déposa ses outils pour se lever, examinant son œuvre. La robe était essentiellement rouge un peu lit de vin et courte, s'arrêtant au-dessus du genou. Il y avait deux sortes de tissus : le velours, qui couvrait la poitrine et allait donc jusqu'à la fin de la robe pour finir en dégradé sombre, et un tissu plus fin et noir transparent, qui commençait du haut du « corset » pour venir occulter le cou jusqu'aux épaules, laissant le dos nu des omoplates au creux de la colonne. Ça avait été une robe simple, du moins avant qu'elle ne décide de rajouter des ornements et des broderies dorées pour que tout cela fasse moins plat. Kuran l'avait prévenu à demi-mot d'être à la « hauteur » de la Night Class, et qui était-elle pour refuser ?

Kuran. Sarah fronça les sourcils et laissa tomber le bout de traîne qu'elle tenait pour aller finalement ranger son matériel. Le président et son acolyte Ichijo-san avaient tout fait pour l'éviter depuis qu'elle avait été appelée dans son bureau, à peine remise de ses blessures. Elle grimaça au souvenir. Les mots prononcés avaient été loin d'être violents, mais elle avait compris une chose qu'elle aurait encore préféré ignorer pour le moment.

Kaname Kuran était bon en stratégie. Elle avait mis cette information de côté quand elle avait commencé à remettre en doute les dires de son père et cette erreur la foutait en rogne. C'était tout simplement une bêtise de débutant et maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être qu'une petite fille à côté du sang-pur.

C'était peut-être le cas, finalement.

 _« Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide, Darkwing-san ? J'avoue que ça m'échappe. »_

 _Sarah tiqua à la phrase d'entrée de Kaname. Elle venait à peine de fermer la porte qu'elle s'en prenait déjà plein la face. Mais la jeune femme laissa passer pour cette première fois. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. C'était idiot._

 _« J'en avais marre de ne rien faire, Kuran, que veux-tu que je te dise. Chez nous, on ne laisse pas l'ennemi entrer à la maison comme dans un moulin. Et on le laisse encore moins prendre racine sans savoir ce qu'il prépare. »_

 _Kaname eut bien envie de se frotter les tempes à cela. Mais il n'en montra rien et resta à jouer avec ses pièces d'échec, puis le sang-pur demanda à la princesse de s'asseoir. Sarah regarda l'échiquier encore un moment, avant d'accepter de jouer le jeu. Là, il ramena le plateau devant eux :_

 _« Imaginons deux minutes que l'Académie est un échiquier. Nous sommes les pions noirs, et Shizuka Hio maîtrise une partie des blancs. Les pions sont plus des gênes qu'autre chose. Ce sont les humains. Les observateurs sont les tours. Encore une fois, ils sont neutres et ne font qu'observer la scène. On arrive au plus intéressant. Mettons-nous en tête que je suis le Roi noir, et que Shizuka est la reine blanche._

— _D'accord…_

— _Tu es un fou noir. Ichiru Kiryu est comme son frère un cavalier blanc. Yuuki est la reine noire, la Night class se divise entre les fous, les tours et les cavaliers noirs. »_

 _Sarah plissa les yeux. Il savait donc pour le jumeau de Zero ?... Nonchalamment, elle alla prendre le deuxième cavalier blanc. Zero. Sûrement dans le camp de Shizuka pour le moment, car à tout instant, la sang-pur pourrait d'utiliser leur lien de maître-serviteur pour le faire agir contre sa volonté. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait mis Yuuki à une position aussi haute. Au regard de Kaname, elle prit le contrôle des blancs. Elle fronça les sourcils puis enleva une poignée de pions blancs : elle n'avait pas d'autres humains à sa solde et ne pouvait pas menacer directement les étudiants. Maintenant… elle avança les deux cavaliers, l'un plus reculé que l'autre, avant de mettre en place la reine en position agressive._

 _Le sang-pur regarda ses pièces, avant d'avancer les siennes. Il écarta comme elle quelques pions, puis rapprocha un cavalier, un des fous — autant dire que c'était elle — et enfin la Reine. Et il commença donc à expliquer la situation :_

 _« Shizuka Hio n'est pas venue ici que pour Zero, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Elle a compris que les ordres pour tuer son amant n'étaient pas venus de la Guilde, mais du Sénat. Si ça l'arrange bien de pouvoir s'amuser avec le gardien, elle a comme but de découvrir l'identité du commanditaire du meurtre. Et il se trouve qu'elle pense que je sais qui il est._

— _Et elle a raison de le croire ? »_

 _Il ne lui répondit que d'un regard, puis reprit d'un ton égal :_

 _« Non, je ne sais pas qui a fait ça. Malheureusement, d'ailleurs. Cet homme ou cette femme pourrait être considéré(e) comme l'ennemi des sang-purs. Pour en revenir à l'académie, voilà ce que je pense qu'elle va faire. »_

 _Il avança la Reine blanche pour qu'elle rencontre sa camarade. Le cavalier blanc quant à lui s'approcha par-derrière de son jumeau. Et pour toute contre-attaque, un des cavaliers noirs alla près de Shizuka. Sarah fronça les sourcils._

 _« Pourquoi ces placements ?_

— _Elle voudra faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et pour me blesser tout en essayant de reprendre des forces, elle s'en prendra à Yuuki et récupérera sa forme originelle de sang-pur pour pouvoir la menacer proprement. Shizuka sait très bien que Zero s'en est emmouraché, donc elle va tout bonnement détourner l'attention du chevalier servant avec son jumeau._

— _Et toi, tu ne fais rien ?_

— _J'ai les mains liées. Je suis le roi, rappelle-toi. À la limite, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose… Mais grâce à ta petite scène, elle va t'avoir dans le collimateur et pourrait très bien trouver quelque chose pour t'occuper. »_

 _Aïe. Elle effaça de son esprit la pique à son encontre avant de froncer les sourcils. La suite du scénario… Voyons._

 _« Zero a toujours été plus fort qu'Ichiru. Il trouvera un moyen de venir protéger Yuuki. »_

 _Elle déplaça le cavalier en conséquence, en mettant en « échec » la Reine. Et elle réalisa le problème. Toute cette stratégie… ne reposait que sur le fait que Zero se libère du contrôle de Shizuka assez longtemps pour l'exterminer. C'était risqué._

 _Bien trop risqué. Mais Kaname reprit de façon égale :_

 _« Quand Zero l'aura suffisamment blessé, je me chargerai de la faire "disparaître" pour de bon. Et j'utiliserai de mon autorité pour que des enquêtes ou autres ne soient pas poussées sur le terrain de l'académie. Vois-tu pourquoi tu risques de gêner si tu t'obstines à vouloir jouer à la princesse guerrière ?_

— … _Ce que je vois, c'est que non seulement ton plan a une chance sur deux de capoter, et que tu n'as… absolument aucun regard pour la vie de Zero. Non mais, tu te rends bien compte que tu pourrais tout aussi bien l'envoyer à l'abattoir ? »_

 _Kaname la regarda et eut comme un sourire amusé. Sarah n'en crut pas ses yeux, et eut presque envie de se pincer le bras. Il avait de la chance qu'elle ait le bras blessé, parce qu'elle avait une sacrée envie de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule à cet instant._

 _« Zero rêve de tuer "cette femme" comme il dit, de ses propres mains depuis quatre longues années. Si Yuuki est en danger, cela lui donne une justification pour lever la main sur elle. N'est-ce pas quelque chose qui satisferait tout le monde ?_

— _S'il meurt en protégeant ta chère et tendre », Kaname tiqua d'un sourcil à l'usage et Sarah prit soin de le noter pour plus tard « Pas vraiment, non. De plus, Zero a besoin de Shizuka en vie, pour qu'il puisse devenir un Level D stabilisé. Mais ça, tu n'en as rien à faire, je me trompe ? »_

 _Silence. Kaname la regarda tranquillement, avant de faire tomber d'une pichenette la Dame blanche. Sarah s'était levée et le fixait en croisant les bras. Non, il s'en fichait royalement si Zero était blessé ou pas dans cette histoire. Tant que les fesses de Yuuki et celles de sa royale personne étaient saines et sauves, tout irait bien dans son esprit. Elle ne supportait pas cela. Ses yeux vairons s'arrachèrent du plateau et elle se dirigea vers la porte :_

 _« Et si je fais en sorte que Zero ait le sang dont il a tant besoin, tu seras moins outrée, Sarah-san ? »._

 _La princesse se stoppa, fermant les yeux. Pourquoi elle avait l'impression que chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait était accompagnée de son lot de sarcasme ? Elle ne supportait que très moyennement les moqueries._

 _« Ce serait la moindre des choses. Mais je serais toujours dégoûtée par ta façon de faire, Kuran. Tu n'es pas au-dessus des autres, contrairement à ce que les autres ont pu te dire. C'est bien triste et cruel de considérer des gens que tu connais, et dont tu es proche, comme des pions sur un plateau de jeu. »_

 _Pas seulement Zero. Aido, Akatsuki, ses bras droits… Même son soi-disant meilleur ami, Takuma, avait été réduit à un cavalier. Comment on peut en arriver là ?  
Mais là encore, le sang-pur ne fit que hausser les épaules :_

 _« C'est ainsi qu'on survit. Et tu devrais apprendre à en faire de même, Sarah-san. Sinon, tu ne feras pas long feu en tant que Reine des Hunters. Tu as beau avoir une puissance brute sans pareille, sans un minimum de stratégie et de cruauté, tu te feras "manger" par les sang-purs et le Sénat. »_

 _Sarah eut envie de lui planter Saturne entre les deux yeux. Elle craqua les jointures de chaque doigt pour se calmer, avant de faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. À la place, elle demanda :_

 _« Petite question, Kuran. Qui est le roi blanc ?_

— _Je te l'ai dit. L'ennemi des sang-purs… et peut-être le tien aussi, bientôt. »_

 _Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas poser la question. Elle secoua la tête et ne lui jeta pas un regard en sortant de cette pièce, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Kaname était pratique, et sans doute que ses méthodes réussiraient._

 _Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à tomber aussi bas, par égard pour Zero et aux élèves de la Night Class. La prochaine chose qu'elle vit en relevant le regard fut une figure élancée et des cheveux blond pâle. Sarah eut un rictus narquois :_

 _« Voilà le cavalier noir qui écoute aux portes… »._

 _Il ne réagit que par un simple sourire, comme à son habitude :_

 _« J'attendais juste mon tour d'entrée. Mais à ce que je vois, tu as reçu un petit cours d'échecs de la part de Kaname. »_

 _L'humour cynique de la jeune femme disparut rapidement quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là. À la place, elle le regarda, presque bouche bée. Alors qu'elle était passée du mépris au choc, lui ne changea absolument pas d'expression :_

 _« Tu sembles surprise._

— _Surprise ?... Ce n'est même pas le mot. Comment… »_

 _Oh, le vocabulaire lui manquait pour décrire ça. Elle leva son doigt en l'air, lui intimant d'attendre qu'elle se reprenne un peu. Il savait… et acceptait le fait qu'on se serve de lui comme cela ? D'accord, Sarah était au courant que les vampires étaient_ très _fidèles aux sang-purs et elle doutait que le sang-pur eût le même niveau d'indifférence en jaugeant la vie d'Ichijo et celle de Zero, mais…_

 _« Comment tu peux accepter qu'il fasse comme bon lui semble ? Non, mieux, comment tu peux même accepter l'idée d'être un pion ?_

— _C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien Sarah-san, » répondit-il en souriant un peu plus. Bon dieu, ça l'amusait en plus ? Il mit une main derrière ses cheveux, semblant gêné par la stupéfaction de la Hunter. « Tu peux m'appeler naïf ou aveugle, si tu veux. Mais je lui fais confiance, peu importe que je me fasse utiliser ou non. Je sais qu'à la fin, Kaname est bon et travaillera toujours pour le bien commun. Ce n'est pas si différent de votre armée de chasseurs qui obéit à votre chef, quand on y pense. »_

 _Sarah cligna des yeux à la comparaison, puis croisa les bras :_

 _« Mon chef aurait au moins la décence de ne pas être indifférent aux vies mises à risque. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas de ton ami._

— _Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue. » Il sembla prêt à rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa et la salua poliment tout en ouvrant la porte sans attendre que Kaname ne lui donne la permission. « Passe une bonne soirée, Sarah-san. »_

Kaname n'avait pas tort. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il ait faux sur ce coup-là, mais elle devrait à un moment donné démontrer un peu plus de finesse dans sa stratégie d'attaque ou elle ne ferait pas long feu comme il disait. Était-ce juste trop demander de ne pas finir comme… lui ? Il était pourtant jeune pour un sang-pur, et quand bien même il ne semblait déjà plus avoir de considération pour la vie de ses compagnons. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait dans un demi-millénaire, à ce train-là.

Sarah quitta sa chambre, laissant son travail achevé derrière elle pour l'instant. Tout le monde dormait encore à cette heure-ci, à part pour les mannequins qui étaient de sortie. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, le soleil se couchait. Tranquillement, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire ? Quelque chose de sucré. Elle avait bien le droit, après avoir écopé d'une telle cicatrice… Elle espérait juste que Zero aimerait bien aussi les petits choux à la crème…

La préparation terminée, elle fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Le bal. Si elle était à la place de Shizuka Hio, elle profiterait des festivités et du fait que tout le monde sera occupé à danser et s'amuser pour frapper. Elle attirerait Yuuki d'abord. Ce serait la cible la plus facile à prendre en otage. Et naturellement, Zero baisserait sa garde pour aller protéger sa partenaire. Dans l'ancien dortoir par exemple.

Mais si elle le prévenait de ce qui allait arriver, peut-être que l'aîné des jumeaux Kiryu aurait l'avantage. Ce dont elle avait peur, c'est qu'il fasse la même erreur qu'elle la veille.

 _Si je lui disais qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre le bal pour qu'elle reprenne sa véritable forme, il pourrait bien suivre mon conseil._

Ce serait bête de ne pas utiliser les informations que Kuran lui avait si gentiment données. Quand Shizuka Hio reprendra son corps, Zero pourrait s'en abreuver et Kaname pourrait faire… ce que bon lui semblait avec elle, tant qu'il s'occupait du bazar que cela causerait au Sénat. Maintenant, à savoir ce qu'on ferait d'Ichiru.

Sarah pinça les lèvres. Elle se demandait juste à quel point il s'était amouraché de la sang-pur au kimono. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, son complexe d'infériorité ne pouvait pas être la seule raison de son départ après le meurtre de ses parents. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas chercher à comprendre, en fait.

La sonnerie du four la réveilla. Hein ? … Combien de temps était-elle restée ici à fixer le blanc du mur ? Elle n'était pas si remise que cela finalement. La jeune femme soupira et sortit ses choux, en laissant la moitié à la Night Class, le quart à Zero et ce qui restait pour elle. Plus qu'à attendre que cela refroidisse un peu ! Qu'est-ce que ça sentait bon ! L'odeur du pain, de la vanille, une touche d'orange et du… du sang ?

La Hunter fronça les sourcils avant de passer la porte d'entrée, la boîte des choux à la main. Elle avait peur de reconnaître l'odeur. Il en n'y avait que très peu dans les environs… Mais Zero n'aurait pas pu se blesser pas inadvertance, ce n'était pas son genre.

Elle le trouva près de la salle de bal. Et vu que le parfum de Yuuki était pratiquement placardé sur lui, il avait dû se servir avant d'arriver là… Ses yeux vairons scannèrent l'uniforme de l'homme. Le noir de la veste cachait-il une plaie profonde ?... Ça voulait dire que lui aussi avait été demander des comptes à la Kunerai.

« Zero. J'avais espéré que tu ne foncerais pas comme moi tête baissée à l'ancien pavillon. »

Il sursauta, ne l'ayant apparemment pas vu. La jeune fille se tenait derrière un arbre, comme un vampire l'aurait fait. Sûrement que vivre dans la nuit commençait à habituer ses yeux à être dans le noir complet… Et que ce beau crépuscule irritait un peu ses pupilles. C'est non sans mépris qu'il l'apostropha :

« Les étudiants de la Night Class n'ont rien à faire ici.

— Oh je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi. Tu pourras me faire sortir du campus par la peau des fesses si ça te chante, mais d'abord tu m'écoutes, compris ? »

Sarah n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer, non. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se consolait légèrement par le fait que cette altercation entre Zero et Kunerai ne changeait pas grand-chose. Elle laissa ses yeux descendre vers la veste et enfin, le bout de chemise qui apparaissait. C'était déchiré, trempé de sang, mais pour ce qu'elle en voyait, la peau avait cicatrisé. Comme quoi, la préfète était au moins efficace en tant que casse-croûte. La Hunter joua avec ses cheveux, faisant fuir l'image de son ex-meilleur ami en train de mordre sa sœur adoptive.

« D'après ce que je vois, tu as compris que Maria était en fait Shizuka. Mais elle ne savait pas que tu t'en étais rendu compte. Enfin bref. Félicitations, tu as gâché ton effet de surprise. Ce que tu devrais faire, c'est attendre son prochain coup. »

Zero fronça les sourcils tout en la regardant. Il était sûrement en train de peser le pour et le contre. Si elle était du côté des méchants ou des gentils. Zero avait toujours eu une vision très noire et blanche des faits et malheureusement Sarah n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Elle finit par soupirer, en voyant qu'il ne disait rien de plus :

« Peu importe si tu me fais confiance, moi j'ai foi en toi. Je sais que tu feras ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger cette académie, ce qui t'est cher. Essaye juste de ne pas te faire casser la tronche dans le même temps. »

Sarah allait tourner les talons, lorsqu'elle repéra une odeur… qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement, en fait ! Mais elle en reconnut l'origine et ça lui fit encore plus froncer les sourcils :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Yuuki était avec toi quand ça s'est passé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle n'y était pas. Tu dois faire erreur. Maintenant, pars… »

La fille hésita, étant pourtant sûre d'elle mais elle finit par tourner les talons pour rentrer dans son dortoir. Elle ne savait pas si elle croyait en ce qu'elle avait dit à Zero, mais la première chose que l'on devait faire pour convaincre les autres de nous suivre, était de paraître confiant. Peu importe si nous-mêmes n'avions pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on allait faire, ou que nous n'étions pas sûrs d'avoir une vision totalement globale.

La seule chose dont Sarah était certaine, c'est que si jamais il se foirait, elle devrait de toute façon rattraper le coup… ou ramasser les morceaux après la tempête passée. Elle franchit la porte de la Lune, voyant comme toujours sur sa droite cette boîte à lettres qui la titillait du regard depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de sa famille. Kai, ce n'était pas étonnant, Hélène pouvait être occupée en ce moment… mais Anya et son père ? Sarah renifla à cette pensée tout en rentrant dans le dortoir, direction la cuisine, pas sûre à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Ne rien savoir commençait sérieusement à la gonfler…

Sa main alla par réflexe chercher la pile de choux à la crème qu'elle avait laissée là. Personne n'était encore réveillé, alors les vampires ne s'offenseraient pas si des choses dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence disparaissaient, si ? La rousse se fit un plaisir de reprendre une coupelle pleine de pâtisserie, montant les marches doucement. Elle devrait aussi essayer de trouver le sommeil, surtout que Sarah savait pertinemment qu'elle allait devoir se tirer à quatre épingles pour quoi, une soirée ? Mais cette histoire la mettait dans tous ses états. Quand elle pensait que Maria l'avait attaquée par-derrière !

On se calme. La chasseuse soupira et rentra dans sa chambre, allant directement poser la coupelle sur son bureau, retrouvant avec une certaine appréhension son œuvre presque achevée. Encore quelques broderies dorées par-ci par-là, et Sarah pourrait se sentir satisfaite.

« Alors comme ça, tu dessines et tu couds… »

Sarah se figea, et se retourna lentement vers le lit. Senri Shiki s'était redressé du lit, semblant s'être réveillé d'une courte sieste. Elle plissa les yeux, décidément rien n'allait aujourd'hui :

« Tu as de la chance que j'ai reconnu ta voix, sinon tu aurais quelque chose de planté dans l'épaule, et crois-moi que ce serait douloureux. ».

Monsieur ne répondit pas et leva le regard au ciel, ne semblant pas la prendre au sérieux — à raison, d'ailleurs —, et se redressa pour piquer un des choux qu'il voyait là. Sarah alla lui taper le dos de la main, mais ça n'empêcha pas le vampire de mettre la friandise dans sa bouche :

« Je disais donc, c'est ta robe pour le bal ?

— À ton avis, petit malin ? Oui, c'est ma tenue pour le bal. Comment ça se fait que tu squattes ma chambre, le vice-président a essayé de se servir de toi comme ours en peluche pendant son sommeil ?

— Je me demandais comment tu allais. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre Hunter se fait blesser. »

Ça eut le don de surprendre un peu la plus jeune, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle le regarda attentivement. Toujours cette expression flegmatique. Ne fallait-il donc que se fier à ses yeux ou à ses paroles pour connaître ses véritables pensées ? Elle eut un sourire en coin :

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais tu dois bien te douter que je suis plus résistante que j'en ai l'air. ».

Il fit un petit « huhum », reprenant une des pâtisseries tout en repartant vers son lit, semblant bien décidé à l'assiéger pendant un bout de temps. Sarah le regarda un moment, puis retourna à son travail sur sa robe, devant bien passer sa curiosité sur quelque chose. Mine de rien, elle posa sa prochaine question :

« Je me répète, je sais, mais ça ne te dérange vraiment pas, la présence d'un autre sang-pur dans cette académie ? ».

Senri releva les yeux vers elle, et dit le plus naturellement du monde :

« Je m'en fiche.

— Tu t'en fiches ? »

Pour le coup, elle lâcha son aiguille et se tourna vers lui. D'accord, il lui avait déjà dit plus ou moins poliment la dernière fois… C'était toujours aussi dur à croire. Toute son attention était rivée sur l'homme, s'interrogeant sur comment il pouvait être calme. Le mannequin la regarda simplement :

« Pourquoi je m'en occuperais ? Comme je te l'ai dit, Kaname-sama ne nous aura rien demandé, et les sang-purs ne se soucient des aristocrates lorsqu'ils ont envie de se faire brosser dans le sens du poil… Ou quand lesdits Levels B interfèrent avec leur plan machiavélique. »

Il s'arrêta deux secondes, comme pour réorganiser ses pensées.

« Évidemment, ce n'est pas forcément la même chose que toi. Je suppose que les Hunters ne peuvent s'empêcher de se sentir sur le pied de guerre dès qu'un vampire franchit la bordure de leur "territoire". »

 _Il n'a pas tort là-dessus._

La chasseuse fronça les sourcils légèrement à sa propre réflexion.

« J'aimerais parfois que cela ne se limite pas à ça. C'est comme une sorte d'instinct. Déjà qu'avec Kuran, c'est compliqué de se sentir bien… »

Le brun leva la tête à ses paroles. Seule la présence de Kaname ? Il aurait pensé que les Hunters se sentaient plus oppressés que cela par la proximité avec des vampires nobles. Mais là encore, il se trouve que cette fille est une sorcière. Il avait encore du mal à y croire pour être honnête. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on doit faire face à une véritable révolution de nos croyances. Les vampires se pensaient tout-puissants dans leur immortalité. Les Nobles possédaient des pouvoirs qui défiaient l'imagination. Ne parlons même pas des Sang-purs qui faisaient office de dieux. Et elle, elle débarquait comme une fleur. Armée d'une lance qui pouvait les tuer, et des capacités magiques qu'on leur croyait expressément réservées. Une Hunter de ce genre, ça pouvait renverser la situation de tout au tout. Et elle devait bien s'en rendre compte, sinon pourquoi garder ses atouts bien cachés, comme des cartes maîtresses pendant une partie de poker ?

Mais apparemment, Sarah craignait, ou restait prudente quant aux sang-purs. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il se redressa un peu de sa position allongée, maudissant les derniers rayons du soleil qui passaient entre les rideaux. Il finit par lui demander s'il pouvait simplement allumer les lumières. Quand elle se leva pour fermer les draperies, il continua :

« Pourquoi tu te méfies autant des Sang-purs ? Tu es plus puissante que les Hunters, alors l'écart de puissance ne doit pas être si décourageant que cela.

— … Nous n'avons pas peur des sang-purs parce qu'ils peuvent nous faire du mal à nous. Peu importe si les chasseurs sont attaqués par les vampires, même si ce sont des Levels A. Bien sûr, c'est toujours un choc, mais ce n'est jamais notre inquiétude première. Ce qui nous tourmente bien plus que ça, c'est ce qu'ils pourraient faire aux humains. »

Ce fut ce que répondit Sarah, arrêtant sa progression pour songer à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Oui, c'est sûr que cela ne se fait pas du bien quand tu apprends qu'une famille proche de toi a été décimée… ou que tu vois ta propre sœur se faire amputer devant toi. Cependant, ce qui avait toujours eu plus d'impact, c'étaient les cadavres d'humains que les Levels E laissaient derrière eux. On en voyait souvent, mais on ne s'y habituait jamais. Par rapport à ces véritables massacres, les attaques mortelles sur les Hunters restaient rares.

Les humains… Sarah se rendit compte que son aiguille avait dévié. Elle claqua sa langue d'agacement, et entreprit de réparer son erreur de manière plus consciencieuse. Ce manquement n'a pas échappé au vampire, qui comprit vite que quelque chose la chiffonnait. Senri reprit un chou à la crème, avant de parler à nouveau :

« Donc, tu n'aimes pas les Sang-purs, les Levels E… et les Humains, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

— Et pourtant dans les trois cas, c'est amplement mérité.

— Les deux premiers, je peux facilement comprendre. Le dernier par contre…, laissa traîner Senri — il était curieux de savoir pourquoi, mine de rien —.

— Ils ont tué ma mère. »

Un silence. Sarah s'était figée, ayant répondu sèchement. La réponse en elle-même avait surpris le brun, qui s'attendait à tout… sauf à ça. La fille aux cheveux rouges finit par poser son aiguille, le regard fixé sur ses genoux. Il eut peur d'avoir été trop loin, tout dans sa posture renfrognée jusqu'à la température qui semblait avoir baissé (allez savoir si c'était vraiment une impression ou si elle pouvait réellement affecter cela grâce à son humeur), puis, au moment où il allait essayer de changer de sujet, la plus jeune reprit :

« C'était une mission diplomatique, à la base. Mon père, qui est, disons haut placé à la Guilde, avait du mal à négocier avec un des sénateurs, du coup ma mère devait aller le voir. Elle était beaucoup plus charmante que mon paternel, moins brute de décoffrage, alors elle réussissait souvent à persuader les gens d'aller dans son sens. C'était un jour de fête, alors les nounous n'étaient pas à la maison, ma… Maman m'a donc emmenée. Le voyage était long, du coup on a fait escale dans un petit village, en pleine campagne. »

Sarah fit une pause, repensant à comment ce drame s'était déroulé en essayant de rester calme.

 _« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?! »_

 _« Non, tiens bon ! Maman ! Non ! NON ! »_

 _« … Vous avez tué la mauvaise sorcière. Maintenant, humains, il va falloir en assumer les conséquences. »_

Elle releva la tête subitement, comme pour émerger des fugaces souvenirs pour rejoindre la réalité. La fille reprit le fil de son histoire, et eut un rire nerveux :

« Vous les vampires, vous avez cette manie à poser vos domaines au beau milieu de nulle part. Bref, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que ma mère était également médecin. Alors quand elle a vu des gosses qui traînaient une infection qui faisait des ravages, mais qu'elle n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour les soigner, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un ou deux sorts à leur boisson pour qu'ils guérissent. Un des adultes a dû la surprendre. Mais sur le moment, on n'en savait rien… Ils sont venus nous chercher en pleine nuit. J'étais terrifiée, on m'avait emmené séparément, j'ai pourtant essayé de m'accrocher à elle mais… on l'a traînée jusqu'à la place du village. Ils avaient allumé un feu, un grand feu…

Le pire je pense, ce n'était pas de le voir, ni même de sentir l'odeur du brûlé. Je m'en souviens, vu que ça m'a marqué, mais… le pire était les cris. Puis le silence. On dit souvent que ceux qui sont exécutés de cette façon meurent rapidement, d'étouffement à cause du CO2 relâché par les flammes. Ce n'est vrai que si le feu est assez grand. Apparemment celui de ma mère ne l'était pas assez. Non seulement ces humains m'ont pris ma maman, mais en plus, ils lui ont donné une mort lente, affreuse. »

Sarah essuya une larme rageuse. C'est comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler, la remontée des souvenirs, des sensations de cette nuit-là, était trop dure à supporter et à intérioriser en même temps. Il fallait que ça sorte. Alors elle reprit, sa voix allant un peu plus dans les aiguës :

« Ma mère n'a pas pu se défendre non plus. Sa magie était totalement inoffensive. C'était uniquement parce qu'elle voulait aider de pauvres humains menacés par les Levels E qu'elle a continué à travailler après nous avoir eus. Donc oui, je n'aime pas les humains. Parce que quand ils ont peur, au lieu de chercher à comprendre, ils attaquent, et ne font pas la différence entre leurs alliés et leurs ennemis. Au moins, quand les vampires dégénérés tuent, ils font ça rapidement et c'est de la survie. Les mortels… ils prennent plaisir à donner la mort, ils la font durer, et trouveraient n'importe quel prétexte pour la… pour la causer. »

Elle eut comme un goût salé sur les lèvres. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle pleurait encore ? Sarah entreprit d'essuyer d'un coup rageur les larmes qui coulaient à flots, malgré ses efforts, rougissant ses yeux alors que des hochets qui voulaient sortir lui faisaient mal à la gorge. Pourquoi ça ne s'arrêtait pas ?! Elle était une Hunter… La Hunter, la seule qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurnicher comme ça, surtout devant un vampire.

 _On se calme, Sarah. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, après tout._

Le souvenir… non, le sentiment de satisfaction à cette pensée réchauffa un peu son cœur rempli de tristesse. Vengeance a été faite il y a longtemps… C'était dégoûtant, de se réjouir de la mort de ses ennemis, mais la Hunter ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se rassura donc comme ça, se rappelant du feu qui s'était retourné contre les hunters pour sécher ses larmes, de la fumée noire qui avait régné sur le village pendant deux jours et deux nuits pour masquer sa propre douleur dans le noir. Les pleurs se tarirent, et après un moment qui avait semblé durer une éternité, elle fut calme à nouveau.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule, la tapotant… Gentiment, mais de manière très maladroite. Ce n'est que là que Sarah se souvint qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre. Lentement, elle repassa ses manches sur son visage pour essuyer les dernières larmes, et regarda Senri. Il avait un air étrange, un mélange de mal-être, de nervosité et un soupçon de regret. Le pauvre ne devait pas être habitué à assister à ce genre de scènes.

« Ҫa va mieux ? »

… Effectivement, il devait être novice en la matière. Cette phrase toute gauche, et le fait qu'il continuait à tapoter son épaule la rendirent toute silencieuse. Puis, après deux petites secondes, Sarah fut à nouveau secouée par des tremblements, ce qui terrifia intérieurement Senri — lui n'était pas préparé pour des situations pareilles ! – avant qu'elle ne commence à rire. Si ça avait débuté doucement, elle se retrouva bientôt à devoir se tenir au coin de sa table pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise, essayant de se calmer encore une fois.

… Vraiment, c'étaient trop d'émotions en un quart d'heure. Quand enfin, Sarah se redressa sans qu'une crise de rire risque de la reprendre, elle se tourna avec un sourire narquois et amusé vers Shiki, qui avait l'air largué. Elle secoua la tête et répondit :

« Ҫa va mieux, oui. ».

Bizarrement, l'homme eut l'impression qu'elle répétait ses mots de manière moqueuse, mais il ne se vexa pas. Valait mieux voir la Hunter rire que pleurer… Ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser n'était pas agréable. Il laissa donc courir, posant son regard sur la robe qui était à deux doigts d'être achevée, ses pensées l'emmenant à des kilomètres de là. Il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer la scène qui lui avait été décrite, mais son esprit le dirigea vers un sujet tout aussi sensible. Sa propre mère.

Il avait encore reçu une lettre. Heureusement, personne d'autre ne l'avait interceptée ou lue avant lui. Le contenu était loin d'être plaisant, le dénigrement, l'absence totale de sentiments, de compassion… De cette encre ne resurgissait que le besoin animal de se repaître, comme si la soif était tout ce qui comptait. Ça avait réveillé une vieille rancœur qu'il avait pensé éteinte contre sa mère.

Senri s'était vite réprimandé pour cela. Cela n'était pas de sa faute, si son propre père l'avait détruite mentalement, au point qu'elle se soit emmurée dans sa nature vampirique pour en oublier tous ses autres souhaits, instincts et pensées. Peut-être que c'était sa génitrice qui avait raison. Peut-être que parce qu'il était la moitié de son paternel, son fils devait compenser pour les malheurs que Mizuki Shiki avait subis, et subissait encore.

Peut-être même n'était-il bon qu'à ça.

« Senri-kun ? »

Le vampire redressa vite la tête, pour voir la jeune femme devant lui cligner des yeux, comme si elle l'avait fixé un moment avant d'oser parler. Il s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun maudit mentalement cette tendance enquiquinante, mais Sarah ne lui laissa guère le temps de s'expliquer.

« Quelque chose te perturbe. »

Ce n'était même plus une question, la sorcière pouvait quasiment sentir les ondes se brouiller près de Senri. Était-ce elle, ou était-ce son histoire qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Pourtant, il avait commencé à avoir la tête ailleurs après que son récit fût terminé… Le mannequin eut vite fait de nier :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

Si tu le dis. Si… ce "rien" devient un "quelque chose", tu peux venir me raconter si tu veux. »

Sarah n'était pas dupe, mais elle n'insista pas, vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait essayé de démentir, elle n'arriverait qu'à pousser le vampire dans ses retranchements. Cependant, elle souhaitait être présente pour lui si besoin.

D'ailleurs, ça la surprit un peu d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Ou comme s'ils se ressemblaient au niveau de la personnalité. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir moins en danger quand il était à proximité. Comme si elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. À part avec sa fratrie, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça… Même pas avec les jumeaux Kiryu.

Elle regarda le vampire, ayant envie de soupirer mentalement. La sorcière ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce sentiment. Enfin… Ce n'était pas comme s'il était urgent de le réprimer. Autant le laisser là, pour le moment, observer ce qu'il en adviendra. Un petit sourire vint se peindre sur le visage de Sarah, avant qu'elle ne se décide à se lever. Si Shiki ne voulait pas parler de ses sombres pensées, on va l'en distraire.

« Tu as faim ? Je pensais faire un gâteau, histoire de pouvoir attendre le prochain repas sans avoir la dalle.

— Ah là, tu me fais du charme. »

Elle avait rarement vu le brun relever aussi vite la tête. Bon, retenons que le domaine de la pâtisserie le sortait de n'importe quel état secondaire… Elle eut un sourire et fit un signe de tête, ouvrant la porte pour qu'ils passent en premier. Ce gâteau n'allait pas se faire et se manger tout seul, après tout !

* * *

 _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit, Senri ?_

 _Tu comptes m'abandonner comme ton père, il y a si longtemps que cela ? Quel ingrat tu es ! Tu dois absolument revenir ici, tu dois servir l'ultime but de ta famille, sois un Shiki !_

 _Ne m'ignore pas, réponds à cette lettre, ou ton grand-oncle sera furieux._

 _Ta mère,_

 _Mizuki Shiki_

* * *

« Anya ! Anya, où tu te trouves ? »

 _Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en aller très loin en deux-roues, Kai…_

La sœur aînée soupira un peu avant de se retourner et avança dans le couloir pour être visible depuis le vestibule d'entrée. Son frère était à la porte, sa silhouette en contre-jour ne permettant pas à Anya de le voir correctement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pénètre dans la maison. Il était vêtu comme s'il venait de rentrer d'une sortie, des bouquins dans une main et des lettres dans l'autre.

Et vu son air mécontent tout en levant les papiers incriminés, elle comprit très vite qu'elle n'avait pas été vérifier le courrier à temps aujourd'hui. Et merde…

Kai claqua la porte fermement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le jeune homme s'énervait de manière aussi évidente : il tournait comme un lion en cage, cherchant une proie qu'il lui avait échappée trop longtemps. Anya secoua la tête avant de se rapprocher de son jumeau, celui-ci ne tarda pas à lui faire des reproches :

« Tu sais au moins que c'est exactement pour cela que tu t'es fait reclure dans ce trou perdu de la montagne, quand même ? Je te l'ai dit cent fois, si Sarah demande de l'aide pour je ne sais quelle sombre raison, laisse-la se débrouiller comme la grande fille qu'elle est.

— Passe-moi ces lettres, Kai, répondit Anya doucement.

Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver contre lui, car la brune savait pertinemment que son frère et elle étaient tout aussi butés l'un que l'autre et qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien en s'agitant à cause de leur désaccord. Elle leva le bras pour les lui prendre des mains mais Kai les fit monter plus haut, assez pour qu'elle ne puisse les atteindre. Là, elle commença à froncer les sourcils.

« Kai, donne-moi ce courrier. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas de Sarah. Tu te souviens, tu ne voulais plus que je lui écrive.

— Et je ne suis pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre que Zero Kiryu réside à l'académie où notre sœur étudie, Anya.

— Ҫa suffit. Ce sont mes correspondances, et mes affaires privées ne te concernent pas.

— Et l'autre envoyeur est un des petits subalternes du bureau d'Hélène, enchaîna Kai, avant de lâcher un rire amer. Parce que tu la surveilles aussi ? Je te le répète, il faut que cela s'arrête. Tu deviens complètement paranoïaque. »

La dernière remarque eut le don de faire tiquer la sœur aînée. Elle lui jeta un mauvais regard, avant d'inspirer profondément. Reste posée. Il n'y a que cela qui marche avec lui.

« Et moi je te dis que mes inquiétudes sont fondées. Il te suffirait de m'écouter et je suis sûre que ça te sauterait aux yeux ! … »

Elle tenta de les lui arracher alors qu'il passait par là, mais Kai fit un bond agile sur le côté, sifflant d'agacement au passage. Les deux Hunters se regardèrent comme des chiens de faïence, pendant quelques minutes. Peut-être plus. Anya maintenait le regard, déterminée à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, que cela n'en avait jamais été. Le garçon plissa les yeux. Pourquoi diable insistait-elle autant ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de se protéger, de se préserver alors qu'ils avaient enfin été écartés par leur père du pouvoir ? À une époque, c'était leur seul et unique souhait.

Un ange passa. Et le brun baissa son regard bleu nuit, en laissant un soupir d'agacement s'échapper. Il jeta les lettres sur la table et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, les jambes croisées comme il le faisait quand il était mécontent mais prêt à négocier.

Anya sut qu'elle était à deux doigts de gagner, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître, prenant plutôt les correspondances si précieuses pour les garder dans ses bras, au cas où son frère aurait l'idée de les lui reprendre. Celui-ci fit un signe de la main et râla :

« Je t'écoute, qu'est ce qui vaut donc la peine de te compromettre auprès de notre père comme ça ? ».

Anya avança son fauteuil vers lui, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au deuxième destinataire. Riku Matsuya, sans doute celle qui lui donnait le plus d'informations. Excellente nouvelle. La brune releva les yeux et prit un air tout à fait sérieux avant de se lancer :

« C'est simple. Premier élément qui a fait que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter : Papa travaille sur un nouveau projet avec le Sénat. Généralement quand il arrive à négocier un traité avec les vampires, on en entend assez rapidement parler, mais là, rien. Même Hélène n'a pas pu m'en parler… »

Son frère grogna à cela, avant de l'interrompre :

"Et c'est ce qui se passe quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent du temps maintenant qu'on est techniquement plus dans les forces actives de la Guilde. Je te jure que si c'est ça qui te pousse à remuer ciel et terre…

— Mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout avant de râler ! Bref. Pour ta gouverne, Sarah, son héritière quand même, n'est pas au courant non plus. Et apparemment, elle a été envoyée sur sa mission de « reconnaissance » à l'académie juste après que ce projet ne se soit mis en route, d'après ma source chez Hélène. À croire que Papa ne voulait pas que notre sœur cadette traîne dans ses pattes quand son plan aboutira. Et non, avant que tu ne dises autre chose, il n'y a pas que cela."

Anya fit une pause. Comment elle pouvait organiser sa pensée à voix haute pour que cela soit clair ?... Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas encore tous les éléments en main, et un court instant, elle eut peur que ce qu'elle avait à dire ne soit pas suffisant pour convaincre son frère. Mais après une grande inspiration, elle se lança.

"Tu es déjà au courant pour Shizuka, tu savais qu'elle était dans les alentours de l'académie Cross ? J'ai pris contact avec Zero, en lui expliquant la situation, en priant pour qu'il ne me foute pas un « va te laver » phénoménal. Bizarrement ou pas, il m'a répondu et il m'a raconté que non seulement il sentait que Shizuka avait intégré l'Académie mais qu'en plus Sarah lui avait posé une question bizarre du genre "T'es sûr que ton frère jumeau est bien mort pendant l'assassinat de tes parents ?". Imagine un peu ! Shizuka Hio et Ichiru Kiryu, vivant ? Merde, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter non ?"

Kai s'était redressé, tendu comme un arc. Le gamin Kiryu qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé aurait suivi la sang-pur qui avait tué ses parents ?... C'était peu vraisemblable, mais si Sarah avait demandé à Zero… Oui, car son frère lui en voulait peut-être, mais le brun savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais parlé à son ami d'enfance à moins d'être sûre de ses informations.

« Ils savent si le Kiryu avec elle est devenu un vampire ou pas, demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné.

— Aucune idée, je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles. De toute façon, si c'est vraiment ça, on ne peut plus faire grand-chose, à part prier pour que la sang-pur n'ait pas ce qu'elle est venue chercher à l'académie. Alors, j'ai conscience qu'à première vue, rien ne relit toute cette histoire avec Hio et l'attitude de Papa, mais tu ne trouves pas bizarre que tous ces événements arrivent au même moment ? Que Papa ait intercédé les communications entre Zero et Sarah ? »

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, de plus en plus inquiète au fur et à mesure qu'elle énonçait les éléments, mais elle continua :

« C'est Asatô Ichijo lui-même qui a prévenu Papa que Shizuka traînait autour de l'académie. Depuis quand le Sénat nous livre des informations aussi capitales ? Ils ont du mal à nous dire si des Sang-purs ont transformé de nouveaux humains. Qu'est ce qui les pousse à coopérer comme ça, quelle serait une motivation suffisamment forte pour que Père mette en danger l'héritière en laissant courir cette cinglée dehors ?

— Eh bien, parce qu'ils le veulent bien. »

Anya tourna sa tête d'un coup vers son frère, celui-ci ayant fait apparaître une cigarette. Elle ne pensa même pas à lui dire que c'était interdit dans la maison, bien sûr que non. Savoir ce que Kai avait en tête était bien plus important :

« Explique-toi.

— Shizuka Hio a passé 4 ans dans l'ombre et sort soudainement de son cocon de sûreté pour entrer dans une académie dont l'aspect symbolique est très fort. La question est, pourquoi ?

— Zero ? C'est la seule victime qu'elle a laissé filer : ça doit l'agacer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, suggéra sa sœur, avançant pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

— Peu probable. Il est resté au même endroit pendant ce même laps de temps. Elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser bien plus tôt, quand il était plus faible. Même si ça pouvait l'aider dans sa décision, ce n'est pas la raison principale. Imagine. Tu es une cinglée qui, après avoir vu son fiancé se faire tuer, a massacré toute une famille. Tu as réussi à disparaître des radars de tout le monde. Pourquoi diable prendrais-tu le risque d'être découverte dans une académie, en sachant pertinemment que tu n'y trouveras que des ennemis ? »

Kai se leva en laissant s'échapper de la fumée, avant de traverser la pièce pour prendre un cendrier. Anya le regarda tapoter sa cigarette au-dessus, en voyant les cendres tomber…

Les cendres.

« Elle veut tuer quelqu'un. Une cible dont elle ne peut charger à personne d'autre l'élimination. Donc aussi puissant qu'elle… Sarah ? »

Kai claqua la langue d'exaspération à cela :

« Faut arrêter de tout ramener à notre sœur, Anya. Oui, elle a de grands pouvoirs, et oui, le timing sera adéquat, mais elle n'a rien à voir avec Shizuka. Par contre, il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre…

— … Kaname Kuran. Il a été démontré qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'assassinat du fiancé, non ?... Ce serait pour… le dévorer ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, l'idée les dégoûtant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'imprimait dans leurs têtes. Le fait de dévorer un des leurs dans le seul but de devenir plus puissant était toujours le signe qu'un Sang-pur était irrécupérable en plus d'être dangereux. Un acte monstrueux, presque sans pareil. Anya lâcha un soupir et fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à pouvoir prendre un verre d'eau : elle avait soudainement la gorge serrée.

« Il faut que je prévienne Sarah, si c'est bien ça.

— Si j'étais toi, je lui dirais clairement de ne pas s'en mêler, ajouta Kai, alors qu'il s'amusait à faire léviter la cigarette. Ne vaut mieux pas être dans les parages quand ce combat à mort arrivera…

— C'est oublier que c'est dans une académie. Il y a des _humains_ autour. Il faut qu'elle soit sur ses gardes.

— D'où le fait que je te conseille de la prévenir sans qu'elle intervienne. D'ailleurs, hors de question que tu te mêles à cette histoire aussi. »

Le garçon alla à nouveau s'écrouler dans son sofa prêt à somnoler après avoir laissé sa cigarette s'éteindre, comme si la question était maintenant réglée. Anya n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'est tout ce que ça lui faisait ? D'accord, il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas être touché par tout ce qui entourait son métier : les querelles entre le Sénat et la Guilde, les exécutions de Levels E, les pertes humaines… Mais là, c'était un comble ! Elle murmura un juron bien fleuri tout en se rapprochant du siège de Kai et le regarda droit dans les yeux en déclarant :

« Toujours est-il qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi notre cher paternel s'est allié au Sénat. ».

Le grognement de Kai à cette phrase communiquait extrêmement bien toute son exaspération. Il ouvrit ses yeux et la fixa, avant de froncer les sourcils, sentant le coup venir :

« Non, nada, niet. Plus d'excursions pour révéler je ne sais quel complot sordide.

— Mais Kai !

— Non, tu voulais savoir si Sarah est en danger, et on n'en a conclu que probablement pas. Dès lors, plus de recherches d'infos.

— Juste pour savoir si leur coopération n'avait que ce but-là, s'il te plaît ! »

… Le jeune homme commençait à sentir le mal de tête arriver, et il préféra détourner le regard pour regarder le plafond en bois, essayant de ne pas ressentir les ondes tracassées mais résolues qui provenaient de sa sœur. Il avait beau réussir la plupart du temps à se fermer aux émotions des autres… Celles d'Anya étaient toujours celles qui passaient entre les mailles du filet pour l'atteindre. Ça n'avait jamais raté… et aujourd'hui encore, ça ne ratait pas.

Anya avait besoin de lui, sinon elle n'essayerait pas autant de le faire changer d'avis. Mais la connaissant, s'il refusait trop longtemps, sa sœur pourrait très bien décider qu'elle pouvait très bien y arriver seule et s'empêtrer dans une situation impossible où elle risquerait de se faire traîner en justice pour trahison.

Elle avait déjà poussé sa chance très loin en se reposant sur d'autres personnes qui pouvaient être facilement corrompues. Il ne voulait pas voir le seul être auquel il tenait vraiment se retrouver dans une position foireuse dont il aurait pu la protéger. Lui au moins, était digne de confiance, et ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Il soupira et finit par retourner la tête pour la regarder. Anya, plus décidée que jamais à rechercher la vérité. Kai allait tâcher qu'elle ne se brûle pas en jouant avec le feu :

« Je ne veux pas qu'on aille fouiller dans le bureau d'Hélène ou celui de Papa. Trop dangereux.

— Et les Archives ? »

Les Archives administratives se trouvaient dans une autre aile du bâtiment de l'exécutif. Elles étaient séparées en deux parties : celle publique et l'autre confidentielle. Peu de gardes, car la limite entre les deux était sécurisée par des pass d'entrée… C'était suffisamment loin de tous autres points sensibles dans la Guilde pour qu'ils mettent du temps à repérer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. S'ils choisissaient un jour où la majorité des Hunters sont sortis pour chasser…

Anya sut au soupir de son frère qu'elle avait gagné. Celui-ci se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux, il ne plaisantait pas :

« On le fera vite et quand je le dirais, il faut qu'on trouve un bon créneau horaire et que je nous dégote un pass. Ça peut prendre du temps. Si jamais on ne découvre rien… Plus de recherches. Marché conclu ?

— Marché conclu. »

La fille n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois, c'était sa seule chance pour que son frère veuille bien l'accompagner et qu'ils jouent un de leurs fameux tours à la surveillance de la Guilde. Madame se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, une sensation de satisfaction lui montant à la tête alors qu'elle prenait son portable. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'envoyer une lettre, donc elle espérait que Sarah n'avait pas éteint son téléphone. Avant de disparaître dans la cuisine, la jeune Hunter lança avec un sourire étincelant de malice :

« Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps, frérot ! A part ça pour ce midi, bolognaise ou carbonara ? »

Kai ferma les yeux à la remarque, se demandant s'il n'allait pas amèrement regretter cette concession…

« Carbonara… »

* * *

++ Message reçu à 12 : 45++

++ Désolée de ne pas t'avoir recontacté avant, Sarah. Je vais faire court : ne te mêle pas de cette histoire avec Shizuka Hio, peu importe quoi. Je t'expliquerai plus en détail ce qui se passe en ce moment à la Guilde quand Kai et moi aurons fini notre inspection.

Rappelle-toi, ne fais pas quelque chose que je ferais… ni quelque chose que je ne ferais pas ! 😊++

Sarah renifla un peu avant de remettre son portable dans son meuble de salle de bains, derrière les produits d'hygiène intime — quoi, fallait bien trouver de quelque chose de facilement dissuasif pour ne pas se faire choper lors des visites des Gardiens ! — . C'est que ça ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, cette histoire. La jeune femme se rassit, rapprocha son miroir puis commença à appliquer son eye-liner. Elle avait la main tremblante, cependant en y allant petit à petit, elle réussit à avoir quelque chose de présentable en soirée.

Elle était inquiète. Anya avait beau mettre un smiley à la fin de son sms, et elle avait beau être la personne que Sarah écoutait le plus, elle n'était pas sûre que sa grande sœur réalise le merdier qu'était sa situation à l'académie. Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Peut-être qu'Anya n'était pas au courant pour Ichiru.

Et elle ne savait définitivement pas que Sarah s'était pris une raclée dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Non pas d'humiliation : la Hunter se souviendra parfaitement que cette sang-pur joue à la déloyale la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Shizuka Hio. Non. Si la rousse ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, c'était parce qu'elle était en colère. Elle rageait, tout simplement. Et autant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir de manière impulsive, autant elle crevait envie de…

Merde. Son trait était mal fait.

De frustration, elle attrapa le démaquillant et passa un coton de tige, histoire d'effacer le massacre, avant de recommencer. Elle n'arriverait pas à faire quelque chose d'égal ce soir, elle en était à peu près convaincue. Mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait la regarder de près dans tous les cas !

« Tu as un trait plus large que l'autre. »

La Hunter jura et rattrapa de justesse son crayon noir, tout en se tournant vers la porte de la salle de bains pour assassiner à coup de stylo l'odieux personnage qui lui avait foutu la frousse. Mais la fille s'arrêta avant même de traiter de tous les noms le nouveau venu… La nouvelle venue, plus précisément.

Rima semblait déjà prête, elle avait revêtu cette robe bleu et noir assez courte, de style gothique comme probablement tout ce qui était dans l'armoire du mannequin. Ses couettes étaient déjà faites, son maquillage sans bavure.

Ce que Sarah trouvait absolument outrageant vu sa meilleure amie s'était réveillée il y a exactement une demi-heure. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi parfaite en si peu de temps !

« Tu m'as fait peur.

— Ramène tes fesses ici, je vais te corriger ça avant que Ruka ne crie au scandale parce que tu n'es pas parfaitement maquillée. »

… La jeune fille ne dit pas non très longtemps, elle savait pertinemment que Rima serait sûrement plus amène de lui appliquer l'encre du khôl sans trembler. Alors Sarah revint dans sa salle, prenant au passage son sac pour le jeter sur le matelas, avant de s'y asseoir. Si elle avait su, elle aurait fait du changement. L'assiette que Senri et elle avaient utilisée pour déplacer le gâteau était toujours sur le bureau, avec les aiguilles dispersées autour. Et ne valait mieux même pas parler du nombre phénoménal de papiers qu'il y avait sur le tapis, de l'autre côté de son lit. Sarah secoua mentalement la tête, et évita de bouger alors que Rima se mettait à côté d'elle, examinant son travail.

« Tu as eu les mains tremblantes aussi, je vais devoir égaliser la hauteur. Tu stresses ?

— Pas vraiment, je n'aime pas trop les grandes soirées comme ça. Trop de gens… En plus Kuran va nous surveiller, on va traîner une aura pesante derrière nous. »

Rima eut un sourire narquois avant de commencer à appliquer du crayon. Sarah ne parla et ne bougea plus, le silence venant s'installer sans qu'il soit désagréable. Et vu ce qui lui trottait dans la tête en ce moment, la fille aux yeux vairons ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait cruellement besoin de cela : d'un silence qui ne soit pas oppressant.

Sarah trouvait que c'était facile de se relaxer en compagnie du mannequin. On pourrait lui raconter les choses les plus tirées par les cheveux que Rima ne hausserait pas d'un sourcil. Et la plupart du temps, les filles s'accordaient aussi sur leur cercle d'amis, et mieux encore sur qui elles ne fréquentaient pas. Ruka avait un balai dans le cul, Kaname était tout simplement trop flippant…

Rima Toya était une des raisons pour lesquelles Sarah était heureuse d'avoir été envoyée dans cette académie.

C'est ce qui frappa Sarah, la faisant froncer les sourcils alors que Rima passait à l'autre œil. D'ailleurs, cette dernière le remarqua bien :

« Ҫa va ?

— Hein ?...Oui, pourquoi ?

— Alors cesse de bouger, veux-tu. »

Sarah s'excusa à demi-mot et tâcha de ne plus réagir, de contenir sa surprise.

C'est qu'elle avait fini par aimer l'Académie Cross… Malgré tout son bon sens, elle s'y était attachée, à cette fichue école remplie d'humains ignorants, à cette fichue Night Class commandée par un foutu Sang-pur. Elle s'était attachée à cet imbécile de génie d'Hanabusa — oui, un oxymore, il est tard donc on la lâche sur ça ! — . Elle s'était habituée à observer Takuma essayer de tempérer un peu les ardeurs des vampires avec le sourire et à Akatsuki qui était sous trop de stress pour que ce soit bénéfique pour sa santé. Elle avait l'habitude de voir Ruka piailler sur comment elle n'était pas assez polie devant « Kaname-sama ».

Et elle s'était habituée à son groupe de trois, à manger des Pockys avec Senri et Rima tout en se plaignant de la Day Class, des cours ou autres. À faire à manger à ces vampires qui manifestement ne comprenaient rien à rien au fonctionnement du four.

Et Sarah savait qu'au fond, peu importe comment Anya lui demanderait, elle n'allait pas laisser une espèce de Sang-pur avec un complexe de Dieu faire de l'Académie son territoire. C'était à elle, c'était sa meute, et la Hunter protégeait ce qui lui était cher.

« Et voilà, c'est parfait !

— Merci, Rima. »

Sarah se releva avec le sourire et alla prendre ses chaussures. La voilà fin prête grâce à Rima. Celle-ci d'ailleurs haussa un sourcil :

« Tu ne vérifies pas ?

— Je ne mettrais jamais en doute ton bon sens pour le maquillage, ou la mode, ou… toute autre chose, qui plus est, répondit Sarah avec un sourire éclatant.

— Flatteuse.

— Oui, mais tu aimes ça. »

Rima secoua la tête, mais la plus jeune avait bien vu qu'elle avait caché un rictus narquois. Un peu trop tard pour que Sarah ne le remarque pas. La Hunter reprit son sac, légèrement soulagée…

Peut-être… sûrement que Shizuka Hio ne tarderait pas à agir. Cette nuit serait parfaite, la plupart des vampires seront occupés et mélangés à des humains, impossible donc qu'ils puissent être efficaces rapidement s'il y avait un problème. La princesse avait peur, mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire si jamais ça arrivait.

Et elle n'allait rester là sans rien faire au buffet, ça, c'était clair.

Les deux filles allèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée, tout le monde semblait les attendre, mais même Kaname ne fit pas de remarques sur leur retard, préférant juste ouvrir les portes pour guider le groupe vers la salle où se tiendraient les festivités. L'obscurité était tombée vite après le coucher du soleil, alors il était difficile de rater le bâtiment dont toutes les fenêtres étaient illuminées. Sarah resta aux côtés de Rima sur le chemin :

« Espérons que ce ne sera pas trop ennuyant. Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler tant que ça à la Day Class…

Voilà qui va briser le cœur de certains humains, tiens, se moqua Rima.

Ah non, je vous laisse les fanboys aux garçons, à Ruka et à toi, merci bien.

Plus sérieusement, si tu n'as pas envie de te mêler à la foule, reste avec Senri et moi. »

Sarah regarda derrière elle, en réaction. Senri était toujours tenu par Takuma. Elle entendait parler d'une espèce de ronde, que le mannequin devait « socialiser avec les gens de temps à autre » et que non, le buffet n'était pas une option. La fille aux cheveux rouges relança un regard vers Rima :

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas venir accompagnés.

— C'est la même rengaine à chaque fois, oui, mais… On doit rester disponible dans la version officielle. En réalité, notre chef de dortoir est trop accaparé avec la petite du directeur et Takuma, bien trop enjoué par les festivités pour nous taper sur les doigts, explique l'autre femme en haussant les épaules. Donc si tu veux t'échapper un moment ou un autre, tu n'as qu'à venir nous voir, on s'occupera bien de toi, promis. »

… Sarah ne préféra pas relever que cette dernière phrase avait un sens on ne peut plus douteux. Néanmoins, fallait dire qu'elle remerciait encore le ciel pour avoir une amie comme Rima, qui comprenait que non, vaut mieux rester sur les valeurs sûres que d'aller rencontrer d'autres connaissances qui ne nous intéressaient pas. La Hunter allait rajouter quelque chose avant que Kaname ne prenne la parole :

« Je compte sur vous pour vous montrer irréprochables. Et bien sûr… Amusez-vous bien. »

 _C'est ça, Kuran, je suis déjà morte de rire._

Les vampires se dispersèrent assez rapidement dans la salle. Celle-ci avait été décorée par les élèves de la Day Class, à ne pas en douter. Des fleurs, des draperies avaient été accrochées sur les barreaux longeant les chemins du deuxième étage. Ça faisait très… simple. Mais élégant. La pièce en elle-même était déjà faite avec bon goût, mais on se croirait vraiment à un bal de promotion.

Sarah eut un soupir amusé à sa réflexion et vola une coupe de champagne à un serveur passant par là. Autant essayer de profiter au maximum de ce que la vie étudiante avait à offrir. La plupart des gens s'étaient déjà mis à danser, des élèves de la Night class avec des étudiantes humaines principalement tournoyaient au centre de la piste de danse avec harmonie. Du coin de l'œil, la Hunter vit la fille du directeur accrocher la rose à Zero. Elle s'arrêta là, derrière la colonne. Il avait l'air… remis. Tant mieux. En tout cas, vu l'expression joyeuse de Yuuki, cette dernière ne semblait pas au courant de son altercation avec la sang-pur.

« Tu ne danses pas ? »

Elle se tourna. Senri avait fini par s'échapper… pardon, à quitter Takuma pour rejoindre sa partenaire de mannequinat, ces deux-là ayant retrouvé leur air indifférent. Sarah leva son verre en réponse :

« Je suis en grande discussion avec mon verre pour le moment. Vous devriez fuir avant que la Day Class vienne vous réclamer quelques minutes de votre temps.

— Réserve-moi une danse, déclara Senri, après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas.

Il semblait surpris. Pourtant il avait vu sa robe auparavant. Le vampire reprit la parole rapidement après cela, non sans qu'une pointe de raillerie ne passe dans son regard :

— Promis, je serai de meilleure compagnie que ton verre. »

Mais quel… Sarah secoua la tête, à moitié exaspérée, à moitié amusée. Malheureusement, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lui répondant :

« Prépare-toi, la concurrence va être rude. ».

Les deux mannequins lâchèrent un « mais oui, c'est ça » de concert, avant de partir valser sur la piste de dance. Sarah soupira un peu, puis s'appuya contre la colonne, regardant les festivités de loin. C'était rassurant de voir ses amis capables de s'amuser ainsi. D'ailleurs… il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui semblaient sortir de leur apathie habituelle. La Day class bruyante et perturbatrice était partie, pour laisser place à de jeunes gens heureux, presque en paix à l'idée de pouvoir approcher la Night Class comme des égaux. Ils dansaient sur la même musique, le sourire aux lèvres, et rien ne paraissait pouvoir les arrêter. Tout en cette scène contrastait avec leur quotidien où ils étaient séparés.

C'était peut-être dans des moments comme cela, où on ne pouvait faire la distinction entre humains et vampires tant ils étaient synchrones dans leurs actions, qu'on pouvait avoir foi qu'une paix entre les deux races était possible. En tout cas, ça donnait à Sarah l'envie d'y croire plus que cela. Mais la jeune femme détourna les yeux, après avoir regardé une dernière fois Rima et Senri, et posa son verre sur le buffet.

La prochaine chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le sang-pur et sa chère Yuuki en train de danser sur le balcon à l'extérieur, à un rythme différent de la musique. Non… Elle plissa les lèvres à cela. Mon Dieu, Kuran n'en ratait jamais une pour attirer cette humaine dans ses bras. Les yeux vairons de la princesse scannèrent la salle, trouvant d'abord Ruka, avec un air… découragé. Prête à abandonner.

Et à côté d'elle, un Akatsuki dont l'expression était indéchiffrable. C'était à s'en fendre le cœur, cette dévotion immense qu'il avait pour une femme qui ne retournerait jamais son amour. Sarah les regarda un moment, avant qu'un jeune homme de la Day Class ne vienne apostropher la fille aux cheveux blond cendré. Et là, la Hunter trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Zero, avec un air noir, rempli de rancœur, exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé.

C'était évident qu'il aimait sa sœur adoptive. Ça l'avait toujours été.

La princesse eut envie d'aller le voir, d'aller le réconforter. Elle ne serait sûrement pas la bienvenue, vu leur passé… Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais déjà, c'était trop long.

« Sarah-san. Sarah-san, réveille-toi, tu veux.

— Hein, quoi ? »

Elle se tourna, pour apercevoir Hanabusa, qui apparemment avait traîné son cousin jusque-là, étant donné comment celui-ci regardait la place qu'il avait occupée auprès de Ruka jusqu'à présent avec regret. À leur air sérieux, Sarah oublia bien vite les chagrins d'amour des uns et des autres, et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu as vu la nouvelle ? »

C'est vrai, la nouvelle. Putain, comment elle avait pu la négliger celle-là, vu comment elle l'avait obsédée toute la veille. Sarah scanna la salle par réflexe, avant de réfléchir, et de secouer la tête :

« Non. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle était dans notre groupe quand on est parti du dortoir. »

Et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Immédiatement, le semblant de sérénité qu'elle avait jusque-là partit au néant, et elle regarda autour de la pièce. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, à part elle… C'est Hanabusa qui la tira à nouveau de ses pensées, baissant la voix :

« Akatsuki et moi nous sortons un moment. Couvre-nous.

— Hein ? Hors de question, je vous accompagne, chuchota-t-elle rapidement en lui jetant un regard offusqué : il n'allait certainement pas l'écarter comme ça !

— Tu viens à peine de guérir, répondit-il fermement. Et quelqu'un te surveille depuis tout à l'heure, si on part, tu nous grilles tous. »

Quoi ? Pardon ?... Sarah le fixa d'un air confus, avant de voir que le vampire aux pouvoirs de glace ne la regardait pas. Il observait quelque chose dans son dos, sur sa droite. Elle fronça les sourcils, et tourna la tête, pour remarquer un certain vice-président baiser la main d'une étudiante. Elle croisa son regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et elle comprit vite qu'elle s'était fait avoir par Kaname.

 _Ce salaud avait demandé à Takuma de la surveiller pendant la fête !_

Elle retourna le regard vers la porte de sortie. Sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux cousins étaient partis, vers la forêt apparemment. Au moins, ils avaient fait ça discrètement. La femme plissa les yeux, avant de détourner la tête. Hanabusa avait raison, si elle était placée sous surveillance, elle ne pouvait pas y aller tout de suite. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de son chaperon aussi vite que possible. Elle jeta un regard vers le balcon. L'heure semblait un peu moins aux amourettes entre les deux tourtereaux. Un autre coup d'œil, et elle constata que Zero était toujours là. Le directeur était resté à l'étage supérieur…

Et elle vit Takuma s'avancer vers elle.

 _T'as encore deux secondes pour réfléchir et trouver une idée lumineuse pour qu'il ne capte pas que tes deux complices sont partis et que tu meures d'envie de t'échapper toi aussi._

Sarah eut un sourire crispé.

Ça allait être fameux…

* * *

Un grognement d'effort, et une porte en bois qui s'ouvre. Akatsuki regarda l'espèce de cave qui s'enfonçait dans le sol au beau milieu du parc, Hanabusa accroupi à côté de lui. Le blond fronça les sourcils :

« Il fait plus froid, ça doit être là. ».

Le roux n'avait pas foncièrement envie de descendre là-dedans, merci bien. Mais un coup d'œil suffisait pour se rendre compte que les toiles d'araignées étaient déchirées dans les escaliers, preuve que quelqu'un est passé par là il y a peu de temps.

Et l'instinct d'Hanabusa n'avait pas de pareil. S'il était sûr qu'on trouverait le corps de Shizuka Hio à la fin de cet escalier, il voulait bien y croire. L'aîné soupira avant d'y mettre les pieds, et descendre plus bas, faisant jaillir du feu de sa main pour avoir plus de lumière.

Cette froideur… Cette impression d'être de trop, de ne pas appartenir à cet endroit, se renforça à chaque marche qu'ils descendaient. Le silence se fit pesant, alors Akatsuki essaya tant bien que mal de le meubler pour oublier ce sentiment désagréable :

« C'est vraiment…

— Tu me crois enfin, Akatsuki ? »

À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé que le génie avait tort. Mais son instinct lui disait que c'était une grosse connerie de poursuivre sur cette voie. En descendant, ils commencèrent à apercevoir une lumière froide, bleutée. Par réflexe, Akatsuki fit disparaître ses flammes, avant d'aller plus bas encore, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Mais ils ne comptaient certainement pas voir une sorte de cristal enveloppé… non, soutenu par des liens blancs, semi-transparents. Avec, en son sein, recroquevillée sur elle-même comme un fœtus, Shizuka Hio.

« Kuruizaki-Hime, Shizuka Hio, finit par dire Akatsuki, n'y croyant… ou ne voulant pas en croire à ses yeux. Tu avais raison, Hanabusa, c'est ici qu'elle a abandonné son enveloppe charnelle.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait une chose pareille. S'emparer d'un autre corps, c'est se priver de la plupart de ses pouvoirs…

— Ne vous approchez pas. »

Cette nouvelle voix fit sursauter les deux hommes, qui se retournèrent bien vite. Seiren se tenait là, l'expression aussi dure que d'habitude. Elle avait l'air parfaitement au courant de ce qui se tramait… et cela n'échappa pas à Hanabusa, qui lui demanda des comptes :

« Pourquoi est-ce que… ».

Le chien de garde de Kaname avait déjà tourné les talons. Akatsuki attrapa par le bras son cousin quand celui-ci héla la Level D :

« Ҫa suffit, Hanabusa. Si Seiren a dit ça, c'est que le président a un plan… Et qu'on ne doit pas interférer. En plus… Contre un sang-pur, on ne peut rien faire. »

Akatsuki regarda la silhouette inerte mais pourtant menaçante de la femme en kimono, comme si celle-ci n'attendait qu'un seul moment d'inattention pour se réveiller et faire un carnage. Le roux eut une pensée à tous ceux qui étaient encore à la fête, ignorants de ce qui se tramait. Ruka, les mannequins, Sarah-san, les humains.

Il avait l'horrible impression que c'était ce soir que tout se terminerait.

Et un sang-pur ne part jamais de ce monde en silence.

* * *

…Et donc, 25 pages plus tard, vous vous retrouvez tous avec un semi-cliffhanger. Avouez, c'est frustrant 😊

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire pour le faire savoir, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt,

Alliana.


End file.
